Renewal
by Larmes-Noire
Summary: Moi qui voulais rendre mon père fière de moi en devenant marine, je n'aurais jamais songer un instant que je deviendrais pirate pour sauver ma vie.
1. Introduction

Courir, encore, il fallait que je cours plus vite. J'entendais les cris des hommes derrière moi. Je réussis à me faufiler dans une cavité conduisant aux égouts sous une maison, je me repliais sur moi-même pour être plus discret. J'entendis les pas raisonner au-dessus de moi. En attendant d'être certaine qu'ils s'éloignent je regardais un peu mon corps, ma joue était douloureuse j'aurais sans doute un bleu mes mains et mes genoux étaient complétement écorché, mon épaule portais la marque de la main de l'homme de lave. Je lâchais un soupire comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Encore jeune marine ce matin j'étais désormais une fugitive. Une boule se formait dans mon ventre. Akainu était réellement le pire de tous les salopards réunis de la planète. Je fermais doucement les paupières des soldats s'arrêtèrent au-dessus.

« Trouvez la bon sang ! Elle a désobéis à un ordre ! »

Désobéis, désobéis, si ça c'était un ordre autant démissionner, ce que j'ai fait du coup. Enfin, ce qu'Akainu avait déclaré et moi j'avais dû courir pour sauver ma peau. Je grimaçais en sentant ma cuisse. Une balle, je n'avais pas été loupé, étouffant une plainte j'enfonçais très légèrement mon doigts pour essayer de retirer la bille de plomb, je ne retirais rapidement mon doigt, la balle s'était logé trop profondément ce qui faisait que je n'arrivais pas à la retirer. J'épongeais mon front d'un revers de main laissant retomber mon crâne contre le mur, je restais immobile pendant plusieurs minutes avant de déchirer mon T-shirt et de le nouer fortement autour du membre blessé. J'avais perdu pas mal de sang, trop sans doute vu que ma tête me tournait violement. Je restais de longues minutes ainsi. L'adrénaline diminuant encore la douleur je savais que malheureusement pour moi dès que j'aurais repris mon calme j'allais douiller un maximum. Je fouillais un peu mes vêtements, chouette une centaine, voire plus, de marines sont à ma poursuite et comme défense je n'ai qu'un canif, un chewing-gum et une montre. Je vais aller loin. Je me maudis, j'avais fait tomber mon fusil et mon pistolet lors de ma fuite. Je fermais les yeux une nouvelle fois, il fallait que je dorme un peu, juste le temps de me reposer et de reprendre des forces. Juste un peu…

J'ouvris les yeux péniblement, voulant bouger je ne pus que lâcher une plainte douloureuse. Mon épaule et ma cuisse étaient devenues torture. Je réussis à ramper jusqu'à l'ouverture pour jeter un œil. Il faisait nuit, je n'entendais plus un bruit. Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'extirpais de ma cachette grimaçant fortement, je réussis à me lever en me tenant au mur. Je me laissais aller contre ce derniers il fallait que je marche, que j'avance et que j'oublie la douleur. Je voulus vomir mais me retenus, maintenant que j'y pensais j'avais faim. Je secouais ma tête pour oublier ce détail prenant mon courage à deux mains je partis en courant dans la rue il fallait que je trouve un endroit où je pourrais me soigner. Je continuais de courir en répertoriant la liste des endroits où je pourrais aller mais tous étaient rapidement mis hors de course. Le port se rapprochait de plus en plus j'arrivais sur les quais et pour mon plus grand malheur croisa d'anciens collègues, ils commencèrent à me poursuivre. Je n'attendis pas le déluge pour commencer à courir, je grimaçais sous la douleur. Des silhouettes se détachèrent au loin, je mordis ma lèvres et ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter en entendant le bruit d'un coup de feu, ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour. Je dépassais les hommes qui étaient encore bien loin de moi il y a un instant. Deux d'entre eux s'étaient replié pour se protéger des balles, un troisième se tenait encore debout comme si la possibilité d'être touché ne le concernait pas. Ma jambe meurtrie se prit dans une pierre je lâchais un cri me rattrapant de justesse. L'aire se modifiait autour de moi une voix me parvenant.

« Room. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi, une demi-sphère se forma capturant les hommes qui se disloquèrent. J'écarquillais les yeux de stupeur, l'homme à l'origine de ce phénomène me regarda, je voulus le remercier d'un signe de tête mais je ne pus qu'écarquiller les yeux en m'écroulant au sol sous la douleur, une nouvelle balle venait de pénétrer mon corps mais cette fois ci il y avait peu de chance que je m'en sorte. La balle m'avait traversé, je sentais le sang glisser sur le sol en abondance. Je retenus mes larmes, essayant de ramper même si c'était inutile. Tous mon corps ne ressentait que douleur, je ne voulais pas mourir, pas ainsi. Ma vue se brouilla, je n'arrivais plus à lever ma main cette dernière retombant mollement au sol. Les sons autour de moi devenaient insoutenable, amplifié a en exploser mon crâne. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement étant pris de soubresaut, craquant les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je me sentis retourner faisant face au ciel étoilé, j'ignorais qu'il y avait autant d'étoile la nuit, c'était tellement beau, comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt.


	2. Chapter 1

Je me réveillais péniblement comme à mon habitude je n'étais pas du matin. Je baillais un coup et m'étirais faisant craquer quelques articulations. Mes doigts se glissèrent dans la nuque tandis que je me levais, j'allais à mon armoire et sortis mon uniforme, un doux sourire venant prendre position sur mes lèvres. Je jetais un coup d'œil au cadre photos sur l'armoire et glissais mes doigts dessus.

« Bonjour papa. »

Je savais que de là où il était, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse m'entendre. Mon ventre se manifesta et je descendis jusqu'au self. Plusieurs marine me saluèrent, normal après tous, je répondis par un sourire. Je venais d'avoir une affectation sur une île de North Blue, juste à l'entrée de Grand Line. Ma famille avait pris cette nouvelle avec joie, encore plus en apprenant mon nouveau rang de contre-amiral. Dans ma famille être marin est une fierté, aucun pirate ne se logeait dans les branches de l'arbre généalogique. Je pris mon petit déjeuné n'ayant pas réellement faim je ne pris qu'une tartine beurré à la confiture et une tasse de thé bien chaude. J'observais les lieux discrètement encore pas tout à fait orienté dans cette base. Je n'étais là que depuis une semaine et vu mon sens de l'orientation légendairement déplorable je n'allais pas m'en sortir avant plusieurs semaines. Plongé dans mes pensées je mis un instant avant de remarquer le vice-amiral Ronse, il était accompagné de l'amiral Akainu., ce qui me fit écarquiller les yeux, je me levais rapidement et les saluais correctement. Je connaissais très bien la réputation de cet homme malgré le fait qu'il soit marin il y avait énormément de rumeur selon lesquelles il serait sans cœur. Mais après tous je n'étais pas là pour le juger, maintenant qu'il était là autant me forger mon propre avis.

« Contre-amiral Barles !

_Bonjour vice-amiral Ronse, amiral Akainu. »

Il répondit d'un signe de tête.

« Pourriez-vous faire la visite à l'amirale ? »

Je pâlis très légèrement et souris un peu gêné.

« Moi ? Faire visiter ? Vous êtes sûre ?

_ … Non effectivement vous ne feriez que vous perdre avec l'amiral, oubliez. Je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je m'inclinais respectueusement vers l'amiral.

« Excusez-moi amiral Akainu mais j'ai un sens de l'orientation déplorable à part vous faire perdre dans la base je ne pense pas réussir à faire autre chose. Et je n'arrive même pas à me repérer moi-même. »

Il me regardait silencieusement, je ne cherchais pas à « l'ennuyer » plus. J'attendais patiemment qu'ils partent, le vice-amiral me demanda des nouvelles de mon unité, je lui répondis que pour l'instant tout aller pour le mieux et que je travaillais sur leur endurance. Il me fit un sine de tête apparemment satisfait avant de partir avec Akainu. Je repris mon petit déjeuné regardant l'amiral, il dégageait un aura étrange, pas démoniaque mais pas non plus celui d'un ange. Ses yeux avaient l'aire lassé et froid pourtant il y avait quelques choses d'autre derrière tout cela comme une blessure mal cicatrisé. Je secouais ma tête un peu et repris mon petit déjeuné là où je l'avais laissé. Je le terminais rapidement et partis retrouver mon unité, ils m'attendaient déjà. Je les saluais poliment et nouais rapidement ma chevelure blonde en une queue de cheval souple rangeant ma casquette dans ma poche.

« On va commencer par courir comme d'habitude, temps que je ne m'arrête pas vous ne vous arrêté pas sauf si je vous en donne la permission, ensuite échauffement et étirement comme vous avez dû le comprendre au cours de cette semaine. »

Ils acquiescèrent et je commençais à courir. Je trottais tranquillement allant à mon rythmes, quelques soldats passèrent devant moi mais je ne dis rien, après tous je savais que si ils partaient trop vite à la fin ils le regretteront tous simplement. La basse était plus grande que l'on pouvait s'imaginer surtout lorsque l'on court autour, ce que pas mal de matelots avaient découvert depuis que je les entraînais. Après une demi-heure je voyais ceux qui m'avaient dépassé ralentir nettement, les dépassants dans un sourire je leur conseillais de ne pas trop donner dès le début et de commencer doucement. Un matelot arriva à ma hauteur.

« J'ignorais que l'amiral Akainu allait nous observer aujourd'hui.

_ Concentre toi dans dix minutes c'est les accélérations pour votre plus grand bonheur. »

Il lâcha une plainte je voyais bien qu'ils commençaient tous à s'époumoner. Légèrement sadique je prolongeais les dix minutes en vingt et annonçais l'accélération soudainement. Ils accélérèrent comme ils purent mais je les distançais rapidement, je me retournais en courant pour leurs faire face.

« Celui qui m'attrape dans le dernier tour n'aura pas à s'entrainer demain, qui est ce que ça tente ? »

Ils crièrent à l'unisson, un petit sourire apparus et je courus à nouveau, je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner un instant ils n'arriveront pas à me rattraper pas après une semaine. C'est avec un grand sourire que je les vis franchir le portail en sueur et complétement lessivé.

« Donc pas de gagnant aujourd'hui vous commencez les pompes après être avoir repris votre souffle c'est-à-dire dans cinq minutes. »

Ils lâchèrent quelques plaintes mais ne crièrent pas au scandale, lorsque les dix minutes s'écoulèrent, ils se mirent en place et commencèrent sans broncher. Au début aucun d'eux n'avaient voulus m'obéir à cause de mon apparence frêle et du fait que j'étais l'une des rares femmes à être au-dessus d'eux dans les rangs. Evidement j'avais rapidement réglé le problème, j'étais peut être une femme, encore jeune et ayant l'aire « fragile » mais en attendant j'avais été élevé par un marin, donc j'étais largement de taille pour me défendre contre une bande de machos en rut. Je les avais écrasé et depuis j'avais la paix et leur respect. Je vis le sous-amiral Sicily me faire signe en s'approchant de moi.

« Bonjour Sicily, passé une bonne nuit ?

_Hmph, réveille brutal, je n'avais pas été mis au courant de l'arrivée de Akainu, j'ai bien faillis faire une crise cardiaque en le voyant.

_ Courage, réussis-je à articuler en travers d'une rire. Alors ? Tu viens me voir pour quoi ?

_ Ce sont les nouveaux avis de recherche. Il y a un rookie dedans qui commence à faire un peu trop parler de lui.

_Encore un qui cri sur les toits sa force alors qu'il en est dépourvus ?

_Je sais pas trop, on le saura bientôt de toute façon cet île et un passage obligatoire avant red line.

_Hm. Hey ! Je n'ai pas dit d'arrêter ! »

Je lançai une pierre sur le marine qui s'était stoppé.

« Du nerf ma grand-mère était plus rapide que vous ! Plus 50 pompes pour toi qui t'es arrêté. »

Sicily ricana un peu.

« Tu les entraîne « doucement » comme tu nous avais dit.

_ Il faut bien qu'ils deviennent plus résistant si il n'arrive pas à supporter un petit sprint de 20 minutes je ne donne pas chère de leurs peaux. Je ne vais pas laisser des hommes aller sur Red Line si c'est pour qu'ils y crèvent.

_Avec le temps ils deviendront plus forts.

_Sauf si ils ne s'entrainent pas correctement. »

Il acquiesça et me tendis un paquet de feuilles, je devinais les avis de recherche.

« Merci, bonne journée Si'. »

Il partit les mains dans les poches, je reportais mon attention sur les affiches regardant les visages et les noms m'arrêtant sur certains d'eux.

« …Eustass Kidd... Jewelry Bonney, un peu flashie ses cheveux … Tiens lui il a vraiment la tête d'un mafieux ah, comme son nom Capone Bege… hmmm…. »

Je continuais de regardais en commentant toujours. Mes soldats changèrent de position pour commencer les étirements ainsi que le gainage restant, à l'exception de celui aux cinquante pompes supplémentaires. Tiens, celui-là viens de North Blue, ça devait être celui don me parlait Sicily.

« Trafalgar Law… »

Fixant les affiches une nouvelle fois je souris, a quoi bon retenir leurs visage dans deux heures je les aurais totalement oublié, je n'avais pas vraiment la mémoire des prénoms et encore moins des têtes. Je fis une petite moue et rangeais les affiches dans ma poche avant de m'étirer un peu et de reprendre ma casquette et y ranger mes cheveux. J'allais devoir les couper ils devenaient trop long à mon goût. Mes hommes finirent leurs exercices et je les emmenais au stand de tir pour qu'ils s'entraînent. Je sentais un picotement dans ma nuque et me retournais, sur la terrasse Akainu m'observait, je ne cherchais pas plus et continuais mon chemin tranquillement. L'après-midi défilait rapidement tous comme le reste de la semaine. Cette fois ci un groupe de bandits avaient été arrêté. Ils avaient été alignés sur la cours après un ordre d'Akainu. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

« Exécutez-les ! » ordonna froidement le général.

Nous restâmes tous surpris, les tuer ? Voyant le scepticisme de vice-amiral Ronse je fis un pas en avant, perdre des galions ne me faisait pas peur je pourrais les reprendre plus tard.

« Un commentaire contre-amiral ?

_Excusez mon impudence et mon impolitesse mais ils devraient avoir un procès équitable monsieur.

_Je les ai jugé, ils sont coupable et condamné à mort, maintenant en joue ! »

Plusieurs hommes levèrent leurs fusils je restai devant eux le regard droit.

« Contre-amiral ?

_ Malgré mon grade largement inférieur au votre monsieur, j'insiste. C'est hommes ont le droit à un procès équitable.

_ Qui vous a enseigné ainsi ?

_ Mon sens de la justice me vient de mon père Amiral et j'ai la sale manie de ne pas obéir lorsque qu'une situation me semble injuste, monsieur.

_Qu'il en soit ainsi, je vous retire votre grade et vous déclare traitre à notre régime ! Capturez la mort ou vive. »

J'écarquillais les yeux de stupeur, les marins hésitèrent fortement, je sentis la main d'Akainu se poser sur mon épaule et la chaleur se diffusa rapidement me faisant lâcher un cri des plus douloureux, je m'écartai vivement trébuchant au sol. Akainu répéta son ordre et cette fois ci les fusils furent positionner vers moi, je fronçais les sourcils et me relevais droitement.

« Je..

_ Silence, tuez-là ! »

Cette fois ci, ils se précipitèrent vers moi je réagis alors dans un reflexes en me défendant du mieux que je le pus, cognant et tirant, sans pour autant tuer, sur mes, désormais, adversaires. Akainu observait la scène apparemment satisfait, je réussis à trouver une sortie et m'y précipitai le plus rapidement possible. J'étais poursuivie pour mon plus grand malheur. Je courus encore et encore trébuchant régulièrement, je sentis un douloureux choc contre ma cuisses et ma jambe céda me faisant lourdement tomber, je réussis malgré tous à me relever. Hors de question de finir ainsi. Non pas ainsi, pas après tous ce que j'avais fait pour en arriver là.

Je sentis le sol céder sous moi ce dernier plongeant comme tous les décors dans un néant, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer et de paniquer de plus en plus. J'avais mal, mon épaule me brulait, ma cuisse et mon torse avaient l'aire transpercé par des milliers d'aiguilles. Je sentais ma poitrine se soulever doucement, le son d'un « bip » se faisant entendre clairement, je cru entrevoir une douce lumière et commençais à ouvrir les yeux difficilement. Je mis plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à voir correctement. J'étais dans une salle obscure, sans doute une infirmerie, celle des prisons. Je lâchais un petit soupire avant de grimacer douloureusement, j'avais mal à la poitrine. Je repris mon calme et respirais doucement, un masque à oxygène était sur mon visage, je relevais l'un de mes bras, bon sang je me sentais engourdis et toutes molle, je réussis à bouger un peu mon bras après de pénibles minutes. Je réussis à saisir le masque qui retomba sur les draps avec ma main. Je tentais de parler mais ma gorge était complétement sèche, brulant fortement.

« ..Hey... »

Ce n'était même pas un murmure je m'imaginais mal crier. Je tournais un peu la tête pour regarder la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'une bougie sur une table de nuit, une armoire avec plusieurs fioles étiquetées, un bureau recouvert de livres anciens vu le jaunissement des pages. Il y avait un évier sur le côté, en métal. Un détail me sauta alors aux yeux, la pièce était entièrement faite de métal, de plaques de métal. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et la porte avait l'air d'être métallisé elle aussi. Je grimaçais en me tournant sur le côté, essayant de me relever, le bras sur lequel je 'appuyais céda sous mon poids et je retombais, je fixais ma main avec curiosité. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas menotté ? Je fermais les yeux un instant pour réfléchir à cette question avant d'abandonner, j'étais trop crevé pour réfléchir correctement. Il fallait que je me lève tous simplement et que je marche. Je réussis à bouger un peu plus, chaque geste devenant une épreuve. Après de longue et terrible minutes qui me semblèrent interminable je réussis à me tenir sur ma jambe valide sans trop flancher, j'arrachais les aiguilles à mes bras et tous ses trucs sur ma poitrine, quel que soit la personne qui me surveillait là elle allait savoir que j'étais réveillé. Je franchis la lourde porte et débouchais dans un couloir, dont les parois étaient aussi métallisées. M'appuyant au mur je réussis à avancer très lentement. Il faisait vraiment sombre, je me traînais encore un bon moment avant de déboucher sur une grande pièce, arrivé au milieu de celle-ci, je m'écroulais tombant des nue devant la vue qui m'était offerte. L'océan. L'océan là devant mes yeux. J'étais sous l'eau, je voyais les poissons défiler paresseusement sous mes yeux. Un faible mot franchis mes lèvres alors que je souriais.

« …Magnifique… »

Je ne savais pas où j'étais mais une chose était sûre j'étais vivante. Je restais ainsi à regarder le spectacle devant mes yeux. J'entendis des pas précipité et me retournais en entendant les pas ce stoppé à l'entrée de la pièce. Un homme était là, l'aire fatiguée vu les cernes sous ses yeux. Je me sentais un peu, beaucoup vu ma tenue, gêné. Je devais avoir l'aire misérable assis ainsi. Je fis un timide sourire essayant de parler un peu plus fort qu'au début ma voix étant encore complètement étouffé.

« Pardon et merci de m'avoir soigné monsieur. »

Il resta silencieux puis s'approcha d'un pas décontracté. Il s'agenouilla doucement devant moi, je restais immobile le fixant toujours il me disait réellement quelques chose, je l'avais déjà vu, j'en étais certaine. Je me souvenus soudainement, mais gardais mon visage encré dans une expression de reconnaissance car je l'étais sincèrement.

« Trafalgar Law.»

Il me regardait, sans dire mots, avec curiosité.

« Et la demoiselle à un nom ? »

J'hochais la tête essayant de m'en souvenir pendent un instant.

« Barles D Ivy.»

* * *

Reviews ? Chapitre 2 en cours d'écriture ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Je fus aveuglé par une lumière, il avait posé son pouce sur ma paupière et avait mis en face une petite lampe de poche. Je préférais ne rien dire, d'ailleurs il ne valait mieux pas, un marin sur un bateau pirate, examiné par le capitaine de ce dernier. Pas franchement géniale. Il m'avait, après plusieurs tentatives de ma part pour y arriver seule, aidé à retourner dans l'infirmerie. Je dois avouer que ma fierté en avait pris un bon coup, il avait eu la politesse de me donner des vêtements, évidement c'était des vêtements d'hommes bien trop grands pour moi mais je préférais ça à la blouse. Il éteignit enfin la lampe pour mon plus grand soulagement.

« Aucune réaction de la pupille gauche.

_C'est normal. »

Il me regardait l'aire « froissé », je me mordis la lèvre. C'est vrai je suis la patiente je n'ai pas à corriger son diagnostic. Il fronçait les sourcils et se mis face à moi, apparemment il attendait une explication.

« Je suis aveugle de l'œil gauche.

_Hm.

_Désolé de vous contrarié.

_Je ne suis pas contrarié tu m'enlève une épine du pied, ton œil m'inquiétait. »

Je ne cherchais pas à savoir plus, il inscrit quelque chose sur une fiche et rangea cette dernière. Il prit un tabouret s'installa devant moi, sa tête reposant sur ses mains tandis que ses coudes avaient pris position sur ses jambes. Son sourire repris place sur son visage, j'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi.

« Alors, comme une jeune femme comme toi s'est mis une base marin a dos ? »

J'ouvris ma bouche voulant commencer à expliquer mais la referma rapidement. Comment expliquer à un pirate que j'étais contre-amiral dans la marine et qu'après un coup de tête de la part de l'amiral Akainu j'étais devenue une traîtresse ? Je pense que je vais devoir trouver autre chose.

« Où au moins m'expliquer comment des marins on commençait à tirer sur un contre-amiral. »

J'écarquillais les yeux surprise, mince trouver autre chose ne sera vraiment difficile maintenant. Il eut un légers ricanement et je ne pus m'empêcher de me renfrogner. J'avais horreur que l'on se moque de moi, comme tout le monde sans doute mais j'étais comment dire ? Vraiment facile à contrarier et encore plus rancunière. Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse rapidement je commençais à me souvenir qu'ici, je n'étais qu'une invitée, qu'il pourrait abandonner en pleine mer si cela le chantait. Je lâchais un soupire défait, arrêtant mon débat intérieur je lui expliquais la situation sans pour autant lui raconter ma vie. Je lui ai juste expliqué ce qu'avait fait Akainu. Il resta silencieux pendent de longue minutes à me dévisager avant d'exploser de rire. Un rire claire et franc, trop pour moi d'ailleurs vu que je le pris comme la pire des insultes. Je fronçais les sourcils et replongeais sous les draps retenant un cri douloureux en sentant le choc, j'avais complètement oublié mes blessures. Le pirate rit de plus belle, merde si j'avais su je me la serrais fermé devant Akainu ou je me serais arrangé pour ne pas être présente à ce moment. Maintenant j'étais une fugitive dans un sous-marin pirate.

« La prochaine île est encore à plusieurs jours on a franchi reverse mountaine hier donc si tu voulais rester sur North Blue c'est légèrement impossible.

_Quoi ?! »

Je me relevais soudainement les yeux écarquillé avant de grimacer et de me recroqueviller sur moi-même à cause de la douleur.

_On est dans grand line ?!

_Oui, nous n'allions pas attendre ton réveil pour franchir cette étape. Te prendre au passage nous a déjà bien ralentis.

_Oh, pardon, je vous ai ralentis, j'en suis sincèrement navré.

_Tu te moque de moi là ?

_Juste un peu. »

L'aire m'entourant changea radicalement, je me sentais comme fragile, une petite souris face au gros vilain chat. J'écarquillais les yeux en fixant l'homme en face de moi. Le sort qu'avait reçus les marin la nuit où je m'étais faite récupérer me revenus, je me souvenus du même changement d'aire avant que leurs corps ne se disloque et je compris que c'était son œuvre, je fronçais les sourcils.

« Je m'excuse, merci de ne pas me découper en morceau. »

L'aire revenue comme à l'origine, il me fixait avec curiosité.

« Ne pas te découper en morceau ? Comment sais-tu cela ?

_ Je me souviens de ce que vous avez fait l'autre nuit et je dois avouer ne pas avoir envie de partager le même sort qu'eux.

_Tu es plutôt intelligente.

_ Il le faut bien lorsque l'on est une femme dans l'armée, c'est comme savoir se battre. Ça devient une nécessité.

_Oh, tu sais te battre alors, tu ne seras peut-être pas inutile dans ce cas.

_ Je ne resterais pas, à la prochaine île je partirais et je vous laisserais tranquille.

_Cela me convient, tu sais cuisiner ?

_Euh … je me débrouille. Pourquoi ?

_T'es mains sont en parfaite fonction et nous n'avons pas besoin de personne inutile. T'aideras à la cuisine vu que tu n'as sans doute pas l'intention de nous donner des renseignements sur les marins.

_ Je n'en ai pas l'intention les cuisines me conviennent parfaitement. »

Il me tendit ça main.

« Si miss accepte que je l'aide à trouver ses dernières, tu dormiras ici en attendant que l'on accoste. Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'une chambre pour le peu de temps qu'il te reste ici.

_ Non effectivement, je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité. »

Je pris la béquille sur le côté ignorant la douleur, il replia ses doigts avant de fourrer sa main dans sa poche passant devant moi pour me conduire à la cuisine. J'avais beau regarder les couloirs je ne voyais aucune différence entre eux, je retenus tous simplement les directions que nous avions pris. On arriva finalement devant une lourde porte, il l'ouvris avec facilité et me laissa passer devant. Je dois avouer être agréablement surpris de sa franchise et da sa politesse. Je pénétrais dans la pièce, elle était bien plus claire que les autres pièces, propre mais ça c'était partout ici, je n'avais pas encore trouvé un seul grain de poussière, apparemment la propreté était l'une des règles les plus importante ici.

« Il est quelle heure ?

_17h16.

_Combien de personnes à nourrir ?

_Pour l'instant, avec toi ça donne sept. Sachant qu'il y a Bepo. »

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, il haussa les épaules et sortis, son sourire mystérieux toujours collé à ses lèvres. Je soupirais à nouveau et me dirigeais vers le frigo. Il y avait pas mal d'aliments. Je m'assis sur une chaise en massant mon côté. Mes doigts remontèrent jusqu'à mon épaule mais je retirais rapidement mes doigts. La brûlure était sans doute la blessure la plus pénible, ma peau tirait et j'avais l'impression de sentir encore ses doigts s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre Akainu. Pendent les jours où il se trouvait dans la base il ne m'avait pas adressé un mot mais tous mes collègues m'avaient avoué l'avoir surpris e trins de m'observer à plusieurs reprise. J'avais été surprise mais comme je n'avais pas envie d'avoir de problème, je n'avais pas approfondis tout ça. Et maintenant j'étais ici, dans la cuisine d'un sous-marin pirate. Je me levais finalement et retenus un cri de douleur, je pris les premiers légumes sous ma main et me défoulais dessus pour évacuer ma mauvaise humeur et mon stresse, j'ignorais royalement la douleur comme je le faisais depuis le début. Je me concentrais sur le repas, réfléchissant à ma situation retournant tous cela encore et encore comme un Rubie cube. Je préparais les assiettes et les déposais sur la table, j'entendis des personnes entrer mais je ne fis pas vraiment attention frottant sur la vaisselle. C'est bizarre mes mains commencent à trembler, j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnes et la tête qui commence à tourner.

« Hey ! »

Je fermais doucement les yeux, j'avais du mal à respirer.

« Ivy ! »

Cette voix, je la reconnaissais, c'était celle de mon père. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent et je souris, j'étais à la maison. Mes parents s'installais à table ma mère me faisant un signe, Nicolas me faisait un grand sourire ajoutant des couverts pour moi. Nana était à côté de maman, son visage boudeur toujours présent. Je ris en courant vers eux, les aboiements de Benji me parvenant tous comme les rires de ma famille. J'arrivais à leur hauteur quand soudainement la chaleur me parvint, je me stoppais. Il ne faisait pas aussi chaud habituellement, encore moins sur cet île. Baterilla était sans doute l'île avec le climat le plus agréable qu'il soit. Je fronçais les sourcils mes battements de cœur s'accélérant fortement. La chaleur étais devenus oppressante et malsaine, invivable. Je portais ma main à ma gorge fixant ma famille, une silhouette s'était découper derrière eux, des flammes apparaissant. Ma famille était toujours là, insouciant du danger, j'hurlais fortement courant vers eux.

« PAPA ! MAMAN ! FUYEZ ! »

Je distinguais le visage d'Akainu et hurlais de plus belle. Leurs visages disparurent dans les flammes, j'avais beau courir pour les sauver, les sortir de ce brasier, ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus, un sourire carnassier apparaissant entre les lèvres d'Akainu. Je distinguais une autre silhouette a ses côté mais je n'arrivais pas à voir cette dernière. Je m'écroulais à terre en larmes hurlant de douleur.

J'ouvris les yeux me redressant violement, une grimace s'installant rapidement tous comme la douleur, je lâchais une plainte en posant ma main sur mon flan. Le masque d'oxygène était de nouveau sur mon visage, je le retirai la main tremblante et le regard bouillant. Que s'était-il passé ? Je clignais des paupières à plusieurs reprises observant la pièce où je me trouvais. L'infirmerie. Il y eu un mouvement d'ombre et je tournais la tête. Law, je le regardais avec curiosité il était replié sur lui-même une main sur son visage. Je fronçais les sourcils posant ma main sur mon front, j'avais une douleur sourde.

« Ça va ? »

Il se tournait vers moi un regard furieux, j'étais plutôt étonné d'un tel regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_La prochaine fois que tu as mal n'ignore pas la douleur ! Bon sang ! Tu as ré-ouvert tes plaies ! »

_ Ah … pardon.

_Et pourquoi tu t'es réveillé comme ça ! ?

_ Je me suis cogné contre ton nez, c'est ça ? »

Il me fusillait du regard et je ne réussis qu'à lui sourire avec gêne. Je me confondais en excuses et il se calma finalement. Je vis l'assiette vide devant lui, il en grattait le fond avec le dos de sa fourchette.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas arrêté en sentant la douleur ?

_J'en ai pris l'habitude.

_L'habitude ?

_ Je m'entraîne depuis mes huit ans, je ne fais plus attention quand je suis blessé. Mais je suppose que je vais devoir le faire maintenant.

_ La prochaine fois que tu fais ça je te laisse crever. Il n'y aura pas de troisième chance. Et n'arrache pas tous cette fois ci, j'aimerais dormir correctement.

_ Reçus. »

Je me sentais comme une gamine que l'on grondait après qu'elle est faite une bêtise, même si je ne risquais pas de fermer l'œil cette nuit je ne retirais aucun des fils qui au pourtant me dérangeaient énormément niveau confort. Je glissais mes doigts sur la brûlure encore hanté par mes cauchemars, pourquoi Akainu était apparus dans cette scène ? Je savais très bien qu'il n'avait pas été présent durant cet incident. Evidement tout ça remontait à longtemps maintenant et mes souvenirs étaient désormais pas mal confus mais je me souvenais toujours de cette forme et de cette aura. Celui de l'homme qui avait tué ma famille. Je me repliais sur moi-même et remarquais une horloge au mur en face. Je la fixais encore et encore attendant que les minutes s'égrènent doucement, je n'allais pas dormir, maintenant c'était certain. Lorsque vis la petite aiguille indiquer six heures, je retirais tous quitte à réveiller l'autre autant l'accueuillir avec quelques choses de sympa. Je saisi la béquille et à mon plus grand étonnement réussis à me retrouver dans la cuisine. J'avais fait attention à y aller doucement, pas trop non plus mais assez pour ne pas ré-ouvrir mes blessures. Je cherchais farine, beurre, sel et lait pour finalement mélanger le tous et commencer à cuire le mélange pour en faire des pancakes. J'entendais des pas précipités dans les couloirs ne pouvant réprimer un sourire. « Pas de troisième chance » ? Je finis de faire bouillir l'eau, le café et le lait. Je m'installais à table et soufflais sur ma tasse de thé dissipant le nuage de vapeur. Des pas repassèrent devant la porte et cette dernière s'ouvris, je souris un peu malgré mes cernes. Je poussais la tasse de café vers la personne venant d'entrer.

« Bonjour, le petit déjeuné est prêt. »

* * *

voilà, avis et impressions ? Review's ?


	4. Chapter 3

Les jours défilèrent paresseusement, à part quelques monstres marins curieux il n'y avait eu aucun incident. Je dois avouer que la bonne humeur de l'équipage m'avait charmé, Bepo et son apparence de grosse peluche, Shachi et sa maladresse maladive et Penguin qui se cachait sous son chapeau lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise. Je n'avais qu'entre aperçus les deux autres membres. Ils n'avaient pas l'aire de vouloir faire ma connaissance, par contre ils mangeaient tous ce que je faisais pour les repas ce que j'appréciais fortement. Mes blessures allaient beaucoup mieux, elles étaient encore présentes évidement mais bien moins douloureuse, la brûlure était sans doute la pire car cette blessure n'était pas que physique mais aussi psychologique. A chaque fois que je la voyais, je me sentais misérable et comme une moins que rien. La porte s'ouvrit Bepo apparaissant en beuglant fortement des choses incompréhensible avant de disparaitre dans les couloirs. Je restais quelques secondes à regarder l'endroit que l'ours avait occupé quelques secondes auparavant avant de me décider à suivre son chemin tranquillement, je n'utilisais plus la béquille depuis deux jours malgré l'aura noir du chirurgien lorsqu'il l'avait remarqué. J'arrivais désormais à m'orienter, après tous c'était normal en un sous-marin et une base la différence de terrain était radicale. J'arrivais enfin à destination, je reconnus le grincement signifiant notre retour à la surface, je voulus me tenir à la barrière pour ne pas tomber. Evidement je ne réussis pas à attraper cette dernière à temps et glissais en arrière. Je me sentis cogner contre quelque chose de dur, deux mains venant se glisser sur mes côtés pour tenir la barrière.

« Pas assez rapide miss.

_Salut, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_On remonte, la première île est en vue. »

Je ne sais pour quelle raison mais je me sentais excité comme une puce avant de me mordre la lèvre. J'avais comme même passé de bon moment ici mais il était temps que je mette les choses aux claires avec la marine. Je relevais mon visage sur celui de Law, il fixait l'océan à travers la vitre, l'eau commençant à ce dégagé pour laisser place à la surface

« Oh, compris. Je vous ferez des plats à conserver pour les trois prochains jours ainsi qu'une liste des recettes facile à faire.

_Ce sera inutile, Olive va reprendre la cuisine et on fera avec tous simplement.

_D'accord. »

Il y eu un branlement et je glissais un peu plus, il me tenus plus fortement.

« Alors vous aller où après ?

_On suis le log pos tous simplement. Tu vas aller à la base marine de cette île ?

_Oui, pas que je vous aime pas mais, je suis une marine avant tous.

_Malgré ce qu'à déclarer Akainu ?

_Oui, je veux que ma famille soit fière de moi.

_Ta famille ? »

Je me concentrais soudainement sur la vue dehors restant silencieuse. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je lui raconterais mon histoire, après tous j'allais retourner à la vie « normale ». J'allais pouvoir reprendre mes habitude, retourné à entrainer les troupes et m'éclater avec mes collègues. Monter encore quelques échelons et arrêter quelques pirates à l'occasion. Le sous-marin se stabilisa finalement.

« Je vais monter. »

Il s'écartait pour me laisser le passage, je marchais tranquillement jusqu'au-dessus, j'entendais ses pas dans mon dos mais ce n'était qu'un détail, j'ouvris la porte plissant les yeux un instant le soleil m'aveuglant, je sentis le vent se glisser dans mes cheveux, l'aire marin glisser sur mon visage et je souris, je courus jusqu'au bord et montais sur la barrière pour me pencher un peu en avant. J'adorais l'océan, son odeur, sa vue, tous. Je fixais l'horizon voyant l'île se découper, magnifique, elle était extrêmement coloré et il y avait l'air d'avoir des plantes de toutes couleur. Pourtant aucune habitation n'était en vue, ce qui m'inquiétait un peu. D'étranges nuages tournaient autour de cette île, ma curiosité fut piqué à vif, j'avais hâte de poser le pied à terre pour pouvoir faire un peu d'exploration. Je lâchais un soupire, j'allais devoir leur dire au revoir, je les aimais bien dans le fond, ils étaient tous attachant et très sympa quoique flippant quand ils s'y mettaient. Law s'accoudait à côté de moi suivit de Bepo, Penguin et Shachi, Olive et Deen étaient un peu plus loin. J'étais un peu désolé de ne pas les avoir connus un peu plus. Je redescendis tranquillement puis souris à Bepo.

« Ca va aller pour vous ?

_On ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds Ivy-chan !

_Le nouveau monde sera du gâteau ! On va y arriver les doigts dans le nez ! Ajouta Shachi.

_Ok, je vous fais confiance ne vous faîtes pas attraper.

_ Avec toi dans la marine on ne risque pas.

_Ne me sous-estimez pas. Je ne vous ai jamais montré ma force, à part pour la cuisine. »

Ils sourirent tous comme moi. Je reportais mon regard sur l'île, nous nous approchions de plus en plus.

« On te dépose ici et tu continus à la nage ? demanda Penguin.

_Ça fait une trotte mais je peux y arriver.

_Sérieux ?

_ Je pense que oui.

_Prouve le. » Exigea Shachi.

Je souris et les regardais une dernière fois. Je n'étais pas du genre à aimer les « au revoir ». Je gravais leurs visages dans mon esprit. Shachi avait déclaré que je ne pourrais pas faire cette distance à la nage, je riais intérieurement puis lâchez un « Bye alors ». Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, je passais ma jambe sur la barrière pour prendre appuis et plongea. Prenant une grande bouffé d'aire avant de glisser dans le liquide, je commençais à nager tranquillement jusqu'à l'île. Mes souvenirs revenant doucement.

« Yoh !

_Aaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Le bruit sourd résonnait à mes oreilles. J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle comme je pouvais. Bon sang, comment se fait-il qu'un ours soit là ? De la viande pour les repas ? Ils ne pouvaient pas juste acheter la viande au lieu de le garder vivant ? L'ours bougeais à nouveau et de nouveau la poêle s'abatis sur son crâne. Je reculais doucement en me repliant légèrement, j'avais bougé trop brusquement et m'étais donc fait mal. J'ouvris les placards mais ne trouva rien pour attacher l'animal, d'ailleurs pourquoi était-il habillé ? La porte s'ouvrit découvrant deux hommes couvert de crasse.

« Bepo ! »

Ils vinrent vers l'ours en le secouant pour le réveiller, l'un d'eux me fusillait du regard.

« Je savais que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée de la prendre avec nous ! Elle vat tous nous tuer pour sa fierté de marin. »

Je les regardais perplexe.

« Hein ? Mais vous vous fichez de moi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'un ours fait ici ?

_C'est Bepo, il fait partis de l'équipage ! »

J'écarquillais un peu plus les yeux, abasourdit. Ils se moquaient de moi là ? L'ours ouvrit doucement les yeux se massant le crâne en lâchant un râle douloureux. Je me mordis la lèvre me sentant soudainement idiote. Je rougis stupidement bégayant des excuses.

« T'es qu'une stupide planche à pain, fausse blonde ! »

Law franchit la porte avec deux autres hommes quelques minutes plus tard, ils découvrirent un spectacle des plus étonnants. Les deux hommes, nommé Deen et Olive, étaient écrasé sur la table un nombre de bosses important sur le crâne, Bepo, très gentil d'ailleurs même adorable, mangeait une bonne glace avec moi, nous débattions sur le climat environnant. Law se racla légèrement la gorge pour faire savoir ça présence. Nous nous retournâmes vers lui et je souris pour le saluer.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

_Le repas est prêt servez-vous c'est sur le feu. Alors comme ça tu aimes comme même la pluie ? »

La main de Law s'abattit juste à côté de nous. Il me lançait un regard noir, furieux. Nullement impressionné en apparence je repris un bouché.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à mes hommes ?

_Disons donc que maintenant ils savent que je n'apprécie pas d'être insulté. Bonsoir vous deux, je suis Barles D Ivy, enchanté.

_Penguin.

_Shachi. »

Je leur souris continuant de manger en discutant avec Bepo. Penguin et Shachi rejoignirent la conversation en cours, c'est deux-là aidaient Law lors des opérations. Ils m'apprirent que Deen était le mécanicien avec Olive et que ce dernier s'occupait de la cuisine avant moi. Enfin, d'après Penguin, les empoisonnaient petit à petit avec ce qu'il appelait de la nourriture.

Je souris aux différentes chamailleries que nous avions échangées. Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de les arrêter ou de les tuer, je m'étais bien trop amusé avec eux. Je vis les premiers bancs de sable et pus enfin poser le pied à terre. J'étais certes tremper et j'étais un peu engourdie mais la chaleur de cette île effaça rapidement la froideur de l'eau. Je me retournais vers l'océan mais le sous-marin était désormais hors de vue. Je regardais rapidement s'il n'y avait personne dans les environs et retirais mes vêtements gardant mes sous-vêtements. Je restais sur cette plage jusqu'à ce que les vêtements sèches, une fois fait je partis explorer cette île pour y trouver un village, en espérant qu'il y en a un car sinon ce serait fort problématique pour moi. De nombreux oiseaux coloré étaient présent, tous plus jolie les uns que les autres. Je regardais ce phénomène avec curiosité. J'étais un perdu par toutes cela. Mais je compris que les « nuages colorés » n'étaient autre que les nuées des oiseaux.

« Si je pouvais savoir où je peux trouver la base marin de cette île ça m'aiderais beaucoup.

_ Centre ! Centre ! Tournez à droite ! Droites dans six intersections ! »

Je sursautais un instant en entendant cette voix, lorsque j'en trouvais l'origine je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Un oiseau au plumage bleu vert ce tenait fièrement devant moi, m'indiquant la direction. Je m'approchais de ce dernier avec un sourire amusé venant lui caressais le haut de sa tête avec douceur.

« Oh, belle oiseau, pourrais-tu me dire sur quelle île je suis ?

_ Inselvolgel, l'île des oiseaux !

_ C'est très gentil à toi petit oiseau. Merci pour ses précieux renseignements. »

Je déposais un rapide baisé sur ses plumes avant de partir dans ma direction indiquer. Je rentrais dans la forêt admirant celle-ci. Les racines s'entre mêlaient fortement, aussi grande que les arbres, j'étais parfois obligé d'escalader certaine pour pouvoir avancer, ce qui pour mon plus grand mal me faisaient grimacer douloureusement. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir pris de quoi boire mais dix minutes plus tard j'oubliais ce regret grâce à la cascade devant mes yeux. Je souris et partis me désaltérer, je pus trouver des fruits un peu plus loin, comme je voyais quelques mammifères en manger j'en conclus que je pouvais faire de même sans craindre l'empoisonnement. Ils étaient délicieux, malgré leur couleur peu engageante le goût sucré légèrement acidulé étaient parfait. Je repris mon chemin tranquillement. Les arbres finirent par ce dégagé et laisser place à une ville contrastant fortement avec le paysage précédent. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer, cette ville gâchait tout le décor paradisiaque. Des immeubles étaient entassés un peu partout, je vis la base marine, celle-ci n'étant que voyante, en plein centre. Derrière elle il y avait encore énormément de maison l'allée principale débouchant sur le port. Je souris en voyant le jaune canari du sous-marin, ils étaient arrivés. Je me décidais finalement en entrer longeant les murs pour plus de discrétion, je gardais le regard bas. Je contais les intersections malheureusement pour moi je dû m'arrêter à la quatrième en fixant le mur ou se trouvait les avis de recherche. Il y avait un avis qui retenus particulièrement bien mon attention. Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux, je devais rêver sans aucun doute. J'arrachais le morceau de papier voulant le regarder d'un peu plus près. Impossible, inconcevable, impensable et j'en passe. Un bras se saisit de mon épaule et je me sentis tirer, quelques chose venant se poser sur ma tête, je relevais les yeux et fus surprise de voir Law. J'étais bouleversé, totalement retourné. Je ne pus dire mot durant le trajet fixant l'affiche en me laissant tirer, on arriva à destination, il me fit pénétrer dans le sous-marin. Je m'arrêtais une fois à l'intérieur et me tournais vers lui encore retourné.

« Il se moque de moi hein ? C'est une plaisanterie ? »

Je remontais l'avis de recherche devant ses yeux.

_« Barles D Ivy : 37 000 000 de Berry._

_Mort ou vif. »_

* * *

Avis, envie, réactions ? Review ?


	5. Chapter 4

« Barles D Ivy, 37 000 000 de Berry.

Mort ou vif. »

« C'est quoi ça ?! »

Demandais-je d'une voix étouffé. Law sourit narquoisement.

« Ton avis de recherche 37 000 000 de Berry. Apparemment tu ne pourras pas négocier ta réintégration dans la marine.

_C'est un cauchemar, comment je vais faire ?

_Bienvenus dans la piraterie.

_ C'est hors de question je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour devoir tous recommencer à zéro ! »

Il me regardait intrigué, je fronçais les sourcils enfonçant la casquette sur mon visage pour cacher ce dernier. Law me prit le papier des mains pour regarder un peu mieux, l'avis.

« Je me pose la question depuis quelques temps, mais pourquoi es-tu devenus marin ?

_Ça ne vous regarde pas ! »

Je retenais difficilement mes larmes, la casquette cachant toujours mon visage. Je n'avais plus qu'un grade à passer et j'aurais pus entrer dans cette pièce, dans la bibliothèque où se trouve toutes les affaires ayant rapport avec les pirates. Je me mordais la lèvre les larmes roulant doucement sur mes joues. J'étais entré dans la marine pour essayer de trouver qui avait tué ma famille, l'attraper et le faire condamner. Je voulais les venger comme il le fallait, qu'il y est une justice. Les soubresauts de mon corps s'étaient intensifiés fortement.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! »

Je partis vers l'infirmerie en courant, je n'avais pas envie que l'autre puisse se moquer de moi à cause de mes larmes, je m'enfermais dans la pièce, j'avais envie de tout balancer, de tous détruire. Je me laissais aller en étouffer le moindre son que je pourrais produire, pleurant silencieusement. Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrivait ? Pourquoi Akainu m'avait-il fait une telle chose ? Je posais ma main sur mon épaule brulé et commençais à griffer la chaire, je voulais la faire disparaître, cette marque inhumaine, cette marque honteuse. Je donnais un coup de pied dans la table à côté de moi pour me défouler, il fallait que je frappe quelques choses, n'importe quoi. J'étouffais un cri de désespoir dans ma gorge me repliant sur moi-même, je voulais tellement faire payer ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Je réussis finalement à me calmer après plusieurs heures, mon épaule était douloureuse mais c'était justement cette douleur qui m'empêchait de glisser dans la folie. Je sortis de la pièce après avoir ranger la table que j'avais cognée, Law se trouvait juste derrière la porte, appuyé contre le mur à m'observer silencieusement. J'enfonçais un peu plus la casquette. J'avais pris ma décision, si la légalité n'était plus de mise, je travaillerais ma vengeance moi-même.

« Désolé pour ça, je vais prendre l'aire.

_Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

_ Trouver et tuer moi-même une certaine personne. Maintenant que je suis une fugitive autant faire ce que j'avais prévu.

_Une vengeance ? »

Je ne lui répondis pas remontant jusqu'au pont, je me tournais vers lui rapidement.

« Evidement je vais abuser de votre hospitalité quelques temps mais en contreparties vous ne mourrez pas d'une intoxication alimentaire. »

Il sourit remettant son chapeau, je remontais. Ma crise étant passé je me sentais beaucoup mieux, je n'allais pas rester en dépression des mois non plus, ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps. J'allais redonner la casquette à Law mais il refusait d'un signe de main.

« Il vaut mieux cacher ton visage, surtout avec des yeux boursoufflé comme les tiens. »

Si je ne craignais pas son pouvoir je lui aurais fait ravaler son sourire moqueur à coup de poing. Mais je me retenus allant ranger mes cheveux sous le tissus, il fallait réellement que je les coupe surtout que maintenant j'avais pas mal de mèches carbonisés. J'appelais Bepo avant de partir, pour que ce dernier m'accompagne et je réclamais à Shachi avant mon départ 1000 Berry pour le pari. Nous prîmes des sacs et je conduis Bepo jusqu'à l'endroit où j'avais repéré plusieurs fruit consommable.

« Pourquoi on ne les prend pas tous simplement au marché ?

_Parce que ce sera gratuit, et sans doute plus sain.

_Ivy ?

_ Hm ?

_ Tu reste avec nous ?

_Ouaip !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton épaule ?

_Je me suis défouler dessus au lieu de me lâcher sur l'infirmerie. Tu as d'autre question ou c'est bon ?

_Je n'ai rien à dire d'autre à part que j'ai chaud.

_C'est normal avec une fourrure comme la tienne tu ne peux être qu'en sueur. Allez courage, au pire tu piqueras une tête dans la mer. »

Il sourit et nous continuâmes notre chemin. Je réfléchissais tranquillement, je savais bien que maintenant à cause de l'avis de recherche je ne pourrais plus avoir la paix mais grâce à lui je n'aurais plus besoin de prendre des gants durant mes recherches. Je soupirais un peu, j'aurais vraiment préféré ne pas être dans cette situation. Sa compliquait énormément mes affaires. Car même si je suis une marine je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas de passé traumatisant. En fait le fait d'être pirate ne me gênait pas tant que cela, même si j'avais pu montrer le contraire. En réalité je craignais qu'ELLE me trouve. Et ça ce serait sans aucun doute le pire évènement de ma vie. J'eu un frisson d'horreur en imaginant le sort qu'ELLE me réservait car j'en suis certaine, ELLE avait déjà vu mon avis de recherche. Je soupirais fortement et glissais malencontreusement sur une racine, Bepo me rattrapa de justesse. Je grimaçai un peu, il m'avait saisi l'épaule mais heureusement pour ce fut avec la plus grande des précautions qu'il me remonta, je le remerciais du regard. On continuait encore un peu la route atteignant enfin notre but, Bepo resta un bon moment la bouche grande ouverte à observer les oiseaux, c'est vrai qu'il y en avait plus que tout à l'heure où peut être étais ce mon imagination. On cueillit pas mal de fruits, Bepo mis les différents sacs dans son dos.

« On y va ?

_Oui, je vais chercher le sac que j'ai laissé un peu plus loin vas-y en premier je te rejoins tous de suite. »

Il me sourit et partis, je courus rapidement jusqu'au sac le glissant sur mon épaule pour repartir dans la direction que Bepo avait pris. Je remarquais alors que les oiseaux noircissaient de plus en plus certains étaient encore extrêmement coloré il y a un instant, c'était vraiment étrange, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment je me mis à courir pour rejoindre Bepo plus vite.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Je me stoppais à ce cri, c'était la voix de Bepo ! Je me repris et courus plus vite criant le nom de l'ours. Des formes noires se rapprochaient de moi je m'inquiétais sérieusement, l'une d'elle passa à une vitesse incroyable près de moi, je réussis à l'éviter ne recevant qu'une coupure à la joue. Je glissais mes doigts dessus du sang, des cris inhumains se répandaient entre les arbres. Je courus de plus belle.

« BEPO ! »

Je sentais les ombres se rapprocher certaine venant m'attaquer, j'esquivais comme je pouvais appelant Bepo. Je me pris les pieds dans des racines et tombais, je recouvris mon visage avec mes bras sentant ma peau se déchirer. J'entendis un craquement et me sentis tomber lâchant un cri terrifier. Le choc me secoua fortement et je mis plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à me relever, le souffle coupé, je me redressais sur les bras plissant les yeux pour essayer de voir à travers l'obscurité. Où avais-je bien pus tomber ?

« BEPO ?! »

Je grimaçais un peu plus et m'assis correctement, je cherchais dans mes poches mais ne trouvais absolument rien, même pas de quoi me défendre. Je lâchais un grognement furieux. Ce n'étais vraiment pas le moment de ne pas être armée, un craquement ce fit entendre et je réprimais un frisson.

« Bepo ? »

Deux prunelles rouges se découvrirent devant moi, un cri puissant fit trembler les parois de la caverne. J'écarquillais les yeux devant cet immense monstre, deux ailes ténébreuses s'ouvrant, une corps presque squelettique et un aura malsain, l'odeur l'entourant étant nauséabonde je réprimais difficilement mon envie de vomir. Je me relevais fixant l'animal, ma gorge étant devenue soudainement sèche, une sueur froide descendant le long de mon dos. Je reculais avec énormément de précautions restant recourber. L'animal lâcha un nouveau cri et cette fois ci avançait vers moi, je ne pris pas de gants et courus rapidement dans la position opposé poursuivis par ce monstre, avec un peu de chance je trouverais un endroit où me cacher. Je ressentais les effets du coma et du manque d'exercice pendent ce mois, c'est fou en y pensant toutes les difficultés que l'on peut traverser pour avoir plus d'endurance, de force ou de connaissance et comment on peut les perdre aussi facilement. J'avais bien remarqué durant ma petite séance de natation que j'avais plus de mal pour avancer mais là, coursé par une bestiole géante, je me maudissais, c'était décider une fois de retour au navire je reprends mon entraînement ! Une colonne de pierre sur ma droite fut explosée d'un coup de bec de la créature. J'accélérais un peu, deuxième remarque, maintenant je garderais toujours une armes sur moi. Si au moins j'avais plus de place pour me déplacer ça m'arrangerais vraiment, je pourrais sans doute le mettre KO facilement. Je cherchais des yeux n'importe qu'elle point de lumière pouvant indiquer une sortie. Je ne vis rien mais réussis à trouver une petite cavité où je rentrais facilement. L'oiseau géant ne passait même pas le bout de son bec à mon plus grand soulagement mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'acharner sur ma cachette. J'avais peau retourner la situation je n'étais pas dans la meilleur des positions. Je priais pour que quelqu'un me vienne en aide. J'écarquillais les yeux suite à cette pensée. Mais à quoi je pensais ?! Je suis Barles D Ivy ! Bon sang, j'ai déjà entraîné un bon nombre de marin après les avoir tous remis en place. J'avais déjà mis KO pas mal de monde lors des petites batailles et arrestations auxquelles j'avais participé. Je n'étais pas une faible femme attendant son prince charmant sur son cheval blanc ! J'avais étais formé par une des plus grandes figures de la marine. Hors de question de laisser cette bestiole me becter ! Je pris une pierre sur le côté et l'abattis sur l'animal, l'effet espéré ce produit, il lâcha un cri strident et se recula en se secouant la tête. J'en profitais pour sortir de ma cachette et pris appuis sur le bec faisant un salto arrière pour donne un coup de pied sur l'arrière du crâne de la bestiole. J'atterris souplement derrière l'animal et me retournais pour faire face, il plongeait vers moi. Je sentis le choc contre ma jambe mais n'en démentis pas, ignorant la douleur je sautais vers le coup de l'oiseau, je pris celui-ci entre mes bras serrant fortement, lorsque dans un mouvement d'autos défense l'animal essayait de me faire lâcher en se débattant comme un bon diable je réussis à poser pied à terre. J'allais attaquer une nouvelle fois mais malheureusement, étant plutôt maladroite, je glissais et me sentis propulser violement contre le mur, je relevais les yeux mais l'oiseau avait disparus, je regardais à droite puis à gauche et dû éviter l'attaque, je fus une nouvelle fois envoyé à plusieurs mètres. Cette fois ci, c'était devenus une bataille personnel j'allais le tuer et lui cuir à la broche. Je déchirais mon T-shirt pour enrouler le tissu autour de mes points, cette fois ci j'étais sérieuse. J'allais le démolir. Il arriva finalement et j'enchainais les coups, je savais me battre, je réussis de nouveau à saisir son cou, je le serrais mais cette fois ci, je ne le lâchais pas une seule seconde. Je serais de plus en plus ignorant la douleur à chaque fois qu'il m'écrasait contre les parois, lâchant plusieurs plaintes douloureuses. L'oiseau s'écroulait finalement, je restais immobile encore quelques instant pour être certaine qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Je le relâchais finalement sa tête s'écroulant lourdement, j'étais recouverte de bleues sans parler des nombreuses entailles. J'avais comme même eu un peu de chance je n'avais pas de blessures graves, enfin je n'en voyais pas. Je m'assis sur le corps pour reprendre mon souffle, malheureusement mon repris fut de courte durée.

« Merde. »

Trois nouvelles bestioles, aussi laide que celui que j'avais abattu. Une mine dépéris apparaissant sur mon visage. Je me relevais et courus, cette fois ci je n'allais pas m'en sortir aussi facilement le premier m'attaqua et je lui donnais un coup de pied entre les deux yeux, je posais remontais le long de cette animal et saisie la peau sur son crâne. Lorsque je tirais dessus j'entendis le craquement sourd de son cou, je compris que je lui avais brisée le cou. Le corps n'étais pas encore retombé que le second oiseau pris le dessus, passant au-dessus du nouveau cadavre il claqua son bec sur mon bras, je ne pus réprimer un cri en me sentais voler dans tous les sens. Un coup de genoux dans l'un de ses œil me permis de libérer mon bras. Je me relevais et mon regard fut attiré par une roche, je la saisi et la jetais sur l'oiseau. Il lâcha un cri et partis vers moi je couru de nouveau. Il fallait réellement que je me barre. J'avais l'impression que mes poumons allaient exploser. Je réussis à me saisir du coup du troisième et je voulus refaire comme avec le premier évidement ce fut un échec cuisant. Je tombais au sol tenant mon épaule douloureusement. L'oiseau me fit face prenant toutes sa hauteur pour me dominer, c'est à ce moment que je vis, sur sa poitrine, un creux ou aucune plume n'étaient présente, je ne perdis pas mon temps et sautais vers ce point y donnant un puissant un coup de poing. L'animal se tordis de douleur vomissant du sang, je me retrouvais recouverte du liquide carmins et reculais un peu, je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'arrivais plus à reprendre mon souffle. La bestiole s'étala enfin au sol et je ne pus réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. J'avais réussis à m'en sortir convenablement, certes j'avais mal partout mais au moins j'étais vivante. Encore un bruit, je me redressais un peu, complétement sonné.

« Bepo ? C'est toi ? »

J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant un nouvelle oiseau, je l'avais complétement oublié celui-ci. Oh, non. Je n'y arriverais pas, pas cette fois ci. L'animal ce mis en position et m'attaqua, je n'arrivais même pas à bouger.

« Room »

L'aire se modifia autour de moi. Je retenus ma respirations. Je reconnaissais cette voix.

« Shambles. »

L'oiseau se disloquait. Je me laissais retomber au sol regardant l'origine de cet voix.

« Vous en avez mis du temps… »

Je glissais mes mains sur mon visage, regardant à nouveau l'homme pour lui accorder un sourire.

« …Capitaine. »


	6. Chapter 5

Remerciement à Lisen-chan ^^ Le texte ne serait pas ainsi sans toi, merci infiniment

* * *

Mes rires étaient portés dans l'air, je souriais en sentant les rayons de soleil contre mon visage, quel temps splendide. Une voix me parviens et je fixais la petite maisonnette, maman me faisais des signes, je voyais sa silhouette se découper entre les draps virevoltants. Je souris en descendant de la barrière où je m'étais perchée. J'atterris souplement et courus pieds nus dans l'herbe fraiche. Je m'approchai de la maison avec amusement, me glissant sous la clôture et passant entre les draps blancs. L'odeur de miel et de cannelle embaumait l'air, j'accélérais un peu plus, franchissant la porte de bois pour entrer dans cette cuisine que j'adorais tant. Je m'installais à table à côté de ma petite sœur et en face de mon frère. Ils étaient encore petits mais j'imaginais déjà comment ils deviendraient plus tard. Ma mère chantonnais légèrement, venant nous servir sa fameuse tarte aux pommes. Je souris, entamant déjà le délicieux dessert. Le goût était tellement exquis, sucré et doux. Délicieux. Je balançais mes pieds dans le vide, ne pouvant pas encore touché le sol. Ma mère fit une moue en voyant l'état de mes genoux et de ma robe. J'étais recouverte de terre et de traces d'herbe. Elle ne me réprimanda pourtant pas, après tout, elle savait cela inutile depuis le temps. Je finis mon verre de lait et partis chercher ma ceinture ainsi que tout ce qui y était accrochés et je descendis les marches quatre à quatre, jaillissant de la maison pour remonter au sommet de la colline. De cet endroit je pouvais voir tout le panorama qu'offrait le paysage, ainsi que l'océan. Je fixais ce dernier cherchant le point sombre que j'attendais avec une telle impatience. Les minutes défilèrent doucement mais je n'en tenais guère compte et fixais encore et toujours l'horizon. Quand enfin la tâche noir apparue, j'escaladais habilement la barrière de bois, me mettant debout pour mieux voir. Prenant la longue-vue à ma ceinture je la portais à mon œil gauche dans un sourire, une flamme venait de s'allumer sur le navire de la Marine. Je restais à observer cet éclat pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le navire soit encore à une distance raisonnable du port. Lorsque ce fut enfin le cas, je descendis de nouveau de mon perchoir courant encore un peu plus vite qu'auparavant, je voulais atteindre le port le plus vite possible. Mes pieds martelaient le sol avec l'innocence de l'enfant que j'étais alors. Les villageois s'écartèrent lorsque j'arrivais, me saluant d'un sourire ou d'un geste, ils avaient pris l'habitude de me voir passé comme une fusée comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait. Les marins avaient déjà déposés des caisses et quelques-uns me firent un sourire, eux aussi habitués à me voir débouler ainsi. Je le vis enfin, son uniforme de marin lui allant toujours aussi bien.

« PAPA ! »

Mon père se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il posa un genou à terre pour pouvoir m'intercepter plus facilement et je sautais dans ses bras, me sentant rapidement soulevé dans les rire clair d'enfant s'élevait accompagné par le rire gras de mon père. Je restais agrippé à lui commençant déjà à lui poser une ribambelle de questions sur son voyage. Il n'y répondit pas, comme à son habitude, il le ferait une fois rentrer à la maison, lorsqu'il sera l'heure d'aller au lit. Mon regard fut attiré par deux individus que je n'avais jamais vu, puis un sourire apparus en voyant une troisième.

« Vergo-nii-san ! »

Mon père me relâcha et je partis me précipiter dans les bras de mon frère de cœur. Il garda son visage impassible en me soulevant du sol et je ne pus réprimer un rire en le voyant ainsi.

« Tu as mangé du bacon ? »

« Ah, oui. Comment as-tu su ? »

« Il t'en reste un peu sur la joue. »

Il lâcha un simple « ah » mangeant ledit bacon. Je souris et me retrouvais à nouveau au sol. Je fus à nouveau intrigué par l'un des deux nouveaux individus, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il devait être dans ma tranche d'âge. Je le saluais d'un sourire et m'approchais en tendant ma main après l'avoir essuyé sur ma robe blanche, plus vraiment blanche. Il regarda ma main, continuant de jouer avec les siennes. Il avait un air ennuyé et perplexe en me scrutant de la tête aux pieds.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Ivy. Et toi ? »

Il me regarda un instant, surpris mais gardant les lèvres closes, visiblement intimidé. L'homme à ses côtés s'accroupis vers moi, un sourire mielleux sur son visage. Il avait posé une main sur l'épaule du garçon et ce dernier le regarda avec surprise.

« Il est plutôt associable, excuse le, moi c'est … »

J'ouvris les yeux, me redressant dans le lit. Quel rêve étrange. Pourquoi est-ce que je me souvenais de ça ? Je soupirais puis posa mon pied sur le sol gelé de ma nouvelle chambre. En passant devant le miroir je me mordis la lèvre. Mon visage était recouvert d'égratignures. Mes doigts se posèrent dessus doucement, ce n'étais pas douloureux juste désagréable. Heureusement je n'avais reçus que des blessures superficielles. Je sortis de la pièce et remontais sur le pont, nous étions encore au port pour plusieurs jours. J'en profitais donc un peu. Les souvenirs de cette journée me revinrent en mémoire. Ce jour-là nous avions accueillis une personne très importante aux yeux du gouvernement, mais je n'arrivais pas à remettre un nom ou un visage sur ce dernier. Ces derniers. Le visage du garçon ne me revenant réellement pas, après tout ça faisait maintenant…quatorze ans. Un bruit détourna mon attention.

« Hey, capitaine. Tout va bien ? »

« Hm. »

Il s'accouda à la barrière.

« Ca commence. »

« J'ai vu. »

L'île devenait de plus en plus obscure. Je fronçais les sourcils, les arbres perdaient leurs couleur, le ciel se couvraient. Le pire étant sans aucun doute les oiseaux. Law commençait déjà à rentrer et je le suivis. Je n'avais pas envie de revivre la même chose que la nuit précédente. Rapidement j'entendis le choc des coups sur la coque du sous-marin. Law m'avait parlé de cette île durant le voyage de retour. Elle était surnommée le jour, l'île du paradis. Effectivement, l'île offrait un habita hospitalier, magnifique, même somptueux. Tout pour plaire, une végétation et une faune des plus exquises. Mais la nuit, c'était une autre histoire, la nature de l'île s'inversait complètement. Les oiseaux se transformaient en monstres carnivores et sanguinaires, certains atteignant des tailles bien plus imposantes que ceux que j'avais dû affronter. Les plantes dépérissaient, ne donnant plus que des fruits impropres à la consommation. La terre s'empoisonnait et le temps se dégradait fortement. Hier soir j'avais eu énormément de chance, la pluie n'était pas tombée. Les grottes souterraines étaient l'endroit où nichaient les plus gros spécimens d'oiseaux et lorsqu'il pleuvait, elles se remplissaient d'eau jusqu'à ras bord, ce qui ne m'aurait laissé que peu de chance de survie malgré le fait que je n'ai pas mangé de fruit du démon. Je descendis jusqu'à la cuisine, le repas ayant déjà été pris quelques heures plus tôt, je me servi une simple tasse de thé et en rempli une de café pour Law. Il avait étalé une carte sur la table et je regardais cette dernière en saisissant la plume qu'il me tendait.

« Si je me souviens bien des cartes, il y a des bases de la Marine, ici et là. Évidement Enies Lobies est déjà mise donc je n'ai pas besoin d'y mettre une position. Les marines ont tendance à passer dans ces zones mais je ne garantis pas leurs déplacements ou leurs présences. Des questions ? »

« Tu te rend compte que maintenant tu es réellement une traitresse en aidant un pirate ? »

« J'en ai totalement conscience, c'est pour ça que je t'indique tout ça. Mes connaissances étaient tout de même limitées lorsque j'étais dans la marine donc je ne peux pas aider plus. »

Je voulus glisser mes cheveux derrière mon oreille mais ils retombèrent tout simplement, devenus trop court à cause de l'attaque de l'homme lave. Je glissais mes doigts dans mes cheveux, les tressant doucement en écoutant Law m'expliquer sa stratégie de navigation. Je me levais tandis qu'il me regardait intrigué, je me saisis des ciseaux rangés dans l'un des tiroirs et coupais simplement mes cheveux, gardant la tresse blonde dans ma main, rangeant les ciseaux par la suite. Je repris place sous le regard insistant de Law.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

« Envie, autre question ? »

« Etant donné que tu fais partis de mon équipage maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ton but. Pourquoi as-tu pris la mer ? »

« Je voulais retrouver une certaine personne… pour la tuer. »

« Qui ? »

« L'assassin de ma famille, le hic c'est que je ne me souviens de pas grand-chose, à part son aura. »

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Je reconnaitrais son aura et sa soif de haine. Et le jour où je l'aurais en face de moi, » Mes doigts se posèrent délicatement sur mon œil gauche. « Je retrouverais la vue de cet œil. Et alors je n'aurais aucun doute sur son identité. »

« Tu… »

« … j'ai perdu la vue suite au choc émotionnel. Oui. »

Il me regardait, ahuris. Apparemment il n'avait qu'entendu parler de ce phénomène. Il se leva rapidement, se mettant face à moi et je n'essayai même pas d'échapper à son examen. Il cherchait à vérifier si j'étais réellement aveugle, s'il n'y avait pas de lésion dans mon œil.

«Intéressant… Je vais tout faire pour voir si tu vas recouvrir la vue le jour où tu rencontreras l'assassin de ta famille. »

« Je m'en doute. Excuse-moi mais je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. A demain. »

Il me fit un signe de tête en guise de réponse, me laissant y aller. Je gardais mes cheveux coupé avec moi, allant les ranger dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. J'avais depuis hier soir de nouveau appartement. Evidement il n'y avait qu'un coffre pour mes rares affaires, une table de nuit, mon lit et un bureau. J'avais eu la chance de pouvoir bénéficier d'un hublot, ainsi je pouvais observer l'extérieur. J'avais décidé de faire un brin de course aujourd'hui, j'avais simplement pris deux T-shirt plus un chemisier, un gilet, un pantacourt et un short salopette sans oublier deux jeans, des sous-vêtements, chaussettes et vêtements d'hiver au cas où. Bepo, pour se faire pardonner, m'avait accompagné. Il fut agréablement surpris du peu de temps que nous passâmes dans les magasins. Je n'étais pas vraiment du genre à traîner dans les boutiques, je n'y allais que si nécessaire et je faisais tous mes achats d'un coup pour ne pas avoir à y retourner avant un moment. Law m'avait donné une casquette pour cacher une partie de mon visage et me rendre moins remarquable. Avec mes cheveux désormais court, les bleus et les égratignures, je ne ressemblais plus vraiment à la photo de mon avis de recherche. Ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Malgré la dangerosité de cette île je mourrais d'envie d'aller l'explorer encore une nouvelle fois. Après tout, elle n'était dangereuse que la nuit. Donc si je partais demain à l'aube et revenais avant le crépuscule, je n'aurais aucun problème et je pourrais explorer ces grottes comme je le désirais. Mais avant ça il fallait que je m'endure à nouveau. C'était parce que je n'avais pas fait d'entrainement depuis longtemps que j'avais autant ramollie, ce qui ne me plaisait absolument pas, surtout moi qui réprimandais mes hommes lorsqu'ils loupaient ne serait-ce qu'une heure de l'entraînement. Je commençais donc à m'échauffer tranquillement avec des exercices simples et discrets, je n'allais pas non plus déranger ceux qui devaient déjà dormir. Il fallait que je devienne plus forte, surtout maintenant qu'on était dans le nouveau monde. Je n'étais pas comme Law ou Bepo. Je n'avais le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon ni la force d'un ours. Pire mon œil gauche était un handicap. Bien-sûr, maintenant j'arrivais à gérer cet inconvénient, mais pas assez pour en faire un atout. Donc tout ce que je pouvais faire pour le moment, c'était de ne pas être une gêne et trouver une ! A la base j'avais appris à tirer et les bases du combat à l'épée, autant tirer profit de ça. Je continuais à m'entrainer pendant de longues minutes, celle-ci se transformant en une poignée d'heures sans que je ne m'en rende compte. En sueur, je pris la direction de la salle d'eau, me glissant rapidement sous le liquide bienfaiteur. Je détendis mes muscles, profitant de cette chaleur apaisante. Le grincement de la porte me fit me retourner. Shachi était juste devant moi, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Je restais figée un instant, avant de lâcher un cri retentissant ainsi que mon poing qui alla expulser le pauvre homme en dehors de la pièce. Je fermais la porte rapidement en restant appuyé dessus. Il m'avait vu nu. Bon, j'avoue que ce n'étais pas la première fois qu'un homme me voyait dans cette tenue. il arrivait souvent que je doive prendre ma douche avec ces derniers quand j'étais sur la base, sans pour autant aller plus loin, mais il n'empêchait qu'il m'avait grandement surprise. Je me mordis la lèvre, rouge de honte. Je n'avais même pas sentis sa présence. Je saisi mon pyjama et l'enfilais rapidement, les cheveux encore trempés. Ne prenant pas le temps de m'essuyer, je sortis de la pièce. Évidement tout l'équipage avaient été attirés par le vacarme et je m'arrêtais un instant, fixant Shachi.

« Désolé pour le coup, tu m'as surprise. La prochaine fois, préviens avant d'entrer.

_Ah..o…oo..oui.

_Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?

_Non ! Ça va. Je m'en remettrais.

_D'accord, excusez-moi pour le vacarme. »

Je repartais un peu honteuse, le rouge aux joues. J'entendis la voix de Shachi résonner dans les couloirs et un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres en entendant ses mots. Mais je garderais cela pour moi. Law se trouvait quelques pas devant moi, amusé par la situation. Ou par moi… avec lui, on ne savais jamais vraiment à quoi il pensait.

« La prochaine fois, préviens », hein ? »

J'haussais les épaules, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

« Je n'ai rien à cacher. Et puis de toute façon, ils étaient présents quand tu m'as soigné, non ?

_Oui, ils étaient là.

_Donc vous m'avez déjà tous vue. »

Il continuait de me regarder avant de lâcher un rire discret. Apparemment je l'amusais énormément. Il s'approchait de moi en gardant quelques centimètres de distance.

« Je vois que je t'amuse beaucoup.

_Affirmatif miss… Bonne nuit.

_Hm. »

Je le regardais disparaitre et me retira dans ma cabine. Je réussis à dormir un peu mais quand l'aube pointa, je me levais pour préparer rapidement le petit déjeuné. Quand cette tâche fut finis, je n'attendis pas que l'équipage se réveille et mis pied à terre. Il fallait absolument que j'aille visiter les grottes ! Si les oiseaux venaient y nicher, ce ne devait pas être par hasard. J'étais certaine qu'ils gardaient quelque chose ! Ou c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours. Après une heure et demi de course j'arrivais à l'endroit où j'étais tombé la dernière fois. Je descendis tranquillement, plongeant dans l'obscurité. J'avais hâte de voir ce qu'elle me réservait !


	7. Chapter 6

« He ! Oh ! »

Ma voix résonnait contre les parois. N'obtenant comme réponse que l'écho de mon appel, je continuais mon chemin. Je découvris après plusieurs minutes de marche le premier cadavre d'oiseau. Il avait gardé sa forme « obscure » et un frisson de terreur longeât ma colonne vertébrale. Je me détournais de ce spectacle affligeant et repris ma route. J'avais pris une torche dont les flammes crépitaient doucement. Continuant mon chemin, je laissais derrière moi d'autres carcasses et m'enfonçais dans la partie encore inexplorée.

Les galeries devenaient de plus en plus étroites, plus sombres et plus humides. Je faillis glisser à de nombreuses reprises, retenant des cris de surprise. Le sol pierreuxlaissa place, petit à petit à du sable. Finalement, je débouchais sur une cavité spacieuse et lumineuse dont les parois étaient recouvertes de cristaux colorés. Un sourire prit place sur mon visage. Je laissais glisser mes doigts dessus un instant puis contempla à nouveau la grotte. Une étendue d'eau cristalline perfectionnait cette splendeur naturelle. Je me mordis la lèvre puis éteignis la torche dans le sable. Je retirais mes bottes et trempais mes pieds dans l'eau claire pour en mesurer la température. Elle était tiède et agréable.

Je regardais à travers l'eau et y repérais une forme sombre. Fronçant les sourcils je me déshabillais rapidement, ne gardant que mes sous-vêtements et plongeât sans hésitation. Lorsque j'arrivais près de ladite forme, je fus assez surprise. J'avais devant moi un bloc de pierre avec d'étranges inscriptions que je ne pus déchiffrer. Je glissais mes doigts sur ses écrits, ils m'intriguaient énormément. Etant finalement à court d'oxygène, je retournais à la surface.

Mes cheveux me collaient au visage mais moins que lorsqu'ils étaient longs. Je repris doucement mon souffle avant de plonger à nouveau, j'avais vu autre chose d'étrange. M'immergeant à nouveau, je dépassais le bloc de pierre et alla plus en profondeur. J'étais assez contente de nager avec autant d'efficacité. Mon père avait insisté pour que j'apprenne alors que je n'avais que six ans, et je le remerciais pour ça. La natation était sans doute l'un de mes passe-temps préféré et aussi un avantage par rapport à certaines personnes, comme les utilisateurs de fruit du démon. Il y avait encore un tunnel mais il était très étroit. Je devais passer de justesse et, pensant à la prudence je remontais pour rejoindre mes affaires. Je retrouvais mon poignard et l'attachais à ma cuisse, après tout, on ne sait jamais. Avant de replonger je décidais de manger un morceau.

Je retournais directement à la cavité et m'y faufila, je rentrais à peine. Évidemment, il faisait vraiment noir et j'étais obligée de me diriger avec mes mains. Je commençais à manquer d'oxygène et remarquais avec effroi que je ne pouvais pas reculer. Essayant de ne pas paniquer complètement j'accélérais dans mon avance, mes poumons commençant à exploser, j'étouffais. Je n'arrivais plus à retenir mon souffle et lâchais des bulles d'air. Dans un dernier élan, je pris appuis sur la roche et sautais pour rejoindre une quelconque surface. Surface, qui par miracle, il y avait. J'inspirais de grandes gorgées d'air, remplissant mes poumons avec soulagement.

« Je suis vivante. »

Dis-je pour moi-même, j'avais eu réellement besoin de le dire pour me rassurer. Je mis plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir faire autre chose que respirer et soulager les battements saccadés de mon cœur. J'étais certaine que j'allais y passer. Tremblant comme une feuille, je remarquais enfin que l'eau était glacée et que la lumière avait fait place à l'obscurité. Ne voyant à peine devant moi je nageais tout droit, rejoignant finalement le bord qui était fait de roches aussi froides que l'eau.

« Bon, j'imagine que c'est le côté obscure, ça. »

J'avais bien compris que toute l'île avait une partie obscure mais cette grotte était à part, vu que l'obscurité était présente en même temps. Je réfléchissais calmement, il n'y avait aucun bruit inquiétant donc pas de menace à part le froid. Je marchais lentement avec méfiance, j'étais en terrain inconnu après tout. Et sans lumière ! Par sécurité, je pris mon poignard en main. Les roches étaient noires et l'air malsain. J'avais l'impression d'être dans la grotte du grand méchant loup. Me sentant observé j'accélérais un peu la cadence, remarquant une cavité un peu plus loin. Je m'approchais un peu plus. Une forme se soulevait doucement, un souffle se faisant finalement entendre. Un vieil homme. Il y avait un vieil homme dans le plus simple appareil. Peu rassurée je m'approchais et donnait un petit coup contre son bras.

« Monsieur ? »

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux me faisant reculer dans un sursaut. Il se leva, ses pupilles rouges reflétant sa folie, il découvrit une rangé de dents pointus. Il tentât rapidement de me mordre, lâchant un râle inhumain et son corps commençât à se recouvrir de plaques sombres faites de plumes poussant sur son corps. Il articula une phrase en me fixant.

« Tu les as tué ! Je vais te faire payer ! »

Avant de recevoir un coup de dents, je fis un habile salto arrière tout en tachant de garder le poignard dans ma main. Il eut un sourire carnassier. Raaaah ! Moi et ma fichue curiosité ! Si j'avais su, je n'aurais rien tenté et je serais sagement restée dans le sous-marin. Et une nouvelle fois j'étais allé droit vers les ennuis et sous-armé ! Je me réprimandais mentalement. J'essayais d'esquiver du mieux possible. Évitant les coups de griffes et de crocs. Il donna un puissant coup d'aile et me fit partir violement contre la paroi. Je réprimais une grimace douloureuse.

« J'ai mangé le fruit du Oni Oni no mi ! Je suis immortel ! Et je vais te faire plonger dans la folie des démons. »

Dit-il dans un rire fou. Il fonçait à nouveau sur moi, un liquide noir glissant sur lui et je compris que je ne devais en aucun cas rentrer en contact avec.

« Ce liquide transforme en démon tout ceux qui le touche ! »

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, j'optais pour la meilleure solution et fonçais dans l'eau pour lui échapper. Car peu importe son fruit il ne pouvait pas me poursuivre sous l'eau. Je me guidais toujours grâce à mes mains mais finalement les lueurs du jour me permirent d'avancer plus rapidement. Avec soulagement j'atteignis la surface mais le liquide noir du démon commençait à se répandre derrière moi. Je nageais rapidement vers le bord, arrivant jusqu'au banc de sable où je pris mes vêtements et mon sac. Je remarquais avec horreur que le soleil avait énormément avancé et que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Encore pire, l'eau noircie se retirait peu à peu. Ce qui signifiait que le démon pourrait passer. Je commençais une course folle pour arriver à la surface avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je grimaçais sous le coup d'une violente douleur au flan. Je posais mes yeux dessus et fronçais les sourcils en mordant ma lèvre. Une affreuse griffure avait pris place, du noir s'étendant autour formant des veines sur mes côtes. J'ignorais cette douleur et continuais, arrivant finalement à l'entrée. Ma tête commençait à bourdonner, je me laissais retomber contre une paroi, y reprenant mon souffle. Je régurgitais le peu que j'avais avalé, du sang se mélangeant à cela. Du sang noir. J'essuyais ma bouche d'un revers de main et relevais les yeux. La forêt se métamorphosait, les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles. Les fruits pourrissaient et les animaux commençaient à crier. Je me relevais difficilement me forçant à courir mais je retombais après à peine quelques pas, me contractant douloureusement. Je vomissais à nouveau. Mon corps devenait de plus en plus douloureux. Insupportable. Je ne pus réprimer un cri.

« RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

J'avais mal, mes battements de cœur s'accéléraient. Le monde autour de moi devenait noir. Je me relevais difficilement, il fallait que je rentre. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ma main, des ongles, non, des griffes noires étaient présentes. Un duvet de plumes s'étalant doucement sur ma peau. Je me transformais. Les ténèbres venaient me cerner. Un nouveau cri traversa mon être. Mon dos se déchira et je hurlais de plus belle. Je fermais les yeux cherchant à échapper à ce supplice.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H ! »

Silence.

La douce chaleur du soleil venait caresser mon visage. Le doux murmure des vagues chatouillaient mes oreilles. J'ouvris doucement les yeux glissant une main devant mon visage pour cacher le soleil. La lumière était trop forte. M'aidant de mon bras libre je me relevais très légèrement. Ma tête bourdonnait encore. Je me repliais un peu sur moi en grimaçant douloureusement. Mon corps me faisait tellement mal. Je lâchais un petit râle. Des plumes et du liquide noir s'étalaient autour de moi. Je regardais la paume de ma main, elle était poisseuse. Une moue de dégout se glissait sur mon visage. Je relevais finalement les yeux pour savoir où je me trouvais. Juste devant la forêt près de l'endroit où j'étais arrivée. Un vent frais me fit frémir et je remarquais alors que j'étais nue comme au premier jour. Je glissais une main sur mon front. Que c'était-il passé ? Je me souvenais de la grotte, du démon mais après plus rien, juste le néant.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je me relevais avec difficulté mais tombais lamentablement. Je réussis à tituber jusqu'à un des arbres. C'était à cause de cet homme j'en étais certaine. La forêt avait repris son apparence normale. Pourtant son éclat était bien trop fort à mon goût, il me brûlait les yeux. L'odeur était écœurante. Trop forte, comme la lumière. Un craquement me fit sursauter, je reculais contre l'arbre et observais l'origine du bruit. Juste un mammifère aussi terrifié que moi. Je lâchais un soupire soulagé et réussis à continuer d'avancer. Je pensais soudainement au Heart Pirate mais vu ce qu'il venait de se passer, ne rien leur dire était peut être mieux. Non ?

« Ivy !? »

Je sursautais en me retournant écarquillant les yeux complètement paniqué. Deen.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Il avait l'air choqué. Je plissais un peu les yeux avant de me laisser retomber. Je me sentais vidée de toute mon énergie. Deen s'approchait de moi en relevant mon visage pour me regarder du plus près. Il passa son manteau sur mes épaules. Je me sentis soulevée et posais ma tête contre son épaule.

« Je crois que je vais pas bien.

_Sans blague.

_Il faut que j'aille dans la grotte pour arrêter le vieil homme.

_De quoi tu parles ? Tu as fumé quelque chose ?

_C'est cause de l'homme, il faut que j'aille là-bas. Il y a un homme dans la grotte, c'est lui qui empoisonne l'île. Il faut y aller.

_Ivy, tu étais dans la grotte où le capitaine t'a trouvée avant-hier ?

_Oui. »

Il me regardait avec inquiétude.

« Deen, ramène moi à la grotte, je t'en supplie. Si je ne mets pas cet homme hors d'état de nuire, chaque nuit je vais faire comme cette île. Alors, même si tu me déteste, fais ça au moins en échange des repas.

_ C'est ici ? »

Je restais interdite, il m'avait directement emmené à la grotte. J'hochais la tête.

« C'est pas tes fringues et ton sac ?

_Si.

_Ok. Allons-y.

_Attends t..

_Je peux pas te laisser dans cet état et puis à mon avis tu ne tiendras pas longtemps sans t'évanouir. On a finis les derniers arrangements sur le sous-marin. Autant que je sois utile. Allez, fringues toi maintenant. »

Il me posât à terre et j'enfilais mes vêtements, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Deen m'offrit son dos pour continuer à avancer. Durant le trajet, je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

« En gros, ce « liquide » est un poison, c'est ça ?

_ Oui si tu es en contact direct avec tu es affecté.

_ Comme toi.

_Je suis pa…

_Regarde toi avant de parler. »

Il sortit un miroir de poche et me le tendit. Je ne pus que rester horrifiée devant mon reflet. Décidément GrandLine était plein de surprise. Mais je devais avouer que cette surprise-là, je m'en serais bien passé. Mes yeux étaient noirs, des veines sombres partaient de mes yeux jusqu'aux racines de mes cheveux. Mes lèvres avaient perdues de leur couleur comme ma peau, j'étais déjà pâle mais là j'avais l'impression que j'allais disparaitre d'un instant à l'autre. Quand à mes dents, elles avaient l'air plus pointu et mon corps plus fragile. J'avais l'air malade, presque mourante.

« C'est ici ? »

J'hochais la tête. Il me fit descendre de son dos et je m'approchais de l'eau.

« C'est un bloc de pierre avec des drôles de lettres et derrière c'est le passage. Attends-moi. »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir et avec le peu de force qu'il me restait je plongeais. J'avais emprunté la dague de Deen discrètement. Je fis le même chemin qu'hier mais l'eau me brûlait au début tandis que de l'autre côté je me sentais vraiment bien. Dans mon élément. Je remontais à la surface un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. L'homme se tenait devant moi, il s'était déjà transformé.

« Je t'attendais. »

Je ne répondis pas et courus vers lui avec l'intention de lui mettre la raclée de sa vie. Il ouvrit la bouche et recracha du liquide noir avant de se jeter sur moi pour me mordre. Je lâchais un cri en sentant ses dents déchirer mon épaule. Il reculait pour me bloquer contre le mur, sans retirer ses dents. La morsure me brûlait, je serais les dents, griffant pour le faire lâcher. Je jouais des pieds et des poings pour lui faire lâcher prise. Je sentis un souffle puissant et nous nous retrouvâmes expulsés à plusieurs mètres, l'homme ne me lâchant pas pour autant. Je donnais un coup dans l'entre-jambe du vieil homme. Mangeur de fruit du démon ou pas, il restait un homme. La fumée se dissipait finalement et une lumière des plus aveuglantes pris place, me forçant à plisser les yeux. La silhouette de Deen se découpait en contre-jour.

« Oï ! Vu que tu restes avec nous, il faudrait que tu commences à nous faire confiance. En nous et en nos capacités. Si tu sais te défendre sache, que nous aussi, on sait mettre une raclée au salopard qui nous emmerde. Et comme je suis un pirate je n'ai pas de honte à frapper un vieux. »

Je le regardais avec surprise, il me faisait la morale là ? Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, le démon se jeta sur lui.

« DEEN !

_T'occupes ! »

Plusieurs dynamites apparurent entre les doigts de Deen et il les lança sur l'homme qui les évita de justesse. Contrairement aux explosions provoquées par ces dernières. Deen sortis une clé à molette de grande taille, elle devait bien faire ma taille.

« On ne touche pas aux membres de l'équipage des HeartPirate. Sinon on se met à dos tous ses membres sans exceptions. »

Le démon attaqua à nouveau. Deen utilisait sa clé pour parer tout les coups. Il épuisait l'adversaire. Mieux, à chaque contact avec l'arme, le démon semblait soudainement affaibli, se retransformant normalement. Je fronçais les sourcils, comment cela se pouvait-il ? Les coups résonnaient contre les murs. Je vis Deen reculer vers l'eau. L'eau qui avait été empoisonnée par le liquide noirâtre. Je m'interposais pour prendre le coup à la place de Deen et l'empêcher de reculer dans l'eau. J'étais déjà empoisonnée donc autant lui éviter ce sort.

« Poison, il la souille chaque nuit avec son pouvoir. C'est à cause de lui que l'île à un coté démoniaque.

_Compris. »

Je passais au-dessus de lui pour donner un coup de griffes sur le visage du démon. Il voulut me mordre à nouveau. Deen glissa ses bras devant moi, interceptant les dents avec sa clé. L'homme se retransforma normalement.

« C'est du granite marin ?

_Ouaip ! Plus pratique. »

Il m'agrippa et nous fit sauter au-dessus de l'homme. Me retrouvant derrière Deen, j'étais soudainement spectatrice du combat. Deen réussissait à chaque coup à faire flancher le démon. Les coups continuaient encore et encore, le démon s'affaiblissait et finalement Deen lui donna le coup de grâce. L'homme s'effondra, la gorge tranchée. Je le fixais, je dois avouer avoir un pincement de cœur. Deen se tournait vers moi.

« Alors ?

_Quoi ?

_Tu te sens mieux ? Parce que moi je vois aucun changement. Tu ressembles toujours à un macchabé. »

C'est vrai quand n'y réfléchissant je ne sentais aucuns changements. Même pas une petite amélioration.

« Euh… Je crois que j'ai un problème là. »

* * *

Encore merci à Lisen-chan.


	8. Chapter 7

« Donc, si je comprends bien, le liquide noir c'était le sang du vieux ?

_ Sans aucun doute. Affirma Law.

_ Sang qui agit comme une drogue ?

_ Exactement. Continuait-il.

_ Donc, je vais rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que mon corps se … Purge, c'est ça ?

_ Tout à fait.

_ Hm, et vous me boudez tous parce que je n'ai pas fait le repas d'hier et qu'Olive s'en est chargée à ma place?

_ Oui ! » Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Je fis une petite moue décontenancé. Ils m'avaient tous cherché hier. Fouillant l'île jusque dans ses moindres recoins.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'une chose comme ça arriverait.

_ On est sur GrandLine, tout est possible. Evite au moins de sortir puisqu'apparemment, tu as le don d'aller droit vers les emmerdes. »

Je plissais les yeux en direction de Deen, avec cette remarque je n'allais pas être aidée.

« On part dans deux jours, essayes de ne pas faire d'autres bêtises d'ici là. Sinon je vais tout simplement t'enfermer dans ta chambre.

_ C'est bon ! C'est bon ! De toute façon je ne risque pas de sortir avec une telle tronche.

_ C'est vrai que tu ficherais la frousse aux gosses. »

Je souris, sortir serait peut être très divertissant finalement. Vu le regard sérieux du capitaine, j'effaçais rapidement cette pensée. Bon va pour deux jours d'isolement. Je soupirais un peu mais acquiesça.

« J'ai compris. Je reste ici.

_ Fais attention à ne pas ré-ouvrir tes blessures. Je garderais un œil sur toi. Tu risques d'être comme n'importe quel drogué… en manque.

_ Compris capitaine. Si ça arrive assommez-moi et faites-moi dormir jusqu'à la fin du séjour. En tout cas, je ferais de mon mieux.

_ Ne fait pas de ton mieux, fait le tout court. »

Je me mordis la lèvre et sortis de la pièce.

« Je vais faire le repas. »

Je partis en direction de la cuisine, la tête basse. Je devais avouer avoir un peu honte. J'avais agis de façon irréfléchie et l'équipage avait dû subir mon égoïsme. Du coup, l'équipage entier avait couru dans tout les sens au lieu de profiter de cette ile et de se reposer. Bref après quelques coups derrière le crâne et des regards désapprobateurs, j'avais compris la leçon. Je fis une nouvelle moue en voyant Deen me suivre.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de nounou.

_ Le capitaine en a jugé autrement.

_ Youpi, vous aller faire ça à tours de rôle ?

_ Ouaip ! On ne sait jamais, si ça se trouve tu vas faire une sorte de « crise » par manque à la tombée de la nuit.

_ On verra bien. »

J'arrivais enfin dans la pièce. Deen s'assit dans un coin et sortit sa clé, l'astiquant à la manière d'un sabre. Je sortis les couteaux et les fruits et je m'appliquais à la tâche, gardant un œil sur Deen qui faisait exactement la même chose. Une bataille débuta, aucun de nous deux voulaient baisser les yeux en premier. Après dix minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Law et il haussât les sourcils devant notre « duel » silencieux.

« Vous avez terminé de jouer à ce trucs de gosse ?

_ Presque, elle va bientôt craquer.

_ Rêve, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire avant toi. D'ailleurs, il y a un drôle de trucs près de ta clé à molette.

_ Quoi ?! »

Je souris, victorieuse. Deen lâcha un grognement défait. Ça allait partir en guerre ouverte lorsque Law s'interposa pour mettre fin aux gamineries. Je repris mon occupation, terminant de couper les fruits et je pris quelques pommes de terre. Law s'était assis dans un coin avec un livre. Mon regard dévia une nouvelle fois vers Deen.

« Deen ?

_ Ouaip ?

_ Tu t'ennuis là ?

_ Te surveiller est épuisant.

_ Tiens, épuises-toi sur ça. » Lui dis-je en lui lançant les patates.

« Rends-toi utile tant que t'es là.

_ Ouh je vais te …!

_ Silence. »

Nous nous tûmes à ce mot. Qui aimerait ce mettre Law à dos ? Pas moi, en tout cas je n'avais pas envie de finir en morceaux. Deen s'assit et commençât à éplucher les légumes. Pour ma part je faisais de la meringue, légère et sucrée, miam. Olive ne tarda pas à entrer avec Bepo qui était en sueur.

« Ca va Bepo ?

_ Chaud. »

Il s'écroulât sur la table, tirant la langue et respirant fortement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant.

« C'est qu'un gros ours. Déclara Law.

_ Désolé.

_ Tu déprimes trop facilement Bepo ! Ajouta Deen.

_ Pardon. »

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler ainsi sous mes yeux. Je souriais, j'aimais bien cette ambiance. Penguin et Shachi entrèrent en demandant directement si le repas était prêt. Evidement ils se tournèrent tous vers moi en attendant une réponse.

« Tu as finis ? Demandât le capitaine.

_ Presque, attendez encore un peu.

_ Mais j'ai faim ! Déclara Shachi.

_ Attends sinon je laisse la place à Olive.

_ Hmmm, quelle bonne odeur. J'ai hâte de manger. »

Pour le reste de la préparation, je me sentis des plus observée. Chacun de mes gestes étaient surveillés avec attention. Ce qui évidement me mettait mal à l'aise et donc forçait ma gaucherie. Je détestais être observée comme ça. Deen l'avait remarqué, et du coup il avait entraîné les autres dans ce petit jeu. Law n'avait fait que suivre le mouvement avant de comprendre et de sourire. Je pris sur moi, j'avais juré de ne pas crier sur eux vu ce que je leur avais fait. Je réussis finalement à poser les plats.

« Bon appétit. »

Ils s'installèrent, commençant à manger tout en discutant de leurs découvertes et me raillant sur mon apparence. Ma peau avait toujours cette teinte cadavérique et mes yeux étaient passés du noir au rouge, avec de grands cernes. Mes lèvres étaient redevenues rosées mais s'était desséchées et gercées. Mes cheveux étaient cassants et secs, ce que je détestais. Les doigts de Shachi vinrent les ébouriffer.

« Tu vas devoir éviter de sortir la nuit lady zombie.

_ Ha, ha, je suis hilare. »

Ils se moquèrent une nouvelle fois tandis que je regardais Law.

« Tu pourrais faire quelques chose !

_ Tu es capable de te défendre toute seule.

_ Merci pour le soutien je suis touchée.

_ Dis, Ivy. Tes parents habitent où ? On va leur envoyer une photo. »

Je me tus et baissas les yeux. Je réussis quand même à faire un faible sourire.

« Ils sont mort. »

Un silence s'abattit.

« Ah. Pardon.

_ C'est rien. J'ai l'habitude.

_ Comment ? Demandas Olive curieusement.

_ Ils ont été tués quand notre île a été attaquée par des pirates. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulus entrer dans la Marine, au début. »

Ils eurent un sourire gêné.

« Hey, vous allez pas commencer à me prendre en pitié ? Allez continuez de me charrier, je ressemble un zombie !

_ Pas faux. »

Je réussis à détourner leur attention avec brio. Malgré tout, le regard de Law fut plus insistant et je ne cherchais pas à l'ignorer. Le repas se terminât dans la bonne humeur. Je débarrassais la table et, à mon plus grand étonnement, Law m'aida.

« Je peux le faire toute seule tu sais ?

_ Je sais. Tais- toi et accepte tout simplement.

_ D'accord. »

Je commençais à laver les assiettes, tranquillement, évitant de regarder Law.

« Comment ?

_ De quoi ?

_ Comment ils ont été tués ?

_ Ah, ça….

_ Oui, ça.

_ Hm, c'est assez brouillé depuis le temps... Mon père était Vice-amiral. Une semaine auparavant nous avions accueillis un pirate. Il était très important… Le truc qui m'avait le plus intriguée, c'était qu'il y avait un enfant avec lui. »

Law arrêta ses gestes pendant quelques secondes.

« Un garçon ?

_ Oui, mais je serais incapable de me souvenir de son nom. Ça remonte à trop loin. Bref ! »

Je finis ma vaisselle et m'accoudas à l'évier. Je regardais le plafond en me remémorant ce jour funeste.

« Sur l'île, on a une petite tradition. Quand les marines reviennent, on leur laisse une semaine de repos et on fait une grande fête. Pour les féliciter de leur travail. Malgré ce qu'ils ont fait il y a vingt ans, les habitants ont toujours gardé cet évènement. Donc nous avions laissé ses personnes loger chez nous. »

Je quittais l'évier pour me préparer une tasse de thé et un café pour Law.

« Donc, ma mère, moi, ma petite sœur et mon petit frère étions partis en premier. Mon père allait nous rejoindre plus tard avec nos « invités ». Je me rappelle qu'avant de partir il m'avait félicité de ma tenue, je ressemblais à une fille : sans boue ni bleu et avec des rubans jaune dans les cheveux. Il m'avait embrassé la joue comme à chaque fois qu'il me voyait. »

Je souris à ce souvenir, glissant mes doigts sur ma joue comme si les lèvres de mon père s'y posaient encore une fois. Law pris la tasse qu'il commençât à boire tout en me fixant.

« Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis vivant. »

Je portais la tasse à mes lèvres. Un poids lourd prenant place dans mon cœur.

« Durant la fête un équipage de pirate a débarqué. Nous n'avions rien vu… ils ont attaqué le village avec une rare sauvagerie. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir m'enfuir dans la forêt. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une fille de huit ans pouvait faire contre eux ? Dans ma fuite je me suis cogné l'œil droit. Je n'arrivais plus à l'ouvrir entièrement. Mes genoux étaient en sang et j'étais recouverte de bleus. »

Je pris une profonde respiration.

« Quand j'ai réussi à regagner la maison. Mon petit frère et ma petite sœur étaient à terre. Une mare de sang autour d'eux. Ils avaient été égorgés vifs. Mon frère n'avait qu'un an, ma petite sœur cinq. Ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'était la vie. J'ai commencé à paniquer et j'ai courus dans la maison. Ma mère était devant moi en larmes et sous mes yeux, le pirate que nous avions accueillis lui a brisé la nuque. »

J'avais presque finis ma tasse et je posais doucement sur la table.

« Mon père a été démembré encore vivant, ses cris résonnent encore dans ma tête. Je n'ai pas baissé le regard une seule fois. Mais plus je regardais, plus l'obscurité prenait place. J'ai crié, hurlé… énormément. »

Je fermais doucement mes yeux, une larme roulant sur ma joue et je l'effaçais d'un revers de main. Law n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Finalement, il prit la parole.

« Comment tu t'en es sorti ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas... Je crois que j'ai du perdre connaissance ou quelque chose comme ça, parce que cette partie est un néant. Je me suis réveillée après plusieurs jours. Avec l' œil gauche en moins. De ma famille il ne me reste plus qu'une personne.

_ Qui ?

_ La seule personne qui n'était pas présente lors de l'incident. Elle. »

J'effaçais ma peine d'un revers de main. Il fallait avancer. Je laissais pour seule réponse à la question silencieuse de Law un sourire énigmatique.

« J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre mais Elle m'a guidée. Elle m'a montré que je devais avancer. Que je devais grandir. »

Je remarquais alors que Trafalgar avait énormément pâlit. Je le fixais pendant une seconde.

« Ça va ?

_ Dans toute cette histoire, quelqu'un d'autre à vu cet homme ?

_ Non. Ou en tous cas, pas que je sache. Je suis la seule à savoir. Hey ? Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?

_ Oui. Je vais bien. Excuse-moi. Je vais me coucher.

_ Mais il n'est que quatorze heures. »

Il ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce. Etrange... Bon, ce n'était pas la nourriture en tout cas. Je retournais moi aussi dans ma chambre et je m'allongeais tranquillement en prenant un des livres que j'avais acheté. Penguin vint me proposer une partie de carte une demi-heure après et j'acceptais de bon cœur. Je le suivis dans les couloirs et nous arrivâmes sur le pont. Tous les autres, à part le capitaine, étaient présents. Bepo était entrain de se baigner, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'eau. Olive mélangeait les cartes avec rapidité tandis que Deen fumait tranquillement. Shachi était installé sur la rambarde pour regarder Bepo.

« C'est bon on est tous là.

_ C'est partis. »

On se réunit en cercle, Olive distribuât les cartes et la partie commença. Je dois avouer que jouer aux cartes m'amusais énormément. A la base j'aimais bien mettre une raclée, dans tous les domaines, à mes hommes. Donc pour les jeux je m'en sortais bien. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais cru ! J'arrivais à m'en sortir de justesse, face à ces tricheurs. Je grognais légèrement en voyant que Shachi faisait disparaitre plusieurs cartes avant de les faire réapparaitre comme par magie. Une envie de meurtre me prit mais je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas la mettre en pratique. Finalement voulant éviter plus de pots cassés, je me retirais finalement. Je souris en les regardants etporta mon attention sur Bepo. Le soleil commençait à décliner et je fermais les yeux en massant mes tempes. Je commençais à avoir mal au crâne.

« Ivy ! Viens voir ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils, bon sang pourquoi criaient-ils autant ? Je leurs fis un signe de la main et commenças à partir du bateau. Je voulais aller dans la forêt. Il fallait que j'y aille ! Les gars m'appelèrent à nouveau mais je les ignorais. Il fallait que j'aille dans la forêt, dans la grotte ! Ils criaient encore, tellement fort. Mais qu'ils se taisent ! Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournais sur la défensive, sortant ma dague et j'attaquais celui qui me ralentissait. Bepo. Il se recula et bégaya des excuses. Les gars se levèrent à l'unisson, attirés par le bruit.

« Laisse-moi y aller. Je dois y aller ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Il f… »

Un coup sec contre ma nuque me fit perdre connaissance. Et je sombrais dans le néant.

* * *

Encore merci à Lisen-chan !


	9. Chapter 8

« Je m'excuse encore Shachi, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, désolée.

_ C'est rien, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolée.

_ Arrête on dirait Bepo.

_ Désolé » Dis-je en même temps que l'ours polaire.

« Heureusement que le capitaine venait de sortir et qu'il a réagi aussi vite, sinon je ne donnais pas chère de ma peau. »

Il eut un rire gêné, gêne qui me faisait sentir encore plus misérable.

« T'inquiète pas, maintenant t'es complètement revenue à la normale et le capitaine reste collé à tes basques maintenant. »

Ça je l'avais remarqué. Law tournait la page de son livre sans poser un regard sur moi. Je m'assis sur le sol en soupirant. Oui, nous avions eu de la chance que Law réagisse aussi rapidement. Il y a maintenant une semaine, j'avais fait une crise de manque et durant cette crise j'avais envoyé Shachi au loin. Il s'était casser le bras et déboiter l'épaule en voulant se rattraper. Law, qui venait tout juste de remonter m'a assommée. Après cela, il m'avait injecté un puissant somnifère et je ne m'étais réveillé qu'hier, découvrant avec horreur les dégâts que j'avais infligé à Shachi. Evidemment, Deen pris cette occasion pour me lancer des répliques sarcastiques. Je l'avais arrêté avec un bon coup sur sa tignasse sablée.

« Bref, Shachi. Ton plat préféré ?

_ Hein ?

_ Ton plat préféré ? Je te le ferais ce soir.

_ Choux au gratin ! Avec cheesecake.

_ Ok. Au fait j'ai une question qui me turlupine depuis quelques temps déjà.

_ Oui ?

_ C'est un uniforme ? Ce que vous portez.

_ Oui. »

Je me retournais vers Law. Sentant le regard pesant que je lui portais il tourna finalement la tête.

« Qui y'a-t-il miss ?

_ Je fais bien partit des Heart Pirates maintenant ?

_ Oui.

_ Ils ont un uniforme, eux. »

Je montrais les garçons, Law suivit mon pouce et confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Alors pourquoi je n'en ai pas ?

_ Demande à Penguin, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravie de te dire pourquoi. »

J'haussais les sourcils et me retournais vers Penguin. Ce dernier essayait de prendre la poudre d'escampette mais un seul regard de ma part et il se tourna vers moi en jouant avec ses doigts, retirant son bonnet pour me faire découvrir une tignasse brune et ses yeux marron en amande. Il regardait ses pieds serrant son chapeau, les joues rosies.

« Comment dire, ta tenue… s'est perdue.

_ Comment ?

_ Bah … ah … elle…hm…..

_ Oui ?

_ Elle est ….

_ Elle est dans sa chambre, sous clé, dans son armoire. » Compléta le capitaine.

Je relevais les yeux et dévisageais Penguin, Shachi avait aussi pris du rouge aux joues détournant le regard.

« Pourquoi ? »

Penguin prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher sa raison.

« Parce que cette tenue va cacher tes formes de femme ! »

Une veine se mit à battre sur ma tempe. Mon poing vint s'abattre à l'arrière du crâne de Penguin et Shachi se replia sur lui dans un geste d'auto défense.

« Je ne te frapperais pas, toi, tu as le bras dans un sal état par ma faute. Penguin !

_ Je vais la chercher.

_ Merci. »

Je souris, satisfaite, avant de me tourner vers les autres. Shachi retournait à la décoration de son plâtre avec Bepo. Olive lâcha un soupire défait, apparemment déçus. Law était déjà retourné dans son livre et Deen me fixait.

« Un problème ?

_ Je cherche de quelle forme parlait Penguin. »

Je ne cherchais même pas à envenimer les choses. Penguin arriva après plusieurs minutes, la mine sombre et le regard triste. A contre cœur, il me tendit la combinaison.

« Merci. »

Je la pris et repartis dans ma chambre. J'entendis Law fermer son livre et me suivre, il arriva rapidement à ma hauteur.

«Tu vas me suivre longtemps ?

_ Jusqu'à ce que la drogue soit complètement annihilée de ton corps.

_ Donc, tu ne me lâcheras pas d'une semelle ?

_ Tout à fait. »

Je fis une petite moue en rentrant dans ma chambre et enfilas rapidement la combinaison. Évidemment, elle était largement trop grande pour moi. Je retroussais le tissu sur mes jambes et mes bras. Voilà, maintenant c'était officiel, je faisais partis des Heart Pirate. Je me regardais dans un miroir et fus satisfaite de mon apparence, la combinaison effaçait mes formes féminines. Je m'arrêtais sur mon visage, j'avais presque repris mon apparence normale. Mes cheveux étaient encore un peu ternes mais c'était beaucoup mieux qu'il y a une semaine. Je pris ma casquette et la posa sur ma tête avant de sortir et de montrer le résultat à Law.

« Alors ?

_ C'est digne de mon équipage et mieux qu'une robe bleue.

_ Yep ! »

Je souris et me dirigeais tranquillement vers la cuisine. Law s'assit dans un coin en prenant son livre, et je me mis au travaille pour ma part. Après plusieurs minutes, je me rendis compte d'un détail. Law tournait régulièrement les pages de son livre. Finalement je m'approchais de lui et il releva les yeux sur moi.

« Un problème ?

_ Pourquoi « mieux qu'une robe bleue » ?

_ Comme ça.

_ Ah, bref… ouvre la bouche et fait « Aaaah ».

_ Ne me donne pas d'ordre. »

Je soupirais et lui fourrais la cuillère de mousse au fromage dans la bouche. Il me sourit narquoisement, j'attendais son avis les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

« Alors ?

_ Mangeable.

_ Mangeable ? C'est tout ?

_ Hm. »

Il m'ignora par la suite gardant la cuillère dans sa bouche et lisant son livre. Je dû me contenter de cette réponse très peu précise. Vu que le pirate gardait la cuillère, j'imaginais que le dessert était comme il fallait. Je continuais tranquillement ma tâche sous la surveillance de Law. Je remarquais alors que le journal était posé sur un meuble, venant tout juste de terminé je me saisis du papier. Un sourire se dessina finalement sur mes lèvres. Je pris un carnet et commençais à écrire sur les pages, sortant les avis de recherche fourrés dans le journal.

« Que fais-tu ?

_ J'écris.

_ Sur quoi ?

_ Eux. »

Je relevais les avis de recherches.

« Ce sont tes ennemis, non ?

_ Si, et ?

_ Il y a de grandes chances pour que tu les croises un jour ou l'autre donc autant être bien informé et répertorier les informations sur eux. Le savoir est toujours un avantage.

_ Je compte sur toi alors, j'attends ton rapport. »

J'acquiesçais tout simplement en continuant d'écrire. Je m'arrêtais sur une affiche. X-Drake ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?

« Un problème ? »

Je sentis Law passer au-dessus de moi et prendre l'avis de recherche.

« X-Drake. « Le drapeau Rouge » 51 000 000 de Berry.

_ Il a mangé un fruit du démon type Zoan, un antique.

_ « Antique » ?

_ Il peut se transformer en dinosaure.

_ Ce n'est pas précisé dans l'avis.

_ Non, tout comme le fait qu'il était aussi contre-amiral.

_ Ah, tu le connais.

_ J'ai faillis me faire croquer lors d'un combat. D'ailleurs, j'en ai gardé une marque.

_ Il est fort ?

_ Pour moi, oui. Je pense que tu pourrais le vaincre. Après tout rien ne peux résister à ton « Room », d'après ce que les autres m'ont dit.

_ C'est exagéré, mais pas tout à fait faux.

_ Ah, oui. Tu ne peux pas couper le granit marin. »

Je souris tandis que Law prenait place à côté de moi, feuilletant les avis de recherches. Tiens, ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Monkey D Luffy et Roronoa Zoro. Law vit que je regardais ces deux avis.

« Tu les connais aussi ?

_ Roronoa était un chasseur de prime. Il manie trois sabres. Celui au chapeau de paille porte le même nom que le vice-amiral Garp. »

Il faillit s'étouffer en buvant son verre.

« Quoi ?!

_ Encore que si je refais l'arbre généalogique, ce n'est que son grand père.

_ Que ? Alors qui serait son père ?

_ Monkey D Dragon ou, comme il est surnommé, Dragon le révolutionnaire. C'est vraiment une famille de dingue. »

Law me regardait les yeux écarquillés.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

_ Disons que j'ai les oreilles qui traînent et que j'adore fourrer mon nez dans les livres, quel qu'ils soient.

_ Donc tu es plutôt bien informée.

_Je te l'ai dit, le savoir est toujours un avantage.

_ Même si à cause de ta curiosité tu te retrouves dans des situations assez rocambolesques.

_ Peut-être mais je connais toujours le fin mot de l'histoire.

_ Donc tu es aussi informée sur les îles ?

_Quelques-unes. Pas toutes, j'apprendrais sur place. »

Il se rassit tranquillement, lâchant un soupir las.

« Autre chose ?

_ Non, mais je dois avouer que je m'ennuie un peu.

_ T'as qu'à lire.

_ J'ai finis les livres que j'avais achetés.

_ Fait des expériences, monsieur le chirurgien de la mort.

_ Je n'ai pas de cobaye.

_ Hm, Bepo a peut-être besoin d'un coup de brosse. »

Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils. Je lui fis signe d'oublier ce que je venais de dire et continua d'écrire. Je le laissais ce morfondre durant plusieurs heures, reprenant ensuite la préparation du repas. Bepo et Deen arrivèrent finalement en sueur.

« Yop, on a finis les réglages du moteur. Olive et Penguin font les vérifications. » Annonça l'ours.

Law acquiesça simplement. Bepo sortit un jeu de carte de sa poche et ils commencèrent une partie. Finalement ils commencèrent à parler et Deen leva les yeux sur moi. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

« Un problème ? »

Il fit « non » de la tête et repris son jeu avec les autres. Mais quelques secondes plus tard je sentis des picotements dans ma nuque et je me retournais.

« Quoi ?

_ Sur ton avis de recherche. » Commença Deen.

« Oui ?

_ Tu es surnommé l'Arachné. Pourquoi ?

_ Sans doute à cause de mon arme favorite.

_ Qui est ? » Demanda Bepo.

Je souris en glissant un doigt sur mes lèvres et finis tranquillement mon assiette. Bepo avait appris que je connaissais beaucoup de chose sur pas mal d'île et il me fusillait de questions auxquelles je répondais avec amusement. La plupart portaient sur les ours. Apparemment Bepo rêvait de voir d'autre ours comme lui. Evidement Olive et Shachi avaient essayé de me faire cracher le morceau sur mon arme mais tant que je n'en avais pas une nouvelle, il valait mieux que je garde ce détail pour moi. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le capitaine et je souris un peu.

« Capitaine ?

_ Hm ? »

Avec délicatesse, je glissais mes lèvres sur le coin des siennes venant récupérer la mousse laissée à cet endroit.

« Pas de gaspillage. »

Il écarquillait les yeux et ses joues se teintèrent d'un très léger rose. Sans vraiment y faire attention, je repartis dans la cuisine en débarrassant mon assiette. Je fus surprise de leurs regards.

« Quoi ? »

Shachi, Olive et Penguin sourirent en cachant leurs regards de leurs mains. Deen me lançait un regard incrédule, Bepo faisait de même. Un grand silence venant de s'installer.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ Tu n'as donc pas de pudeur ?

_ De quoi tu parles, Deen ?

_ C'était presque un baiser !

_ Et ?

_ Mais ! Ca ne te choc pas ?!

_ Hm, non. Je devrais l'être ?

_ Un baisé !?

_ Oui, et alors ? Nous n'avons plus cinq ans, je ne vois pas la polémique. Il avait de la crème et j'avais envie de la lui prendre.

_ Tu ne te rends même pas compte de tes paroles ! »

Je le regardais avec interrogation, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me chantait ?

« Bon en gros, tu me fais un scandale parce que j'ai presque embrassé le capitaine ?

_ Ouais.

_ Bien ! »

Je pris Law par le col et l'embrassa tout simplement avant de le laisser.

« Content maintenant ? Il n'y a plus à crisser, c'était un vrai baisé, autre chose ? »

Vu le manque de réponse et sa tête d'ahuri, j'en conclus que non. Je repartis vers l'évier pour frotter les assiettes rageusement. Voilà, il m'avait mise de mauvaise humeur. Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, ce mec était un vrai coincé. Je ne voyais pas l'extraordinaire d'un baisé, indirecte ou non. La porte grinça finalement, m'informant que l'équipage sortait de la pièce. Je terminais rapidement et retournas à ma chambre pour dormir un peu. Durant la nuit, je fus propulsée en dehors de mon lit dans un grincement strident qui parcourut le sous-marin. Je me massais l'arrière du crâne dans une grimace. Un nouveau grincement tortura mes tympans. Je sortis de ma chambre pour me rendre dans la salle principale. Je me mordis la lèvre en voyant à travers la vitre. Une pieuvre. Une bestiole énorme. Enorme et qui était en train d'essayer d'avaler le bâtiment. La vitre commençait déjà à craqueler.

« Merde ! »

Le sous-marin commença à flancher de nouveau, je glissais sur le sol et finalement percutas le mur. Je lâchais grognement sourd. La vitre finit par craquer et je restais immobile, regardant l'eau commencer à s'infiltrer. Il me fallut que quelques secondes pour que je me retrouve immergée. Dans l'urgence, j'avais tout de même verrouillé la porte ainsi seule cette pièce serait immergée. Je pris une bouffé d'air avant que l'eau ne soit omniprésente. Le céphalopode commençait à pénétrer l'habitacle et il bouchait la seule sortie. J'avais l'impression d'être transpercée par des milliers d'aiguilles tant l'eau était glaciale. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Cela ne m'aurait pas posé de problème si j'avais eu mes armes mais malheureusement je n'avais rien pus prendre à la base de la marine. Je me sentis agrippée par un tentacule et retiens de justesse un cri, je n'avais pas envie de recracher l'air qu'il me restait. Je me sentais broyer. J'allais sans doute terminer une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie, je devrais peut-être demander une carte de fidélité à ce stade. Tandis que je réfléchissais à une façon de me sortir de là, le sous-marin commençât à remonter. A mon plus grand soulagement, je pus à nouveau remplir mes poumons.

« Miss ?

_ Law ! »

Il avait encore son sourire. Il s'accoudait à la rambarde en me fixant.

« Dis-moi Miss, c'est une habitude pour toi de te fourrer dans de telles situations ?

_C'est peut-être pour ça qu'Akainu m'a fait pirate.

_ Ouais. Hm, tu veux de l'aide ?

_ Ce serait sympa, surtout que ce poulpe est un train de détruire le sous-marin et que je n'ai pas envie de retourner à l'infirmerie. Pas que je vous aime pas, mais j'aimerais m'en sortir sans trop de casse. Pour une fois.

_ Bien, j'arrive. _ Room_. »

Le « _Shamble_ » me parvint et je me sentis tomber dans l'eau. C'est avec hâte que je rejoignis le sous-marin. Law me tendit sa main que je saisi en claquant des dents.

« Elle est gelée.

_ Je vois ça. Et pour ton plus grand bonheur, il commence à neiger.

_ Hein ? »

Je relevais les yeux. Il disait vrai. Il neigeait. Un doux sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres. Je n'avais jamais pu assister à ce spectacle. Oubliant ma fatigue et surtout le froid, je tendis ma main pour ramasser un flocon. Mon cœur se mis à battre un peu plus fort.

« Law ?

_ Hm ?

_ Merci de me permettre de voir de telles choses. »

* * *

Encore un grand merci à Lisen-chan. Merci à vous de me laisser vos impressions et n'hésitez pas pour les reproches.


	10. Chapter 9

Je sortis sur le pont avec un grand sourire. J'avais enfilé un gros manteau et une longue écharpe, la casquette sur ma tête. J'avais retiré la combinaison pour être plus discrète, gardant des vêtements normaux. Un nuage de buée sortit d'entre mes lèvres. J'étais excitée comme une puce, la neige était une chose des plus magnifiques.

« Ivy ! On va chercher du matériel tu veux venir ? » Proposa Bepo.

« Désolé mais il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose. Je serais pas longue promis !

_ Pas longue pour te fourrer les ennuies ? » Lança Olive.

« Non, je vais passer à la librairie et chercher… un truc. Je serais là pour faire le diner, pas d'inquiétude. »

Je leurs souris et descendis de la plateforme. Le sous-marin était dans un piètre état et avait besoin de beaucoup de réparations. Nous avions réussis, miraculeusement, à arriver jusqu'à l'île suivante. Une île hivernale. Elle était composée de glaciers et le village était creusé à même ceux-ci. La plupart des maisons étaient en métal. Il n'y avait absolument pas de forêt ni d'arbre mais les villageois nous avaient parlé d'une forêt de glace. J'avais, évidement, l'intention de m'y rendre mais avant je devais passer par une certaine boutique. Je souris, je n'avais pratiquement rien fait d'autre que de dormir durant les cinq derniers jours, du coup le sous-marin était déjà presque réparé.

« Bonjour ? »

J'entendis des pas résonner avant de voir arriver une vieille femme devant laquelle je m'inclinais respectueusement.

« Bonjour, que désirez-vous ?

_ Vous auriez du fil d'acier ?

_ Oui, j'en ai mais il coûte cher, mademoiselle.

_ Je peux payer. »

Elle me scruta plusieurs minutes avant d'abdiquer et de me faire signe de la suivre, ce que je fis. La boutique avait une forte odeur de cannelle et de camomille. Elle meconduisit dans une pièce où de nombreuses bobines de fils étaient exposées.

« Vous en cherchez un en particulier ?

_ Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais le reconnaitre. »

Je retirais et caressa les fils. Après quelques minutes, je réussis à trouver ce que je voulais.

« Celui-ci je vous prie.

_ Il vous en faut combien ? »

Lorsque je lui dis combien, je cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque.

« Mais j'ai de quoi payer madame. »

Elle acquiesça préparant la quantité que je lui avais demandée. Etrangement, elle avait l'air bien plus polie et chaleureuse mais je voyais encore une pointe de méfiance dans ses yeux. Je ne me détachais pas de mon sourire, de toute façon je n'avais rien contre elle donc pourquoi lui ferais-je du mal ? Elle me tendit finalement le fil et en contre partis je lui donnais l'argent.

« Vous savez où se trouve la librairie ?

_ Deux rues plus loin, mademoiselle.

_ Encore merci. Bonne journée madame.

_ Bonne journée mademoiselle et merci à vous. »

Je la saluais d'un signe de tête, quittant la boutique en caressant doucement les fils. J'allais pouvoir fabriquer de nouveau mon arme. Je rangeai les fils et enfilais mes gants, j'avais froid au bout de mes doigts. Je soufflais sur ceux-ci pour les réchauffer et partis vers la librairie. A de nombreuses reprises je faillis me retrouver à terre tant il y avait de plaques de verglas et ce n'était pas simple de toutes les éviter. Je réussis à atteindre la boutique sans casse et je souris, victorieuse. Je rentrais d'un pas tranquille, l'odeur de vieux livre me renvoyait à de vieux souvenirs. Un vieil homme était endormi au comptoir. Je glissais mes doigts sur couvertures des livres et finis par trouver ce que je voulais. Je m'approchais du comptoir et tapotât doucement sur l'épaule du vieil homme pour le réveiller. Je me méfiais tous de même, le vieil homme de la dernière île m'avait donné une bonne leçon.

« Monsieur ? »

Il se réveilla en sursaut avant de réajuster ses lunettes et m'encaisser mes achats. En sortant de la boutique je glissais sur une plaque et me rattrapais à la première chose qui me tomba sous la main. C'est-à-dire, un manteau de fourrure. Je relevais les yeux et croisa deux prunelles dorés qui faisaient parties d'un visage qui me disait vaguement quelque chose. Je souris gêné et m'inclinais directement.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai glissé.

_ Ooooh ? Glissé ?

_ Oui. Encore milles excuses. »

Je souris un peu avant de m'esquiver rapidement. Je n'avais pas fait deux mètre que je glissais à nouveau mais cette fois-ci sans pouvoir me rattraper. Le choc futcourt tout comme mon cri douloureux. J'entendis le rouquin sur lequel je m'étais rattrapée ricaner. Il faisait un bruit étrange lorsqu'il se déplaçait, comme s'il portait dans son manteau plein de petits objets en métal qui s'entrechoquaient. Je me relevais en époussetant mon manteau, j'étais vraiment gauche. Je ramassais mes affaires et mes mains entrèrent en contact avec celles du rouquin. Je relevais les yeux avec surprise.

« Vous êtes pas obligé, mais c'est aimable de votre part. »

Je venais tous juste de me souvenir de son visage, celui d'un pirate ayant une prime plus élevée que celle de Law : Eustass « capitaine » Kidd.

« Fermes-là et profites.

_ Bien monsieur. Encore merci, excusez-moi, je dois y aller, bonne journée. »

Je m'inclinais à nouveau et repartis vers l'hôtel où je logeais en attendant que le sous-marin soit réparé. Evidemment, la seule chambre qui avait été immergée était la mienne. Je m'installais rapidement pour préparer mes fils et je commençais mon travaille tranquillement pendant un petit moment puis partis dans la forêt de glace. La beauté de ce lieu me coupa le souffle. C'était magnifique, il y avait des arbres mais ceux-ci étaient de glace et les rayons du soleil se reflétaient à travers les feuilles transparentes. Je m'approchais d'un arbre colossal, majestueux et ancien. Malheureusement, je ne pus le contempler plus car je glissais et atterris face contre terre me rattrapant sur mon poignet. Une plainte sourde m'échappa. Je me relevais et me massas mon poignet contusionné. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquais le déclinement du soleil. Il fallait que je retourne au sous-marin. Il se faisait tard et Je faisais toujours le repas des garçons mais je revenais dormir directement à l'hôtel. C'est donc pour cela que dès que j'arrivais au sous-marin je fis le repas. Repas qui se passa tranquillement comme d'habitude.

« Bonne nuit les gars. »

Ils me répondirent pareils ou par un grand sourire. Car cette histoire de chambre les avait bien fait rire. Law avait rajouté que ce genre de chose ne pouvait arriver qu'à moi. Et je dû avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Par contre j'étais assez étonnée par la différence de température qui régnait sur cette ile, il y faisait bien plus froid la nuit. Tandis que je courrais jusqu'à l'hôtel, mon attention fut attirée par un homme portant un masque rayé de bleu et blanc et je le saluai d'un rapide signe de tête. C'est à ce moment-là, bien évidement, que je glissais à nouveau. Je m'étalai de tout mon long avec une grâce encore jamais atteinte, lâchant une petite plainte sourde.

« Ça va ? C'était une sacrée chute dis donc.

_ J'ai connus pire, je vous jure. »

Je l'entendis rire et il m'aida à me relever, je le remerciai et rentra au chaud à l'intérieur. Il y avait de l'ambiance ce soir, encore. Je souris devant les clients, même si je me doutais que la plupart étaient comme moi des pirates, j'aimais bien être polie. Une habitude qu'ELLE m'avait obligée à intégrer. Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre, pressée de terminer ce que j'avais commencé. Ce n'est qu'après trois heures de travail que je pus enfin soupirer. J'avais les doigts recouvert de coupures mais au moins, j'avais terminé. Je glissais le fils autour de mon corps, mon surnom « Arachné » n'était pas volé car j'utilisais des fils pour me battre, comme les araignées. Ayant jugé mon travail satisfaisant, même parfait, je me décidais à m'accorder un verre. Je descendis les escaliers pour aller me faire servir au bar. Les garçons n'étant pas là autant me faire un petit plaisir. Ils n'en seront rien. J'accueillis la pinte de bière avec un grand sourire. Sourire bientôt rejoint par un rire sarcastique que je reconnus. Je me retournais et lui souris.

« La blonde au gadin.

_ Ah. Bonsoir, désolé pour cet après-midi.

_ Et j'ai appris par mon second que tu avais fait la même entrée.

_ J'ai deux pieds gauches. Encore toutes mes excuses.

_ Tu ne sais faire que ça ? T'excuser ?

_ Faute avouée, moitié pardonnée. »

Je pris la pinte et bu tranquillement, le roux venant prendre sa part d'alcool. Je terminais ma part et remerciais le barman.

« Bonne soirée Mam'zelle »

Je le remerciais d'un nouveau signe de tête et remontais tranquillement. J'entendis des pas lourd dans l'escalier, des cliquetis métalliques et je fronçais un peu les sourcils. L'odeur d'alcool était de plus en plus forte. Je tournais finalement dans le couloir et fermas ma porte rapidement. Je restais contre la porte, écoutant les bruits de pas s'arrêter un instant avant de s'éloigner. J'attendis encore un peu et enfin rassurée, je m'éloignai de la porte. Je partis dans le lit enfilant mon T-shirt pyjama. La chambre était confortable et assez douillette. J'avais, par prudence, étalé mes fils sur tout les murs de la chambre. Je souris caressant le fils autour de mon index. Il n'y avait pas à dire, j'étais bien mieux avec mes fils. Je pouvais créer des pièges et résister à des coups d'une grande force. Bref, j'étais moins vulnérable. Je dormais profondément quand des cris me parvinrent d'en bas. Bon, je n'étais pas très matinale mais lorsque l'on me réveille en pleine nuit c'est pire. Je me redressais essayant de comprendre ce que j'entendais mais rien n'y fit. Je sortis alors de ma chambre, comme bien d'autres clients, dont le rouquin et l'homme au masque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à ton avis, Kidd ? »

Je me glissais déjà dans l'escalier étalant mes fils pour ressentir tous ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce d'en bas. J'entendais des pas lourd se diriger vers les escaliers.

« Un abruti qui va regretter d'être né. »

J'arrivais à distinguer trois personnes. Le barman, une femme et un homme. Les fils vibraient à leurs paroles. J'essayais de décrypter leurs dires essayant de me remémorer comment je faisais. Evidement ça revins rapidement.

« Tes dettes sont bien trop importante pour que tu puisses les payer, donc on va faire tout simple, exploser le bâtiment et récupérer les têtes mise à prix. »

J'entendis très clairement le d'un bouton pressé. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et remontais reprenant mes fils.

« A COUVERT ! »

Je sentis l'air chaud se répandre soudainement. Je n'entendais plus rien. Je sentis mon corps percuter le sol lourdement et j'eu le souffle coupé. Un long sifflementtorturait mes tympans. Pour une fois, j'y étais pour rien ! A ma grande surprise, j'atterris sur quelques chose de pas si dur que ça. J'ouvris les yeux en tenant ma tête. Ouah, j'avais l'impression que mon crâne avait explosé avec l'auberge. Je mis plusieurs minutes à me retrouver.

« Tu peux te lever, je pense que j'ai pris plus que toi. »

Je mis encore du temps avant de remarquer qu'en dessous de moi, il y avait quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui. Je me relevais comme je pus.

« Ça va aller ?

_ Ouais. »

Je me retournais vers l'auberge et vis qu'elle était en feu. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour le barman en tous cas.

« Pour une fois que je n'ai rien fait. »

Il y avait énormément d'affaires éparpillées de tout les côté. Je reconnus ma casquette et la récupéra.

« Il y a des blessés ? »

Je sursautais un peu et me tournas vers les survivants. Ils étaient tous un peu sonnés mais avaient l'air indemnes.

« Les marines arrivent, ils vont nous aider à éteindre le feu. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, comme tous les pirates présent. J'espère que les gars ont eu l'excellente idée de travailler de nuit parce que nous allions devoir partir un peu plus tôt que prévu. Je remarquais alors les plaques de métal autour de nous. Je ne mis pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était produit et je m'approchais du rouquin rapidement.

« Tu nous as protégé ?

_ Non, j'ai mis des plaques pour _me_ protéger mais t'étais devant moi. On appel ça un dommage collatéral.

_ Je te dois comme même la vie, alors prend ça pour un remerciement.

_ Quoi ? »

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue et il lâcha un grognement, pris au dépourvu. Je souris à son expression de surprise puis je partis vers le port en voyant les marines arriver, lui faisant un grand signe de la main comme un « au revoir ».

« Bye et merci ! »

Je glissais rapidement entre les rues pour finalement déboucher au port. Je ne me gênais pas pour frapper sur la coque de métal et rentras rapidement, Law apparaissant le premier. Il fit une grimace en voyant ma tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!

_ Moi ? Rien du tout cette fois. Le barman avait trop de dette et ils ont fait exploser l'auberge avec tout le monde dedans.

_ Tu m'entends bien ?

_ Je lis sur tes lèvres. Il faut qu'on y aille, la marine débarque, ils vont sans doute fouiller le port.

_ Très bien, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre ce soir. »

Bepo alla réveiller le reste de l'équipe et ils se mirent au travail. A peine une heure après nous voguions de nouveau dans la mer du nouveau monde. Moi, assise dans la cuisine avec Law, désinfectant mes égratignures. Il remarqua que mon poignet commençait à violacer. C'est donc à contre cœur que je le lui tendis et il remarqua rapidement les fils sur ma peau. Il les caressa du bout des doigts un instant.

« L'Arachné. »

Je lui fis un mince sourire.

« Je l'avais dit que ce devait être à cause de mon arme. »

Il sourit, continuant de soigner mes plaies et cette douceur me sembla familière.

* * *

Encore merci à Lisen-chan ^^


	11. Chapter 10

Une petite moue boudeuse prenait place sur mon visage depuis quelques minutes, la religieuse au chocolat devant mes yeux me narguant fortement. Je continuais de regarder cette tentation machiavélique, m mordant la lèvre inférieure et je ne pus que me détourner de cette douce atrocité.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Je me tournais vers Shachi, les yeux remplis de tristesse. Je lâchais un soupire désespéré et lui tendis la religieuse.

« Tiens.

_ Il y a un problème avec ?

_ Non aucun. Bon appétit. »

Je sortis de la cuisine en traînant des pieds, lâchant un nouveau soupire. D'habitude je ne faisais pas attention à ce genre de détail mais là, je ne pouvais pas ignorer un fait comme celui-ci. J'avais pris sept kilos depuis mon arrivée sur le sous-marin mes vêtements me serraient à présent. Je devais donc ralentir sur toutes les tentations, ce qui incluait pâtisseries et bonbons. Je rentrais dans la bibliothèque qui était désormais présente dans le sous-marin. Law était déjà là-bas, avachis sur un siège, une main derrière la tête tournant paresseusement les pages de son livre de sa main libre. Je posais une tasse de café à ses côtés.

« Hey, miss. T'en fait une tête.

_ Hm. »

Prenant le livre que j'avais acheté à la précédente île, je me laissais tomber sur une chaise, commençant doucement à jouer avec les fils enroulés autour de mes doigts. Law me fixait attendant une réponse et je tentais de détourner son attention.

« C'est le livre que je t'ai acheté ?

_ Oui, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me l'as pris.

_ Pour me faire pardonner.

_ Pardonner de quoi ?

_ Du baiser… je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça aux provocations de Deen et encore moins t'y impliquer. »

Il ne répondit pas et je n'y fis plus vraiment attention, ouvrant mon livre pour étudier. Une ombre passa au-dessus de moi et je relevais les yeux sur Law, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Vas-y, dit-il. Normalement tu lis toujours avec quelques choses à grignoter.

_ Je n'avais plus faim.

_ Hm … « pas de gaspillage » » Dit-il en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Je ne pus réprimer une moue, jouant avec le fil autour de mon index.

« Alors miss ?

_ J'ai pris sept kilos. »

Il me regardât avec sérieux un instant avant d'exploser de rire et je me cachais derrière mon livre. Après plusieurs minutes, il n'avait toujours pas calmé son fou rire et pour ma part, j'étais rouge de honte. Je dois avouer être assez susceptible mais Law étant mon capitaine je ne pouvais pas le frapper. Je pris une profonde inspiration et fermas mon livre en me levant.

« Le prend pas comme ça miss.

_ Si tu arrêtais de rire d'abord, j'envisagerais peut être de te croire.

_ Vexée?

_ Évidement. Un homme doit éviter de rire d'une femme… surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de son poids. Souviens-toi s'en Law.

_ J'en prends note. Mais plus sérieusement, ton poids te complexe ?

_ Non, mais je fais attention. Pas envie de me retrouver avec le même corps qu'Alvida.

_ Alvida ?

_ Une pirate d'East Blue. Une horreur. Je ne suis pas méchante mais là…

_ A ce point ?

_ Oui. Bref, je dois faire attention à ce que je mange. »

Je sortis rapidement hors de la pièce jusqu'à ma chambre. Je dois avouer, à propos de mon poids, que je serais légèrement morte de honte si mon fils devait casser à cause de celui-ci. Avouons franchement qu'il n'y aurait pas pire comme humiliation pour une femme. Je soupirais en parcourant la pièce des yeux, ma chambre avait pas mal changée depuis les réparations. Elle était plus petite, plus compacte mais plus colorée. Mon lit était collé à une étagère recouvert de livre et de bibelots divers. Mon bureau portait le livre où je répertoriais toutes les infos que j'avais. Un planisphère au-dessus de celui-ci où étaient placardés les avis de recherche. Un trait bleu indiquait le chemin que nous avions déjà parcourus. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit dans un nouveau soupir et commenças à travailler mes fils. J'entendis des coups contre ma porte après plusieurs minutes qui me déconcentrèrent. Law. Law avec un sourire moqueur. Law avec son sabre contre son épaule. Law avec la religieuse au chocolat, que j'avais abandonnée, dans sa main libre.

« Je viens me faire pardonner miss.

_ Tu es monstrueux !

_ Quel dommage que tu n'en veuille pas... »

Il prit un peu de crème sur le côté, la portant à ses lèvres.

« Onctueux. »

Il prit la cuillère et découpa un petit morceau.

« Crémeux. »

Un flot d'insultes me traversait l'esprit, tous plus originaux les uns que les autres. Je me mordis la lèvre, torturée par cette vision. La religieuse devenait de moins en moins imposante, la crème au chocolat glissait lentement. Lorsqu'il n'y eu plus rien, quand Law eu terminé son petit jeu, j'étais à deux doigts de faire une crise de nerfs.

« Law, ça je ne te pardonnerais jamais !

_ Vraiment ? Malgré le fait que je t'ai sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises ?

_ Tu es pardonné. »

Il eut un nouveau rire. Je soupirais et, détournant le regard, je retournais m'assoir sur mon lit en reprenant mon travail abandonné par son interruption. Je me sentis partir en arrière et mon dos s'appuyer contre quelque chose, Law s'était assis derrière moi.

« Que fais-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en regardant par-dessus mon épaule

_ Je renforce mes fils.

_ A cause de ça ?

_ Non, je veux développer une nouvelle technique mais si mes fils ne sont pas assez solides il y a de forte chance pour que la technique ne soit mortelle quepour moi. »

Il sourit en restant sur mon lit, observant ce que je faisais. J'aimais bien quand il était là. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura apaisante. Mes joues se colorèrent légèrement. Finalement le silence devenant trop pesant je repris la parole.

« Dit Law, pourquoi as-tu pris la mer ?

_ Comme toi, j'ai des comptes à régler. Et j'ai bien l'intention de secouer les mers de façons à ce que même ceux qui sont les plus fort ne puissent pas s'en sortir.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu poses trop de questions. »

Je lâchais un petit soupir finissant enfin de renforcer mes fils. Maintenant il fallait que je les tests. Je baillais un peu avant de me laisser aller contre Law. Il avait pris mon livre d'infos et le feuilletait tranquillement.

« Dis donc, tu es drôlement précise sur eux. »

Je ne lui répondis pas, m'endormant tout simplement après la mauvaise nuit que j'avais passée.

Je sentais l'eau sur ma peau. Je nageais tranquillement. Le soleil brillait fort à travers l'eau. Commençant à court d'oxygène, je retournais à la plage. Je fus étonnée de voir mon père mais oublia rapidement ce sentiment pour foncer vers lui.

« Ivy, ta mère va encore faire une crise en te voyant. Tu étais obligée de nager avec tes vêtements encore sur le dos ?

_ Non mais c'est plus drôle.

_ J'abandonne. Ivy, tu veux bien présenter ce petit aux autres enfants ? Comme ça vous pourrez jouer tous ensemble ?

_ S'il sait sourire alors je veux bien. »

L'homme flamant rose se mit à rire et il posa sa main sur le dos du gamin.

« Il sait le faire. Allez jouer pendant que nous parlons de chose de grand. »

Je souris à mon tour et pris la main du garçonnet, le traînant à ma suite. Je le conduisis jusqu'au square où tout les autres enfants étaient en train de jouer.

« Hey tout le monde ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers moi en souriant et je leur présentais le garçon, pourtant je n'entendis pas ma voix lorsque je prononçai son nom. Etrangement, ce détail m'importait peu et l'après-midi passa rapidement. Même le garçonnet avait finalement craqué et nous avait rejoints dans nos jeux. Il était très amusant comme ça, parce que sinon, à mourir d'ennuis. Nous avions finalement quitté ceux restant, le soleil déclinant fortement.

« Alors ? Tu t'es amusé ?

_ Hm, merci.

_C'est rien. Au moins maintenant je sais comment est ton sourire. »

Il rougit un peu ce qui me fit rire.

« Si tu veux, je peux te montrer un truc ! »

Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de répondre et l'entrainait à ma suite de nouveau. On passa à travers champs et dépassa plusieurs barrières avant d'arriver au phare. Je me tournais vers lui après avoir escaladé la barrière.

« D'ici on peut voir tout les bateaux qui arrivent et qui naviguent à proximité ! Pirate, marin ou encore commerçant et là-bas, le trait rouge à l'horizon c'est Reverse Mountain. »

Je me tournais vers lui, il avait escaladé la barrière lui aussi. Pourtant aucun mot ne franchis ses lèvres.

« T'es vraiment pas causant.

_ Et toi, tu es trop naïve.

_ Et alors ? Tant que je le peux autant l'être !

_ Tu n'as pas peur ?

_ Peur de quoi ?

_ Rien ! »

Il détourna le regard. J'étais un peu intriguée.

« Si tu as le cafard plus tard quand on sera grand, tu n'auras qu'à revenir ici.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour ça ! »

Je me mis debout et cria fortement vidant mes poumons.

« J'AI BIEN AIMÉ CETTE JOURNÉE ! J'AURAIS AIMÉ QU'ELLE DURE PLUS LONGTEMPS ! »

Il me regarda, ahuris.

« Pourquoi tu cris ?

_ Parce que ça fait du bien. En plus personne ne t'entend ici sauf la mer. Donc quand tu n'auras pas le morale tu n'auras qu'à crier. Après, j'arrive toujours à mieux réfléchir.

_T'es idiote.

_ Ça ce peut, mais une idiote heureuse. »

Il resta silencieux face à moi, ses joues rosissant fortement. Je ris et souleva son chapeau de son front pour y déposer un bisou.

« Moi je ne bougerais sans doute jamais de cette île de toute façon. »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, je redescendis de la barrière et courus vers la maison.

J'ouvris doucement mes paupières. Je me sentais bien. En sécurité. Je remarquais alors un bras posé sur mon épaule, un battement de cœur contre mon dos. Je relevais légèrement la tête.

« Law ?

_ Tu t'es endormie sur mon épaule, miss. Je n'avais pas envie de te réveiller, surtout que tu dis des choses très intéressantes lorsque tu dors.

_ Quoi ?! »

Je me redressais brusquement en l'interrogeant du regard. Il se releva et glissa ses doigts contre ses lèvres. Le salaud, il allait garder ça pour lui !

« Attend ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !?

_ Je garde ça pour moi, mais je te laisse une miette. Tu as prononcé mon nom. »

Écrevisse était un stade que mon visage avait largement dépassé. Je me mordis la lèvre et il ricana un peu.

« Dis donc tu ne rougis pas qu'à moitié toi. »

Je me mordis la lèvre un plus fort.

« T'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien dit d'embarrassant.

_ Comment je peux te croire ? »

Il sourit et sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, à part écarquiller les yeux, il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Tu vois, moi aussi je peux te prendre par surprise. »

Il sortit de la pièce, me laissant pantoise. Mes doigts se posèrent sur mes lèvres et je commençais à froncer les sourcils, prise d'une bouffée de chaleur. Il venait de m'embrasser là ! Je réussis finalement à me calmer. Bon c'est vrai que je l'avais embrassé la première mais là, c'était différent !

« L'idiot. »

Je me renfrognais et partis vers la cuisine. Je m'acharnais sur les plats sous les yeux terrorisés de Bepo, Deen et Olive.

« Oi, un problème Ivy ? Demanda Deen.

_ Aucun !

_ Mais t'es plus rouge que rouge.

_ Bepo !

_ Pardon. »

Ils retournèrent à leur partie de carte. Je finis le repas des garçons et prépara ma part. Régime quand tu t'imposes. Je rejoignis finalement les gars dans leur partie de cartes et après plusieurs longues minutes, il ne restait que Deen et moi, Olive et Bepo préparaient la table.

« Je ne perdrais pas.

_ Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche.

_ Deen, abdique, de toute façon je vais t'écraser.

_ Je ne crois pas. »

Finalement l'entrée de Law mit fin au débat et on prit place à table. Évidement les garçons tournèrent leurs têtes vers mon assiette, Law déjà hilare.

« Ivy ? M'interrogea Shachi.

_ Aucun commentaire, j'ai pris sept kilos et j'ai bien l'intention de les perdre. »

J'attaquais rageusement ma salade.

« Au fait, nous arrivons à la prochaine île dans combien de temps ? »

Olive sortit un carnet de sa poche. Il le lut rapidement.

« D'ici une semaine et quelques jours on pourra voir la côte. »

Je fis une petite moue déjà impatiente de voir la nouvelle île. La dernière était passée bien trop vite à mon goût.

« J'espère que ce ne sera pas une île hivernale. » Dit simplement Deen, un sourire narquois s'installant déjà sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement Bepo.

_ Parce vu son talent, Ivy s'y fracasserait le crâne.

_ Ha, ha. Très drôle Deen.

_ Non mais si on compte bien, tu t'es cassée la figure une bonne vingtaine de fois et encore, c'était quand tu étais ici.

_ Oui j'avoue je suis maladroite.

_ Tu as dépassé ce stade, Ivy. Ajouta Penguin. Largement.

_ Vous allez arrêter ?

_ Non c'est bien trop drôle de t'embêter. Dit Deen. En plus tu rougis d'un rien. »

Ce n'était pas faux.

« Bon sang tu sais que tu ressembles à un gosse ?

_C'est mieux que d'être gros. »

Les garçons c'était tous tût. Ils nous regardaient les yeux grands ouverts. Deen venait de franchir un cap. Autant les petites piques ironiques, les défis et les petits sous-entendus ne me gênaient pas mais là, parler de mon poids, c'était une chose à éviter. Tous les autres avaient compris ça, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

« Franchement Deen, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'en prends toujours à moi ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il me défiait du regard.

« Arrête de te défiler et assumes. Tu me lance autant de pique parce que j'étais dans la marine ou parce que je suis une femme ?

_ Ouah, une femme ? Je n'en vois pas ici, par contre une dinde remplie de conneries, ça, pas besoin de chercher bien loin.

_ Deen, à ta place je m'arrêterais là. Je suis gentille mais pas à ce point.

_ Ah bon ? Moi je n'ai vu qu'une hypocrite depuis le début.

_ Alors toi ! »

Je le saisi par le col et le tira en dehors de la pièce.

« A votre place, je remonterais le sous-marin ! Et vite ! »

J'avais criée. Là, Deen avait franchis la limite, pas de retour possible. Les grincements du sous-marin m'indiquèrent le retour à la surface précipité. Je sortis en tenant Deen par le col de sa combinaison. Finalement je le lâchais et lui fit face.

« Bien, je vais te montrer ce qu'une grosse dinde hypocrite peut te faire. Prépare-toi.

_ Tu veux te battre ?

_ oh non, pas te battre. T'écraser !

_ Oh, alors si tu me bats je n'aurais plus le droit de t'emmerder c'est ça ?

_ Exactement. Fais ce que tu veux si tu gagnes mais je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser se reproduire une telle chose.

_ On verra bien. »

Je commençais déjà à étirer ma toile sur les mats. L'avantage avec ces fils c'était que je pouvais facilement les camoufler. Deen, quand à lui, sortit sa clé à molette en granit marin et il se jeta rapidement sur moi. Habillement, j'arrêtais sa clé grâce à mes fils, ses derniers encaissant le choc à ma place et j'en profitai pour lui donner un puissant coup de genou dans l'estomac. Il saisit mon bras et me fit valser au-dessus de lui. Je m'en doutais, il n'avait pas utilisé toute sa force durant le combat avec le démon et j'atterris lourdement sur le sol. Mes fils encaissèrent à nouveau le coup. Je glissais ma jambe entre les siennes et lui fis perdre l'équilibre. Lorsque ce fut fait, je lui donnais un coup contre sa nuque, ça devrais le sonner un peu. Mon plan marchant parfaitement, je continuais de lui donner des coups et recevais les siens sans broncher. La porte grinça, laissant l'équipage arriver. Penguin tenta d'arrêter Deen mais il le repoussa.

« Je vais lui briser chacun de ses os ! »

Il se jeta sur moi et j'interceptais à nouveau ses coups avec mes fils. Law fit son apparition et il commença à bouger ses lèvres, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait arrêter le combat. Je tirais un coup sec sur mes fils et Deen se retrouva alors soulevé, mes fils se resserrant autour de lui. Les gars restèrent interdits. Je faisais face à Deen.

« Gagné.

_ Non ! Tu n'as pas encore gagné !

_ Essais seulement de te libérer de mes fils. »

J'essuyais ma bouche d'un revers de main, il m'avait coupé la lèvre avec sa clé. Deen me fixait avant de bouger dans tout les sens, s'emmêlant encore plus. Je ricanais un peu et lui lança un sourire digne de Law.

« Alors ?,

_T'as gagné. »

Je le relâchais et me retournais vers les autres un sourire triomphant.

« Vous êtes témoins. »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Law s'approcha de moi et glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

« Bien joué Miss. »

Je rougis fortement en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Deen se releva et me foudroya du regard. Ce fut Law qui prit la parole.

« Je pense qu'on a eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui.

_ Apparemment non. Capitaine ! »

Je me sentis soulever dans les airs. Nous avions percuté quelque chose, le sous-marin repartait en arrière. Bepo allait bientôt tomber dans l'eau, Penguin se tenait comme il pouvait et Shachi glissa finalement. Avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'eau je lançai mes fils et réussis à intercepter tout le monde. Le sous-marin était maintenant à horizontale et hors de l'eau. Hors de l'eau sur une île. Et plus précisément, sur le sommet d'une montagne. Et moi, j'étais assise à califourchon sur le capitaine, les bras commençant à être entamés par mes fils. Autant lorsque je me battait ils encaissaient les coups à ma place, autant là je portais tout le monde à bout de bras. Law ricana puis glissa ses bras derrière sa tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de répliquer.

« Je te dérange pas, j'espère. »


	12. Chapter 11

« Encore un effort. »

Nous tirions une dernière fois pour remonter Bepo. Après avoir dûs supplier Law pour qu'il m'aide nous avions réussi à ramener Deen, Olive, Shachi et Penguin mais finalement, le plus lourd, c'était bien l'ours. Après plusieurs et très longues minutes, à mon goût, il fut enfin près de nous. Deen et Shachi regardaient un peu où nous étions tandis que Law regardait mes bras. Mes fils avaient rongés ma peau à cause du poids à tracter. Olive s'approcha et fit une petite grimace en voyant mes membres déchirés.

« Pas joli, joli... Tes fils te font toujours ça quand tu les utilises ?

_ Normalement non. Mais il faut dire que d'habitude je ne m'en sers pas pour remonter quatre hommes et un ours à l'abri.

_ Pas faux. Merci d'ailleurs, sans toi on se serait brisé la nuque, un peu plus bas.

_ C'est rien, je n'allais pas vous laisser tomber. »

Il sourit et je lui répondis de la même manière. Law retirait les fils petit à petit et j'essayais de ne pas trop bouger ou grimacer. Il avait l'air concentré, gardant un visage fermé. J'entendis Penguin prendre la parole.

« La prochaine île dans une semaine ? Il y a eu une petite erreur de calcul là, Olive.

_ Je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas. Cette île n'est sur aucune carte. » Répondis le navigateur. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait là!.

_ Donc on va devoir attendre que l'île s'immerge à nouveau pour pouvoir repartir ? Hein, capitaine ? » Demanda Deen.

Law releva les yeux et prit des bandelettes pour en recouvrir mes bras.

« Autant profiter de cette aubaine et y faire une petite exploration. Je recoudrais ça un peu plus tard Ivy.

_ Pas de problème capitaine.

_ On va faire des binômes. Deen et Ivy hors de question que vous soyez ensemble, je n'ai pas envie que vous vous entretuiez. »

J'acquiesçais tandis que Deen grogna un peu et finalement on réussit à former les binômes. Penguin avec Deen, Olive avec moi, Law avec l'ours. Shachi, ayant encore le bras cassé, resterais sur le sous-marin. Olive mis le sac de vivre sur ses épaules.

« Bien, retour au sous-marin avant le coucher du soleil. » nous dit Law après avoir remis son chapeau correctement.

Je me tournais vers Olive et l'entoura de mes fils de façon à ce que le fiasco de tout à l'heure ne se reproduise pas. Je l'invitais d'un geste et il comprit immédiatement ce que j'avais en tête en ce jetant dans le vide. J'allais faire de même mais me stoppais avant, une idée m'étant venue.

« Tendez un de vos poignets. S'il vous plaît.»

Ils me regardèrent surpris mais le firent tous de même et j'enroulais mes fils autour de chacun d'eux.

« Voilà. Comme ça s'il y a un problème vous n'aurez qu'à tirer un coup sec. Où que vous soyez je pourrais remonter jusqu'à vous. »

Je souris et me laissais tomber dans vide, lâchant un rapide « bonne chance ». Olive m'attendais un peu plus loin et je ne pus réprimer un sourire, il s'était complètement emmêlé. Lorsqu'il me vit je ne pus m'empêcher de rire franchement.

« C'est ça, rigole ! Comment tu fais avec ces trucs ?! Aide-moi ! »

Je réussis à me calmer et lui demanda d'arrêter de bouger. Deux minutes après, il atterrissait souplement au sol et je lui tendis ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Il remit sa casquette tandis que je regardais aux alentours.

« On part par où, Ivy ?

_ Hm, par là ? Il y a quelques chose je crois. »

Il confirma et nous partîmes tranquillement. Le sol était spongieux et boueux et mes chaussures ne mirent pas longtemps avant de perdre leur couleur. Finalement on sortit des arbres par un chemin de terre , je me retournais pour vérifier quelque chose.

« Hey, Olive. Regarde.

_ Quoi ?

_Là-haut, la tâche jaune canari. C'est le sous-marin. »

Il fixait ce point, se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire.

« Bin on peut dire qu'on fait pas les chose à moitié.

_ Autant dire que si je n'avais pas été là, il n'y aurait pas eu que vos nuques qui se serait cassées.

_ Sûr. »

Il commençait à repartir et je le suivis. Olive n'était pas aussi grand que les autres, c'était même la première chose que j'avais remarqué lors de notre première rencontre. C'était un garçon plutôt discret et replié sur lui. Il parlait peu sauf lorsque Deen se moquait un peu trop et lorsqu'il dirigeait le sous-marin. L'île était plutôt normale, une forêt tropicale à moitié marine sur le versant de la montagne et une plage de sable à la base, d'énormesrochers l'entouraient empêchant tout les navires de s'approcher. C'était un coup de chance pour nous d'être tombés de ce côté. On débucha finalement sur une immense cité et je fus époustouflée en voyant ça. Olive passa une main sur son font pour ensuite la glisser dans sa tignasse châtain, comme moi, il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

« Wow.

_ Ouais. « Wow. » »

Je papillonnais des yeux un instant avant d'avancer. Le soleil était encore haut donc nous pouvions entrer explorer un peu cette cité.

« Attend, Ivy. On devrait prévenir les autres non ?

_ Le capitaine a dis « quand nous aurions des problèmes » et « avant le coucher du soleil. » Donc nous avons encore un peu de temps.

_ Ouais, mais avec ta gaucherie...

_ Pas d'inquiétudes tu es là, je peux compter sur toi sans aucun soucis.

_ Hm. »

Il fit une moue septique mais suivit mes pas. Les bâtiments étaient entièrement faits de cristal. Je touchais l'un des murs. Aussi lisse qu'un pétale de rose. Je ne savais pas qui avait construit cette citée mais s'étaient des génies, sans aucun doute. Nous arrivâmes au centre de cette merveille où un énorme château trônait simplement. Majestueux. Je pénétrais dans ce dernier, Olive derrière moi. On explora cet endroit plusieurs minutes mais je remarquais finalement, en regardant à travers les parois, que le soleil avait commencé à décliner.

« Ivy, le soleil est …

_ J'ai vu. Allons-y. »

Il sourit apparemment soulagé que je le suive. Malheureusement alors qu'il avançait, un « clic » résonna me faisant écarquiller les yeux et Olive tomba dans un trou. J'eu tout juste le temps de me saisir de sa jambe et de le retenir. Ne réfléchissant pas vraiment je tira un coup sec sur tous mes fils, les autres allaient sans doute comprendre qu'on avait un problème.

« Alors cette fois on est d'accord, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

_ Oui ! Oui ! Je suis désolé ! »

Je le tenais comme je pouvais mais il glissait.

« Hey merde ! Je ne peux pas m'aider de mes fils dans une telle situation et je ne peux pas t'enrouler dedans.

_ Tu peux te balancer un peu.

_ T'es entrain de glisser, si je bouge tu risques de tomber.

_ C'est juste un risque, essaie quand même.

_ Olive, je ne sais pas pour toi mais personnellement je ne vois aucun fond là dedans.

_ Euh, oui … Finalement ne tente rien. »

Je grimaçais un peu, bon sang il n'était pas aussi léger que ça ! Je rougissais sous l'effort, serrant les dents. C'est ainsi que plusieurs longues, pénibles et douloureuses minutes défilèrent.

« Olive, j'y arrive plus.

_ Tiens le coup Ivy !

_ Je fais ce que je peux ! »

Le problème était que je glissais moi aussi. Je lâchais un grognement en essayant de reculer mais je ne fit que glisser un peu plus.

« Miss ! Olive ! »

Je relevais les yeux un instant et vis les garçons. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire une telle chose car je glissais tout simplement, emportée par le poids du navigateur et je ne pus réprimer un cri aigu. Je me sentis alors arrêtée en vol et je baissais la tête pour voir qui m'avait interceptée. Un sourire fendit mes lèvres.

« Bepo !

_ Désolé.

_ Pas besoin de t'excuser ! »

Il ferma la porte commençant à déprimer.

«Oh ! Descendez-moi ! Descendez-moi vite ! »Cria Olive.

« Ce n'est pas plutôt remonter? » Demanda Deen.

« Non ! Non ! Il y a quelque chose en bas, je veux voir ce que c'est.

_ On va d'abord te remonter Olive. » trancha Law.

Je me sentis monter vers le haut mais après quelques instants je sentis quelques choses de peu rassurant.

« Bepo ! Ma chaussure ! Je suis entrain de perdre ma chaussu…. »

Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que mon pied glissa hors de l'objet. Je ne pus réprimer un nouveau cri. Je n'avais aucun endroit où attacher mes fils, alors je ne pouvais faire qu'une chose. Tomber. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le capitaine durant un instant avant qu'il ne disparaisse de mon champ de vision.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAHHH ! »

Je sentis un choc et perdis connaissance.

« v..y.. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, j'avais le crâne en vrac.

« I….y ! »

Je tentais de bouger mais tout mon corps me faisait mal. Je devais avoir fait une sacrée chute.

« Ivy !

_ Hm … »

Je clignais des paupières me relevant avec énormément de précautions et je portais mes doigts à mon crâne.

« …Aïe.

_ Ivy ! »

Je me sentis retomber sous un certain poids.

« Ivy ! Tu es réveillée ! »

J'hochais la tête avant de grimacer en tenant mon crane. Je passais ma main devant mes yeux, du sang.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Olive ? »

Il me montra l'ouverture dans le plafond, très, très, très haut.

« Ton pied a glissé de ta chaussure et on tombés ici.

_ Ah, et c'est où ici ?

_ Je pense que c'est une salle des trésors vu tout l'or qu'il y a.

_ Ah. »

Je dois avouer avoir du mal à réagir. Un mouchoir se posa sous mon nez et je relevais les yeux sur Olive.

« T'as pris le plus gros du choc, avec ton fil tu m'as fait passer au-dessus de toi et du coup j'ai été ralentis contrairement à toi. Tu dois être pas mal sonnée là. »

J'hochais la tête faiblement, je ne me sentais pas bien. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la salle. Le sol était jonché d'or en pièce, statues et autres. Pourtant l'éclat doré ne me faisait pas sentir mieux.

« Ivy ? Ca va aller ? »

Je préférais ne pas répondre et je tendis mes fils pour voir un peu l'étendus du trésor. Il y en avait énormément, de quoi se payer tout ce que l'on désirait. La main d'Olive se posa sur mon épaule et je pris la parole pour le rassurer.

« Les autres vont arriver ?

_ Je l'ignore. J'ai beau crier, aucunes réponses ne me parviennent. Je pense qu'ils sont partis chercher des cordes. Ou en tout cas de quoi descendre en toute sécurité.

_ J'ai la tête qui tourne… Je crois que je vais vomir. »

Olive paniqua rapidement mais je lui souris. Il passa sa main derrière sa tête en riant nerveusement.

« Tu peux te lever et marcher ?

_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »

Je posais mes mains au sol. Me relevant en douceur mais malgré mes précautions j'eu tout de même de gros vertiges. Olive compris que marcher ne serait pas possible pour moi dans mon état et il se plaça devant moi en me proposant son dos, s'accroupissant.

« Merci.

_ De rien, c'est normal entre ami. »

Je me laissais retomber et Olive commença à marcher, glissant sur quelques pièces d'or sans pour autant tomber ou me lâcher. La pièce était sans fin de mon point de vue pourtant je pouvais apercevoir une porte en cristal plus loin mais elle n'avait pas l'air de se rapprocher. Olive commençait à perdre patience, il grognait et râlait de plus en plus. J'aurais été amusée de découvrir ce nouveau trait de caractère si je n'étais pas aussi à l'ouest.

« Putain ! Cette pièce n'a pas de fin ? Je suis presque écœuré de voir autant d'or. »

J'eu un mince sourire. Laissant ma tête sur son épaule je tirais sur un des fils. Je voulais savoir la position des autres. Malheureusement rien à faire, je n'arrivais pas à lire mes fils. Je tirais juste un coup sec pour qu'ils comprennent que nous étions vivant mais que nous avions besoin d'eux. La distance ne se raccourcissait pas et, c'était peut-être mon imagination, mais je me sentais observé. Je murmurais tout de même à Olive mes craintes.

« Olive, je crois qu…

_ On l'est. Tu peux te battre ?

_ Peu de chance.

_ Ok donc on continus comme si de rien n'était. Je ne suis vraiment pas un bon combattant. »

Nous n'étions enfin plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte quand nos craintes furent définitivement confirmées. Seize hommes-poissons se tenaient devant nous, un sourire sadique collé à leurs lèvres. L'un d'eux prit la parole et je compris que c'était le chef.

« He bien. Qu'elle surprise. Deux humains. Dont un à moitié mort. Ça montre bien à quel point vous êtes des créatures faibles et fragiles. »

Un d'eux apparus soudainement devant nous et il donna un puissant coup dans les côtes du navigateur et il nous envoya voler plus loin. Je lâchais une plainte. Olive se relevait un peu. Il avait peur, je le voyais dans ses yeux. L'homme-poisson l'attrapa par la gorge et Olive saisit le bras de ce dernier pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise. Je n'hésitais pas plus longtemps et mes fils se glissèrent autour du bras de l'agresseur. Je tirais un coup pour que les fils s'enfoncent dans la chaire et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Un autre poisson m'attrapa par les cheveux et me saisit par la nuque. Je laissais un grognement douloureux quitter mes lèvres tandis qu'Olive changeait radicalement de couleur. Je réussis à amputer de son bras l'homme pieuvre qui lâcha Olive sur le coup tenant son bras mutilé dans un cri. Le chef des poissons sourit et s'approcha de moi d'un pas lent. L'un des hommes abatis son poing sur le torse d'Olive qui cracha du sang, il avait dû s'évanouir. La main du chef saisit mon menton m'obligeant à le regarder.

« Dis donc toi, tu es forte pour réussir à blesser un de mes hommes alors que tu es en morceaux. »

L'homme braillait toujours en tenant son moignon. Il sourit un peu plus resserrant sa prise.

« Tu peux être utile. On l'embarque ! »

Je tentais de me débattre mais un coup sec sur ma nuque me fit à nouveau perdre connaissance.

* * *

Joyeuse fêtes de fin d'année tous le monde !


	13. Chapter 12

Je me sens écrasée. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'ai mal, mon corps est si douloureux. Il faut que je respire. J'étouffe. Je cris encore et encore. De l'air. Il me faut de l'air maintenant ! Je panique. L'obscurité m'entoure une nouvelle fois. Je pleurs, cris, hurles. Que quelqu'un m'aide ! J'ai l'impression de bruler vive mais en même temps de me noyer dans une eau glaciale. Ma tête allait exploser. J'ouvris les yeux en me relevant brusquement, criant pour remplir à nouveau mes poumons. J'étais en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade. Je toussais fortement et une main passa dans mes cheveux, m'obligeant à pencher la tête en avant. Je ne pus me retenir et régurgitais le peu que j'avais dans l'estomac.

« Ca va aller ? »

Je secouais la tête. Non, je n'allais vraiment pas bien. Rien que le fait de l'avouer prouvait que ça n'allait pas. J'haletais, le regard bouillant. On me tendit une serviette et j'y essuyais mes lèvres rapidement, un goût horrible en bouche. Je relevais les yeux paniqués. J'étais dans une cellule dont les murs étaient crasseux et court. Je pus compter trois femmes avec moi. L'une d'elle me fit taire en posant une main ferme sur mes lèvres.

« Tais-toi ! Ne crie plus ! »

Elle me faisait bien rire. J'avais le corps en morceau, je ne savais pas où j'étais et encore moins ce qui m'attendait. Une autre femme posa sa main sur mes jambes pour m'empêcher de bouger et je ne pus réprimer un cri de douleur contre les doigts de l'autre femme.

« Elle est vraiment dans un sale état, elle risque de ne pas passer la nuit. »

Ne pas passer la nuit ? Mourir en gros ? Hors de questions ! Je foudroyais la femme ayant dit cette ânerie du regard. Elle pâlit et s'écarta. Je dû attendre plusieurs minutes avant que la femme retire sa main. Je me laissais retomber au sol retenant un cri des plus douloureux.

« Où suis-je ? »

Elles baissèrent les yeux. Certaines tremblaient en retenant leurs larmes. Je décidais de les ignorer. J'avais tellement mal. Un grincement vint torturer mes tympans. Je grimaçais fortement, me tenant le crâne. Des pas se firent entendre et j'entendis les gémissements apeurés de plusieurs femmes. Un homme poisson apparus devant notre cellule et je le reconnus tout de suite malgré mon mal de crâne, c'était celui qui m'avait saisi par le menton. Je n'étais pas en état de me battre mais je n'avais pas non plus envie d'abandonner.

« Le maître veut te voir mais comme tu n'es pas présentable et encore moins capable de te tenir devant lui, petite chanceuse, tu vas avoir droit à des soins. »

Il ricana venant me saisir par le col. Je me retrouvais incapable de faire un geste, les bras coincés dans mon dos. Je lâchais un râle douloureux.

« Vous regretterez ça ! Mes amis vont venir vous mettre la misère ! »

L'homme poisson lâcha un ricanement qui me fit froid dans le dos.

« Il faudrait déjà qu'ils arrivent à nous retrouver et encore, si ton ami est encore vivant.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ton copain qui était avec toi, on l'a tué. »

Son ton fut tranchant, net sans bavure, sans hésitation. Clair, il en était sûr. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Olive ! Non, il ne pouvait pas être mort ! C'était impossible. Je n'arrivais même pas à crier. Je me laissais trainer telle une poupée de chiffon tandis que revoyais le sourire d'Olive. Ces platsinfects mais pourtant fait avec détermination. Je le revoyais relever son nez du tableau de bord encore à moitié endormis. Son sérieux et sa vivacité lorsqu'il dirigeait l'équipe. Sa frimousse chaleureuse et ses cheveux châtains toujours en batailles. Son rire qui nous entraînait à faire de même.

« Voilà, soigne-la ! »

Je n'arrivais pas à revenir à la réalité. Quelqu'un m'obligea à m'allonger et je sentis mon corps être palpé et compressé mais je ne ressentais plus rien. Plus rien sauf un vide. Un trou. Comment réagir ? Olive était l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que j'ai connues, il était comme un petit frère pour moi.

« Hey ? »

Je repris le peu de raison qu'il me restait, papillonnant plusieurs fois des yeux. Il était peut-être très bon menteur. Peut-être.

« Hey ? »

Je reportais mon regard sur la femme. C'était une femme-poisson et un frisson me prit en la voyant.

« Où suis-je ? »

Elle sourit et je remarquais alors que j'étais attachée.

« Dans notre repère. Ne t'attend pas à des calmants ou des antidouleurs, petite. Ce serait bien trop luxueux pour une créature faiblarde comme toi. Et évidement ce ne sera que des soins précaires. »

J'écarquillais les yeux, ils ne seraient pas cinglés ? Je tirais sur mes poignets mais dû arrêter sur le champ. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce qu'ils m'avaient fait durant mon choc et j'aurais dû, ils m'avaient attachée au lit.

« Ne me touchez pas !

_ Il faut bien te garder en vie pour que tu puisses être utile. »

Elle glissa son doigt le long de mon menton avec un sourire des plus effrayants. Je fronçais les sourcils et lui crachais au visage. La réponse que j'eu fut des plus douloureuses puis elle entama les soins. J'hurlais, priant pour qu'elle arrête. Je tirais sur les liens en souhaitant mourir. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer que Law arrive et vienne me sauver avec les autres. Que l'homme-poisson est menti sur Olive. Je sentais la lame couper ma peau, le sang chaud glisser et je fermais les yeux en mordant ma lèvre pour ne plus leur donner la satisfaction de m'entendre crier. Ils se délectaient de mes cris mais leurs sourires s'effacèrent en n'entendant plus ma voix. Ils s'acharnèrent bien plus. Ce n'était plus de la torture, ça avait dépassé ce cap depuis un long moment déjà.

Ils voulaient faire pires et je l'avais bien compris. Cette femme allait maintenir mon corps en vie mais elle avait bien l'intention de me briser psychologiquement avant pour que je devienne docile. Je n'arrivais plus à supporter ça, je fermais les yeux et me laissa tomber dans le néant. Un rayon de soleil franchit l'obscurité, je fus aveuglé par cette clarté soudaine et je fermais un peu mes paupières glissant ma main devant mon visage. L'étreinte disparue dans un coup de vent. La lumière commença à se dissiper et je sentis la douleur envahir mon corps. Je n'avais même pas la force de crier et je subis en silence. Pourtant le vide dans mon cœur s'était élargi. Je pus entrevoir des silhouettes, ces dernières devenant de plus en plus facile à distinguer et détailler. C'étaient les femmes de tout à l'heure et elles me fixaient avec inquiétude.

« Mademoiselle ? »

J'hochais doucement la tête.

« Vous allez mieux ? »

Je déclinais sa demande d'un nouveau signe de tête. Je tentais tout de même de me relever et malgré la douleur je réussis à m'assoir.

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici, maintenant ! »

Elles hésitèrent mais celle que je voyais comme la plus âgée pris la parole. Je remarquais alors la naissance de son ventre. Ventre ne pouvant être porté que par des femmes enceintes.

« Nous avons été enlevées il y a plusieurs semaines déjà. Ces hommes-poissons veulent créer une armée. Une armée dont les soldats seraient mi-hommes-poissons mi-humains. Et nous sommes ce qui va servir à la créer. »

J'écarquillais les yeux, à la fois écœurée et incrédule.

« Pourquoi ?!

_ Leur chef, nommé Thakors, a été banni du royaume des hommes-poissons. Il a pris la décision de se venger en détruisant ces derniers mais lorsqu'il a voulut avoir recours aux humains ils se sont retournés contre lui.

_ Il a donc décidé d'asservir notre espèce. » Dis-je d'une voix posée.

« Tout à fait.

_ J'ai dormis combien de temps ?

_ Vous êtes revenus dans la cellule depuis hier mais ça fera une semaine qu'ils vous ont emmenée. Apparemment vous étiez vraiment dans un état critique.

_ J'avais deviné ce détail. »

Je regardais mes bras en relevant mon T-shirt. J'étais recouverte de bandages dont la plupart étaient crasseux et déjà recouvert de rouge et je ne doutais pas une seconde que j'allais avoir droit à une infection. Et pour mon plus grand bonheur, je ne sentais plus ma jambe droite.

« Ils vont me tuer si je ne suis pas en état de porter un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

La plus âgée hocha doucement la tête, détournant le regard de son ventre. Je lâchais un grognement, il était hors de question que je subisse ça ! Je réussis à me lever, titubant, ma jambe droite me faisant lâcher un râle douloureux mais je préférais cette douleur à quand je ne sentais rien. Je retiens ma respiration durant un instant. Ces enfoirés m'avaient retiré mes fils en plus. Je collais mon visage au barreau pour pouvoir voir un peu les lieux. Rien de très joyeux, beaucoup de cellule toutes remplis de trois à quatre femmes, certaines déjà bien rondes et toutes les yeux fatigués et rougis par les larmes. Le couloir n'était que très peu éclairé.

« On est où ? Sur une carte, je veux dire.

_ Au milieu de l'océan. »

Je dévisageais la plus jeune, celle qui venait de parler. Alors là, j'étais vraiment dans la merde. Blessée sans armes au milieu de nulle part, j'avais comme un arrière-goût de déjà-vu. Je lâchais un grognement, au moins la dernière fois je n'étais pas dans un tel état.

« Il y a combien de garde ? Comment est cet endroit ? Vous pouvez me faire un plan ? »

Aucune réponse mise à part un silence des plus désagréables. Je lâchais un soupire exaspéré, il allait falloir que je me débrouille toute seule comme une grande mais je n'allais pas laisser ses femmes dans une telle situation tout de même ? Je priais pour qu'il arrive un miracle. Je restais assise dans un coin de la cellule en réfléchissant à des plans qui furent tous abandonnés les uns après les autres à cause de mon manque d'informations. Je grimaçais, j'avais le tournis et mal partout. Bon sang ! J'avais envie d'hurler mais je n'avais pas envie d'attirer les hommes-poissons et me faire remarquer plus qu'auparavant.

Je lâchais de nombreux et longs soupires. Après de longues et pénible heures, des hommes-poissons arrivèrent et distribuèrent les repas, rien de très appétissant. Les femmes n'hésitèrent pas à prendre la nourriture. Un homme-poisson me désigna du doigt et une nouvelle fois je fus saisie et ballotéedans le couloir. Je préférais ne rien dire, mémorisant simplement les pièces mais je dû abandonner la simple idée de pouvoir m'échapper de cet endroit. La salle avait une ouverture au plafond, ouverture m'indiquant que nous étions très loin en-dessous de la surface, que j'étais dans l'océan, au plus profond de l'océan. Je me mordis la lèvre retenant un grognement. Les hommes-poissons me firent pénétrer dans une vaste pièce dont le décor contrastait fortement avec celui des cellules. Les meubles étaient luxueux, la pièce abondamment éclairée par des bougeoirs placés aux murs. Une femme-poisson/requin/renard était assisse sur un énorme trône. Je reconnaissais quelques hommes-poissons à ces côté. Dont celui à qui j'avais coupé une main grâce à mon fils.

« Mes hommes m'ont parlé de toi et j'ai vu ton avis de recherche, Barles D Ivy, dit l'Arachné. Une vraie chance de tomber sur toi. Une femme aussi forte ne peut donner que de bons soldats.

_ Ne rêvez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous donner ce plaisir ! »Criais-je.

« Avec du caractère. Tu es bien courageuse pour un faible humain. Mais crois-moi tu vas bientôt perdre ce courage. Ce serait dommage de perdre un tel spécimen.

_ Je ne me laisserais pas faire !

_ Tu as de la chance, je te réglerais ton compte plus tard. J'ai une visite importante mais compte sur moi pour te soumettre. Drino ! Mais là dans la cellule. Tu sais déjà laquelle.

_ Oui, Thakors-sama. »

Il commençait déjà à me tirer mais Thakors fit un signe de la main et son homme s'arrêtant alors.

« Finalement, je vais montrer ma prise à cet homme, enchaîne là dans un coin. Ça fera un beau bibelot. Et nous pourrons craner un peu. »

Je fus bâillonnée et enchainée dans un coin. Je tirais rapidement sur les chaînes en grimaçant. J'essayais désespérément de faire tomber le bâillon ou de le déchirer mais rien à faire. Je grognais, et finalement décidais de tapoter sur les chaînes avec mes ongles. Bruit fort agaçant à la longue. Tellement agaçant que peu à peu les hommes-poissons se tournèrent vers moi en me foudroyant du regard. L'un d'eux s'approcha de moi et je fus sonner par le coup qu'il me donna.

« Maintenant tu seras bien moins gênante ! »

Il ricana et je réprimais un fou rire préférant faire semblant d'être inconsciente pour écouter toutes leurs paroles.

« Vous étiez tout de même sept pour la capturer et tu me dis que juste avant qu'elle ne perdre conscience, elle en a tué deux?

_ Oui, je crois qu'elle a fait ça dans un réflexe de survie. Elle ne doit même pas s'en rappeler.

_ L'instinct de survie. »

Il ricana. Il était totalement vrai que je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais tué deux hommes-poissons. C'était aussi vrai que ce genre de chose m'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Pas que je n'ai pas de sentiments ou que prendre une vie ne me gêne pas, c'était juste de l'instinct. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, une personne essoufflée entra dans la pièce.

« Il est là.

_ Fait le rentrer. »

Un siège grinça suivit de pas lourd et la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Des pas résonnèrent sur le sol et j'estimais à quatre le nombre de nouveaux venus. J'eu soudainement un terrible frisson d'horreur, une sueur froide traversant mon dos. Je me retenais de lever la tête mais j'étais terrifiée. Quelque chose de malsain, une personne sombre venait de pénétrer dans cette pièce. Une personne avec une aura des plus écœurantes, ténébreuses. Une aura que je reconnaissais.

«Mwéhéhé ! »

* * *

Donc grand merci à Lisen-chan 3

Petit détail pour Pauline, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas compris ton dernier review pourrais-tu me le renvoyer ? (répertorié où ?)


	14. Chapter 13

« Mwéhéhé, Ivy-chan. Tu es à croquer.

_ Je ne suis pas à manger.

_ C'est une expression, pour dire que tu es adorable.

_ Je ne veux pas être adorable.

_C'est ce qui fait que tu l'es, Ivy-chan. Tu deviendras certainement une très belle femme. »

Je le regardais, un peu étonnée par ses propos. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de bien à être adulte. Je fis une petite moue en essuyant ma joue d'un revers de main, laissant une magnifique trace de boue sur celle-ci. Doflamingo sourit.

« Mwéhéhé, je viendrais te capturer quand tu seras grande. »

Je souris un peu.

« Je me laisserais pas attraper par les garçons. »

Je lui tirais gentiment la langue avant d'aller aider maman. Mon père entra et ils allèrent dans son bureau. Je sortis ensuite pour jouer un peu, allant marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe fraîche.

« Law ! »

Il releva doucement les yeux de son livre tandis que je m'accoudais à sa fenêtre, mes pieds quittant le sol.

« Tu viens jouer ?

_ Non. »

Je grimaçais, ce qu'il pouvait être froid quelques fois ! D'ailleurs il l'était tout le temps. Je lui tirais la langue et redescendis. Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuyais aujourd'hui. Même grand frère Vergo était occupé. Les enfants du village étaient entrain de se préparer pour la fête de ce soir. Je lâchais un soupir et donna un coup de pied dans un petit caillou.

«Je m'ennuis ! »

Je rentrais dans la maison, maman préparait des gâteaux, Nana jouais avec notre petit frère. Je restais quelques minutes avant de partir vers le bureau de papa. J'avais pris quelques gâteaux pour donner un alibi à ma présence. Je toquais plusieurs fois à la porte avant d'avoir une réponse puis je rentrais avec les gâteaux et les posais sur le bureau.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour le moment Ivy, je jouerais avec toi plus tard, d'accord ? »

Je baissais les yeux un peu déçue mais la voix de Doflamingo raviva mes espoirs.

« Moi ça ne me dérange pas et puis se sera drôle. »

Je souris venant me jeter dans ses bras. Je dois avouer que les premiers jours, je n'avais pas été très à l'aise en sa présence mais finalement il était très amusant. Je fourrais mon visage dans son manteau en plumes. Il riait un peu. Papa dû s'absenter quelques instants.

« Dis Do-san ? Pourquoi tu as toujours des lunettes ?

_ Parce que c'est classe.

_ Ils sont comment tes yeux ? »

Je tenais les branches de ses lunettes entre mes doigts mais il saisit mes poignets doucement.

« Ça Ivy, Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a mon autorisation pour faire ça.

_ Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas le droit ?

_ Bon, alors tu seras cette personne. »

Je souris heureuse de pouvoir regarder. Je relevais doucement les lunettes, remplis de curiosité.

.*.*.*.*.*.

« Donquixote-sama. C'est une joie de vous rencontrer enfin. »

Je reviens à l'instant présent, bougeant faiblement. L'homme-poisson à côté de moi me jeta un coup d'œil. Je serais les dents. Je venais de me souvenir et c'était comme une grande claque dans mon esprit. Law savait tout depuis le début mais il n'avait rien dit ! Je lui infligerais la gifle du siècle à celui-là !

« Mwéhéhé, c'est un plaisir. Un plaisir. Je suis intrigué par votre offre et comme je m'ennuyais, je me suis dit que ce serait drôle de venir jeter un coup d'œil. Mwéhéhé.

_ J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. »

Thakors parlait avec précaution, il savait parfaitement à qui il parlait. Un homme malade, malade de folie. J'entendis un siège bouger et quelqu'un s'y assoir, le choc des pieds contre le bois et un grincement signe que la chaise avait été balancée sur deux pieds.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

_ Mon armée. J'aimerais vendre quelques-uns de mes soldats dans ton marché d'esclave.

_ Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_ Je pense qu'une nouvelle espèce sur le marché pourrait intéresser beaucoup de monde. Et donc rapporter beaucoup d'argent.

_ Hmph, une sirène vaudrait plus que les loques que tu me proposes.

_ Ce n'est pas l'un des prototypes ça. C'est juste une petite rebelle qui refuse de se soumettre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se laisse faire.

_ Oh ?

_ Nous ne laissons pas les rebelles vivres mais si elle donne une telle combativité aux soldats qu'elle donnera autant la laisser vivre. Ce serait dommage de perdre un tel spécimen. »

Ils continuèrent à parler mais je ne réussis pas à garder conscience.

.*.*.*.*.*.

« Bah, ils sont très bien tes yeux.

_ Je te l'ai dit Ivy, ça fait classe et puis ça apporte une touche de mystère.

_ Pourquoi une touche de mystère ?

_ T'es trop jeune pour comprendre. »

Il baissa ses lunettes pour cacher ses yeux de nouveau.

« Il ne faudra le dire à personne.

_ D'accords ! »

Je souris. J'étais inconsciente du danger que représentais cet homme. Remplis d'innocence. Mon père arriva après plusieurs minutes et me demanda de quitter la pièce. Je fis une moue déçue mais obéis. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre leurs discutions d'adulte.

.*.*.*.*.*.

« Pardon ? »

Je sentais mes chaînes se relâcher.

« Cette femme est Barles D Ivy. Dit l'Arachné. Une sacrée prise.

_ Comment avez-vous fait pour l'avoir ?

_ Elle était déjà dans un sale état quand nous l'avons trouvé. Nous n'avons eu qu'à finir le travail. »

Le ton du shichibukai avait beaucoup changé. C'était plus sombre et sans aucune note d'amusement. Je me sentis soulevée et traînée. Je fus à nouveau prise de vertiges et fronçais les sourcils en secouant très légèrement la tête. Pas questions de sombrer cette fois ! Je lâchais un petit grognement.

« Ah, elle reprend conscience. Dépêchez-vous. Je ne veux pas d'elle dans mes pattes. Donc Donquixo… Donquixote-sama ? »

J'avais entendus le raclement d'une chaise et des pas qui se rapprochaient. Un coup fut donner à l'arrière de mon crâne pour me refaire perdre conscience mais à part me désorienter il ne fit rien d'autre. Les bras qui maintenaient se serrèrent fortement. Je soulevais doucement mes paupières. Les hommes-poissons qui me tenaient avaient reculés d'un pas. Ils tremblaient. Les pas se stoppèrent. Je secouais un peu la tête avant de grimacer, je n'aurais pas dû la secouer si fort. Maintenant j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau s'amusait à sauter dans mon crâne.

« Ivy-chan. »

J'écarquillais les yeux un instant avant de relever la tête. Il était là, devant moi. A quelques pas à peine mais j'étais incapable de faire un geste, je ne pouvais que le fixer. Je grimaçais, mon œil gauche me brûlait. Mais étrangement j'avais l'impression de mieux voir. De voir tout simplement. Ma vue d'abords brouillée ce fit de plus en plus nette.

« Je me souviens… »

Il était plus grand que dans mes souvenirs. Plus imposant mais son aura, elle, n'avait pas changée d'un pouce.

« Donquixote Doflammingo. »

Il restait silencieux et son silence remplit la pièce. Il ne souriait pas, non il avait même l'air en colère.

« Monsieur Donquixote ? Notre aff.. »

Le blond le stoppa d'un signe de main.

« Combien ? Pour elle. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, il me prenait pour quoi ? De la marchandise !?

« Elle n'est pas à vendre. Mettez là dans sa cellule ! »

Les deux hommes-poissons me tirèrent, je n'avais même pas la force de me débattre. Je n'avais même plus de sensations dans mes jambes. La porte se ferma dans un grand bruit. Je portais mon regard à gauche, j'avais dû mal à réaliser que j'arrivais à voir de ce coté. Mon regard fut capté par une personne que je connaissais déjà. Grand-frère Vergo. Sa bouche s'entrouvris un peu lorsqu'il me vit, il avait un morceau de pudding collé aux coins des lèvres. Je grimaçais à nouveau, l'homme-poisson m'ayant forcé à me tenir sur mes jambes. J'eu l'impression de me faire électrocuter sur place. Je retiens un gémissement de justesse.

« Bande de cons ! »

J'eu le droit à un regard noir et un sourire sadique. Ils s'éloignèrent des pirates et nous entrâmes à nouveau dans les sombres couloirs. On passa devant les femmes et certaines tournèrent leurs regards vers moi. Les pauvres, et dire que je ne pouvais rien faire pour elles. On passa les cellules et les couloirs devinrent plus sombre, je voyais à peine devant moi. Ils s'arrêtèrent et me jetèrent au sol. J'entendis l'un d'eux se craquer les doigts.

« On va t'apprendre ta place en attendant Thakors-sama. »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me relever que les premiers coups tombèrent. J'eu le souffle coupé mais ne lâchais pas un seul cri. Je sentais mon corps déjà bien fragile le devenir encore plus. Mais je me préparais déjà à attaquer. Ils s'arrêtèrent pendant sept secondes, je n'hésitais pas et donnais un coup de genoux dans le menton du premier. Coup que je regrettais amèrement. Je lâchai un grognement avant que deux bras me saisissent. Le deuxième gaillard me tenait fermement. L'homme-poisson que j'avais frappé se tenait la mâchoire et il me fusilla du regard.

« Tu vas voir ! »

J'attendais déjà le coup, fermant les yeux d'appréhension, mais à la place j'entendis le déchirement d'un vêtement et je sentis un froidglacial sur ma peau. J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise. Mais ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Il a déchiré mes vêtements ?! L'autre resserra sa prise sur mes bras. Que… ?!

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS SALE PORC ! »

J'avais hurlé. Il remonta sa main le long de ma cuisse. Je n'hésitais pas à battre des jambes, l'une d'elle trouva sa place sur le nez de l'homme-poisson en face de moi et il me donna un puissant coup dans l'estomac en représailles. A ce moment, un applaudissement se fit entendre. Nous stoppâmes tous nos mouvements tandis que mon regard dériva vers l'origine du bruit.

« Mwéhéhé ! Ivy-chan, je vois que tu es toujours aussi indomptable. »

Les deux hommes-poissons se disloquèrent et je tombais au sol brutalement, lâchant une plainte douloureuse. Je vis plusieurs personness'approcher et je reculais cachant mon corps avec le reste de la combinaison. Déjà que lorsque je me suis réveillée il n'y avait plus aucune preuve du fait que ce soit une combinaison de l'équipage des Heart Pirate autant maintenant… qui pourrait dire que c'était une combinaison ? Je reculais en me collant contre le mur. Le blond entra dans la cellule.

« Ivy-chan, tu as peur de moi ?

_ Vous avez tué ma famille. » Dis-je calmement.

« Tu me tutoyais par le passé. »

Je fronçais les sourcils avant de grimacer en me tenant le ventre. Je ne pus me retenir et vomis pas mal de sang. Je grimaçais, j'aurais préféré faire ça devant Law plutôt que devant cet homme-là ! Il se rapprochait de moi d'ailleurs. Vergo était là lui aussi. J'essuyais ma bouche d'un revers de main et le foudroyais du regard.

« Ne me touchez pas ! »

Au point où j'en étais. Je n'avais aucune chance de le battre, j'étais trop faible. Je mourrais si j'essayais de le tuer, je suis même certaine de ne pas pouvoir lui infliger ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure. Je n'étais pas de taille. Je le savais, tout comme lui. C'est pour ça qu'il gardait son sourire sur le visage. Il s'accroupit devant moi retirant ses lunettes, dos à son équipage de façon à ce que je sois la seule à pouvoir voir ses yeux.

« Ivy-chan, tu as vraiment bien grandi. Tu es devenu une femme. »

Je reculais un peu plus, malheureusement, le mur glacé entra en contact avec mon dos. Je réprimais un frisson.

« C'est normal, ça s'appelle la croissance.

_ Tu as aussi gardé ton caractère. Je suis assez satisfait de ce que j'ai devant moi. »

Je fronçais un peu plus les sourcils. Il s'avança un peu plus.

« Je vais te capturer comme je te l'ai promis, Ivy-chan.

_ Je ne me laisserais pas prendre !»

Il tendit sa main et je n'hésitais pas une seconde. Je me glissais sur le côté l'évitant habillement et je courus vers les pirates de Donquixote. Je n'avais plus mes fils mais je pouvais comme même me débrouiller. Malheureusement, j'avais complètement oublié un détail. Détail qui, à l'époque m'avait fait souvent rire.

« Allons, allons. Ivy-chan. Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir ainsi. »

Un arrière-goût de déjà vu passa par mon esprit lorsque je sentis un coup sec dans ma nuque.

.*.*.*.*.*.

« Pourquoi …. ? Pourquoi vous les avez tués … ?

_ Parce qu'il me dérangeait Ivy-chan.

_ Vous avez tué Nana et mon petit frère ! Ce n'était que des bébés ! »

Doflamingo s'approchais de moi, j'avais l'œil droit hors-jeu. Ces doigts se saisirent de mon menton.

« Ivy-chan. Tu as mon autorisation alors je vais te laisser vivre.

_ Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste ! Papa, Maman, Nana et Nicolas ! Ils avaient rien fait !

_ Ils contrariaient mes plans. »

Je détournais les yeux et regardait Law. Il avait les yeux cachés par son chapeau. Il releva finalement la tête.

« Grand-frère Doflamingo ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu vas tuer Ivy ?

_ Non, pas elle. »

Il relâcha mon menton. Je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes larmes, fixant Doflamingo. Je voulais oublier. Je ne voulais plus voir en boucle ma mère se faire égorger vif ni mon père mourir de cette manière encore et encore. Je voulais oublier. Doflamingo était toujours dos à moi, je ne sais ce qu'il m'a prit mais je me saisis d'un morceau de verre et l'enfonçais profondément dans son manteau. Le blond fut surpris puis m'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ma vue se brouillais, je n'arrivais plus à voir correctement. Comme si le néant et les ténèbres venaient m'entourer. La shichibukai ne souriait plus, il fit un pas vers moi mais le mur derrière moi se brisa dans un éclat de lave et un bras en jaillit au-dessus de moi.

« Ça suffit Donquixote ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire plus de mal à cette enfant. »

Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Je ne voyais plus rien maintenant. Je me sentis soulevée par un bras ferme et protecteur et Doflamingo se mit à applaudir.

« Et voici l'entrée du héros. Akainu. Quel plaisir de te voir. Quoique tu es très en retard.

_ Tu as fait assez de dégâts, je ne te laisserais pas prendre cette enfant.

_Mwéhéhé ! Allez, on s'en va. J'ai fait assez joujou ici pour aujourd'hui. »

Des craquements se firent entendre et les ricanements s'éloignèrent. Mais j'entendis sa voix.

« Je viendrais te capturer un jour, Ivy-chan ! C'est une promesse. Mwéhéhé»

Une main chaude se posa sur mes cheveux. Elle se voulait rassurante.

« Je m'excuse, oublie tout ça.

_ Je les vengerais.

_ Oublie, gamine. Oublie tout ça. »

Un nuage noir. Je me sentais tomber. Je devais oublier. Oui. Oublier. Juste oublier.

* * *

Merci merci merci Lisen-chan.


	15. Chapter 14

Il fait chaud. Je me sens bien et je n'ai plus mal. Je fronçais les sourcils, quelque chose glissait le long de mon dos. Je bougeais un peu, me repliant sur moi-même et le contact fut rompu. J'entendais le bruit des vagues, un son doux comme je l'aime. Les odeurs par contre me dérangeaient, elles étaient trop fortes. La senteur de l'alcool et de la cigarette. Mais par-dessus cela l'odeur de parfum masculin était le plus fort. Je frottais mon visage contre la douceur des draps. C'était moelleux. Le contact avec ma peau était revenu, remontant encore le long de mon dos. Je fis une petite moue laissant un grognement m'échapper. Je me repliais un peu plus enfonçant ma tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller.

« Ivy-chan~ ! »

J'ouvris les yeux et me reculais. Ma respiration s'accéléra et je m'écartais de cette personne. Il sourit relevant ses lunettes pour les poser sur ses cheveux.

« Ivy-chan. Soit plus reconnaissante, je t'ai sauvé des griffes de l'autre homme-poisson. »

Je sortis du lit, le fusillant du regard. Il restait immobile avec son sourire au combien agaçant. Ayant remarqué que je n'avais qu'une chemise blanche comme vêtement je gardais les draps contre moi.

« Où est-ce que je suis ?

_ Chez moi, à Dressrosa. On t'a soigné, vu dans l'état t'ont laissée les hommes-poissons. »

Je restais sur mes gardes reculant vers la porte. Je pus enfin saisir la poignée mais rien n'y fait.

« Mwéhéhé. Je ne suis pas stupide Ivy-chan. J'ai bien compris que tu étais vraiment très en colère contre moi, donc je t'ai enfermée ici et la clé, je la garde avec moi.

_ Laissez-moi partir.

_ Non. »

Je fronçais des sourcils, la colère montant en moi, mes joues devant rougir fortement.

« Je vous déteste! Je ne le cache pas et je le dit haut et fort ! Libérez-moi ! Je rêve de vous tuer depuis mes huit ans mais vous êtes bien trop fort pour moi à l'heure actuelle. Maintenant libérez-moi ! »

Il sourit et mon corps ne répondit plus à ma volonté. J'essayais de résister mais rien à faire. Quelle désagréable sensation que celle de ne plus pouvoir être maitre de soi. Doflamingo tendit sa main, que je saisi bien malgré moi. Je mettais toute ma volonté à ne pas obéir, à le combattre.

« Ivy-chan. Je t'ai capturée et j'ai bien l'attention de te garder.

_ Je m'enfuirais. »

Il relâcha un rire et je me retrouvais à quelques centimètres de lui. Il gardait ma main dans la sienne.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire. »

Il sourit et relâcha ma main. Il remit ses lunettes avant de sauter par la fenêtre. Dans le premier temps, j'eu du mal à me rendre compte que je pouvais de nouveau bouger par moi-même. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je restais de longues minutes au sol. Il fallait que je parte. Je devais partir d'ici. Law ! Je devais retrouver Law, absolument. Je paniquais et me levais. Mon premier réflexe fut de courir à la porte et m'acharner dessus. Evidemment, comme précédemment la porte ne s'ouvrit pas et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je partis alors vers la fenêtre pour voir si comme le shichibukai je pouvais tous simplement sauter.

J'écarquillais les yeux tandis qu'une bourrasque fit voler mes cheveux. Cet homme était réellement malade et je le haïssais. Il avait dû forcément s'inspirer d'un conte de fée pour faire ça. M'enfermer dans la plus haute tour de sa maison !

« L'enfoiré ! »

Non mais qu'elle salope ! Pourquoi autant d'acharnement ?! Je vais le tuer, le tuer et le re-tuer ! Je m'écartais de la fenêtre et vins frapper dans l'armoire en bois, me tenant par la suite le pied en laissant une plainte douloureuse se faire entendre. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de frapper un meuble en bois massif. Merde à la fin !

Je remarquais alors un détail. Détail pourtant important. J'avais pas mal de bandages sur moi, propres. Je n'avais plus mal sauf à mon malheureux pied. J'avais réellement étais soigné. Je retirais délicatement les bandages sur mon bras droit. Il y avait encore les fils, mais tous étaient propres. Ma peau ne portait aucunes traces de crasse. Je restais encore plusieurs minutes à inspecter mon corps. Je n'avais aucunes blessures supplémentaires. Bien-sûr mon visage portait des traces d'égratignures et de bleues, comme le reste de mon corps mais je n'avais rien d'autre.

Mon étonnement passé je repris peu à peu conscience d'autres détails. Les femmes ? Qu'était-il arrivé aux femmes emprisonnées avec moi ? Je me mordis la lèvre. Il allait falloir que je demande des réponses.

« Tch ! »

Je me levais et fit le tour de la pièce. Enfin, plutôt de ma nouvelle prison. Le décor était vraiment luxueux. Lit à baldaquin drapé de blanc. Pièce lumineuse avec beaucoup de bougies. Une armoire en bois massif, sculpté avec précision. Il y avait également une table blanche et deux chaises autour. Je lâchais un soupire, il fallait que je me sorte de là. J'ouvris l'armoire pour voir un peu ce qu'elle contenait. Des robes. Des robes et oh ! Des robes.

Bon sang même pas quelques sous-vêtements ! Je pris les robes gardant quelques-unes de côté. Le tissu était résistant et souple. De quoi faire de bon fils. Avec du temps et beaucoup de patience. Patience que je n'avais absolument pas. Je jetais les robes un peu plus loin et j'enfilais une noire peu élégante. Après d'autres longues minutes je fus pris de remords. Je me mis dans un coin, une vérité venant de me revenir en mémoire. Olive était mort. Je me souvenais des coups que les hommes-poissons lui avaient portés. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour se défendre. Les larmes roulèrent doucement sur mes joues et je me repliais un peu plus, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Un trop plein. Olive était mort, j'étais séparée des Heart Pirate et pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'étais maintenant prisonnière du meurtrier de mes parents.

Je restais de longues heures chagrinée mais finalement une colère indescriptible m'envahie. Je pris les bibelots en porcelaine posés sur la commode et les envoyais valser sur les murs opposés. Le bruit était infernal. Mais ça me calmait au moins. Je ne criais pas pour autant mais j'en avais très envie. La porte s'ouvrit au moment où l'un des bibelots explosa à côté.

« Quel accueil chaleureux, Ivy-san.

_ Vergo. »

Il entrait avec un plateau dans la main, une fourchette collé sur la joue.

« Alors tu étais bien un traître !

_ Parle avec un peu plus de respect. Jocker m'a demandé de t'emmener ton repas.

_ Je n'ai pas faim. »

Gros mensonge, mais je voulais qu'il parte le plus rapidement possible. Ce traître, cet homme que j'ai considéré comme mon grand-frère durant des années. Cet homme qui avait participé au massacre de ma famille. Il posa le plateau sur la table. Je l'ignorais royalement et m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Où sont les femmes qui étaient emprisonnées ?

_ Mortes. »

Vergo sortit sans plus de mot. Je regardais à l'extérieur. Le soleil avait énormément décliné mais en bas des rires et l'alcool coulaient à flots. Je fronçais les sourcils. C'était réellement des monstres. Faire la fête alors qu'ils avaient massacrés autant de personnes innocentes ! Vergo venait d'arriver et s'approcha du shichibukai. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers moi et souris. Je me levais, pris le plateau sur la table et le jeta par la fenêtre de façon à ce qu'il atterrisse au milieu de l'assistance et je fermais les rideaux blancs d'un geste rageur.

Autant me laisser mourir de faim, peut-être qu'à la longue ils allaient me libérer. Je sentis une douleur sur la paume de mon pied. J'avais marché sur un morceau de porcelaine brisée. Je grimaçais un peu et m'assis sur le lit puis je retirais avec précautions le morceau. Du sang glissa paresseusement sur ma peau. Je me mordis la lèvre en commençant à pleurer de nouveau. Bon sang ! Je devenais trop sensible. Et qu'est-ce que j'avais faim ! Je me repliais sur moi en me laissant tomber sur le lit. Demain c'est décidé je quitterais cette pièce !

J'enfonçais ma tête dans l'oreiller, hurlant à plein poumon dans le tissu. Hurlement qui, pour mon plus grand bonheur, fut pratiquement étouffé par le tissu.

« Ivy-chan ? Tu es toujours en colère ? »

Je relevais les yeux. Doflamingo était posé sur la fenêtre. Je lui lançais l'oreiller dessus.

« Sortez ! »

Il sourit en rattrapant l'oreiller.

« Je vois que tu as refait la déco. »

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? Jeter ton repas n'arrangera rien, on peut te nourrir de force, ce n'est pas un problème.

_ Laissez-moi. Je ne veux pas vous voir. Je veux être seule.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir très chère.

_ Tch ! »

Je pris la bougie restante sur la table de nuit et la lui lança. La bougie fut stoppée en vol et le blond se leva et s'approcha de moi en remontant ses lunettes. Je voulus reculer mais j'en fus incapable. Doflamingo reposa l'oreiller et prit une mèche de mes cheveux. Il les porta à ses lèvres.

« Ivy-chan, tu as vraiment grandis.

_ Ça suffit, laissez-moi ! N'avez-vous pas déjà assez gâché ma vie ?

_ Je n'en ai pas finis avec toi Ivy, tu es l'une de mes pièces les plus précieuses. Je ne peux pas te laissez disparaître. »

J'avais envie de pleurer mais pas devant lui. Je devais déjà avoir les yeux bien rouges. Il relevait doucement ses lunettes.

« Tu es la seule à avoir eu mon autorisation, donc je ne peux pas te tuer ou te laisser mourir.

_ Vous n'avez pas hésité à tuer ce qui m'était le plus cher. Si je suis encore en vie, c'est uniquement grâce à Akainu.

_ Akainu a contrecarré mon plan te concernant. Je t'aurais juste gardé précieusement, Ivy-chan. Comme je vais le faire maintenant.

_ Retirez vos mains de mes cheveux. »

Il sourit à nouveau.

« J'apprécie les cheveux longs et doux comme les tiens.

_ Alors je me ferais une joie de les couper dès que possible.

_ Il n'y a aucun objet tranchant ici.

_ Je serais me débrouiller. »

Il rit mais pas comme son rire habituel. Son index se replia faisant avancer mon corps comme une marionnette.

« Je te prierais d'être sage demain. Si tu ne manges pas je te forcerais sans aucune gêne. »

La pression se relâcha et je tombais un peu sur le lit.

« Je vous jure que je serais la pire des prisonnière que vous aillez jamais eu ! »

Son rire démens résonnait dans la pièce. Ma colère reprit de plus belle. Je ne cherchais même pas à l'insulter ou encore lui donner des coups. Je n'en voyais même pas la peine. Je sentais mon corps se coucher contre ma volonté. Il s'était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, les lunettes retombées sur son nez.

« C'est l'heure de dormir Ivy.

_ Avec un psychopathe à côté je n'en ai pas très envie. »

Il ne parlait pas plus. Je lâchais un grognement, lui tournant le dos. Malgré sa présence je commençais à réfléchir. Certes j'étais en terrain ennemis. A part cette tour je ne connaissais pas grand-chose des lieux. Il y avait au moins dix mètres de chute libre si je sautais. Je pourrais essayer mais à mes risques et périls. Au moins j'aurais une mort rapide. Bon, autre option. La porte pouvait s'ouvrir mais par contre, que pour les repas si j'ai bien compris. Je lâchais un énième soupire.

« Dors Ivy-chan. »

Je me retiens de lui lancer une réplique cinglante préférant me concentrer sur mes plans. Petit à petit mes paupières se baissèrent doucement. Je commençais à me sentir légère. Je me lovais doucement dans les bras de Morphée. Je voulais retrouver Law, certes lui mettre la raclée de sa vie mais même. Je voulais le revoir.

« Ivy ? »

Je soulevais mes yeux de mon bouquin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Law ?

_ L'île est en vue, tu voudras bien m'accompagner pour chercher des plantes médicinales ?

_ Depuis quand tu me demande ?

_ Bon alors c'est un ordre.

_ D'accord. »

Je souris, amusée. Law avait pris une plume et du papier et commençait à faire une liste.

« Dis donc, tu es vraiment trop sérieux.

_ Hm ?

_ Tu sais sourire ?

_ Je le fais tout le temps.

_ Non, quand tu souris tu le fait de façon sarcastique et moqueuse. Rarement un vrai sourire, sincère. Tu as toujours été comme ça ?

_ Qui sait ? »

Il eut un des sourires dont je venais justement de parler.

« Seulement toi.

_ Peut-être pas. »

Il se tournait vers moi en baissant un peu son chapeau. Après quelques minutes, il se leva me faisant signe de le suivre. L'air était frais mais ça faisait vraiment du bien.

« Hey ! Attend-moi ! »

Law était parti devant moi et je le rattrapais après une petite course. Cette île était vraiment belle malgré les gros nuages qui arrivaient un peu plus loin.

« Law ? On les trouve où tes plantes ?

_ La droguerie pour certaines et pour le reste autant faire un tour dans la forêt. Je pense que je peux trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Reste à côté, tu risques de te blesser toute seule.

_ Très drôle.

_ Je suis sérieux. »

Je laissais un soupire quitter mes lèvres mais obéis en restant à ses cotés. On passa à la droguerie et Law me donna ses paquets. En gros, je faisais porteur pour cette sortie. Lorsqu'il eut terminé les achats en ville, on pénétra dans la forêt. Forêt simple et normale, je n'aurais pas été étonnée de voir un ours surgir d'entre les buissons. Law s'arrêtait souvent pour s'agenouiller et regarder quelques herbes. Je partis un peu plus loin à un moment.

« Ne va pas trop loin. »

Je lui fis un petit signe de la main et continuais. J'arrivais près d'une rivière sur un gros rocher et me pencha pour pouvoir boire. Cette île était séparée par une grande rivière d'eau pure. C'était sa particularité. J'entendis Law m'appeler et lui indiquai ma position d'un cri. Il arriva d'un pas lent et bu à son tour. Je sentis une goutte sur ma joue. Je l'essuyais du bout des doigts avant de tendre la main. Le déluge ne se fit pas prier et je réajustais ma casquette pendant Law se levait.

« Rentrons rapidement. »

J'acquiesçais. Il partit devant moi, je fis un pas et me stoppais en entendement un grondement. Le rocher sur lequel j'étais bougea d'un coup. Je réussis à garder mon équilibre de justesse. Law s'était retourné pour me regarder les yeux écarquillés.

« Je le sens pas là… Law ? »

Le rocher gronda à nouveau, cédant sous mes pieds. Law lâcha un juron en tendant sa main. Il réussit à m'attraper, me gardant contre lui mais malheureusement nous fûmes emportés dans notre élan et nous nous retrouvâmes immergés dans l'eau. Évidement je dû garder Law contre moi pour qu'il ne coule pas. Je savais que manger un fruit du démon ne pouvais pas être qu'un avantage ! Bien sûr avec l'intempérie qui avait lieu, le courant fut bien plus fort. On se retrouva emportés et je peinais à nous garder à la surface. J'étais comme même amusée de voir le capitaine dans un état aussi pitoyable.

J'écarquillais les yeux en sentant le courant devenir bien plus turbulent.

« Ivy, acc…accroche t…toi. …à...q…quelques…. ...choses…. »

Il était marrant lui. Je ne pouvais m'accrocher à rien ! J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise mêlée à la terreur. Je murmurais une seule phrase.

« Accroche-toi Law. »

Il fronçait des sourcils en grimaçant mais comme moi prit son inspiration. Bon sang, j'imaginais bien dans quel état il devait se trouver. Honteux de se retrouver dans un tel état de faiblesse. Une cascade. Je me resserrais contre Law. Le vide glissa sous nous, j'écarquillais les yeux tout comme Law qui lâcha un juron. La chute fut rapide et le choc violent, assez pour me faire lâcher Law. Je remontais à la surface prenant une grande gorgée d'air. La pluie frappait mon visage comme des millions d'aiguilles. Je cherchais le brun du regard avant de me souvenir d'une chose.

« Merde ! »

Je plongeais de suite, il était là, coulant lentement au fond de l'eau. Il n'avait plus d'air. Je nageais vers lui le plus vite possible. Arrivant enfin à sa hauteur je saisis son visage et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour lui insuffler un peu de souffle vital. Je le saisis ensuite et remonta à la surface. Il était plus lourd qu'une une enclume. Je grimaçais réussissant finalement à nous tirer à la surface. Le courant nous avait entrainés dans une sorte de grotte où nous étions à l'abri de la pluie.

Je mis plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver mon souffle. Je grimaçais un peu, j'étais trempée des pieds à la tête et mes vêtements me collaient à la peau. Je me levai, réprimant un frisson.

« Ça va allez capitaine ?

_ Hm… »

Il était resté allongé, apparemment encore bien secoué.

« Je vais faire un feu, tu vas pouvoir bouger ?

_ Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. »

Je fis un petit signe de la tête. Je lui devais bien ça après tout c'était bien à cause de ma malchance que nous nous trouvions dans cette situation. Il se redressa finalement retirant son chapeau pour l'essorer. Je réussis à faire un feu. Heureusement qu'il y avait quelques morceaux de bois secs ici. D'ailleurs s'était assez étonnant.

« On va rester jusqu'à ce que la pluie se calme. Tu risques de provoquer une autre catastrophe si tu sors de nouveau.

_ Désolée de ne pas avoir pensé à l'éventualité qu'un rocher cède sous mes pieds.

_ Je te rappelle juste que je ne peux pas nager.

_J'ai remarqué Mr. L'enclume. Moi je sais très bien nager, tu n'avais qu'à me laisser tomber et je me serais débrouiller toute seule sans problème.

_ Bien, la prochaine fois que tu auras un problème je n'interviendrais pas.

_ Bien.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! »

Je le regardais.

« Je vais faire sécher mes vêtements. »

Je retirais la combinaison sans vraiment lui prêter attention. J'étais trempée et je n'avais pas envie d'attraper un rhume. Law ne fit plus un geste pendent quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux et de retirer à son tour les siens. Moi je restais près du feu laissant la chaleur effacer les traces d'humidités sur ma peau.

« J'ai réussis à garder les herbes dans le sac.

_ Hm. »

Je fis une petite moue et tournais mon regard vers lui, il s'était assis dans un coin.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu sans ton chapeau. »

Il me regarda un instant puis souris un peu. Un vrai sourire cette fois ci.

« On risque de rester coincé ici toute la nuit, Ivy. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Finalement il se pouvait qu'il ne soit pas aussi sérieux qu'il n'y paraît. Nous fûmes effectivement coincés toute la nuit. Mais celle-ci fut bien courte.

Je bougeais un peu, commençant à m'étirer en baillant. J'ouvris un œil doucement. Me relevant finalement pour regarder la pièce. Personne. Les morceaux de porcelaine n'étaient plus présent et un plateau de petit déjeuné avait pris place sur la table. J'eu un sourire. A partir d'aujourd'hui j'essayerai de m'enfuir tout les jours.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Merci encore à Lisen-chan et à tous les lecteur ^^.


	16. Chapter 15

« Ivy-san, tu dois manger. Un repas tout les deux jours n'est pas assez. »

Je l'ignorais royalement en me resserrant contre le mur. Un mois. Depuis un mois maintenant, j'étais coincée dans cette pièce. J'avais essayé de m'enfuir un nombre incalculable de fois. D'ailleurs ces tentatives avaient bien fait rire les hommes de Donquixote. J'avais réussi à assommé la femme nommée Baby5 mais après avoir descendu à peine quelques marches, un rire s'était fait entendre et je fis un demi-tour contre ma volonté. Je n'avais même pas réussis à faire des fils pourtant dieu sait combien de robes j'ai massacré pour les faire. Doflmingo les a trouvés après que Vergo lui ait dit de quelle manière je me battais. Il fouilla toute la pièce et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Vergo avait largement baissé dans mon estime, une fois de plus.Évidement, depuis j'avais recommencée à fabriquer des fils mais cette fois avec bien plus de discrétions. J'avais tout essayé, débordant d'imagination. D'ailleurs quelques fois je m'étais surprise moi-même ! Mais la liste serait vraiment trop longue. La seule chose que je n'avais pas encore essayé c'était de sauter par la fenêtre sans rien mais vu la distance avec le sol, j'étais assez sceptique et retissant. Doflamingo avait l'habitude de venir le soir et je me levais toujours après son départ.

Je laissais un nouveau soupir glisser entre mes lèvres, posant mes yeux sur mes bras. C'est vrai que j'avais beaucoup maigrie. Trop peut-être. J'avais réussis à me couper les cheveux courts, un peu n'importe comment et le shichibukai avait perdu son sourire ce jour-là. Mais au lieu de se mettre en colère, il avait simplement pris une mèche qui trainait pour la nouer autour de son poignet. Il était partit, pour mon plus grand bonheur, depuis une semaine. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'il faisait.

« Ivy-san ? »

Je jouais avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je n'avais plus de bandage et mon corps avait complètement cicatrisé. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je l'écartai sèchement. Baby5 fronça les sourcils en me soufflant au visage un nuage de nicotine.

« Laissez- moi partir.

_ C'est impossible et tu le sais. Doflamingo va être un peu plus ferme maintenant, Ivy-san. En tout cas, je vais lui demander de te forcer à manger. Il rentre ce soir donc soit sage d'ici là. »

Elle sortit de la pièce laissant le plateau-repas sur la table. Je n'avais pas mangé hier donc j'avais faim. Je m'installais donc en commençant doucement le triste repas. Il n'y avait pas à dire, je déprimais. J'avais envie de les revoir. Deen, Bepo, Penguin, Shachi, Olive s'il était encore vivant, et Law… Je regardais l'assiette encore bien remplie. Je l'avais à peine touchée mais l'appétit m'avait quitté. Je me triturais encore les méninges pour trouver un moyen de m'en sortir. Finalement la journée passa, encore une. Je maudissais ma faiblesse. A cause de moi ma famille était morte, puis Olive et ces pauvres femmes aussi. Je partais vers la fenêtre mais mon corps se stoppait alors. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger.

« Ivy-chan. Mes camarades m'ont appris que tu n'avais pas arrêté d'essayer de t'enfuir. Que tu avais arrêtée de te nourrir correctement aussi. »

Je ne disais rien, de toute façon, je n'en pouvais plus. Mes nerfs commençaient sérieusement à lâcher.

« Je vais profiter de ma présence ici pour te remettre dans un meilleur état. »

Il rentra dans ma chambre, quittant le rebord de ma fenêtre. Il s'approcha, prenant mon menton entre ses doigts. Il ne souriait plus, il était en colère, je le sentais dans son aura. Ses yeux découverts me fixaient avec intensité.

« Je vais te remettre dans le droit chemin, Ivy-chan. »

Une nouvelle semaine s'écoula. Doflamingo venait au repas et me forçait à manger grâce à son pouvoir. Je devais reconnaître que je me sentais un peu mieux, même beaucoup. Évidement le blond était bien plus présent. Il vérifiait quelques fois si je ne faisais pas de bêtises grâce à son pouvoir. J'arrivais même à sentir quand maintenant. Comme l'ennui était toujours présent, il avait finis par m'emmener des livres, le journal et de quoi écrire. Dans un réflexe je répertoriais toutes les informations que j'avais sur les pirates. J'avais cachée tout ça, après tout et malgré mon emprisonnement, je faisais partie des Hearth Pirates. Donc Doflamingo croyais que je ne faisais que du dessin alors que j'avais caché mes écrits sous le matelas. Grâce au journal, je pus apprendre que l'équipage avait continué, Law avait massacré apparemment bon nombre de personne sur son passage. J'étais assez contente de pouvoir prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Ivy-chan ? »

Je relevais les yeux, il était là, comme à son habitude sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je me mis à lire l'article précédent celui de Law.

« Monkey D Luffy. Ce nom désormais ce fait entendre partout. Ce jeune rookie, quoi que jeune, vient de se démarqué, lui et son équipage, en déclarant la guerre à la marine lors d'un assaut sur Enies Lobbies. Sa mise à prix dépasse maintenant les 300millions de Berry. A ces côté, se tient désormais les criminels nommé ci : Roronoa Zorro, le chasseur de prime à 120millions de Berry, l'enfant démon Nico Robin, 80millions de Berry, Sanji les jambes noires à 77millions de Berry, Franky le cyborg à 44millions de Berry, le snipper Sogeking avec la prime de 30millions de Berry, la chatte voleuse Nami à 16millions de Berry et leur mascotte Chopper le fou de barbe à papa pour 50Berry. Soit un équipage valant au totale 667millions et 50Berry. »

Je sentais son corps passer au-dessus de moi pour saisir le journal. Il n'avait pas son sourire et semblait réfléchir. Finalement il lâcha un rire sombre. Je voulus me lever mais il posa sa main sur mon épaule pour m'en empêcher. Je me sentis soudainement nerveuse. Ses doigts glissaient sur mon épaule et remontaient le long de celle-ci jusqu'à ma nuque. J'avais remarqué que la nuit, il s'amusait à glisser ses doigts sur ma peau. Ça me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Après tout, il restait un homme. Pire, un homme fou.

« Je suis fatiguée, je voudrais me coucher.

_ Va, je ne t'en empêche pas. »

Il relâcha mon épaule, s'écartant pour me laisser passer. Je partis m'allonger sur le lit gardant les draps serrés contre moi.

« Tu sais Ivy, j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi après l'incident. »

Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Akainu a essayé de brouiller les pistes et il m'a empêché d'avoir un bon nombre d'informations. J'ai quand même appris que tu avais perdu tous les souvenirs de notre présence sur l'île ou encore de cette nuit. »

J'avais du mal à respirer. Je commençais à avoir peur.

« J'ai été très étonné de voir ton avis de recherche la première fois, encore plus en voyant qu'Akainu l'avait lui-même déclaré. Mais ce qui m'a encore plus étonné, c'est qu'étrangement une personne passait sur l'île où tu te trouvais et que c'est cette personne qui t'a recueillis. »

Il parle de Law ? Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Ne mens pas, la combinaison que tu portais lorsque l'on t'a trouvée t'as trahis, l'un des _Joly Rogers _était intact.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. Je ne me souvenais même pas de lui avant de me retrouver une nouvelle fois face à vous.

_ Ce qu'il y a, c'est que tu lui as fait confiance et que je suis sûr que tu as recommencé à l'apprécier. Comme lorsque vous étiez enfants et que vous disparaissiez pendent des heures.

_ Mais comme vous l'avez dit, nous n'étions que des enfants.

_ Oui, mais maintenant vous êtes des adultes. »

Je me relevais un peu pour le regarder, je n'arrivais pas à saisir où il voulait en venir, ou plutôt je ne voulais pas. Il était juste en face de moi et son sourire avait disparu. Il saisit de nouveau mon menton entre ses doigts et il s'approcha, son manteau le rendant bien plus imposant.

« Je t'ai donné mon autorisation Ivy, tu es la seule à avoir le droit de regarder mes yeux. J'ai été touché par ton innocence enfantine et ton caractère déjà bien trempé à l'époque.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Si, tu comprends très bien. »

Je compris à cet instant, durant cette nuit, à qu'elle point j'étais vulnérable et faible. Je ne réussis pas à dormir. Le matin arriva finalement et Doflamingo repartis tranquillement un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Je tremblais comme une feuille après son départ, je me sentais mal, salie. J'avais mal aux hanches. Je devais partir. Je devais m'enfuir. Tout de suite. Je m'enfermais dans la salle d'eau et frottais mon corps pour effacer sa trace. Ma peau devenait rouge à force mais je continuais, je voulais l'effacer. Cet homme était un démon. Un malade. Je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes larmes. Je tremblais comme une feuille. S'il faisait la même chose toutes les nuits, je risque de devenir folle.

Un coup se fit entendre et Baby5 rentra dans la chambre.

« Salut, je t'importe ton petit déjeuné. Ah, le jeune maître va s'absenter jusqu'à demain, il a une réunion du conseil.

_ Sors ! »

Elle le fit. Je griffais ma peau. J'avais l'impression de sentir ses mains passer dessus. Je grimaçais et lançais le plateau plus loin. Si Joker n'était réellement plus là alors je devais tenter ma chance. Il allait falloir que j'effectue la seule chose que je n'avais pas encore faite. Sauter. J'essayais de garder mon calme toute la journée mais j'étais hantée par cette nuit. Avec difficulté je retenais mes larmes. Baby5 revient deux autres fois. Je ne mangeais que le repas du soir mais celui-ci ne resta pas longtemps dans mon estomac.

J'attendis patiemment que la nuit soit plus avancée. Les hommes de Donquixote étaient en pleine fête et les gardes bien moins en alerte. La plupart s'était endormis, grisés par l'alcool. Je me mis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je n'avais que sept mètres de fils. Ce qui signifiait que je tomberais forcement d'au moins trois mètres. J'avais pris avec moi le peu de chose qui pouvait m'être utile. Après une dernière grande inspiration, je sautai. C'était simple, soit je me loupais et mourrait, soit je réussissais et j'avais une chance de m'en sortir. Mais si je réussissais et que je me faisais attraper, je n'aurais sans doute plus aucune autre chance.

Je réussis à me tenir grâce à mes fils. Ils craquèrent comme je m'y attendais mais ils ralentir ma chute de façon à ce que je puisse atterrir souplement sans faire plus de bruit que la musique. Quelques-uns des hommes bougèrent mais sans plus. Je lâchais un soupire, soulagée, je devais garder ma concentration. Je grimaçais en sentant une douleur à ma cheville. Surmontant la douleur comme lorsque j'étais marine, je commençais à avancer prudemment. Cette fois pas question de gaffer. Je réussis à arriver dans un angle calme. L'avantage avec toutes les tentatives que j'avais eu, c'était que maintenant je connaissais un peu plus le terrain. Après plusieurs minutes, je réussis à descendre le long du mur, j'avais les genoux dans un état lamentable et c'est avec soulagement que je sentis la terre sous mes pieds.

J'avais eu beaucoup de chance, énormément même ! Et je le savais. Je plongeais dans la forêt tropicale qui entourait cette demeure, refuge de cinglés et je m'en m'éloignais. Encore et encore. Je me fichais des branches qui fouettaient mon visage ou encore des pierres qui écorchaient mes pieds. Le son des vagues. Je l'entendais, un sourire illuminant mon visage. La mer.

« Oui ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais devant la mer. Mais je perdis bien vite mon sourire car je n'avais aucun moyen de partir de cette île. Un détail qui m'avait complètement échappé. Je me laissais tomber à genoux. Alors finalement, j'étais coincée ici? Je me mordis la lèvre et cognais rageusement dans le sable.

« Merde ! »

Il ne fallait pas que je désespère aussi vite. Je refusais de repasser une nuit comme hier. Inconcevable. Je fixais l'horizon. Pas d'île en vue, enfin, si. Juste un point petit noir et peut-être même pas une île. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Tant pis pour ce que j'avais écrit, de toute façon, j'avais tout en tête. Je plongeais dans l'eau et commençais à nager le plus vite possible. Maintenant ce n'étais plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'Il ne revienne sur l'île et découvre ma disparition. L'eau était agréable au début mais plus j'avançais plus elle devenait froide. Je ne me décourageais pas et continuais. Je voyais le point s'agrandir. C'était bien une île. Hivernal. Comme quoi ces mers étaient bien étranges.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en me rapprochant. Il allait falloir que j'aille à Shambody. Law serait forcément obligé d'y passer pour entrer dans le nouveau monde. Et il allait me devoir beaucoup d'explications. Énormément d'excuses aussi. Je commençais à manquer de force. Je regrettais alors amèrement les repas que j'avais jetés. J'aurais dû prendre plus de force. Je commençais à nager avec moins de vigueur. Dans un dernier et pénible effort, je réussis à atteindre un rocher près de l'île. J'étais frigorifié. Le bout de mes doigts avait bleui. Je repris mon souffle pendant un instant avant de faire la dernière longueur me séparant de l'île. C'est avec un énorme soulagement que je pus enfin poser un pied à terre. Tremblante de froid certes, mais heureuse d'avoir réussis. Le soleil s'était levé depuis un bon moment déjà mais il avait du mal à passer à travers les épais nuages. Je pus voir un port et un petit village mais je remarquais bien assez vite que ce village n'en était pas un. C'était une sorte de village-usine. Avec un bateau au port. Je souris en voyant un homme venir par ici.

Ce fut facile de le désarmer et de lui voler ses vêtements. Je m'excusais sincèrement mais le laissais sur place puis je me mélangeais aux ouvriers. L'avantage de cette tenue, c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas voir mon visage ou mes cheveux. Avec discrétion, je réussis à monter à bord du bateau. Bateau qui partit environ une heure après.

Je regardais l'horizon avec satisfaction. Dressrosa n'était plus qu'un point noir qui s'éloignait. Je ne baissais pas ma garde pour autant. Ce bateau portait l'emblème du Joker après tout. Dés nous arriverons à une île pour le ravitaillement, je partirais et m'incrusterais sur un autre bateau. Pour le moment rien n'étais encore joué. Doflamingo pouvait encore retrouver ma trace.

* * *

Merci encore à Lisen-chan.


	17. Chapter 16

Je gardais le visage baissé. Je n'avais pas pensé à une telle chose.

« Mettez ces caisses à la cale ! »

Je suivais les autres en espérant qu'elle ne me remarquerait pas. Monnet. Je l'avais vu plusieurs fois de la fenêtre de ma tour. Je m'enfonçais dans le bateau, suivant les autres. Les caisses que nous portions étaient vraiment lourdes et un bruit de verre se faisait entendre. Les hommes devant moi stoppèrent et posèrent leurs caisses et je suivis le mouvement. Ils commençaient à repartir mais pour ma part je partis chercher un coin tranquille où je pourrais me planquer en cas de problème ou juste pour ne pas croiser les autres passagers. Je me laissais retomber contre l'une des parois en lâchant un soupire. L'adrénaline retombait et je commençais à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Je restais là plusieurs minutes, faisant quelques signes aux hommes qui passaient pour qu'ils ne s'interrogent pas.

La première journée défila doucement et j'avais réussis à ne pas attirer l'attention, j'avais même réussis à prendre place à la cafétéria et au dortoir. Malheureusement pour moi, ma nuit fut agitée par des cauchemars. Doflamingo venait maintenant hanter mes nuits. La semaine suivante fut bien plus mouvementée. J'étais sur le pont, Monnet dans mon dos à lancer des instructions à droite, à gauche. J'avais réussis à berner deux trois hommes en me faisant passer moi-même pour un garçon. Avec mes cheveux, que j'avais recoupé une nouvelle fois très court et de la suie sur le visage, rien de plus facile. J'avais un peu modifiée ma voix pour la rendre plus grave et j'avais emprunté à Deen son nom. J'entendis l'escargophone de Monnet sonner et elle décrocha rapidement.

« Jeune maître ? »

J'ai retenus ma respiration un instant.

« Y'a-t-il un problème jeune maître ?

_ Je voulais savoir si le départ c'était bien passé.

_ Oui, jeune maître. Il n'y a eu aucun problème. »

Il y eu un silence. Puis il reprit la parole.

« J'aimerais que tu vérifies quelques chose pour moi et que tu m'appelle s'il y a confirmation. Je t'expliquerais quand tu seras dans un endroit plus calme. »

Monnet alla s'enfermer dans son bureau et je me mordis légèrement la lèvre. Il était revenu, j'en étais certaine ! Je restais plusieurs minutes au même endroit avant de descendre à la cale et d'aider les autres. Il n'y eu plus de trace de Monnet pour le reste de la journée. Entre temps j'avais fait un tour à l'infirmerie où j'avais récupéré des bandages pour bander ma poitrine. Lorsque la nuit fut de nouveau là, je rejoignis le dortoir et passa devant la porte de chambre de Monnet qui était entrouverte. J'entendais toujours une voix venant de l'escargophone mais je ne voulais pas en savoir plus.

De toute façon, la prochaine île n'étais peut-être pas si loin que ça. Je repris mon chemin vers le dortoir et m'enfonçais dans mes draps. A chaque fois que je désirais dormir le visage de Doflamingo apparaissait, accompagné de son rire. Je glissais mes mains sur mes oreilles et fermais les yeux dans une vaine tentative pour les faire disparaitre. Des rires se firent entendre, des hommes entraient à leur tour dans le dortoir.

« Apparemment Donquixote va venir demain, c'est génial. J'espère qu'aucun de nous ne sera tué par un de ces caprices. »

Je me relevais.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ?

_ Oi, oui. Monnet l'a dit tout à l'heure lorsqu'on mangeait. Tu n'étais pas là d'ailleurs.

_ Pas très faim. Alors comment ça, Donquixote viens ?

_ Apparemment il voudrait parler avec Monnet et reprendre quelque chose qu'il aurait peut-être perdu ici.

_ Ah ?

_ Oui, comme quoi, même les plus forts peuvent perdre des trucs. »

Ils rirent et je fis de même pour la forme. Ils se séparèrent tous pour aller se coucher et je retournais moi-même sous la couette. Merde, il allait venir. J'allais devoir me faire plus que discrète. Un miracle ! Il me fallait un miracle ! A entente les ronflements qui s'élevaient, je compris qu'ils étaient tous entrain de dormir. Je ne voulais pas retourner là-bas, bon sang ! Surtout que s'il me trouvait, je devinais aisément la « punitions» qu'il pourrait m'infliger. Je grimaçais, effaçant ces horribles souvenirs en secouant la tête. Non, je devais garder un seul objectif en tête pour le moment : infliger une bonne raclée à Law ! Avec nostalgie je repensais au brun mais l'autre venait rapidement me terroriser. Il n'était pas encore présent sur le bateau, je ne sentais aucune présence de son pouvoir comme il faisait dans la tour.

Je continuais à chercher une stratégie quand je le sentis arriver. Cette présence qui venait doucement s'imposer sur le bateau... Je retiens difficilement un tremblement et respira un grand coup. Je n'avais même pas entendus de bateau s'approcher. Comment avait-il fait pour arriver ici aussi rapidement ? Surtout garder mon calme et faire semblant de dormir. Je caressais la pointe de mes cheveux, j'avais dû pas mal changer maintenant, en tous cas j'étais peu reconnaissable. J'avais pris la décision de travailler au moteur et mes mains étaient salies par le charbon et les résidus d'huile. Tous mes ongles étaient ras et quelques un bien cassés. J'avais un teint un peu plus foncé dû à la proximité du feu et à la saleté et mes cheveux étaient maintenant plus proches du châtain que du blond.

La seule chose qui pourrait me trahir, se serait mon comportement. Même si je me faisais discrète, il risquait de voir quelque chose de suspect et de comprendre. Je me mordis la lèvre et m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le lit, attendant que les dernières heures me séparant du jour s'égrainent.

« Allez les gars ! Debout, le patron est arrivé cette nuit ! La prochaine île est en vue et on va avoir besoin de plus de monde aux moteur donc les mécanos vos petit-déjeuner seront sur les charbons ! »

Je me levais, le voilà mon miracle ! Deen, je te bénis pour m'avoir forcée à aider aux moteurs et à apprendre les rudiments de la mécanique. Je glissais un bandana sur ma tête, avec ça en plus il n'y a rien à dire d'autre que j'étais sans doute la fille la plus crasseuse de la terre. Je suivis les autres mécaniciens tranquillement, les mains enfoncées au plus profond de mes poches. Comme promis, les repas étaient là. Même si j'avais toujours autant de mal à manger, je me forçais à finir cette nourriture infecte. Faire le contraire de tout ce que j'avais fait lorsque j'étais enfermée dans cette tour.

« Oi Deen ! T'as bientôt fini ? On a besoin d'aide là ! »

J'engloutis le dernier morceau sous l'œil amusé des mécanos.

« Fait gaffe ! Tu risques de gerber à manger aussi vite. »

Je ris à ses propos, disant simplement que si ça arrivait je m'en remettrais On commença à travailler et la sueur vint rapidement recouvrir ma peau. Il faisait aussi chaud que dans le sous-marin des Heart Pirate ici. Je souris un peu et m'activais un peu plus à la tâche. Le repas du midi finit par arriver et je l'avalais tout aussi rapidement que le petit déjeuné puis repris le travail avec les autres. Mais à peine quelques minutes après, je fus prise d'une violente envie de vomir. Le plus vieux mécano ricana en me voyant lutter pour ne rien rendre.

« Mwéhéhé ! On dirait que nos mécaniciens sont assez joviaux. »

J'eu un frisson de pure terreur en entendant cette voix. Doflamingo se tenait accoudé sur la rampe, Monnet à ses côtés.

« Pour votre service monsieur ! »Répondit le vieux mécanicien.

Il rit d'une voix forte en me frappant le dos violemment et je ne pus retenir ce qui suivit. Le chef s'écarta de moi dans une grimace dégoûtée et un rire moqueur.

« Bah alors tu vois ! A avaler tes repas en deux secondes. »

Je fis une grimace contrariée et hochais la tête en retenant le reste. Mais lui en décida autrement.

« Allez ! Laisse tout partir tu te sentiras plus léger après ! »

Il frappa une nouvelle fois mon dos et je dû obéir aux lois de la nature. Je m'essuyais la bouche avec mon T-shirt.

« Monstre. »Lui dis-je de façon plaisante.

Bon si je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer, c'était grillé. J'attendais à tout instant à sentir le poids du shichibukai s'abattre sur moi mais un rire franchit juste ses lèvres et il partit avec Monnet.

« Il a l'air en forme, quoi qu'un peu préoccupé. »

Je me tournais vers le vieux. Il haussa des épaules en me demandant de nettoyer, ce que je fis. J'avais un arrière-goût peu engageant et une haleine de chacal du coup. Lorsque la pause fut annoncée je me rendis dans la salle d'eau pour me rincer la bouche et me laver les dents en même temps. La porte grinça derrière moi, laissant entrer Monnet. Elle me sourit et je lui répondis d'un signe de tête.

« Alors Deen, tu vas mieux ?

_ Yep. Désolé pour le spectacle. Maintenant je faire gaffe en avalant mes repas, quoi que… non même pas. »

Elle rit et j'essuyais ma bouche grâce au torchon. Je voyais son reflet dans le miroir me regarder ce qui me mettais mal à l'aise. Aurait-elle un doute sur moi ?

« Un problème, Monnet-sama ?

_ Ah ? Oh, non absolument aucun. »

J'haussais les sourcils un court instant avant d'hausser les épaules et de repartir vers les moteurs. Je sentis alors cette oppression caractéristique qui signifiait que Doflamingo utilisait son pouvoir. Il continua le reste de la journée, patient, attendant que sa proie se trahisse toute seule, attendant que je fasse une erreur. Le vieux nous invita à remonter pour manger et on se rendit tous au réfectoire. La salle était bondée, comme chaque soir, l'équipe de nuit venant prendre son petit déjeuné et nous, l'équipe de jour, prendre le diner. Donquixote était aussi présent avec Monnet. Ils parlaient. Je m'assis tranquillement à ma place. Le vieux à côté et un mec dénommé Gorin en face. Ce dernier m'interpella. Les regards dévièrent sur nous, bon sang, la discrétion est complètement grillée.

« Deen, on fait un concours de celui qui mange le plus vite possible ?

_ Je gagne quoi ?

_ Hm … mon petit déjeuné de demain et moi le tiens si tu perds.

_ Tenu. »

Le vieux ricana et donna le signal. Le « combat » commença alors. Victorieuse je gobai le dernier morceau, plantant ma fourchette dans la table.

« Gagné ! »

Je me tenais fièrement devant Gorin, ce dernier était abattu mais il avoua sa défaite avec honneur. Je souris puis me stoppais dans mon élan, calmée par un haut-le-cœur. Le vieux ricana prêt à me frapper une nouvelle fois dans le dos. Je l'en empêchait, préférant me barrer pendant que je le pouvais encore.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite peut se passer de mots. Je sortis après m'être rincée la bouche, encore barbouillée comme il n'y a pas. Je devais avoir mangé quelques choses de pas très frais. Ou le simple fait de manger autant alors qu'il y a peu je ne mangeais rien, faisait que mon organisme avait du mal à garder les aliments. Et je penchais plutôt pour la deuxième option. Je secouais légèrement la tête et soudainement me trouva plaquer au mur par une main.

« Bonsoir Ivy-chan. »

J'écarquillais les yeux, ne pouvant m'empêcher de pâlir.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai presque été pris par ton déguisement. Tu es méconnaissable. »

Comment ? Comment avait-il put savoir ?

« Vu ton expression, tu dois te demander comment j'ai fait ? »Il rit. « Le nom de « Deen » n'était pas sur le registre et à chaque fois que j'utilisais mon pouvoir, tu t'arrêtais pendant quatre secondes exactement. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler légèrement. Non, je ne voulais pas repartir là-bas !

« J'ai été vraiment déçus de ne pas te trouver dans la tour à mon retour Ivy-chan. J'ai même été blessé. Mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je vais m'arranger pour que tu comprennes que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi… et à moi seul. »

Il me traina jusqu'à sa cabine, me faisant avancer grâce à son pouvoir. Il me fit entrer, son sourire ayant déserté son visage. Il ferma la porte derrière moi et la verrouilla. Ses bras passèrent autour de mon visage, venant se blottir contre mon cou.

« Ivy-chan, tu es à moi. »

Comment faire lorsque l'on est prisonnière ? Que jusqu'au plus profond de son être, on se sent brisé ? Que l'on est enchaîné par la honte et la rancœur ? Comment renouer avec le monde extérieur ? Comment redevenir ce que l'on était à l'origine ? Comment faire pour simplement vivre de nouveau ? Comment faire pour regarder les personnes qui nous font face ?

.*.*.*. Deux mois plus tard .*.*.*.

« Barles D Ivy. »

Je me tenais devant cet homme, les yeux écarquillés. Bartholomew Kuma ! Cet homme était devant moi, son livre contre sa poitrine. Il était apparu si soudainement.

« Je viens de la part d'Akainu. »

J'écarquillais un peu plus les yeux. Comment ça ? C'était impossible, comment avait il sut que j'étais ici ?

« Barles D Ivy, désires-tu retrouver ta liberté ? »

Il devait sans doute se moquer de moi mais je ne pus répondre qu'une chose.

« Oui. »

Il sortit quelques choses de sa poche.

« Akainu s'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps à te les rendre et de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cet homme de te capturer. »

J'eu un frisson, une larme roulant sur ma joue et je saisis l'objet qu'il me tendait. Mes fils ! Ceux que j'avais dû laisser derrière moi lors de mon premier jour de fuite, il y a si longtemps maintenant ! Je les serrais contre ma poitrine. Ces fils n'étaient pas comme ceux que j'avais fabriqués avec les Heart Pirate. Ses fils était plus que de l'acier, ces fils pouvaient neutraliser les utilisateurs de fruit du démon, ces fils étaient faits avec du granit marin. Je souris en essuyant ma joue d'un revers de la main.

« Merci. »

Il n'exprimait aucunes émotions. Je souris un peu plus, retenant mes larmes.

« Je vais pouvoir partir d'ici ? Vraiment ?

_ Oui. »

Je souris un peu plus, un frisson traversant tout mon être. Ces quartes derniers mois avaient été les pires de toute mon existence. Après que Doflamingo m'ait retrouvé, je ne tentais plus de m'échapper. Il m'avait brisée. J'étais terrifiée, ne voulant plus subir sa « punition ». J'en avais même oublié ma colère contre Law.

« La prochaine fois, nous serons ennemis.

_ Bien, merci infiniment.

_ Si tu pouvais voyager, Bales D Ivy, où irais-tu ?»

Kuma leva sa main et je me sentis partir dans un nuage de fumée. J'étais libre. Enfin.

.*.*.*.Shabondy.*.*.*.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Il faisait bon ici et une douce odeur de café embaumait la pièce avec une odeur de cigarette pour mon plus grand malheur. Je fronçais un peu les sourcils.

« Oh, tu es réveillée petite ? »

Une voix de femme. Je me relevais regardant autour de moi. J'étais dans une chambre, une femme était accoudée à la porte, celle-ci débouchant apparemment dans un café. Je regardais la femme et elle me sourit. Je glissais mes mains sur mes joues pour les pincer. Mal. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes et souris de bonheur. J'étais enfin libre ! La femme vint frotter mon dos avec la douceur d'une mère.

« C'est fini, ça va aller. »

J'acquiesçais. Oh oui, c'était enfin fini. Je n'étais plus coincée entre les griffes de cet homme. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de pleurer. C'était fini, j'allais pouvoir retrouver mes amis. J'allais pouvoir mettre la raclée que j'avais promise à Law. J'allais pouvoir vivre à nouveau.

* * *

Encore un grand merci à Lisen-chan.

Je remeercie aussi ceux qui lisent mes fictions et vous souhaite tous une bonne année 2013.


	18. Chapter 17

Note de l'auteur : Excusez-moi pour tous mais je risque de modifier un peu les scènes concernant Shabondy.

* * *

Je marchais tranquillement parmi les passants, une cape sombre cachant mon visage. J'étais libre depuis maintenant deux semaines ! J'entrais dans une taverne sombre et très humide, l'endroit parfait pour les pirates de sombres réputations.

Lorsque j'étais arrivé ici, Shakky avait acceptée de m'accueillir le temps que les autres arrivent. En contrepartie j'étais chargée de servir les clients, d'aller chercher l'alcool ou encore de passer des messages à l'un de ses collègues. Je dois avouer que sortir ainsi me faisait beaucoup de bien mais qu'en même temps j'étais terrifiée. J'avais l'impression de voir le Joker partout, de sentir son regard sur moi et lorsque qu'une main se posait sur mon épaule, j'étais persuadée qu'il m'avait retrouvée. Mes nuits était agitées par des cauchemars. Shakky avait remarquée ce détail car il m'arrivait de me réveiller en pleine nuit et de crier ma peur réveillant ainsi toute la maisonnée.

Elle avait eu la politesse de ne pas me demander ce qu'il m'était arrivée. Je la remerciais énormément pour cela car je n'avais pas envie de partager une telle chose. L'homme qui vivait sous son toit fut tout aussi compréhensif. J'avais mis un peu de temps avant de lui faire confiance et le laisser s'approcher. Mais finalement malgré son air sévère, il était très amusant. De tout les hommes de Shabondy lui seul arrivait me mettre en confiance. Il dégageait une de ses aura apaisantes, celle qui montre clairement qu'il n'était pas mauvais.

« Ah, gamine. Tu viens de la part de Shakky ? »

J'étais arrivée dans le bar. Bar qui n'était finalement pas si inoccupé que ça. Scratchmen Apoo était dans un coin avec son équipage. Du côté opposé, Eustass Captaine Kidd. Les deux capitaines ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Je sentais que ça allait mal finir bien cette histoire. Je passai rapidement entre les deux regards et pendant un bref instant ils me fixèrent mais retournèrent à leur contemplation commune. Le barman me vit et parla d'une voix basse et calme.

« C'est de Shakky ? »

J'acquiesçais et lui donna l'enveloppe. Il la prit et partis dans une pièce adjacente. J'attendis patiemment mais j'entendis soudainement une grande explosion et le souffle de celle-ci me fit tomber au sol. Je me retournais en écarquillant les yeux. Les deux capitaines n'étaient plus là mais un énorme trou avait pris place dans le mur. Des ricanements se firent entendre. Le barman arriva en catastrophe, sa chemise tachée d'encre. Il écarquilla les yeux tout comme moi et ouvrit grand la bouche, commençant à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Mon bar….. Mon bar ! »

Eustass revint en donnant un coup dans un débris. La barman s'était rapproché de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule que j'écartais sèchement dans un mouvement de pur réflexe. Il fut surpris comme les autres pirates qui tournèrent leurs regards vers moi. Ma cape avait glissée laissant mon visage à découvert.

« Toi ! »

Je réussis à rester calme et me tournais vers le roux qui me dévisagea avant de sourire.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. »

Les pas lourd et les cliquetis métalliques. Il s'accroupit devant moi.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. »

Je me relevais et il fit de même.

« Merci encore pour l'autre fois, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous vous souviendrez d'un détail aussi insignifiant que mon visage.

_ Je n'ai jamais été aussi pauvrement remercié par une femme.

_ J'étais pressée.

_ Et moi j'ai tout mon temps maintenant. »

Je fronçais les sourcils et lui lançais un regard noir. Des pas se firent entendre à nouveau et j'écarquillais les yeux en voyant le visage d'un des arrivants. L'homme qui se tenait derrière Killer.

« X-Drake. »

Ce dernier releva les yeux à l'entente de son nom. Il les écarquilla en me voyant, un sourire traversa son visage.

« Barles D Ivy. Quelle joie de te voir ici. Ta jambe va mieux ?

_ J'ai gardé des traces pendant un bon moment et boitée mais maintenant tout va pour le mieux.

_ Même ta mise à prix. »

Gros silence de ma part, je détournais le regard en mordillant ma lèvre. J'étais vexée.

« Apparemment non. »

Je détournais le regard.

« Une prime à 94 millions de Berry pour une ancienne marine. »

Je le regardais, surprise.

« Tu fais erreur, ma prime est à 37 millions. »

Il ricana, tout comme le rouquin qui jusque-là s'était fait discret. Un des hommes de X-Drake sortit une affiche de sa besace, c'était mon avis de recherche et j'écarquillais les yeux en voyant la nouvelle prime affichée.

« Que ?!

_T'étais où ces deux derniers mois ? »

Je blêmis et baissais les yeux. Les deux supernovas le remarquèrent et X-Drake s'approcha en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Etant complètement plongée dans mes souvenirs j'utilisais de manière reflexe mes fils et lui broya légèrement la main. Il me lâcha dans un grognement.

« Excuse-moi mais je dois y aller.

_ Ivy, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_... Trop de chose. »

J'avais murmuré faiblement, prise de tremblement. Je libérai la main de X-Drake.

« Je dois y aller. Bonne journée. »

Je pris l'enveloppe que le barman serrait dans sa main et sortit le plus vite possible. Je continuais de regarder l'affiche. Bon sang, pourquoi ma prime avait-elle augmentée ? Je m'arrêtais après quelques pas. Contrairement à moi, les bruits de métal ne se stoppèrent pas. Je me retournais alors en passant déjà mes fils autour de moi, comme un cocon de protection.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me suivez ?

_ Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas été assez remercié. Et j'ai tout mon temps.

_ Si les marines n'étaient pas venus croyez-moi ça ne m'aurais pas gêné. Mais voilà, maintenant il s'est passé… quelque chose et juste la présence où le contact, à quelques exceptions, me terrifie ! Alors merci et bonne journée. »

J'utilisais mes fils pour faire un saut plus grand et me poser sur une branche d'arbre. Le rouquin continua de me fixer de longues minutes, je ne baissais pas les yeux mais je me souviens de Shakky et partis de mon côté. Je courus jusqu'au bar et fus surprise d'y entendre des voix. Je rentrais le plus doucement possible. Shakky m'accueillis d'un sourire chaleureux. Elle n'était pas seule.

« Oh, Ivy-san. Tu as mon courrier ?

_ Hm. »

Je regardais les personnes présentes. Les chapeaux de pailles. Ils me regardaient eux aussi, intrigués. Je leur fis un signe de tête pour les saluer et donna la lettre à Shakky.

« Tout s'est passé sans problème ?

_ Une petite rencontre imprévue mais sinon rien de notable. Où est Rayleight ?

_ Oh, justement, j'aimerais que tu aille le chercher, je crois qu'il est encore entrain de « jouer ». »

J'acquiesçais et m'inclinais pour saluer l'équipage. Je montais dans ma chambre pour faire le point avant de partir chercher Rayleight à la salle des enchères en courant. Je passais devant quelques pirates connus présent en ce moment sur l'archipel et arriva finalement à la salle des ventes. Des nobles commençaient déjà à arriver. Au milieu de cette foule, je le vis. Son bonnet tacheté toujours sur le crâne. Derrière lui, Bepo, Shachi et Penguin. Je tremblais un peu et pris une des dagues que j'avais sur moi. Elle passa juste devant ses yeux et il tourna la tête dans ma direction. Je ne sais pour qu'elle raison je me sentis très satisfaite du fait que ma capuche cache mon visage.

Il m'observa un instant puis saisi le couteau, le gardant dans sa main. Je partis avant qu'il ne regarde à nouveau dans ma direction et arriva à la porte arrière la salle de vente qui était énormément gardée. Ça sentait mauvais et je fis une petite moue mais il fallait que je rentre. Rayeight ne pouvait être que là. Je restais donc accoudée à un arbre, attendant de trouver une solution. J'étais un peu plongée dans mes pensées quand je remarquai les affiches tombant du ciel. Je réussis à en saisir une, lisant le gros titre rapidement.

« Exécutions du second capitaine de la flotte de Barbe-Blanche.

Portgas D Ace. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Cette nouvelle me perturbait car elle annonçait un évènement plus sombre. C'est là qu'il arriva. Le chapeau de paille. Il avait enfoncé la porte ! En faisant ça il causa un tel raffut que les gardes accoururent. Je souris, profitant de cette diversion pour m'introduire dans le bâtiment. Il n'y avait plus personne pour m'arrêter et je trouvais rapidement Rayleight.

« Oh ! Ivy. Que fais-tu là ? »

Je fronçais un peu les sourcils.

« Shakky était inquiète, elle m'a demandée de venir vous chercher. »

Il y d'autres explosions.

« Oh, c'est vrai qu'il y a l'air d'avoir du grabuge là-bas. Je vais comme même aller faire un petit tour. Je reviens après, va rassurer Shakky.

_ Je lui ai promis de ne pas revenir sans vous.

_ Bon, alors fait toi discrète, j'arrive.

_ Je viens. Avec ma cape je n'aurais pas trop de problème pour la discrétion.

_ Bien. Alors allons-y. »

Le géant à ses côtés se leva en riant un peu avant de partir vers le mur opposé. J'étais impressionnée par sa taille mais ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu. Je restais en arrière, préférant rester en retrait par rapport à l'argenté. Le géant détruisit le mur et Rayleight entra en scène tandis que j'attendais patiemment. Il libera la sirène puis commença à parler aux personnes présentes.

« Ivy. »

Je relevais les yeux et rentra dans la pièce, attendant que Ray reprenne la parole. Law avait perdu son sourire à l'entrée du vieillard mais maintenant il avait les yeux écarquillés tandis Bepo et Penguin, Shachi avaient perdus connaissances. Eustass lui sourit de nouveau pour sa part et les mugiwara me dévisageaient.

« Tu peux me dire combien de temps il nous reste avant que la fuite ne sois plus une option ? »

J'acquiesçai prenant une dague, je pris mes fils et les noua autour du poignet. Je plantai la dague dans le mur et m'écartai en fermant les yeux pour pouvoir sentir ce qui m'entourait. Je voyais de plus en plus loin. Je sentais les vibrations à l'extérieur. Je sentais les marines dehors et un peu plus loin quelque chose de bien plus imposant.

« Trente minutes maximum. »

Rayleight frappa dans ses mains.

« Bon, tu vas aider ceux que nous venons de libérer à trouver un endroit sans danger et on se retrouve chez Shakky.

_ Bien. »

Je donnais les indications aux esclaves et avant de partir je me tournais vers Law.

«Le groove combien ? »

Il me fixa quelques instants, encore ahuris.

« Le 47.

_ Je viendrais récupérer ma dague. »

Je partis avec les esclaves et les conduisit en entendant déjà les fracas d'une nouvelle bataille. Ils étaient plutôt lents mais je m'en accommodais. Je commençais à m'inquiéter en entendant les explosions et les cris mais je ne doutais pas une seconde de leurs forces. Je réussis à atteindre l'endroit où les esclaves seraient en sécurité et je leur donnais plusieurs conseils pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas avoir une nouvelle fois avant de repartir. Je dû m'arrêter à plusieurs reprise en chemin. Les supernovas se déchainaient et j'avais un peu de pitié pour leurs opposants.

Je m'arrêtais à un moment. Eustass Kidd et Law étaient en difficultés. Ils faisant face à un Pacifista. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore repérés celui qui venait par derrière. Je pris une autre de mes dagues et l'envoyais près du roux. Il leva rapidement les yeux vers moi et je lui indiquai le Pacifista supplémentaire. Maintenant, je ne lui devais plus rien. En tout cas de mon point de vue.

Je mis un peu de temps avant de pouvoir atteindre le bar de Shakky et le reste de l'équipage du chapeau de paille était arrivé, dont un squelette à la coupe afro qui s'approcha de moi.

« Mademoiselle, puis-je voir vos sous-vêtements ? »

Mes fils l'empêchèrent de faire le moindre mouvement. Je regardais Shakky et elle me sourit.

« Tu y vas ?

_ Oui.

_ Eh bien. Ma petite Ivy tu vas me manquer. J'ai hâte de te revoir.

_ Moi aussi Shakky. Moi aussi. »

La brune sortit de derrière le bar et vint m'enlacer dans une étreinte fraternelle. Je me blottis un peu contre elle. Rayleight sortit du couloir avec mon sac. Je le remerciais d'un regard m'écartant de Shakky pour prendre mon sac qu'il me tendait.

« Tiens, on a mis tout ce qu'il te faut.

_ Merci. »

Il écartait son bras, j'eu une seconde d'hésitation mais finalement partagea cette étreinte. Je les remerciais une dernière fois avant de passer le pas de la porte. Je lâchais un long soupir triste et fonça ensuite jusqu'au groove 47. Je courus encore et encore, me fiant à mon instinct pour éviter les combats. Je croisais plusieurs supernovas, Jewelry Bonney, Gege Capone. Je me pris tout de même une personne. Basil Hawkins. Il se leva sortant une carte de tarot. Son équipage m'avait en joue mais j'avais déjà préparé mon fil.

« Ce devait être le destin. Laissez la tranquille. »

Ils fuirent sans porter plus attention à moi. Je ne m'attardai pas sur ces étranges personnages et repartis de plus belle. Il y avait de plus en plus d'explosions. Grimaçant à ses sons, je réussis enfin à atteindre mon but. Le groove 47. Law se tenait devant le sous-marin assis sur une caisse, les autres à ses côtés. Le regard droit, des cernes plus profonds qu'avant et son sourire avait disparu. J'attendis quelques instants avant de me montrer. Il se leva. Etrangement, plus je m'approchais de lui, plus j'étais en colère. J'arrivai enfin à sa hauteur et lui infligeais une gifle magistrale tout en me saisissant de son T-shirt pour l'obliger à me regarder.

« T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication ! »

* * *

Encore un grand merci à Lisen-chan.


	19. Chapter 18

Je me tenais la main en grimaçant. J'y avais été tellement fort en mettant sa gifle à Law qu'elle en était devenue cuisante. J'étais dans mon ancienne chambre où Law m'avait demandé de l'attendre le temps qu'ils sortent du port. Avec nostalgie, j'avais parcours du bout des doigts mes affaires légèrement poussiéreuses et eu un sourire triste. Je pris mes notes et les parcourus rapidement. J'allais devoir faire un gros travail de mise à jour dessus. La porte grinça et le brun entra tandis que je retirais ma cape.

« Avant que tu ne commences, je veux savoir comment va Olive. »

Je restais debout appuyée à la bibliothèque, contrairement à Law qui prit la chaise et s'y assis.

« Quand vous êtes tombé, son poumons a été perforé et quand nous l'avons trouvé, il était dans un piètre état. Mais j'ai réussis à le sauver. Il est à son poste en ce moment même. Il a un peu mal parfois mais il tient le coup. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir, soulagée qu'il soit en vie.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Je relevais les yeux tout en posant mes doigts sur mon œil gauche.

« Je l'ai vu.

_ Donc comme je le pensais, tu te souviens de tout ? »

J'acquiesçais.

« Raconte-moi. »

Je restais silencieuse plusieurs minutes et finalement souris en regardant Law.

« Il est juste passé me voir lorsque j'étais prisonnière des hommes-poissons.

- Ivy, quatre mois tout de même.

_ J'ai mis du temps à arriver à Shabondy, ce n'est pas la porte à côté. Et mon sens de l'orientation n'est pas brillant. Mais maintenant c'est à toi de me devoir des explications. »

Il eut un rictus et soupira.

« J'ai vraiment eu honte de mon comportement lors de cette nuit, de ne pas avoir pu te protéger correctement. Les années se sont écoulées et je suis devenu plus fort. Lors de cet incident ma présence avait été rapportée. Et quand j'ai pris mon indépendance, j'ai reçus une lettre. »

Il remit son bonnet correctement. Je continuais de l'écouter attentive.

« Au début, j'étais extrêmement méfiant et septique vu l'identité de celui qui l'avait envoyé. »

Il se leva et s'appuya contre le mur.

« Akainu. »

J'haussais les sourcils.

« Pardon ?

_ La lettre, elle était d'Akainu. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il le fait mais il te protège, j'en suis certain. »

Je réfléchis à ces mots puis attendis la suite.

« Akainu me demandait de m'arrêter sur l'île où je t'ai récupéré. Il me demandait de t'intégrer à mon équipage et de te protéger.

_ Mais pourquoi faire de moi une fugitive ?

_ Tu lui poseras la question. La lettre me disait juste « Ivy est en danger, rembourse ta dette et protège là. ». »

Je restais silencieuse. Pourquoi Akainu en faisait-il autant pour moi ? Je continuais de réfléchir et me redressa.

« Faisons comme si ces derniers mois n'avait pas eu lieu et continuons comme avant.

_ J'aimerais t'examiner.

_ Je vais bien. Je n'ai aucunes blessures.

_ J'insiste.

_ NON ! »

Surpris par ma véhémence, il me dévisagea. Pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur, j'ouvris la porte et sortis. Je ne voulais pas, surtout pas. Même si c'était Law. J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher et il marcha à coté de moi.

_ Je vais retourner à la cuisine pour faire les repas et je n'ai pas négligé mon travail durant mon absence, je rajouterais ce que j'ai découvert aux dossiers que j'ai déjà ici.

_ Ivy, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_ Je me suis fait capturer et emprisonner par des hommes-poissons. J'ai vu l'assassin de ma famille et je me suis rappelée pas mal de vieux souvenirs. Ah, et j'ai retrouvé la vue de mon œil gauche. J'y vois nettement mieux maintenant.

_J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout. »

Je m'arrêtai en face de lui.

« Si c'est le cas alors contente-toi de cette version. Moi je m'en accommode très bien. »

Il me regarda surpris une nouvelle fois par mon ton cassant. Je partis dans la cuisine pour commencer la préparation du repas. Olive ne tarda pas, accompagné de Bepo. Les deux compères me parlèrent de leurs escales et des nouveaux membres accueillis durant mon absence. Je souriais en les écoutant me raconter qu'ils étaient passés par diverses îles, toutes proposant des climats plus ou moins surprenants. Je terminais le repas quand l'équipage entra. Sept personnes l'avaient rejoint en mon absence, dont un géant.

Je fus prise d'un léger vertige et dû m'assoir sur une des chaises. Bepo le remarqua.

« Ça va Ivy ?

_ Juste la fatigue. C'est rien ça va passer, Bepo, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

_ Désolé. »

Je ris un peu. Ils n'avaient pas changés.

« En tout cas tes cheveux sont un peu plus court. »

Je portais mes doigts à mes cheveux, un petit sourire sur mes lèvres. Ils avaient bien poussés depuis ma tentative de fuite presque réussis.

« C'est peut être moi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus beau.

_ Ah, merci. Je n'y fais pas très attention pourtant. »

Ils continuèrent de papoter. Je finis par me lever et m'excusais auprès d'eux et je partis dans ma chambre. J'étais fatiguée et j'avais vraiment envie de dormir. Je croisais Law dans le couloir, il resta silencieux mais changea de direction pour me suivre. Je soupirais mais le laissais faire, arrivée à ma chambre, je me tournais vers lui.

« Un problème, Capitaine ?

_ J'ai une autre question, comment as-tu connus Eustass Kidd ? Il a prononcé ton nom lorsque tu nous as aidés avec les Pacifista.

_ Je l'ai croisé sur l'île hivernale.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ Parce que tu ne m'a rien demandé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui ?

_ Rien. Il était là lorsque l'auberge a explosé et il a protégé tous ceux présents à cet instant, dont moi. Il m'a empêché de tomber aussi...bien malgré lui d'ailleurs!

_ Hm.

_ D'autres questions ? »

Il soupira mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Je relevais sa casquette pour le regarder dans les yeux, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

« Je te jure que je vais bien. J'ai certes un peu de mal à me laisser toucher mais je vais bien. Il me faut juste un peu de temps.

_ Hm. »

Je retournais dans ma chambre et à peine eu-je la tête posée sur l'oreiller que je m'étais endormie.

* * *

Il avait ses bras autour de moi et sa tête posée au creux de mon cou. Il prit ma main venant jouer avec mes doigts.

« Ivy-chan. Tu es à moi, tu es ma précieuse Ivy. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir. »

J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je sentais des chaînes venir m'entraver. Je recommençais à trembler des larmes venant rouler sur mes joues.

« Même si tu t'enfuis, je te retrouverais. Car même si tu n'es plus auprès de moi, je resterais toujours dans ton esprit. »

Je sentis ses dents mordiller la peau de mon épaule. Je le laissais faire, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Il avait une telle emprise sur moi que je n'osais même pas lutter contre lui. J'étais bien trop faible pour ça et il m'avait déjà démontré sa force. L'une de ses mains glissa sur mon ventre.

« Ivy. »

Je me sentis plonger dans l'eau, incapable de respirer. Les bras de Donquixote disparurent laissant place à une étendue d'eau. J'essayais de remonter à la surface. Il me fallait de l'air. Je compris finalement que je ne pouvais plus remonter et resta immobile. Je m'étais calmée. Doflamingo avait disparu. Je sentais une autre présence, douce et protectrice. Je n'avais plus peur. Je souris, des bulles sortant de ma bouche.

Je me laissais flotter. Puis doucement je m'enfonçai dans les profondeurs de l'eau. Un puissant sentiment de bonheur venant prendre mon être. J'étais en sécurité. Quelque chose avait changé en moi, quelque chose de merveilleux. Je paressais tranquillement. Si bien. Je n'avais pas dormis aussi bien depuis longtemps. Un sourire restait sur mon visage. Si bon.

« Ivy-chan. »

J'ouvris les yeux et me sentis à nouveau oppressée, entravée. Je sentis un souffle obscur venir du fond de l'eau. Le visage de Doflamingo réapparu et ses mains vinrent m'emprisonner de nouveau.

* * *

Je ne pus retenir un cri et je me redressais dans mon lit, en sueur, la respiration haletante. Je me repliais sur moi-même me calmant doucement. La porte grinça et je relevais des yeux terrifiés en m'enfonçant dans un coin.

« Ivy ? »

Je mis du temps avant de comprendre que Shachi, Deen et Olive étaient dans ma chambre et qu'ils me dévisageaient avec inquiétude. J'essayais de stopper mes tremblements et d'étouffer mes larmes. Il fallait que je me calme. Je ne devais pas me montrer dans un tel état. Surtout pas. Je ne devais pas.

« Ivy ? »

Une main s'était posée sur moi et je la stoppai de mes fils, ces derniers s'enfonçant dans la chaire du propriétaire. Deen grimaça et laissa un grognement sortir. Je repris pied et retirais mes fils rapidement. Deen recula en se tenant la main.

« Pardon, je suis désolé.

_ C'est rien. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne fallait pas te brusquer vu l'état de panique dans lequel tu étais.

_ Pardon.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, le capitaine va m'arranger ça, quelques points de suture et ce sera bon. »

Je me mordis la lèvre et acquiesça. Bepo s'approchait doucement avec Olive et ce dernier prit la parole.

« Ivy… il est arrivé quelque chose quand tu n'étais pas là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je souris un peu pour les rassurer.

« Tout va bien maintenant. Allez-vous recoucher. »

Ils parurent septiques mais partirent tout de même dans leurs chambres. Je mis plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir bouger à nouveau sans trembler. Je posais mes pieds sur le sol gelé et m'assis derrière mon bureau. Il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit. Je pris mon livre et commença à écrire d'une main tremblante. Je répertoriai toutes les informations que j'avais accumulées au court des mois. A cinq heures du matin je décidai de partir dans la cuisine, je devais faire le repas. Je m'habillais avant de partir, prenant une combinaison loguée du Jolly Roger des Heart Pirates.

Je grimaçais un peu en refermant la combinaison car j'avais la poitrine douloureuse ces derniers temps. Je gardais la casquette noire dans ma poche d'où elle dépassait légèrement. Une fois prête, je partis préparer le petit-déjeuner. J'entendis des voix un peu plus loin dans le couloir mais n'y prêtais pas attention, du coup, je fus étonnée de trouver une personne derrière les fourneaux à ma place. Il me regardait avec étonnement.

« Ah, tu dois être Ivy. Salut moi c'est Ruch. Je suis le nouveau cuisinier. Heureux de faire ta connaissance.

_ De même. Euh…

_ Le capitaine ne t'a pas prévenu n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai compris hier soir quand je t'ai vu préparer le repas. Tu te débrouille pas mal d'ailleurs. »

Je souris au compliment et m'installai à ses côté. Ruch devait avoir la trentaine, une barbe mal rasé et un rire gras. Il était très rapide car c'était un pro. Il était bon vivant, et me parla de sa famille. Il avait une fille nommé Hana. Il me la décrivit comme le soleil de sa vie et qu'il avait été plus que triste de la laisser sur son île mais l'appel de la mer fut plus forte. Il continuait de parler mais nous fûmes interrompus par Law.

« Ivy, à l'infirmerie maintenant ! »

Il ne m'attendit pas et m'avait donné un ordre. Je grimaçais et Ruch lâcha un petit rire moqueur. Je me levais et partis donc sur les traces de Law qui m'attendait dans l'infirmerie.

« La vérité maintenant ! Et je ne te laisse pas le choix. _Mess !_ »

Il posa sa main sur ma poitrine et je sentis un vide. Lorsque je posai mes yeux sur ma poitrine il y avait véritablement un vide cubique à la place de mon cœur!

« Mais qu'est-ce que ?

_ J'ai mis au point une nouvelle technique pendant ton absence. « Mess ». Elle me permet d'extraire le cœur des gens sans les tuer.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

_ Je veux des réponses et tu ne me laisse pas le choix, je vais garder ton cœur jusqu'à ce que tu me dises la vérité.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

_ Ton comportement, ta façon d'agir envers les hommes et ton regard ne sont plus les même, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Je pâlis en voyant mon cœur dans sa main mais je gardais les lèvres closes, je n'arrivais pas à en parler. Pas de ça. Je continuais de mordre ma lèvre et secouais la tête. Ma voix s'étouffait dans ma gorge et je commençais à pleurer.

« Non ! Je dirais rien, garde mon cœur si tu veux mais je n'en parlerais pas ! »

Je tremblais, continuant de secouer la tête frénétiquement.

« Je veux pas en parler ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Des bras m'enlacèrent. Je me débattis avant de me laisser aller à cette étreinte. Ces bras n'étaient pas comme ceux de Doflamingo. Je posais ma tête sur le torse de Law et pleura à chaudes larmes sans pouvoir me retenir. Il fallait que ça sorte. Il fallait que je puisse me libérer.

« Je voulais pas ! Je suis désolée. »

Ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux et son menton sur mon crâne mais il resta silencieux. Je pus enfin pleurer de tout mon saoul, laissant mes larmes me libérer de ce poids. Dans l'heure qui suivit je lui racontais tout. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il écouta silencieusement et je sentais sa main se crisper régulièrement. Après de longues et lourdes minutes de silence, lorsque je n'arrivais simplement plus à pleurer, il posa ses mains sur mes joues relevant mon visage vers le sien.

« Ivy, il n'est plus là et jamais plus je ne te laisserais entre ses griffes. Je te le jure ! »


	20. Chapter 19

«Pardon ? »

Nous étions attablés et tous, sans exception, avions les yeux posés sur le capitaine. Nous étions tous béats, pour certains, bouches grandes ouvertes. Reprenant le peu d'esprit que j'avais, je lui posai une simple question.

« Tu peux répéter ce que tu as dit ?  
_ J'ai dit que nous n'allions pas sur l'île des hommes poisson pour le moment mais que nous allons à Marinford. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que Barbe-

Blanche va venir chercher le second capitaine de sa flotte. C'est un évènement que je veux voir de mes propres yeux._ Mais capitaine, toutes les plus grandes figures de la Marine seront présentes. Les amiraux et aussi les Shichibukai. » Dit Shachi.

Un frisson parcouru mon corps. Doflamingo sera là. Et Elle risquait d'être là.

« Je n'ai pas dit que l'on participerait à la bataille mais que je voulais la regarder, nous resterons à une distance raisonnable. Maintenant à vos postes. »

L'ordre fut appliqué. Je partis dans la salle des machines avec les garçons, mon rôle de cuisinière étant désormais mis au placard. J'aidais donc les garçons aux moteurs, ou sinon je restais dans la bibliothèque pour répertorier les informations sur les pirates ou me perfectionnais pour le m'avait rendu mon cœur après que je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Je devais avouer me sentir beaucoup mieux après avoir raconté à Law mon enfer. Malgré tout, je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise. Surtout que …

« Ivy, je ne t'ai pas encore examinée.  
_ C'est non. »

Il était accoudé à la rambarde, me fixant continuellement, scrutant le moindre de mes gestes. Une vraie torture. Même si je lui avais raconté ces derniers mois, je refusais toujours de me faire examiner, ce qui l'irritait énormément. Donc, pour me faire craquer il me suivait à la trace en ne me laissant presque aucun répit. Lui parler de ça avait déjà été une épreuve mais le laisser me toucher en était une autre.

J'épongeais mon front, ignorant Law du mieux que je pouvais et me concentra sur le travail avec les autres. Jaz et Diz trimaient aussi vite que nous. Ces deux nouveaux mécaniciens étaient assez amusant et pour couronner le tout, jumeaux ! Ils parlaient toujours en même temps ou terminaient la phrase de l'autre. C'était comme s'ils étaient une même personne mais dans deux corps différent. Physiquement, ils étaient en tous points identiques. Les cheveux roux foncés, bouclés et courts, un sourire découvrant des dents du bonheur ce qui me faisait sourire dès que je les voyais. Par contre ils partaient toujours au quart de tour.

« Ivy, tu peux aller voir là-bas ? Je te passerais les outils, moi je suis trop épais pour passer.  
_ Trop épais ?  
_ La ferme. »

Je ricanais un peu et me glissais dans l'étroit espace qu'il m'avait indiqué. Je passais de justesse moi, ce que Deen repéra directement.

« Tu t'es laissée allez toi aussi. »

Un regard noir de ma part le fit ricaner.

« Moi je passe au moins et ce n'est que ma poitrine qui gêne un peu ! »

Il fit une moue mais se tut. Je m'installais et commença à suivre les indications de Deen. Avec sa main, il avait un peu de mal à faire son travail correctement donc c'était tout à fait normal que je l'aide, malgré le regard perçant de Law. Je fus soudain prise d'une bouffée de chaleur pendant que je travaillais, lâchantun gémissement désapprobateur.

« Tous va bien Ivy ?  
_ Impeccable j'ai juste vraiment chaud d'un coup.  
_ Bah pourtant la température n'a pas changée.  
_ C'est rien t'inquiète ça va passer.  
_ Si nous t'écoutions Ivy, tout va passer avec toi. »

Je grimaçais à la remarque de Law. Je finis tranquillement et sortis. Deen me fixait avec insistance.

« Quoi ?  
_ Hm, non rien. »

Je retirais le haut de la combinaison pour attacher les manches autour de mes hanches. Cette fois ce fut Silver qui me fixait. Silver, sombre personnage. Il restait souvent silencieux mais il avait du mal à se taire quand quelque chose l'intriguait. Son nom n'était pas très correspondant à son physique. Il avait le teint foncé et les cheveux noirs corbeau ainsi que des yeux noisette presque noirs. Je l'interrogeais du regard. Le regard de Law était déjà bien assez pesant, je n'avais pas besoin d'un nouvel observateur.

« Hm, tu rembours ton soutiens gorge ?  
_ Pardon ?!  
_ Non, je me posai la question parce que là, t'as une poitrine d'enfer. »

Le coup qu'il reçut répondit à sa question, il se frotta le crâne douloureusement.

« Mais c'était un compliment ! »

Je l'ignorais, nous avions terminé les réparations. Silver continuait de me foudroyer du regard. Law restait à mes côté.

« Silver à raison. Tu as un beau décolleté.  
_ Mais vous allez arrêter ! Bon sang. Si vos testostérones vous démangent allez les coller sur le popotin d'une autre fille.  
_ On te char…  
_ La ferme ! Je vais me coucher ! Le premier qui me dérange, je lui coupe ses parties ! »

Je claquais ma porte dans un soupire exaspéré. Je regardais mon reflet dans la glace. Ils n'avaient pas entièrement tord à propos de ma poitrine, elle avait pris du volume et ma peau me tirait. Je n'étais plus prisonnière de Doflamingo depuis bientôt trois semaines. Je m'alimentais beaucoup mieux, je mangeais même des trucs dont j'avais porte grinça et le capitaine rentra sans attendre. Je le regardais avec suspicions.

« C'est toujours non.  
_ Je sais. Bon on va faire un compromis.  
_ Hm ?  
_ J'arrête d'être sur ton dos, les gars se calmeront lorsqu'ils te regarderont et en échange tu me laisse t'examiner.  
_ Même pas en rêve, je vais très bien, certes je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment mais….. Repose ça ! »

Il retirait ses doigts de mes affaires, levant les mains en signe d'abandon. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Mon nez et mes joues rougissant furieusement. Law écarquilla les yeux de surprise, balbutiant quelques paroles que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je finis par me glisser sous ma couette pour essayer de dormir. Je me sentis écrasée et lâchait une plainte tandis que la couverture descendait pour laisser place aux yeux sombres de Law.

« Ivy »

Je soupirais un peu et détournais le regard.

« Tu devrais retourner avec les garçons, je suis vraiment fatiguée.  
_ Ivy, ça fait trois jours que tu es revenus et tu ne fais pratiquement que dormir.  
_ Je suis fatiguée, je récupère c'est tout et puis je ne dors pas tant que ça. »

Il me lançait un regard.

« Bon jusqu'à ce que l'on quitte Marinford, je te laisse tranquille. Mais après tu as ordre de me laisser t'ausculter.  
_ Ça marche. »

Il faut surpris durant un instant mais souris et sortis de ma chambre pour que je puisse enfin dormir. Un sommeil paisible comme depuis quelques jours. Peut-être le fait que je sois revenue ici me rassurait, en tout cas je dormais bien mieux.

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas à dire un mot tellement j'étais choquée. Bon sang, c'était inconcevable. Portgas D Ace venait de s'éteindre dans les bras de Monkey D Luffy. Je fus pris de compassion et de chagrin pour le chapeau de paille. Je saisis la manche de Law.

« Il faut aller l'aider ! Law ! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! »

Law me fit signe de me taire, il réfléchissait. Un silence pesant s'installa. Nous attendions en gardant les yeux fixés sur ce qu'il se passait sur le champ de bataille. Le pauvre chapeau de paille hurlait, incapable de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Puis les combats reprirent bien plus violent qu'auparavant, transcendé par le chagrin de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche.

« On remonte. Je ne le laisserais pas mourir. »

L'ordre était indiscutable, chacun partis à son poste. Quelques secondes à peine s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'une deuxième atrocité se déroula. Barbe-Blanche à son tour venait de mourir. Nous restâmes sans voix pendant un instant mais Law me remis rapidement dans l'ambiance.

« Ivy, tu restes à l'abris, si Joker te voit, il va sans aucun doute nous poursuivre et j'aimerais l'éviter.  
_ Bien capitaine. »

Je partis aider Olive à la barre. Il était vraiment stressé, se mordant les doigts. Lui et Jack étaient concentrés sur les écrans.

« Je viens aider, ça va aller ? »

Jack lâcha un grognement en secouant sa tête.

« On est mal barré, Akainu, Aokiji et Hikaru contre nous, je le dis haut et fort. On est dans la merde, on ne s'en sortira pas. C'est incroyable d'être arrivé aussi près alors maintenant… »

Je lui tapotais l'épaule.

« Maintenant que l'incroyable est fait, passons à l'impossible. Law à confiance en vous pour réussir alors soyez digne de sa confiance. »

Mes mots durent les rebooster car ils prirent cette air sérieux qui signifiait que plus rien ne pourrait les perturber. Je courus ensuite vers l'infirmerie, Grama y était déjà.

« Ca va aller ?  
_ Vu le peu que j'ai vu je dirais non. Les blessures des deux qui arrivent sont graves. Où sont Deen, Jaz, Diz et Silver ?  
_ Ils arrivent, je peux aider ?  
_ Pas ici mais connaissant Bepo il risque de paniquer, en plus, nous allons plonger un bon moment il va crever de chaud.  
_ Ok. »

Je partis vers le pont en m'arrêtant à la porte pour que je ne puisse pas être vu et je glissais ma casquette noire sur ma tête par précaution. Jean Bart venait d'attraper les deux pirates. Je sentis un changement dans l'air, Doflamingo utilisait son pouvoir. Je me mordis la lèvre et arrêtais de bouger pour me replier sur moi-même, des tremblements assaillirent mon corps pendant un instant. Un court instant car je me souviens, je me souviens que désormais je n'avais plus à avoir peur.

Shachi passa près de moi pour récupérer Luffy et d'un regard me demanda assistance. Je n'hésitai pas plus et partis l'aider, de toute façon, mon visage était caché. Je grimaçais un peu, l'odeur du sang était vraiment écœurante. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard vers le champ de bataille, croisant le regard de l'homme lave. Il écarquilla les yeux durant un instant avant de sourire imperceptiblement, ce fut à mon tour d'être surprise car je compris. Mes yeux se portèrent ensuite vers Doflamingo, il me fixait avec curiosité et perdit son sourire un instant.  
Nous rentrâmes dans le sous-marin avec le chapeau de paille et je laissais Shachi devant la porte. Law arriva après de longues minutes, on plongeait déjà lorsque la porte fut fermée dans un grand coup. La pression de Doflamingo disparue et je pus enfin respirer convenablement. La porte de l'infirmerie se referma dans le dos de Law et je restais seule dans le couloir. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de contrôle, un grincement terrible se répandit dans l'habitacle, je posais mes mains sur mes oreilles et après quelques secondes me retrouvait secouée dans tous les sens, me cognant violemment aux parois. Bepo me vit et m'aida à m'accrocher.

« Ça va aller Ivy. Penguin, Olive et Jack font de leurs mieux. Je suppose que si le sous-marin par dans tous les sens c'est pour ça. »

J'acquiesçais mais malgré ça j'étais dérangée par une odeur.

« Bepo, je ne veux pas te vexer mais tu sens le chien mouillé, c'est affreux.  
_ Ah, pardon. »

J'avais envie de vomir mais avec le sous-marin manœuvrant ainsi je ne pouvais pas bouger d'un pouce. Je lâchais le nom de Bepo pour lui faire comprendre que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Il réussit à me tirer jusqu'à la salle d'eau et je pus me libérer. Bepo avait eu la gentillesse de me tenir les cheveux. Ça m'énervait, je devais avoir une bonne gastro, depuis quelques temps je me sentais vraiment barbouillée.

« C'est bon Bepo, je vais me débrouiller. Tu devrais aller aider les autres.  
_ Désolé.  
_ Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Il partit tandis que je m'accrochais aux toilettes, hors de question de les quitter pour le moment. Les manœuvres et les branlements cessèrent enfin. Je pus respirer normalement mais restait là. Je ne sais pas combien de temps mais la porte s'ouvris sur Law, il avait les mains recouverte de sang et son odeur.

« Ivy ? Tu… »

Il s'interrompt et détourna le regard lorsque je fus à nouveau prise par mes nausées. Il posa sa main sur mon dos et frotta ce dernier avec douceur. Je me relevais finalement passant en une main dans mes cheveux.

« C'est bon, je vais bien.  
_ Permet moi d'en douter.  
_ Juste une gastro à mon avis. »

Son front se posa sur le mien et il me regarda dans les yeux.

« C'est vrai que tu as un peu de fièvre. Va te coucher. Et demain tu ne m'échapperas pas. Marinford est passée. »

Ah, oui c'est vrai. Il s'écarta et commença à retirer son T-shirt.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
_ Je vais me doucher. »

Je me levais et partis de la salle sans m'empêcher de loucher légèrement sur lui. J'avais presque oublié à quel point Law était beau. Je secouais la tête et partis dans ma chambre. J'eu à peine le temps de fermer la porte que j'eu des vertiges. Je tentais de me retenir à la bibliothèque, faisant tomber quelques ouvrages et je ne sentis même pas le choc avec le sol.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais chez moi. L'air était si doux. Je marchais dans l'herbe fraîche, savourant cette sensation. Je vis une barrière et ne pus m'empêcher d'y monter et d'y faire l'équilibre en marchant doucement. Je me sentais tellement bien. Ma mère m'appela. Dans un rire enfantin, je courus jusqu'à la maison blanche. Maman me faisait de grand signe, elle était éblouissante avec son ventre rond. Notre petit frère ou petite sœur allait bientôt arriver.  
Je la rejoignis, pleine de vitalité du haut de mes quatre ans. Papa parlait avec un homme. Il avait l'air méchant avec sa stature imposante. Mon père me vit et me demanda d'approcher. Notre invité était vraiment grand et très carré. Papa me prit dans ses bras et j'étais intimidée par cet homme.

« Tu te souviens de Akainu ? »

Je secouais la tête en cachant mon visage dans le cou de mon père, je gardais tout de même un œil sur notre visiteur. Il sourit un peu et me tendit sa main.

« Je suis content de te revoir Ivy, c'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais qu'un bébé. »

Je saisi timidement sa main, elle était bien plus grande que la mienne, mais elle était chaleureuse. Je lui souris timidement. Ma père me remis correctement, ainsi je ne pouvais plus me cacher.

« Akainu est ton parrain.  
_ Ça veut dire quoi ? »

C'est Akainu qui répondit.

« Ça signifie que si un jour il arrive du mal à tes parents, je serais celui qui te protégera, même si je dois te mettre dans un endroit bien plus dangereux pour ça. »

Il me sourit et je répondis de même. Maman nous appela pour le goûter et je n'hésitais pas une seconde. Papa me posa à terre et je partis m'attabler en riant, dévorant la part de gâteau. Akainu et Papa s'installèrent tranquillement. Lorsque j'eu finis, les lèvres entourées de crème, je tirais Akainu jusqu'à la balançoire. Il n'objecta pas, mieux, je m'amusais énormément avec lui. Lorsque la soirée fut bien entamée et le diner terminé, Akainu, que j'avais finis par adopter et adorer avec ces drôles de tours, fit de feu. Ce fut l'heure du départ. Malgré mes yeux remplis de fatigue je m'accrochais à lui.

« Tu t'en vas ? Mais tu reviens bientôt ?  
_ Ah, je l'ignore. Pas avant longtemps je pense. Comme ton Papa je travaille beaucoup.  
_ Mais tu reviendras ?  
_ Si j'ai des vacances ou en cas de problème je serais là. »

Il sourit discrètement. Ses yeux pétillant d'amusement et de bonheur. Il me reposa à terre et je dû monter me coucher. Je regardais Akainu une dernière fois avant de partir. Mon parrain. Le meilleur ami de mon père.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux doucement. Moelleux, doux et chaleureux. Un cocon protecteur. Mon regard fit le tour de la pièce. Je vis Law assis à mon bureau. Son regard était grave. Je ne pouvais lui sourire car il savait désormais.

« Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu as refusé de me laisser t'ausculter. »  
J'acquiesçai. Oui. Je le savais.


	21. Chapter 20

J'aidais à la salle des machines, bon d'accord, je faisais tout pour éviter Law et c'était la même chose de son côté. Je n'étais pas fan de l'ambiance qui s'instaurait lorsque nous étions dans la même pièce. Silence gêné, regard fuyant et envie de quitter la pièce sur le champ. Enfin, j'avoue que j'étais celle qui fuyait le plus. Il n'avait rien dit lorsque j'avais confirmé ses doutes. Il s'était levé puis était partis sans un mot. Il était en colère et je le sentais.

Bon tout n'était pas négatif. Jimbei s'était réveillé contrairement à Luffy. Boa Hancock avait accepté de nous héberger sur son île le temps que le jeune pirate puisse récupérer. Donc depuis une semaine, nous naviguions vers Amazone Lily.

« Ivy ? »

Je me retournais vers Silver.

« Oui ?

_ Tu as l'intention de terminer les biscuits ou tu veux bien nous en laisser ? »

J'écarquillais les yeux en regardant le paquet presque vide. Je souris, gênée, avalant la bouchée que j'avais déjà.

« Pardon.

_ Tu manges beaucoup en ce moment dis donc. »

Je lui répondis simplement que j'avais faim et il haussa les épaules, se contentant de cette réponse. Je partis vers la cuisine après avoir fini, croisant Bepo dans le couloir. Le pauvre était en sueur. Je m'accroupis devant lui, passant ma main dans sa fourrure moite.

« Ça va aller Bepo ?

_ Chaud, j'ai trop chaud. Je veux de l'air frais. J'ai trop chaud, je n'aime pas être enfermé ainsi.

_ Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une glace ? »

Il ne répondit pas, fondant sur place. Je ris doucement et continua mon chemin vers la cuisine, j'adorais Bepo, mais l'odeur qu'il avait à cet instant précis était des plus désagréables pour moi. Je rentrais, soulagée, dans la pièce. Ruch m'accueillis avec un grand sourire. J'adorais la cuisine, les odeurs d'épices et des aliments étant des plus alléchantes.

« Alors gamine, tout va bien ?

_ Bepo fond dans le couloir.

_ Avec la température et sa fourrure c'est tout à fait normal. »

J'acquiesçais venant me placer à ses côté pour l'aider et je me coupais le doigt en même temps qu'une carotte. Je portais rapidement mon doigt à ma bouche. Ruch me regardait, il avait l'air inquiet.

« Ivy, depuis un moment, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Et depuis la semaine dernière, le capitaine ne veut même pas te toucher.

_ Ah ? Je n'ai pas remarqué. »

Je baissais les yeux, je savais très bien que c'était vrai.

« Ivy. Je suis le plus vieux ici mais je ne suis pas pour autant sénile et encore moins idiot. Je vois bien ce qu'il t'arrive. Ma femme est passée par ce stade. »

Je lui fis un mince sourire. Je ne devais pas pleurer.

« Tu es enceinte… ? »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Je commençais à trembler un peu. Oui, je l'étais et parce que je l'étais je ne devais surtout pas pleurer.

« Ivy.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer. Parce qu'il n'a rien fait. Il n'a pas demandé à être conçut et encore moins choisis le contexte de son existence. Alors je dois être forte et ne pas flancher… Je vais être maman. »

Je souris toujours avec autant d'incertitude. Oui, j'étais terrifiée. Doflamingo avait laissé une trace indélébile sur moi. Un dernier souvenir avant ma fuite.

« C'est vrai ? »

Je sursautais et me tournais vers les nouveaux arrivants en même temps que Ruch. Penguin et Deen, derrière eux, Olive, Shachi et Silver.

« Vous aviez pas remarqués ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers Silver. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Elle a une poitrine d'enfer, des envies de bouffe soudaine, fatigué à 90% et en plus elle rend ses repas de plus en plus souvent. Quoique ça s'est calmé depuis quelque temps. Même si elle ne disait rien ça se voyait. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Comme quoi, malgré son air endormis Silver était vraiment très observateur et aussi très intelligeant. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine s'installant à la table.

« Ivy ? Tu es vraiment… enceinte ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais c'est génial. » Lança Olive. « De combien ?

_ Huit semaines. »

Il y eu un énorme blanc. Les garçons ne disaient plus rien. Ruch interrompit le silence.

« Il y a un problème ?

_ Mais, Ivy. Il y a huit semaines tu étais...

_ Pas là. Et je ne dirais rien de plus. »

Il y eu un silence. Ruch posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me regardait droit dans les yeux, une cigarette en bouche ainsi qu'un bandana sur le crâne.

« Tu seras une maman formidable et ton bébé ne courra aucun danger avec quelqu'un comme toi pour veiller sur lui. »

J'entrouvris la bouche en écarquillant les yeux un maximum. Bien sûr que si, mon bébé était en danger avec un tel psychopathe comme père !… mais en même temps… ces paroles qu'il venait de m'adresser réchauffèrent mon cœur et je ne pus absolument pas retenir mes larmes. Ruch fut à son tour surpris, tout comme les autres.

« Hey! Hey! Hey! Ivy! Pleure pas!

_ J'arrive pas à m'arrêter. »

Il eut son rire rauque venant me prendre dans ses bras. Il tapotait le haut de mon crâne avec douceur.

« C'est affreux, je n'arrête pas de pleurer. »

Il rit encore.

« Bon les gars ça va être dur mais il va falloir être gentil avec Ivy, croyez moi. »

Evidement Deen ne pus s'empêcher de faire une remarque acerbe et les autres gars commencèrent à leur tour à parler, essayant de me rassurer, de me faire rire ou encore tout simplement de calmer mes larmes. Un grincement ce fit entendre et un nouveau silence s'installa, coupé par mes sanglots incontrôlables.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ruch me gardait dans ses bras. J'avais reconnus la voix du capitaine et derrière lui les pas lourd de Jimbei et Bepo.

« J'ai réussis à mettre le nouveau statut d'Ivy à jour.

_ Le nouveau statut ? » Interrogea le capitaine.

« Future maman, ma femme est passée par les mêmes étapes. J'ai le nez maintenant. »

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus contre Ruch.

« Mais il y a eu une crise de larmes et elle n'arrive pas à s'arrêter. Les hormones je pense.

_ Le repas est prêt ? »

Je sentais Ruch me lâcher mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Je me sentis tirer et bientôt le couloir métallique défilait et la cuisine quant à elle, s'éloignait. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait mais je me retrouvais alors à l'infirmerie, Luffy était un peu plus loin, le son régulier du «bip » indiquant sa présence. Law était devant moi, en colère vu son expression. Il allait parler mais je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer avant même qu'il ne commence.

« Je suis désolée Law. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je…je...ouin ! »

Il ne sut même pas comment réagir. Il lâcha un soupir exaspéré et me tendit une boîte de mouchoir, je m'assis sur le lit tandis qu'il se posait sur son fauteuil.

« Il faut en parler maintenant Ivy.

_ Mais…

_ Ivy, c'est l'enfant de Doflamingo.

_ Sans blague ! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! J'ai été violée pratiquement tout les jours pendant deux mois !

_ Ivy.

_ Je ne peux pas. Je sais très bien ce que tu veux que je fasse mais je ne peux pas, c'est contre tout mes principes Law.

_ Ivy, met tes principes de côté, avec ça ce n'est pas la même chose !

_ Cet enfant n'a rien fait ! Il n'a pas choisi non plus l'endroit où il naîtra ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute !

_ Tu le considère déjà comme un être vivant ?

_ Oui, il a un cœur qui bat. Vus le bouleversement hormonale qu'il m'impose je peux aussi t'assurer qu'il ressent des émotions.

_ Ivy ça suffit ! Tu ne peux pas le garder ! Je ne peux pas tolérer sa présence et une femme enceinte n'a rien à faire en mer, encore moins un bébé !

_ Alors je n'ai plus qu'à partir. »

Il avait arrêté de parler, me dévisageant avec surprise.

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas ça ? J'ai conscience de mon état. Je sais très bien que tu haïs Doflamingo mais je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser cet enfant devenir comme lui. Encore moins subir la réputation de ce dernier. »

Law ne disait toujours rien, après tout pourquoi dirait-il quelque chose ? Durant cette semaine j'avais très bien compris et j'avais beaucoup réfléchis à mes alternatives. Alternatives qui étaient extrêmement réduites. Mais j'avais pris ma décision.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, j'ai promis à Akainu et à toi que je te protégerais.

_ Je te libère de ta promesse. Dis-toi que maintenant je saurais me débrouiller seule. Car maintenant je sais ce que je dois faire. J'ai un rêve à accomplir.

_ Ivy, de quoi tu parles ?

_D'un projet très important. »

Il me fixait, inquiet et incrédule. Je posais mes yeux sur le chapeau de paille. Il avait l'air incroyablement perturbé, un cauchemar horrible devait le hanter.

« Avant que vous ne partiez dans le nouveau monde, laissez-moi sur une île. A partir de là, je tracerais mon propre chemin.

_ Ivy, je ne dois pas te laisser.

_ Et moi je voulais être la meilleure marine que le monde est connu. Pour tuer l'homme qui a détruit ma famille. Mais maintenant que je suis un pirate, je vais changer de tactique. Et je ne peux pas te suivre dans le nouveau monde pour le moment. Je dois devenir plus forte. Alors je pars. Je quitte l'équipage des Heath Pirates, Law. »

Il continuait de me fixer mais je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer son expression. Ne supportant plus ce silence et son regard appuyé je me levais et partis de la pièce. Law ne me suivit pas et j'en fus soulagée. Je regagnais ma chambre et me posa sur mon bureau, commençant à écrire dans mon livre. J'en faisais une copie pour Law, il en aurait besoin à mon avis. La porte grinça après plusieurs heures et je levais les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant. Assez étonnée, je remarquais que Ruch avait laissé sa cigarette de côté.

« Hey, je viens t'apporter à manger. »

Je souris baillant un peu et m'étirant doucement.

« Merci, c'est vrai qu'à y penser j'avais les crocs.

_ Normal. »

Il posa l'assiette fumante sur mon bureau, avec un verre d'eau à côté. Il s'assit sur mon lit en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Ivy, qu'à tu l'attention de faire ?

_ Hm ? » J'avais la bouche pleine, le plat était délicieux.

« Avec cet enfant.

_ J'ai réfléchis et je vais partir, comme Law l'a si bien dit, une femme enceinte et un bébé n'ont rien à faire en mer, encore moins dans le nouveau monde.

_ Il n'a pas tort.

_ Je vais mettre mon enfant dans un endroit sûr. Là où personne ne pourra lui faire du mal. Ensuite j'ai un plan, ça va être dur et prendre du temps mais je parviendrais à mes fins. Je vais faire de mon mieux. »

Il sourit.

« Tu me rappelle vraiment ma fille, ça me donne envie de la voir.

_ Tu la reverras sans doute. Après tout, elle est toujours sur son île.

_ Ma fille est morte Ivy. »

Je lâchais ma fourchette en me tournant vers lui. « Comment ça ?

« Elle a était tuée par un équipage de pirate. Si je suis en mer c'est en réalité pour les retrouver et les tuer, je veux que ma fille repose en paix. C'est le devoir d'un père de veiller ainsi sur ses enfants. »

Une nouvelle fois, les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

« Ivy, je suis sûr que quoique tu fasse, ce sera sans aucun doute une bonne chose. Je ne te connais pas tant que ça mais du peu que j'ai vu, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Alors ne pleure pas pour un vieil homme comme moi. »

Je réussis à me calmer après plusieurs minutes. Ruch riait un peu et il se leva tranquillement.

« Je vais faire mon curieux et je garderais ce que tu me diras pour moi, mais que vas-tu faire ?

_ Créer un endroit où les gens pourront vivre en sécurité et où les origines ne seront pas une malédiction. Une sorte de refuge. Un endroit que tous, sans exception, pourrait appeler « chez nous ».

_ J'ai hâte de voir ça alors.

_ Dis-toi que chaque action que je ferais sera pour ce lieu. J'ai un plan très clair qui file dans ma tête. Si je réussis alors ni les pirates, ni la marine ne pourra approcher de cet endroit en tant qu'ennemis. »

J'avais le regard pétillant en imaginant cet endroit et un sourire glissa sur mes lèvres. Oui, j'allais créer cet endroit. Ruch se leva finalement et prit l'assiette désormais vide. Il vint ébouriffer mes cheveux puis quitta les lieux. Je souris, un peu triste de son passé. Je secouais la tête et finalement repris mon travail.

Après plusieurs jours de navigation, nous avions enfin atteint Amazone Lily. Le chapeau de paille ne s'était toujours pas réveillé mais depuis quelques jours, il s'agitait bien plus. Nous étions tous assis sur la berge et les amazones venaient de nous emmener de la nourriture, j'avais eu l'autorisation de visiter l'île grâce à ma condition féminine. L'île était magnifique et j'avais réussis à me lier d'amitié avec certaines Kuja. J'étais vraiment amusée par leur innocence et par leur ignorance des hommes. Il n'y avait aucun doute, cette île était vraiment un abri pour toutes les femmes.

« Ivy ? »

Je relevais les yeux. Law. J'étais installée sur le ventre de Bepo, ce dernier dormant contre un arbre. J'avais pris des formes. Il faut dire aussi que Ruch ne lésinait pas sur la dose de nourriture. « Plus t'es ronde plus le bébé aime, alors mange et tant que tu n'as pas finis tu restes à table. » Et il m'obligeait à rester jusqu'à ce que l'assiette soit vide. Matin, midi et soir. Je reportais mon attention sur le capitaine. Il ne m'avait pas adressé un mot depuis notre discussion. Je me sentais beaucoup moins ballonnée et les nausées s'étaient calmées en ce moment.

« Oui ?

_ Je voudrais savoir ce que tu vas faire. »

Je souris mystérieusement et haussais les épaules. Jetant un coup d'œil sur les personnes présentes quand une explosion se fit entendre. Bepo se réveilla, surpris, et je me tournais tout comme Law vers l'origine du bruit. Jimbei et Luffy.

« Il a dû y aller un peu plus fort cette fois. J'espère que le chapeau de paille s'est calmé après ça. »

J'acquiesçais après les mots de Bepo. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus, le chapeau de paille n'avait pas l'air de réussir à surmonter sa peine.

« Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Dans la mer ! »

Je regardais Penguin arriver. Qui aurait sût que nous n'allions bientôt plus avoir de nouvelle d'un certain chapeau ?


	22. Chapter 21

Je répertoriais mes affaires une dernière fois. Je ne voulais rien oublier car je ne reviendrais plus dans ce sous-marin. J'eu un pincement au cœur en pensant que je ne verrais plus cet équipage, je ne pourrais plus les avoir en face de moi ou pas avant longtemps en tout cas. Ou peut-être que le hasard nous permettra de nous croiser à nouveau. Je jouais un peu avec mes fils en me mordant la lèvre. J'aimerais vraiment les revoir un jour.

J'entendis des coups frapper sur la porte et me retournais. Law. Je luis fit un mince sourire. Il refusait d'entrer dans le nouveau monde depuis maintenant trois semaines et c'était pareil pour s'amarrer sur les îles sûres. On avait enfin réussis à le faire craquer hier et nous nous dirigions vers l'île civilisée la plus proche.

« Hey. Tu viens voir si je fais mes sacs correctement ?

_ Ne pars pas.

_ Sur le bureau, le livre noir, c'est pour toi. J'ai fait une copie. Hm, j'espère qu'il t'aidera un peu.

_ Ivy.

_ J'ai pris ma décision et je ne peux pas dépendre de toi éternellement. Et si mon plan se déroule comme je le conçois alors on se reverra certainement. »

Il lâcha un soupir et je sentis ses mains saisir mes épaules, m'obligeant à le regarder.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu es gauche, incapable de t'orienter et tu as un don formidable pour t'enfoncer dans les ennuis les plus terribles. Ivy même si je n'arrive pas à me faire à … « ça », toi je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive de mal. »

Je me mordis la lèvre.

« Tu sais Law, je saurais me débrouiller et j'aimerais que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je voudrais que tu prennes mon cœur.

_ Pardon ?! »

Je souris, prenant sa main pour la poser sur ma poitrine en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Prend mon cœur.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Si je tombe à nouveau entre les mains de Joker, il ne me laissera pas m'enfuir cette fois ci. Et je refuse de rester entre ses mains. Donc, prend mon cœur.

_ Ivy, j'ai peur de ne pas suivre ton raisonnement là.

_ Si tu apprends avec certitude et preuve que je suis entre ses mains alors tue-moi. »

Il retira sa main et s'écarta.

« Non. Ça, je ne peux pas. Je ne te tuerais pas.

_ C'est une manière efficace de me protéger de lui.

_ Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande ?

_ Oui.

_ Ivy !

_ S'il me reprend, tue-moi. S'il n'y a rien alors la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, tu me rendras mon cœur. »

Il serra la mâchoire en me regardant. Il réfléchissait. Je savais très bien que ce que je demandais n'était pas facile encore moins pour lui. Mais j'étais certaine que s'était l'une des solutions les plus sûres, certes la plus radicale, mais la plus efficace également. Il s'appuya contre le mur, posant ses doigts contre l'arrête de son nez. Il lâcha un grognement.

« Tu as intérêt à ne pas m'obliger à faire ça ! »

Je souris, acquiesçant et il posa sa main sur mon cœur.

« Mess. »

Je le remerciais du regard. Il regardait le cube dans sa main.

« Merci Law.

_ Tu te rends compte que tu m'as offert ton cœur et que je peux en faire ce que je veux maintenant.

_ Je te fais confiance, tu ne le feras qu'en dernier recours. Et je sais qu'entre tes mains il ne risque rien. »

Il posa le cube sur mon bureau. J'avais reporté mon attention sur mon sac. Je sentis deux bras m'entourer et le visage de Law vint se réfugier dans mon cou. J'eu un frisson.

« Ivy, tu as intérêt à faire attention. Si tu meurs, je viendrais te tuer. »

C'était contradictoire dans un sens mais ça me fit sourire. Par contre il y avait autre chose qui me triturait un peu. Les hormones. Et dieux ! Qu'elles étaient détestables.

« Law, je ne te déteste pas mais là si tu ne t'écarte pas je vais te sauter dessus. »

Il resserra sa prise. Je fermais les yeux et appuyais ma tête sur son épaule.

« Je croyais que tu refusais de me toucher.

_ Tais-toi et profite, on arrive sur l'île demain.

_ Oui, demain je pars.

_ Tais-toi. Ivy, tais-toi. »

Malgré ses airs sombres et mystérieux, son sadisme et sa cruauté, Law restait quelqu'un de bien. Il fallait juste gratter un peu la surface pour découvrir une nouvelle personne, une personne de confiance et qui tiens à ses amis. Un homme charmant que j'aurais suivis encore un bon moment dans d'autres circonstances. Et point supplémentaire, lorsqu'il dort, il à l'air d'un enfant !

Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, un petit sourire sur mes lèvres. Mon doigt glissait sur sa peau et il remua un peu. Ouvrant doucement un œil, il me fixa un instant et lâcha un soupir. J'avais enfilé une chemise et m'étais assis en face du brun endormis. A cause des hormones et du physique non négligeable de Law, je m'étais jetée sur lui.

« Il est bientôt sept heures, Traflagar. Ruch est déjà dans la cuisine, le petit déjeuné est prêt pour les lèves tôt et nous arriverons sur l'île d'ici quelques heures.

_ Tu ne veux pas te rendormir pour l'instant, laisse-moi profiter.

_ Attends je viens de penser à un truc. »

Il se releva sur ses coudes en m'observant. Je posais la tasse de café près de lui et farfouilla dans mes affaires. Je sortis le morceau de papier et en déchirais un morceau que je le lui tendis.

« Si tu en as besoin, ça te conduirais jusqu'à moi.

_ Une vivre-card.

_ Ouais, je l'ai fait faire à Shabondy. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait toujours être utile. Rassuré ? »

Il fit une moue en gardant le papier en main. Il prit ensuite la tasse de café et en bu une gorgée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Ivy ?

_ Quelque chose.

_ Ce n'est même pas des miettes, ce que tu me dis. »

J'haussais les épaules.

« Reste.

_ Non, et tu ne veux sans aucun doute pas voir « ça » comme tu l'as dit.

_ Alors…

_ Non. Je l'ai déjà dit. Je ne ferais pas une telle chose. »

Il ne dit rien de plus. Je lui avais bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas l'intention de tuer cet enfant. On s'était disputé à de nombreuses reprises sur ce sujet. Ça avait jeté un petit froid, jusqu'à ce que mes hormones en décident autrement. Je vérifiais mes affaires une dernière fois. Je me sentis tirer en arrière. Law avait saisi le col de ma chemise et m'avait tiré vers lui.

« Law, tu dois réaliser ton rêve. Je sais lire le journal donc je pourrais suivre tes actions. Moi je vais réaliser le mien.

_ Je le ferais.

_ Ne laisse pas Eusstass Captain Kidd te battre, surtout que maintenant il a de l'avance par rapport à toi. »

Il ricana et finis la tasse, se levant pour partir. Je regardais la porte se fermer sur son dos. Je ne pus réprimer un soupir. Lui, il allait me manquer. Sans aucun doute. Je m'habillais correctement et sortit de ma chambre, je fermais la porte, c'était la dernière fois que j'en franchissais le seuil. Je n'avais qu'un sac et mes fils. Je voyageais léger. Je rentrais dans la cuisine et les gars se turent. C'est Ruch qui prit les choses en main comme d'habitude.

« Hey Ivy ! Tu as finis de faire tes affaires ?

_ Oui. Tout est prêt.

_ J'espère que tu vas réussir.

_ Aucun problème.

_ Désolé. »

Je me tournais vers Bepo et sourit venant passer mes bras autour de son cou.

« T'excuse pas, tu n'as rien fait Bepo. Tu vas me manquer.

_ Ah, parce que nous non.

_ Bien sûr que si Silver, vous allez tous me manquer.

_ On ne sait même pas quand on te reverra. »Ajouta Olive.

« J'ai donné une vivre-card au capitaine. Si vous voulez me revoir il faudra la suivre. »

Deen lâcha un petit grognement. Je me tournais vers lui avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Je pourrais toujours te mettre la pâtée Deen, je ne vais pas chaumer de mon côté. Crois-moi.

_ Qu'est ce tu vas faire ? »

Je souris échangeant un regard avec Ruch.

« Je suppose que ce sera notre seule réponse.

_ Je pense que vous entendrez parler de moi de temps à autre de toute façon. Comme moi de vous.

_ Il y a intérêt. »

Je souris à Shachi. Jack donna une cigarette à Ruch et tous deux m'observaient en silence. Grama faisait une petite moue triste. Je ne leurs avait pas beaucoup parlé mais je les trouvais vraiment gentil. Jack et Grama étaient ceux qui restaient toujours dans l'ombre, tous deux préférant rester à l'écart.

« Tu feras attention …

_ …A toi Ivy. L'océan est…

_... Sans pitié. »

Je vins pincer la joue des jumeaux.

« Vous inquiétez pas. Je m'en sortirais. »

On continua de parler encore un bon moment, même lorsque Law arriva. Je lui fis un petit sourire complice.

« Bon, les gars je compte sur vous pour aller dans le nouveau monde après cette île.

_ On a tout notre temps. »

On posa nos yeux sur le capitaine. Je fis une petite moue.

« Assommez le et allez-y.

_ Compte sur nous. »

Ils avaient répondu à l'unisson et Law nous lança un regard faussement outré. Je ris de bon cœur, tout comme les hommes. Après trois bonnes heures nous fûmes à quai. Diz et Jaz me sautèrent dessus en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Ils m'encouragèrent. Deen me fit la morale tout comme Shachi et Penguin. Olive s'inquiéta fortement mais je réussis à le rassurer. Silver… resta fidèle à lui-même. Il me fit juste un signe de la main. Jack me donna une petite boîte.

« C'est une boîte à musique, si t'arrive à garder ton mioche en vie il pourra l'écouter avant de ronquer. »

Je souris et lui embrassa sa joue, pour sa plus grande surprise. Je caressais les petites décorations. Cet ouvrage était magnifique.

« Bon, je dois avouer que même si on ne s'est fréquenté qu'un petit moment, tu es comme une petite sœur pour nous tous.

_ Petite ?

_ Je dirais que pour ceux qui te connaissent depuis plus longtemps, grande pour ceux d'après petite. »

Je ris à ces propos. Grama me tendit une feuille. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

« C'est pas grand-chose mais je pense que ça peu t'aider. C'est une vive-card. Elle conduit à mon grand-père. Il habite à Water Seven.

_ Compris. Merci Grama. »

Il me fit un signe comme quoi ce n'étais pas grand-chose. Je me sentis broyée par les deux bras pelucheux de Bepo. Il s'excusait déjà, ce qui me fit rire franchement. Je réussis à le calmer et le rassurer avec brio. Puis vint le tour de Ruch. Il écarta simplement les bras avec son sourire tordu. Je souris et m'y blottis. Après quelques secondes de câlin, il s'écarta en me tendant un sac.

« De quoi te nourrir pendant quelques jours.

_ Merci. Ah, j'allais oublier mais comment s'appelait ta fille ?

_ Alana.

_D'accords. Je garde ça en mémoire. »

Vins enfin le tour du capitaine. Je me mis devant lui. Je lui souris un peu en relevant son chapeau.

« Tu vas sur le nouveau monde.

_ On a le temps.

_ Ce n'était pas une question. Je vais faire ce que je veux faire et si tu ne te dépêche pas je finirais avant toi. Et je deviendrais assez forte pour t'écraser d'un clignement de paupière.

_ Oooh, tu crois ça ?

_ Tu n'auras qu'à me prouver le contraire la prochaine fois.

_ Si tu n'es pas morte d'ici là.

_ Je compte sur toi Law, pour l'éventualité dont nous avons parlé.

_ En espérant qu'elle n'arrive pas. »

Je retirais son chapeau pour glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Je ferais de mon mieux.

_ Pour « ça ». Fait aussi attention.

_ Je le ferais. »

Il baissait les yeux un instant, je posais mes lèvres sur son front.

« Veille sur ce que je t'ai confié, essais de ne pas l'écraser par erreur. »

Il rit, un rire franc et vrai.

« Il est déjà sous clé. »

Je restais avec eux encore plusieurs minutes à les rassurer. Et finalement je partis. Il était temps pour moi d'aller de mon côté et de choisir ma voie. Il était temps que je fasse ce que je voulais. Ça aller prendre beaucoup de temps mais je réussirais. Je le jure. Je réaliserais mon rêve moi aussi.

J'allais créer un endroit où tous pourrait se réfugier.

* * *

Fin de l'arc 1.


	23. Chapter 22

_Sur une île de West Blue. Quelques temps avant la mort de Barbe Blanche et de Portgas D Ace._

* * *

Je regardais l'horizon. Mes yeux dorés repérant jusqu'au plus petit détail insignifiant de ce village. Je détestais mes yeux. Ces yeux qui font que les autres enfants ont peur de moi. Ces yeux qui font que je suis toujours seul. Ces yeux qui font que les gens pensent que je les défiais. Moi je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, le calme et la tranquillité. Certes ces deux choses voulaient dire pratiquement la même chose mais je les désirais profondément. J'entendis les battements d'ailes et le poids de Furtif venant se poser sur mon épaule. Evidemment il avait fallu que ce dernier s'attache à moi, rendant mon existence encore plus inexcusable. Après tout, j'étais un bâtard. Ma mère s'était amourachée d'un pirate. Et pas n'importe qui. Pour mon plus grand malheur.

« Josh ! »

Mon seul ami s'envola au loin. Je me levais en faisant face à ma tante. La gifle partit et une douleur cuisante se fit sentir sur ma joue.

« Espèce de bon à rien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'attaquer le jeune Richard !? Tu sais que c'est sa famille qui dirige cette île ?! Tu sais qu'à cause de toi on risque de gros ennuis ! T'es vraiment comme ta mère ! Un bon a rien et un bâtard ! J'aurais dû t'abandonner dans la forêt et te laisser dévorer par les lupus ! »

Elle m'agrippa le bras, le serrant fortement. Je ne bronchais pas, j'avais l'habitude depuis le temps. Ma tante ne me voyait qu'ainsi, une gêne, un poids, une dose d'ennuis supplémentaires. Elle me tira jusqu'à la riche demeure où le pleurnichard s'était réfugié dans les jupons de sa mère. Je fronçais les sourcils. Quel lâche ! C'était lui qui était venu m'embêter et qui voulait me frapper. Je m'étais juste défendu. Et je l'avais battu, lui et ses amis. Ma tante planta ses doigts dans ma nuque et me força à m'incliner.

« Il est vraiment désolé. Je vous en supplie, pardonnez son comportement.

_ Il a frappé mon petit ange ! »

Je ne disais rien, j'avais l'habitude. C'était toujours pareil. On venait m'attaquer, je me défendais et je les battais. C'était après que ça devenait embêtant. Ces sales chieurs allaient se plaindre à leurs parents, n'assumant absolument pas leurs actes et encore moins leurs défaites. Je me faisais passer un savon et ensuite ils revenaient à la charge. Et ce manège recommençait. Encore et encore.

Je restais incliné, ne voulant même pas poser mes yeux sur le chialeur. Je savais pertinemment quelle expression il arborait. Un sourire moqueur et un regard de dédain. Je retiens un soupir las, si seulement je pouvais partir d'ici. Mais pour aller où ? Faire comme dans les livres et partir à l'aventure sur les mers ? Tch ! Je n'étais pas suicidaire. Je sais me battre contre des gosses mais contre les adultes, c'est une autre histoire. Je n'aurais aucune chance.

Je sentis la poigne de ma tante devenir plus ferme. On put enfin partir et lorsque nous fûmes à l'extérieur je sentis un coup à l'arrière du crâne. Je ne bronchais pas et ma tante me tira jusqu'à notre maison, une maison simple pas très différente des autres, faite en bois avec un toit de chaume comme toutes les maisons de cette île. La seule chose qui la différenciait des autres était la présence d'une tombe dans le jardin. La tombe de ma mère. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil puis je baissais les yeux.

« Bon sang ! J'en ai marre de me faire humilier ainsi tous les jours ! Pourquoi tu ne restes pas dans ton coin comme les autres enfants ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ta mère te donne naissance ?! »

J'encaissais, encore. Je me posais la même question très souvent. Après tout, depuis ma naissance j'étais rejeté. Le bâtard. Mais bien sûr personne n'osait me tuer. Après tout, que ce serait-il passé si mon père apprenait que j'existais et que je m'étais fait tuer alors que je n'avais pas encore atteint ma huitième année ?

Je sentis une nouvelle douleur cuisante sur ma joue. Ma tante. Elle était maigre, acerbe et avait toujours détestée ma mère. Je la regardais dans les yeux et une nouvelle gifle tomba.

« Ne me regarde pas ! Tes yeux sont détestables ! Ne me regarde pas ! »

Une nouvelle gifle. Je baissais les yeux et sortis m'assoir contre la tombe de maman, Furtif vint se poser près de moi et je lui caressais l'encolure. Allez savoir pourquoi mais tous les faucons avait tendance à venir vers moi. Peut-être à cause de mes yeux. Je glissais mes doigts sur eux. J'aurais préféré avoir ceux de ma mère. En fait j'aurais préféré avoir tout de ma mère. Mais pour le plus grand malheur de ma tante, les seules choses que j'avais héritées de ma mère étaient ses cheveux châtains clairs et son sourire. Sourire que je ne montrais plus maintenant. Qui voudrait sourire dans une situation comme la mienne ?

Mes yeux se portèrent sur l'horizon. Je vis, au loin un bateau s'approcher. Je me levais et quittais ma mère pour monter jusqu'en haut du clocher, m'asseyant contre le mur. Je voyais beaucoup mieux en étant en hauteur et personne ne viendrait ici. Furtif n'était pas très loin. Je fixais le bateau, son pavillon se détachant petit à petit. Des pirates. Je fronçais les sourcils. Que venaient faire des pirates sur une île comme celle-ci ? Je fis une moue sceptique. Je patientais encore une heure après leurs arrivé au port avant de les apercevoir.

Je les fixais avec curiosité. Il y avait un manchot roux avec trois cicatrices sur son œil gauche. Un obèse qui n'arrangeait pas son état vu le gigot qu'il avait dans sa main. Un homme l'air sombre, les cheveux gris, une cigarette en bouche et une cicatrice sur le côté de son visage. Et un homme le teint mat et dreadlocks blondes attachés à l'arrière de son crâne. Le roux s'arrêta un instant et tourna la tête dans ma direction.

J'étais certain qu'il me voyait, qu'il me fixait. Je gardais mes yeux dorés posés sur lui un bon moment. Furtif lâcha une plainte et je descendis. Ces pirates n'étaient pas là pour détruire cette île. Dommage. Je partis vers la place. Malgré mes origines, je restais un enfant et ma curiosité était piquée à vif par ces étrangers. Furtif volait au-dessus de moi et je devais avouer que je me sentais rassuré en voyant son ombre se refléter sur le sol.

J'arrivais finalement sur la place du village où le roux parlait avec le maire. Apparemment, ils s'entendaient assez bien car leur conversation n'était en rien agressive. Je sentis un regard sur moi et me tourna vers son origine. Les garçons du village. Ils avaient tous un sourire mauvais. Tch, ils allaient encore attaquer en groupe. Je reportais mon attention sur le rouquin un instant. Il avait les yeux fixés sur moi.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, je n'attendis pas qu'ils soient sur moi pour partir plus loin et ils me poursuivirent. Je sifflais un coup pour appeler Furtif, le faucon me suivait à la trace. Je réussis à trouver un morceau de bois assez épais, de quoi faire une arme efficace. J'entendais leurs voix devenir plus forte. Je devais adopter une stratégie. De quoi leur faire croire qu'ils auraient l'avantage. Une impasse. Je souris un court instant et me retourna, faisant face à mes adversaires. Eux aussi avaient des bâtons et des pierres également. Quels dégonflés. Ils n'avaient aucun honneur et surtout aucune honte à m'attaquer ainsi.

« Alors Josh ? Tu crois pouvoir tous nous battre ?

_ Je vous ai déjà battus un par un, je mettrais seulement un peu plus de temps à vous battre tous en même temps.

_ Tu vas voir ! »

Les deux plus costaud se jetèrent sur moi, une barre de fer rouillée dans les mains. J'évitais habilement et para l'attaque du deuxième avec mon propre bâton. Un troisième s'approcha. Je donnais un coup sec dans les côtes de celui qui j'avais bloqué et un autre coup sur celui que j'avais évité. Tous deux tombèrent au sol, inconscients. Je ne me retiens pas sur le nouvel arrivant et le mis à son tour KO mais il en restait encore sept. Le pleurnichard envoya les derniers sur moi. Furtif agit à cet instant, fondant comme sur une proie sur celui qui tentait de m'attaquer par derrière. Il donnait de grand coup d'aile en lâchant des cris perçants. J'avais confiance en lui et attaqua les autres. Je donnais des coups net et précis pour les assommer ou du moins les immobiliser. Pas de quoi les tuer où laisser d'autres traces que des bleus ou des égratignures. Le pleurnichard me regardait, incapable de faire le moindre geste. J'étais debout au milieu de ses amis défaits et Furtif vint se poser sur mon épaule.

« Tu vas voir, tu vas en baver ! »

Il partit rapidement et je plissais des yeux en le regardant détaler. Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Retourner dans les jupons de sa mère pour se plaindre. Le truc qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était de se cogner contre une autre personne dans sa fuite. Le manchot de tout à l'heure.

« Oh ? On dirait que je n'arrive pas au bon moment. »

Il posa ses yeux sur moi et le chialeur réagit rapidement en me pointant du doigt.

« Il nous a attaqué et c'est pas la première fois ! C'est un vrai malade !

_ Oui, comme tu dis, il vous a attaqué. »

Je plissais des yeux en venant passer mes doigts sous le bec de furtif. Encore un idiot qui ne voyait pas les évidences. Le pleurnichard allait encore réussir à me faire passer pour le sale gosse.

« Il vous a attaqué pour se défendre. Je t'ai très bien vu avec tes copains le poursuivre. C'est pour ça que je vous ai suivis. A ta place je dirais la vérité à ta mère, car moi je n'hésiterais pas à le faire. »

Le chieur s'en alla sans demander son reste. Le rouquin me sourit.

« Hey ! »

Je restais silencieux, gardant mon bâton. Furtif quitta mon épaule et je partis à mon tour en ignorant le roux mais je l'entendis me suivre.

« Alors ton nom c'est Josh. »

Je continuais de l'ignorer mais il ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Je remontais le chemin terreux et en arrivant bientôt chez moi, je lançais le bâton dans les buissons.

« Ta mère n'aime pas te voir avec une « arme » ? »

Je me stoppais et me retournais en lui faisant face.

« Dégagez ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'adresser à vous plus longtemps ! Et en ce qui concerne ma mère, elle ne sait rien de moi pour la simple raison qu'elle est morte. Au revoir.

_ Josh ! »

Je lâchais un soupir, je savais déjà ce qu'il allait se passer. La douleur cuisante sur ma joue, les cris hystériques de ma tante puis ses plaintes concernant mon existence. Je ne disais rien comme d'habitude. Seulement quelqu'un saisi sa main alors qu'elle allait me donner un nouveau coup.

« Je crois qu'il y a erreur madame. Il n'a rien fait de mal. »

Elle retira sa main d'un geste rageur.

« Je vous interdit de me toucher et encore plus de mettre en doute l'éducation que je donne à mon neveux ! »

Elle attrapa mon bras en le serrant fortement. J'entendis Furtifs lâcher un cri et je regardais le manchot en lui lançant un regard mauvais. A cause de lui j'allais dérouiller un max. Ma tante ferma rageusement la porte et elle me lança contre le sol sans aucune délicatesse et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur moi. Je ne laissais aucune plainte sortir. Elle m'avait déjà frappé avec bien plus de violence quand elle avait les nerfs, quand elle était saoule ou encore quand elle avait subi une nouvelle humiliation publique. Elle porta un coup plus puissant que les précédents sur mon visage qui me sonna et je sentis mon nez craquer. Je plaçais mon bras devant mon visage pour le protéger un minimum. Elle s'arrêta finalement et sortie en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Je me relevais péniblement et essuya le sang qui maculait mon visage. J'avais mal partout. Lâchant un râle grognon, je sortis de la maison à mon tour. J'avais pris la boîte de premier soin pour faire le nécessaire, comme à chaque fois. Furtif était là, je lui fis un signe et il s'envola. Je partis au clocher, c'était le seul endroit où j'aurais la paix. Je traversais le village en me faisant discret. Il y avait une fête sur la place, les villageois l'avaient organisé en l'honneur des pirates. Ma tante était dans un coin et, pour mon plus grand soulagement, elle ne me remarqua pas. Par contre, je sentais des picotements dans ma nuque et je tournais mes yeux sur l'origine de ce regard. Le manchot, encore.

Il arrêta da sourire en me voyant et je lui lançais un nouveau regard mauvais. Oui, tu pouvais arrêter de sourire, parce que ces blessures s'étaient de ta faute ! J'entrais dans le clocher et monta les marches. Furtif m'attendait déjà, nettoyant ses plumes avec délicatesse. Je m'assis les pieds dans le vide et posa la boîte ouverte à côté de moi. Je passais déjà le coton sur les plaies de mes bras sans pour autant grimacer où gémir, Je n'étais pas une chochotte et j'avais déjà vu pire.

« Hey ! »

Je me retournais. Le manchot, encore.

« Vous pensez pas en avoir fait assez ? Je ne veux pas vous voir.

_ Oui mais … tu ressembles à quelqu'un que j'aime bien embêter. »

Je me relevais et Furtif comprit que j'étais énervé. Le faucon se jeta sur l'intrus et le roux écarquilla les yeux en mettant son bras devant son visage pour se protéger. Je sifflais un coup et Furtif retourna vers moi.

« Vous êtes tous pareil, vous les adultes ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Je vous déteste ! »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir et descendis jusqu'en bas. Cette fois-ci c'était décidé. Je partirais. J'allais prendre la mer pour trouver la vie que je voulais, j'allais trouver une personne qui m'accepterait tel que j'étais. Avec un peu de chance, une femme qui voudra bien m'élever comme son propre fils.

J'allais partir et prouver au monde que j'étais là, que je n'étais pas un moins que rien.

_J'allais trouver un endroit que je pourrais nommer chez moi._


	24. Chapter 23

Grand Line. Après l'arrivée des chapeaux de paille à Alabasta.

* * *

Je devais courir et vite. Je gardais contre moi le précieux objet. J'avais une nouvelle fois réussis à dérober un objet précieux que j'allais pouvoir revendre très cher. Un sourire triomphant glissait sur mes lèvres. Bon d'accord, j'avais les marines à mes trousses mais au moins j'avais réussis !

« Elle est là ! »

Mince, vite. Je rentrais dans le premier bar en vue et me colla au premier venu pour me cacher.

«Désolée, c'est juste pour quelques minutes. »

Les marines rentrèrent et je rabattis mes cheveux sur mon visage, planquant le sachet compromettant dans ma besace. Je m'appuyais sur l'épaule de la personne qui devait être bien trop surprise pour réagir. Les marines firent le tour du bar et partirent sans me voir, je souris victorieuse. Bon deuxième étape, me glisser dans un navire marchand et le dépouiller.

« Merci. »

Je me relevais rapidement pour partir mais un bras avait malheureusement saisi le miens. Je me tournais vers la personne en question. Un blond au masque.

« Et si tu rendais sa bourse à notre capitaine ? »

Je fus estomaquée mais je tentais de jouer l'innocence.

« Mais je n'ai rien pris.

_ Ben voyons et les marines ils étaient là pour la princesse d'Alabasta.

_ Je ne l'ai jamais vu donc je ne peux pas dire si elle est présente ou non. »

Il devait me fixer à travers son masque, enfin je l'imaginais. Le silence devenant pesant, je lâchais un soupire et sortis la-dites bourse que je lançais au rouquin derrière lui. Il ricana.

« Killer, tue-la. »

Je sentis une lame effleurer ma joue et effectua un salto arrière. Je n'attendis pas une seconde attaque pour prendre la poudre d'escampette mais je pris le temps de sourire à ces hommes. Ils avaient l'air amusants quoique le roux un peu cinglé. Je courus à travers les rues pavées et arriva rapidement au port. Bon, je passais en revu les bateaux. Il n'y en avait qu'un qui battait pavillon noir. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que c'était celui des hommes de tout à l'heure.

Je me glissais dans un navire sur le côté, c'était facile de me faire passer pour l'un des employés. Ils n'y virent que du feu. Bon, je dois avouer que me faire passer pour un mec était chose aisée pour moi avec ma poitrine quasi-inexistante. Je retirais la perruque brune de mon crâne, camouflant mes longs cheveux blancs sous un bandana. Je rangeais la touffe brune dans mon sac, elle pouvait encore m'être utile. Mes doigts glissèrent sur le bois. Je sentais l'air marin chargé d'embruns sur mon visage mais pourtant mes yeux, eux, se perdaient dans le ciel. J'aimerais tant pouvoir glisser à travers les nuages.

Plusieurs jours défilèrent et malheureusement pour ces marchands nous n'étions pas les seuls à passer par cette voie. Je reconnus le bateau de pirate qui était au port et vit le rouquin du bar qui était appuyé d'un pied sur la proue. Aïe, il valait mieux que je m'esquive dans un coin. J'étais un as pour chiper les objets précieux et m'enfuir ensuite mais pour combattre je n'avais aucune chance. Je lâchais un petit grognement et courus vers la salle des coffres. Bon d'accord, je savais aussi tuer mais il ne fallait pas me demander la lune, ce rouquin et l'autre blond étaient des hommes dangereux, j'en étais certaine, ma main à couper.

Il y avait un homme barbu et au ventre imposant devant le coffre. Chacun de ses doigts portaient une bague en or avec des pierres précieuses. Un collier, une ceinture et des bracelets en or étaient présents au-dessus de ses vêtements. Vêtements fait avec un tissu aussi précieux que ses bijoux. Porc. C'est le mot qui me vint à l'esprit en voyant cet homme, un porc. J'avais déjà fait ma petite enquête, apparemment il ne payait même pas ses employés. Je souris.

« Toi ! Protège-moi ! Je te paierais mais tue ses pirates. »

La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi, enfin, explosa serait le terme le plus juste. Je reculais mais le porc m'attrapa et me plaça devant lui tel un bouclier vivant. Il tremblait et puait la sueur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était pitoyable !

« Oh, il a un garde du corps. Quel homme avisé, on va voir s'il en vaut la peine. »

Je fixais le rouquin incrédule, moi ? Le tuer lui ? Non mais ça ne va pas !

« Oh ! Ne m'impliquez pas dans vos histoires, je ne protégerais pas un cochon braillard comme lui, en plus je ne suis même pas payée. »

Je me mis sur le côté et contourna le porc pour arriver devant le coffre pour commencer à m'occuper d'un des nombreux cadenas. J'entendis un cri terrifié suivit d'un couinement sanglant derrière moi, du sang vint tâcher le mur. Je ne fis pas vraiment attention à tout ça. Un bras vint se plaquer juste devant moi et je sursautais légèrement.

« Hey ! Je fais mon travail ! merci de ne pas me déranger.

_ Je vais te tuer toi.

_ Bien mais je vous préviens que vous allez galérer ensuite. C'est un coffre de compétition ça, le must du must.

_ Tu essais juste de gagner du temps.

_ Comme vous voulez. »

Je me levais et m'écartais, lui laissant le loisir de se défouler sur la boite. Il tendit sa main mais le coffre ne bougea pas d'un pouce et je me permis une petite moue moqueuse.

« Un problème ? »

Un couteau passa juste sous mon oreille en laissant une entaille sur mon cou. Je compris que ce rouquin avait mangé un fruit du démon et qu'il pouvait faire voler les objets métalliques. Pratique. Arg mais je pense à quoi ? Il pourrait me tuer quand il le voulait et je n'avais pas envie de finir en gruyère ! Je lâchai un soupir en le laissant s'acharner sur le coffre, le blond prenant le relai à son tour. Deux des hommes de leur équipage m'avait saisi par les bras pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir.

« 'Tain ! »

Le rouquin me lança un regard furieux, je levais les mains en signe de paix.

« Je vous l'avais dit, c'est un coffre de compète. Granite marin, même pour le cadenas et renforcement en acier mais à l'intérieur. Quant à la clé il doit la cacher dans un endroit bien camouflé donc ça prendrais bien trop de temps à fouiller plutôt que de me laisser faire.

_ Mais t'es qui toi ?

_ Eden, voleuse.

_ Eh, t'es la brunette de l'autre jour ! »

Je regardais le blond, il avait pris ma besace lorsque les deux autres m'avait saisi. Dans sa main, ma perruque.

« Affirmatif. »

Le rouquin s'approcha de moi, l'air menaçant.

« Et tu confirmes sans aucune crainte ?

_ Eh bien de toute façon, le démentir ne servirait à rien et sans moi vous ne pouvez pas ouvrir le coffre.

_ On peut te tuer après.

_ Certes ! mais je compte sur votre sympathie pour éviter ça, ce ne serait pas très bon pour moi.

_ Effectivement, mais nous sommes des pirates.

_ Et moi je suis une voleuse, je peux vous dépouiller sans que vous ne le sachiez. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Bon sang, il était déjà flippant au naturel mais maintenant c'était pire. J'hésitais fortement à sourire mais finalement le fis.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris ?

_J'essaie de gagner du temps pour trouver un plan et m'enfuir sans une égratignure et avec le butin de préférence.

_ Kidd. »

Le rouquin se détourna de moi pour reporter son attention sur son second. Il tenait l'objet que j'avais dérobé à Alabasta. Le diadème en cristal de la première reine de Teena Geena.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Je ne m'étonne plus de leur crise de panique lors de notre départ. Donc c'est à cause de toi que nous avons était ralentis.

_ Merci de laisser ça dans ma besace, cette relique peut être vendue à prix d'or sur le marché noir !

_ Ah, alors nous allons garder ça.

_ Hey ! J'ai faillis finir au bout d'une corde pour ça !

_ Et nous on a perdu deux jours à cause de ton vol.

_ Ouais, mais vous êtes là.

_ Rappel moi pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore tué ?

_ Le coffre, là. » Je le lui montrais d'un signe de tête. « Il fait déco tu crois ? »

Il lâcha un grognement et ces hommes me lâchèrent.

« Je verrais pour ton sort après que tu es ouvert ce coffre.

_ Bien, m'sieur. »

Il me dévisagea un instant avant de lâcher un soupire. Je repris ce que j'avais commencé et après plusieurs minutes assez pénible, vu les commentaires de l'autre, le cadenas céda. Je l'écartais et m'attaquais à la serrure. Plus difficile cette fois ci.

« Tu te grouille !

_ Je fais ce que je peux ! La marine n'est pas non plus juste à côté et il n'y a pas le feu. »

Il lâcha un nouveau grognement. Rah voilà que maintenant il se mettait à tapoter des doigts provoquant un bruit des plus agaçants. Je lâchai un long soupir et finalement sentis le déclic. Je souris, maintenant que le coffre était ouvert il allait falloir que je ruse. Bon ! sauter par la fenêtre ? Pas mon trippe. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et je fus écartée par le rouquin.

« Bah voilà quand tu veux. »

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, il fallait que je parte rapidement, le blond avait déjà sorti ses lames. Je donnais un coup dans le nez du premier homme et saisis ma besace. Pour le deuxième, je fus moins délicate. Il se retrouva à terre, plié en deux. Je n'attendis que les deux autres réagissent pour m'enfuir et je traversais les couloirs rapidement. Un des pirates s'interposa et je me glissais habilement entre ses jambes pour pouvoir continuer mon chemin. Hors de question que je meurs ici !

Je me sentis alors tirée en arrière. Merde ! Le rouquin ! Il utilisait son pouvoir et moi j'avais plein de métal dans ma besace mais je ne vais pas la lui laisser comme même ! Evidement je n'allais pas pouvoir lutter longtemps. Je lâchai un grognement. Merde ! Je faisais face au rouquin.

« Bien alors comme ça tu voulais nous faire faux bon alors que je ne t'ai même pas encore réglé ton compte. »

Je retiens un commentaire et une grimace. Il me retira mon bandana et mes cheveux dégringolèrent jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Alors, en premier lieu tu as retardé notre voyage de deux jours. Tu m'as défié à plusieurs reprise et tu viens d'esquinter deux de mes hommes, dont un sévèrement. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, il allait s'en remettre.

« Et tu t'es enfui. Mais tu as aussi ouvert ce fichu coffre et donc nous as permis d'avoir une fortune assez conséquente. »

Au moins il se rappelle de ça. Je fis une petite moue en voyant son sourire.

« T'es quand même une femme. Même si ça ne se voit pas trop.

_ Je t'ai rendu ta bourse.

_ Parce que Killer t'a vue.

_ Certes. Mais je l'ai comme même rendu. »

Il ricana. Bon au moins je suis distrayante. Je regardais le blond sur le côté l'interrogeant du regard. Pas que j'étais pressée mais il fallait que je parte.

« Prenez tout ce qu'elle a de valeur sur elle. »

Quoi ? J'écarquillais les yeux en mordant le bras qui avait saisi ma besace.

« Touche pas ça connard ! »

J'essayais de les empêcher de prendre mon argent.

« J'en ai besoin !

_ Nous aussi. Mais nous on est des pirates, toi tu n'es qu'une voleuse donc au moins cet argent pourra nous être utile. A toi je ne vois pas trop, à part pour ton propre égo.

_ Hey ! Ce fric n'est pas pour moi !

_ Oh, tu travail donc pour quelqu'un.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Je suis indépendante ! »

Ils avaient sorti toute ma bourse, certains commençaient déjà à compter. Je tirais pour qu'il me lâche.

« Mais ôtez vos pâtes de là !

_ Calme toi, tu réussiras à voler une somme plus élevée en un rien de temps.

_ Où est le reste ? »

Le blond avait des billets dans sa main, son masque tourné vers moi.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Normalement les voleurs on beaucoup plus alors je te demande où est le reste. »

Perspicace ce mec.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai. »

Une gifle cuisante, douloureuse. Le rouquin n'y était pas allé de main morte. Je le foudroyais du regard.

« J'ai dit la vérité ! Je n'ai rien de plus ! Vous m'auriez capturée il y a deux semaines alors, ouais, il y aurait eu plus mais là non. »

Un poing cette fois-ci. Je grimaçais et crachais un peu de sang. Je relevais les yeux et vit que le roux avait une flamme de folie qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« Alors il est où le fric ?

_ A South Blue. »

Son sourire disparut et il saisit mes cheveux pour me forcer à le regarder.

« South Blue.

_ Ouais, je te l'ai dit, cet argent n'est pas que pour moi. »

Une nouvelle gifle, il prit son couteau.

« Bon, même si je suis un pirate, j'ai pour principe de ne pas tuer les femmes qui ne représente pas un danger. Et je suis dans un bon jour alors soit heureuse. Je ne vais garder que ça. »

Je fermais les yeux en sentant la lame gelée du poignard sur la peau de ma nuque. J'allais mourir. Tch, mourir ainsi, c'était honteux. J'aurais dû pouvoir leur envoyer plus. Je serrais la mâchoire. Merde ! J'entendis le bruit d'une lame tranchant quelque chose. Un poids se retira de mes épaules. J'ouvris les yeux avec surprise.

« Je garde ça comme un avertissement, la prochaine fois je te tue. »

Les pirates se retirèrent. Je me laissais tomber sur le sol, tremblante. Bon sang, j'étais certaine que j'allais mourir. Que je ne pourrais plus les revoir. J'entendais les ricanements des pirates. Je me relevais et allait au bastingage. Attend, il avait coupé mes cheveux ?! Mes cheveux !

« JE TE JURE QUE JE LES RECUPERERAIS ! »

Il ricana me faisant un signe de la main, main qui tenait mes précieux cheveux. Je rageais ! Il m'avait bien eu, en plus son second ne s'était pas gêné pour prendre tout le contenu de valeur dans ma besace. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les insulter dans ma langue maternelle. Je savais très bien qu'ils entendraient.

« Stronzo! Ti troverò e mi prendo il mio bottino ei miei capelli! Redhead stronzi! Ti farò pagare! Vi pentirete la tua mossa! »

Je me renfrognais et pris une grande inspiration. Merde et je fais comment maintenant ? Je me retournais vers le pont où il ne restait que deux hommes en tout pour un bateau aussi grand. Le salopard ! Je me renfrognais un peu plus.

Il nous fallut beaucoup de temps pour gagner une île. J'avais dépouillé quelques personnes et avait foncée acheter du papier à lettre. Je dénichais un café pas trop fréquenté et m'y installa.

_**« Salut, les garçons.**_

_**Je suis désolée, cette fois il y aura moins d'argent, j'ai eu quelques imprévus.**_

_**Rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas les gars.**_

_**La prochaine fois je vous enverrais un peu plus.**_

_**Je vais toujours aussi bien et plus j'avance sur GrandLine plus j'ai envie de vous revoir.**_

_**Julius je compte sur toi pour que l'argent ne tombe pas entre les mains de papa.**_

_**David surveille bien Félix et Ruth.**_

_**Ces deux là sont imprévisibles.**_

_**N'hésite pas à t'imposer si besoin est, Fyn.**_

_**Veillez bien les uns sur les autres.**_

_**Pas de bêtises.**_

_**J'essaierais de vous donner des nouvelles rapidement.**_

_**Votre sœur. »**_

Je partis dans l'agence des oiseaux postaux. J'espère que la lettre arrivera rapidement et que papa ne trouvera pas l'argent. Sinon il le dépenserait dans l'alcool. Je n'avais pas menti à l'autre. Cet argent n'était pas pour moi mais pour mes petits frères. J'étais l'ainée d'une famille de six enfants et ma mère était partie après la naissance de mon dernier petit frère. Mon père était un ivrogne fini. L'ainé de mes frères avait à peine douze ans et le plus jeune, trois ans. J'avais appris à voler très jeune, après tout à part s'écrouler sur le lit mon père ne savait rien faire.

Puis j'étais parti sur GrandLine pour trouver plus d'argent car plus mes frères grandissaient plus les besoin étaient importants. Bon au moins ce n'était pas des filles. Ils pouvaient donc se contenter d'un minimum. Je déposais la lettre. Je leur avais fait une promesse.

_Je trouverais un endroit où l'argent ne sera plus une inquiétude._


	25. Chapter 24

« Alors ? Tu viens ? »

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Cette femme continuait de me tendre la main. Elle se fichait de mes yeux ou encore de mes réactions. Elle m'avait même proposé de faire quelque chose d'important. Une responsabilité, un devoir. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un instant que quelqu'un pourrait avoir besoin de moi.

************ Après la mort de Barbe Blanche. West Blue. *************

J'avais réussi à m'introduire dans un bateau marchand. J'avais était dans l'obligeance de mettre le mousse hors d'état de nuire pour pouvoir prendre sa place mais j'avais tout de même réussis. Bon, le patron m'avait boudé un moment et maintenant il me donnait une dose de corvée triplée. Je nettoyais le pont en ce moment, mes doigts étaient remplis d'échardes mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Ce n'étais pas grand-chose ça. J'épongeais mon front un instant et observais l'homme qui depuis maintenant plusieurs heures était resté immobile à regarder l'horizon. Il avait l'air vieux et fatigué et pourtant, dans ses yeux brillaient comme une flamme de renaissance. Un bien curieux protagoniste en soi.

Je l'aimais bien quand même. Par rapport aux autres, il était calme. Parfois un seul regard de sa part suffisait à faire le silence sur le bateau. Il était impressionnant. Le boss du navire m'interpela pour me donner une nouvelle corvée. Je ne terminais que tard dans la nuit, j'avais les yeux rougis de fatigue et mon ventre criait famine. Furtif s'était posé à côté de moi et jouait avec un morceau de savon. J'essuyais ma joue d'un revers de la main en regardant mon travail. Il ne pourra pas dire que j'ai fait du mauvais boulot, j'avais peut-être même été un peu trop perfectionniste.

Je m'assis contre le mur en reprenant doucement mon souffle et après quelques minutes je me levais et partis en direction de la salle à manger où il n'y avait plus que le vieillard. Il avait toujours son assiette devant lui, à peine entamée. Je partis voir le cuisinier.

« Casse-toi, il y a plus rien. fallait te grouiller le mioche. T'as qu'à manger ton poulet. »

Furtif, qui s'était posé sur mon épaule, lâcha un cri. Je fronçais les sourcils. Le cuistot me fit partir d'un geste de la main. J'avais les crocs.

« Gamin. »

Je regardais le vieux, il me faisait signe en mettant son assiette de côté. Je m'approchais avec méfiance. Le faucon quitta mon épaule et partis se poser près du vieil homme, sans pour autant le laisser le toucher. Le vieillard me sourit.

« Prend mon assiette. Je n'ai plus faim et je n'aime pas le gaspillage. »

Je regardais l'assiette un instant mais je n'hésitais plus très longtemps à m'installer quand Furtif commença à se servir dans l'assiette. Je remerciai le vieillard rapidement puis dévorais le repas avec avidité, j'avais vraiment faim. Le vieillard me regardait avec un sourire amusé en buvant une tasse de thé vert. J'arrachais la viande de la cuisse de poulet tout en gardant un œil sur l'homme.

« Dis-moi gamin, t'as quel âge ? »

Je finis ma bouchée et bu une gorgée d'eau.

« Dix ans. »

J'avais mentis mais allez dire à des adultes que vous n'avez que sept ans. Huit dans un mois. Déjà lorsque j'ai dit dix au capitaine, il avait eu l'air septique mais comme je fais plus vieux il avait gobé le mensonge.

« Ah, moi je te donnerais moins. Bref que fais-tu sur les mers à ton âge ?

_ ...

_ Ah tu n'es pas très bavard, ce n'est pas grave. »

Il continuait de boire son thé. Furtif dépiautait son morceau de viande, le rongeant jusqu'à l'os. J'aimais bien ce silence, il n'était ni lourd ni pesant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de loucher sur son nodachi. Il repérait mon regard et souris, me mettant l'arme sous le nez.

« Il est beau n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me mordis un peu la lèvre et acquiesça, je mourrais d'envie de le toucher. Mais je savais, instinctivement, que je ne devais pas, une arme n'appartiens qu'à celui qu'elle a choisi. Il sourit et sa main vint se poser sur mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

« T'es un garçon bien, petit. Et tu as l'œil pour repérer les hommes dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Vous avez de l'expérience, ça se voit à vos mains et à vos yeux. »

Il me regardait, ahuris, avant d'exploser de rire. Je détournais le regard, Furtif prit son envol signalant son départ. L'homme le fixait avec admiration.

« Ton oiseau est aussi magnifique que mon sabre. Comment as-tu fait pour le dresser ?

_ Je ne l'ai pas dressé. Il me suit de son plein gré.

_ Tu sais, gamin, les oiseaux ne font pas souvent ce genre de chose, je veux dire suivre des hommes. »

Je le regardais étonné.

« Pourtant tous les oiseaux viennent me voir, enfin, quand Furtif ne les éloigne pas.

_ Tous ?

_ Tous les oiseaux comme Furtif.

_ Les faucons ?

_ Les rapaces. »

Il garda le silence en se grattant le menton, comme s'il réfléchissait. J'avais finis l'assiette et baillais, c'est vrai que j'avais aussi envie de dormir. Je m'excusais auprès du vieillard et partis dans le dortoir. Furtif s'était posé sur mon épaule et lorsque je fus dans le lit il se plaça près de mon visage.

Plusieurs jours défilèrent sans accros. On se rapprochait de Reverse Mountain et le vieillard avait l'air vraiment nerveux en regardant ce point. Pour ma part je commençais à avoir du mal, je ne dormais plus beaucoup à cause des corvées mais le vieillard avait la gentillesse de me laisser de la nourriture de côté. Bon, grâce à Furtif le capitaine avait arrêté de trop m'en demander. Le faucon avait pris place dans la cale et chassait les rats avec plus d'efficacité que les pièges posés à cet effet.

Je m'étais rapproché du vieillard car pour mon plus grand bonheur, il avait commencé à m'apprendre les bases du combat à l'épée. Je dois avouer que je m'amusais énormément lors de nos leçons. Une fois le morceau de bois en main, je prenais confiance en mes capacités et ma peur disparaissait. Pour couronner le tout, mon instinct faisait le plus gros du travail. Le vieillard avait dit que j'étais un génie. Je lui avais souris lorsqu'il me l'avait dit. Ça m'avait fait plaisir. Je lui avais même avoué mes origines.

Nous venions de jeter l'ancre sur une île de riche commerce. Les habitants nous accueillirent avec beaucoup de soulagement. Je restais avec le vieillard et Furtif sur le bateau, la mort de Barbe Blanche avait changée beaucoup de chose.

« Viens gamin, on va trainer un peu. »

J'acquiesçais et regardais le capitaine, depuis quelques temps il avait changé lui aussi, il regardait régulièrement le vieillard, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. J'avais fait part de mon observation au vieillard, il avait simplement souris et ébouriffé mes cheveux. Son nodachi contre l'épaule, il descendit du bateau. Je le suivais, Furtif au-dessus de nous. Nous avions mis des capes, lui pour camoufler son visage, moi mes yeux.

« Josh, tu devrais rester près de moi, le capitaine va nous lâcher.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ton père, c'est Dracule Mihawk, n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est ce qu'a dit ma tante et tous ceux qui voit mes yeux.

_ Moi, je suis un ancien pirate. Mais pour la marine, ancien n'a pas de sens dans la piraterie. Je suis encore recherché. Et le capitaine est entrain de nous vendre à la marine.

_ Mais je n'ai rien fait.

_ Tu as quand même beaucoup de valeur. Le gouvernement voudra t'avoir et te surveiller car tu peux être un danger potentiel. »

Je ne pipais mot.

« En fait, gamin, pour être libre tu as deux choix. Fuir et trouver l'endroit dont tu me parlais si souvent ou chercher et retrouver ton paternel.

_ Je préfère fuir, je ne veux pas le voir.

_ C'est bien ce que j'avais compris. Avant que je ne sois capturé, il commençait déjà à se faire un nom. Moi-même je n'avais pas franchement envie de l'affronter.

_ Et pour les marines ?

_ Oui, je m'égare. on va se cacher et si ce n'est pas possible, j'irais les ralentir et tu te cacheras.

_ Mais !

_ T'inquiète pas gamin. Je connais déjà la prison. Je m'en sortirais. »

Il accéléra le pas et pénétra dans une boutique d'arme. Des marines passèrent devant la boutique et le vieillard partit au comptoir. Le vendeur pris une voix mielleuse en se frottant les mains.

« Bonjour, bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Il faudrait une arme pour mon petit-fils. »

J'essayais de ne pas montrer de surprise en entendant cela. C'est vrai que c'était plus crédible ainsi.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Vous tombez à pique, je viens de recevoir des armes adaptées aux enfants.

_ Je ne demande pas une arme pour enfant. Il lui faut une épée. Une bonne épée. »

Ils continuaient de parler. Pour ma part je me désintéressai de leurs paroles, attiré par quelque chose. Une lame. Une magnifique lame, j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'appelait. Je tendis la main et me saisis de l'épée.

« Pas touche ! Cette épée est précieuse ! C'est une rareté ! »

Le vendeur me l'avait arrachée des mains.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

_ Combien ? »

Le vendeur se retourna vers le vieillard.

« Elle n'est pas à vendre, c'est une pièce de ma collection que j'expose pour attirer la clientèle.

_ Combien ?

_ Je ne la vends pas ! »

Je quittais déjà le débat, fixant cette épée. Je ne sais pour qu'elle raison mais je mourrais d'envie de la saisir. Pas comme un jouet certes. Finalement se fut le vieillard qui eut le dernier mot et le vendeur me tendit la lame à contre cœur.

« C'est Kagami. Elle est vraiment particulière. Elle s'adapte à son maître. Tu verras sa capacité à force de te battre avec elle. Mais t'as intérêt à la garder en bonne état. »

Il me réprimanda un bon moment et me donna beaucoup de conseils.

« J'en prendrais grand soin, m'sieur. »

Je glissais mes doigts sur la garde. L'épée se mit à rétrécir à mon contact jusqu'à être adaptée à ma taille ainsi je pouvais la manier avec aisance. Je la pris à deux mains et m'exerçais avec. Elle était puissante, je le sentais. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Le vieux posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Allons-y gamin. Il faut y aller. »

Il salua le marchand, qui me donna le fourreau de mon épée, et nous partîmes rapidement. On se dirigeait vers la forêt lorsque la marine nous interpela.

« Wichman Cord ! »

Le vieillard s'arrêta et se retourna. Il leur fit face et je me retournais moi aussi avec curiosité. Ils étaient nombreux.

« Nous vous arrêtons. Veuillez-vous rendre sans résistance et livrez nous l'enfant ! »

Je ne pipais mot, levant les yeux sur Furtif. Il faisait des cercles et descendait doucement.

« Rendez-vous ! »

La main de Cord se posa sur mon torse et il me poussa en arrière en sortant son nodachi.

« Cours gamin ! »

Je lui obéis et détala aussi vite que possible. Je pus m'arrêter plus loin et escalada un arbre d'où j'avais une vue imprenable. Je vis Wichman lever les mains et se rendre. Les marines prirent son nodachi et ils le conduisirent jusqu'à un petit bâtiment. Je ne descendis l'arbre qu'après plusieurs minutes.

Je me précipitais vers la ville, slalomant entre les passants et je me cognai contre quelqu'un en tombant au sol à cause du choc.

« Ça va ? »

Une voix de femme. Je relevais les yeux en les écarquillant rapidement. Une femme blonde, le teint pâle avec des yeux bleu brillant de malice mais avec une expression d'inquiétude peinte sur le visage. Elle me tendait la main avec insistance. Je saisi sa main et elle m'aida à me relever, se mettant ensuite à ma hauteur. Elle n'avait pas l'air effrayée par mes yeux.

« Tu vas bien ?

_ IL EST LA ! »

Je me retournais et partis le plus vite possible, bousculant légèrement la femme. Je ne connaissais pas cette ville, je n'étais vraiment pas à mon avantage. Je gardais la main sur mon épée mais je ne pouvais pas m'en servir pour l'instant, je ne l'avais même pas essayée. Je lâchai un grognement et dégaina attaquant le premier avec le plat de ma lame. Je ne voulais pas non plus les tuer mais au moins les amocher un peu. Quatre marines tombèrent sous mes coups. Nets, précis et efficaces. Furtif effrayait certains soldats avec de grands battements d'ailes. Un marin atterrit devant moi, pris au dépourvus je me retrouvais bloqué. Les lâches ! Je fus vite immobilisé.

« Ton nom. »

Il ne reçut en réponse que mon cracha sur sa figure. Je me sentais humilié dans une telle position. L'homme allait me frapper mais il stoppa soudainement tous mouvements. Comme tous les autres, ils avaient l'air d'être soulevés du sol. Certains avaient même l'air de suffoquer. Puis je les vis. Des fils. Des fils si fins qu'ils en étaient presque invisibles, qui immobilisaient les marines.

« Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à un enfant ? »

Je me retournais vers l'origine de la voix. La femme que j'ai bousculée était assise sur le toit au-dessus de nous et elle avait l'air en colère. Les marines retombèrent au sol complètement sonnés. Je me relevais lentement, gardant mon épée en main. Elle descendit du toit avec souplesse et vint vers moi.

« Ils t'ont pas fait trop mal ? »

Je ne sus quoi répondre, j'étais abasourdi. Pourquoi m'avait-elle aidée ? Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois avant de reprendre contenance.

« Je vais bien. »

Elle prit mon épée et la rangea dans son fourreau, elle remonta ensuite sa manche sur sa main et essuya ma joue. J'écarquillais les yeux incapables de faire le moindre geste.

« La marine est vraiment devenu pourrie. Où sont tes parents ? Je vais te ramener chez toi. »

Je fronçais des sourcils. Elle n'avait pas vu l'évidence que tous avait conclus en voyant mes yeux ?

« Je n'en ai pas.

_ Alors où habites-tu ?

_ Nulle part. »

Elle relevait les yeux sur moi.

« Tu n'as nulle part où aller ?

_ Nulle part. »

Elle parut troublée puis me sourit. Elle avait l'air gentille. Elle glissa ses doigts sur mon visage.

« Tu es fort ?

_ Non, mais je veux le devenir.

_ Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

J'écarquillais les yeux. Elle était sérieuse ? Elle se levait et commençait à partir.

« Tu pourras m'aider, je construis quelque chose et j'ai besoin de personnes fortes pour le protéger.

_ Je suis le fils de Mihawk.

_ Et alors ? »

Elle était surprenante.

« Je veux que mon ami vienne avec nous.

_ Ce sera à négocier. »

Elle me tendit la main.

« Alors ? Tu viens ? »

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Cette femme continuait de me tendre la main. Elle se fichait de mes yeux ou encore de mes réactions. Elle m'avait même proposé de faire quelque chose d'important. Une responsabilité, un devoir. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un instant que quelqu'un pourrait avoir besoin de moi. Finalement, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire allant prendre sa main.

« Je viens. »


	26. Chapter 25

Après la mort de Barbe Blanche.

Je regardais l'océan. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas vu ? Trop à mon goût. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en passant les doigts sur ma barbe. J'allais devoir la tailler et aussi trouver de nouveaux vêtements. Je ne supportais plus ses rayures noir et blanches. La tenue des prisonniers d'Impel Down. Je me levais et avança vers le premier village en vue. La marine allait sans doute me poursuivre, après tout, j'avais profité du chaos pour m'enfuir du sixième niveau. Je suppose qu'en vingt-sept ans beaucoup de choses avaient changées. J'espérais être capable de me défendre comme auparavant. Quoi que, maintenant je devais être largement dépassé.

Je fis craquer mes articulations en me levant. J'ai été emprisonné encore jeune et me voilà maintenant vieillard inutile. Entré à vingt-huit ans et évadé à cinquante-cinq. Evidement je me doutais bien que la marine n'allait pas me lâcher si facilement. Donc, prudence. Il ne fallait pas que je fasse la même erreur qu'autrefois. Je ne voulais pas être de nouveau enfermé. J'avais attendus trop longtemps de sortir pour vouloir y retourner, enchaîné dans les ténèbres, des cinglés pour seuls compagnons. Je pense avoir moi-même sombré dans la folie pendant un long moment.

Mais je n'étais pas aussi fou que cet homme. Ce Barbe Noire, Marshall D Teach. Il avait fait éclater un massacre et les six prisonniers les plus fous sont partis avec lui. Moi j'avais joué la carte de la sécurité et m'étais fait passer pour mort quelques minutes après le début. Je n'allais pas refuser la chance de revoir le soleil et l'océan. Je n'en fus pas déçu, j'en fus même aveuglé et des larmes de pur bonheur avait roulées sur mes joues. J'étais enfin libre !

« Wichman Cord ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour actes de pirateries, veuillez nous suivre sans opposer de résistance. »

Je me retournais surpris. Deux jeunes marins. Ils tremblaient de peur.

« Vous devriez retourner à votre base, je n'ai pas envie de vous tuer. »

Ils commencèrent à me sortir le spitch habituel, selon quoi j'étais un dangereux criminel et que je ne devais pas être laissé en liberté. Etc., etc. … Je laissais un soupir las m'échapper et passa une main dans mes cheveux désormais gris, je fis un pas.

« Barbe Blanche est mort ! Demandez le journal ! Le nouveau monde est plus chaotique que jamais ! Qui sont les nouveaux pirates à craindre ?! »

Je donnais une pièce au gamin et pris le journal. Je me sentais nostalgique. Tellement de choses avaient changées. Avant que je ne sois enfermé, Barbe-Blanche et Gol D Roger étaient les deux pirates les plus puissants. Apprendre la mort de ses deux là m'avais pas mal retourné. Trop de choses avaient changées. J'étais vraiment perdu, même les îles avaient changées. De nouveaux noms et de nouvelles figures. Ça me perturbait pas mal. Je regardais la maison en face de moi et un sourire fendit mes lèvres.

Je rentrais sans frapper, d'ailleurs la porte tomba toute seule. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Ma maison avait réellement prit un coup de vieux, probablement autant que moi. Le bois était pourri et les araignées avaient fait la fête. Il y avait même des herbes folles entre les lattes de parquets. Je me dirigeais vers un coin de cette ruine en remarquant qu'il manquait une partie du toit. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent mais je les ignorais pour me baisser jusqu'au sol où je retirais plusieurs lattes et trouvais ce que je cherchais. Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur mes lèvres. Mon nodachi. Je caressais sa lame avec tendresse. Je l'avais caché ici avant que la marine ne m'arrête.

« Je suis ravi de te revoir mon vieil ami. »

Une lueur apparue et renforça mon sourire. Prochaine étape, trouver un coin calme où vivre mes derniers jours en paix. Je pensais que je trouverais mon bonheur à West Blue. J'avais vu un bateau marchand qui partait dans cette direction. Je pris la bourse bien remplie que j'avais cachée avec mon nodachi et je partis d'un pas vif en direction des quais.

Le capitaine m'avait l'air malhonnête et ma fixa pendant de longues minutes mais il accepta finalement de me laisser monter à bord. Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent encore avant qu'un gamin ne rejoigne l'équipage en tant que mousse. La première chose que je remarquai chez lui fut ses yeux. Des yeux identiques à ceux d'un jeunot qui était apparu peu de temps avant que je ne me fasse capturer. Il avait l'air d'en avoir bien bavé avant d'arriver ici, le gamin. Un rapace le suivait à chaque instant.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à comment j'avais finis à Impel Down. J'étais à la tête d'un petit équipage de vingt hommes. Nous étions tous devenus frères au cours de nos aventures. Leurs visages apparurent devant mes yeux. Ils n'étaient maintenant plus que des spectres. Nous avions combattus nombres de marines, pillés des bateaux marchands tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres. La fête était devenue notre compagne de chaque soir. Nous n'avions pas de chaînes, pas de limite, nous étions libres !

Puis il nous a trahis. L'un des notre. Pour l'argent et la gloire pour un titre alléchant. Crocodile avait vendu ces frères. Il avait réunis son propre équipage et pour faire bonne figure, tua tous mes frères et offrit leurs têtes à la marine. Ainsi que ma personne. La première année, j'avais été rongé par la haine et le remord et l'envie de le tuer m'avais presque rendu fou. J'avais au moins pus avoir la satisfaction de lui sectionner une main. Mais j'eu quand même l'heureuse surprise de revoir cet avorton. De le voir derrière des barreaux, avec la tenue des prisonniers. La pensée qu'une justice existait réellement dans ce bas monde m'avait effleurée tandis qu'un sourire et un rire moqueur prenaient possession de moi ce jour-là. Je m'étais juré d'aller remercier le petit gars qui avait mis Crocodile à sa juste place.

Je secouais la tête un peu, revenant au présent et mon regard s'arrêta sur le gamin. Au fil des jours, malgré le fait que je ne désirais que la tranquillité, j'avais finis par apprécier la compagnie du gosse. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il m'avait dit avoir dix ans mais je voyais bien qu'il était plus jeune même si ses yeux pouvaient faire croire le contraire. Il avait l'air d'avoir vécu trop de chose pour un enfant de cet âge. J'avais finis par commencer à lui apprendre l'art de l'épée. Il était doué, même en y allant à l'instinct, il arrivait à se débrouiller avec talent. Il ne lui manquait qu'une épée.

Alors qu'une île était en vue, le gosse m'informa du comportement suspect du capitaine, j'avais bien compris que ce dernier louchait un peu trop sur moi depuis un moment. J'avais souris et finalement réussis à m'esquiver du bateau avec le gamin. Ce rat de capitaine n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau alors autant le protéger un peu. J'avais réussis à nous cacher dans une boutique et j'allais acheter une petite épée à la taille de l'enfant mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était que le gosse louche de lui-même sur une lame. Et pas n'importe laquelle, une très bonne épée. Avec le regard qu'il portait à cette arme je ne pus m'empêcher de lui acheter. Je n'avais jamais vu un sourire aussi troublant.

Malheureusement, je dus me séparer de ce petit homme à cause des marines. Ils étaient pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Je fus également séparé de mon nodachi et tiré sans aucune délicatesse jusqu'à la première cellule de libre. Je restais assis sur ce banc, une terrible peur me prenant les tripes. Je n'avais pas envie de retourner à Impel Down. Je fis un rictus. J'avais dit au gosse que je me débrouillerais mais je ne voulais plus me retrouver derrière des barreaux.

_Je ne veux plus être enfermé._

Des soldats s'amusaient à me lancer de l'eau sale au visage. Je ne réagis pas et les laissait s'amuser d'un vieil homme. Je crachai au sol en regardant mon nodachi. Un frisson parcouru mon échine. J'avais envie de les étriper, je sentais la colère monter en moi et pour me consoler, je décidais de faire dériver mes pensées sur cette île. Une île où j'avais chéri une certaine femme.

Nous avions grandi ensemble. Tous les deux nous étions sans aucun doute les pires fléaux du village. Nous faisions les quatre-cent coups ensemble. Puis nous avons grandis. Elle, devenant de plus en plus belle. Son sourire de plus en plus superbe. Je crois que tous dans ses attributs, de ses cheveux châtains aux reflets blonds, sa peau de pêche, ses joues rosies et ses yeux noisette brillant de malice, à sa douceur m'avaient charmé. J'avais finalement pris la mer, me séparant de sa présence. Je l'avais supplié de me suivre en mer mais elle avait refusé, par amour. Je me rappelle le jour où elle était venue m'annoncer son amour pour un autre, les joues rouges et les yeux pétillants. J'avais été profondément blessé.

Avec le temps et en réfléchissant, je trouvais que c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle est faite. Tomber amoureuse d'un autre. J'étais heureux de la savoir elle-même heureuse. Mais apprendre sa mort fut la pire chose qui m'arriva. J'avais longtemps porté son deuil. Après tout, son souvenir m'avait empêché de sombrer dans la folie et les ténèbres, rien que pour cela, j'avais une dette d'honneur envers elle.

« Argh ! »

Je sortis de mes songes en entendant des cris de terreur. Les marines étaient entrain de fuir, certains étant déjà à terre. Je me relevais un peu, enfin de ce que mes chaines me permettaient. Ils étaient tous inconscients.

« Le vieux ! »

Je reconnus immédiatement cette voix. Josh, le gamin. Il arriva devant moi avec un grand sourire suivit d'une femme. Mon cœur rata un battement en la voyant. La ressemblance était bien trop forte pour être un hasard. Je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer un nom.

« Eléonore. »

Elle me regardait avec surprise.

« Mon nom est Barles D Ivy. Eléonore est le prénom de ma mère. Vous la connaissiez ?

_ Oui. »

Elle me jaugea du regard avant de sourire.

« Je construis en ce moment un endroit fantastique. Il me faudrait des gens pour défendre cet endroit. Vous acceptez ?

_ Je ne suis qu'un vieillard qui vient de passer vingt-sept ans à Impel Down. Je ne suis plus d'une grande aide.

_ Je dirais plutôt un homme expérimenté et remplis de sagesse.

_ Vous m'avez l'air aussi douce que votre mère.

_ Mais je peux être la femme la plus démoniaque au monde lorsque je veux quelque chose.

_ Je ne laisserais pas le gosse ici.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser ici non plus et il a déjà accepté de venir avec moi.

_ Un enfant.

_ Je vois bien plus que ça.

_ Vous êtes vraiment comme votre mère. »

Je souris. Je n'avais aucun doute sur ses origines. Elle ne pouvait n'être que sa fille. Je glissais ma main sur ma barbe en la grattant.

« Je vous suivrais, milady.

_ Bien. »

Elle partit vers l'un des soldats et le dépouilla, lançant les bourses d'argent à Josh. Le gamin était rayonnant. Je me baissais à sa hauteur.

« Tu sais trouver les bonnes personnes.

_ Comment ça ? »

Je ris et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. La fille d'Eléonore trouva les clés et vint me libérer après plusieurs minutes. Je massais mes poignets tout en prenant mon nodachi que Josh me tendait.

«Alors milady, que faisons-nous maintenant ?

_Partir sous le nez et la barbe des marines et vous présenter à mes amies.

_ Avez-vous déjà regroupé des gens de confiance avant nous ?

_ Oooh oui. Beaucoup de monde. Et j'ai un bateau. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

J'acquiesçais. Josh restait près de moi. Je remarquais que son épée était dégainée.

« Tu l'as utilisée ?

_ Juste le plat.

_ C'est bien gamin. Fait attention pour le moment, tu n'es pas assez grand pour prendre une vie. »

J'ébouriffais les cheveux du gamin, il ne broncha pas. Nous suivîmes notre nouvelle amie jusqu'à la falaise où elle se stoppa et nous fit face.

« Vous n'avez pas le mal de l'air ?

_ Pardon ? »

Elle sourit et sauta. D'un même geste nous allâmes voir avec Josh où elle avait atterrit.

« Alors ? Vous vous décidez ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Moi qui croyais avoir tout vu, je pense que cette femme allez me faire voir des choses que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Je pris le garçonnet sous le bras et à mon tours sauta. Cette femme j'allais la suivre jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Encore merci à Lisen-chan ^^


	27. Chapter 26

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Surtout ne pas échouer, j'avais promis à Ivy de réussir. Ce vol n'était rien comparé à ce que je lui devais. Yaën me donna un petit coup de coude et me fit un sourire complice. Je savais que c'était un encouragement mais je n'en étais pas pour autant rassurée. Une nouvelle inspiration, je devais respirer. Yaën fit une dernière vérification des sangles.

« Je dois avouer que j'aurais été un peu plus rassurée si ça avait été Ivy.

_ Ouais mais là elle fait autre chose donc tu vas devoir te satisfaire de l'ivrogne que je suis. T'inquiète je gère. »

Nous étions à l'ombre des arbres, sur le bord d'une falaise. En dessous, le bateau pirate d'Eustass Kidd. D'après les informations que Kurai nous avait données, Eustass avait trouvé le cristal dont nous avions besoin. Grâce à l'obscurité de la nuit, nous étions bien camouflés.

« Courage.

_ Prend ma place et après on en reparlera.

_ Une dernière volonté ?

_ Signore Dio ha fatto l'idiota morire nel dolore terribile se muoio durante questa missione. »

_ C'est partit.

_ Attends ! Attends ! Répète, pour l'équipage s'il te plaît.

_ Bien. Aujourd'hui, en ce moment même, Kidd, son second ainsi que pratiquement tout son équipage ne sont pas présents. A part trois ou quatre hommes que tu peux facilement battre.

_ S'il y a un problème ?

_ Tu devras te démerder toute seule mais, n'oublie pas on a besoin du cristal.

_ Sans blague.

_ Allez courage.

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ Parce que tu es la seule à avoir pénétré le bateau de Kidd et à en être ressortie vivante et que tu sais où est le trésor.

_ Che idiota ero quel giorno. Che quello che mi passava per la testa, francamente. »

Je pris une nouvelle inspiration et sautai, Yaën faisait un super travail. Durant cette descente je me souviens de comment Ivy m'avait recrutée. Dans une situation presque identique.

* * *

Je fixais le bateau avec un sourire. Je n'arrivais presque pas à le croire. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'Eustass Kidd jetterait l'ancre dans le port de cette île, bon c'est vrai que j'étais dans le nouveau monde pour pouvoir le voler et surtout me venger mais je n'aurais jamais espérée tomber sur lui si rapidement. Je finis mon verre cul sec, avant de m'en prendre à lui il faudrait mieux que je récolte encore quelques bourses. Après tout, la chance était avec moi aujourd'hui. Bon, ce matin je m'étais fait prendre par une femme mais elle m'avait laissée partir avec un sourire malicieux en disant que je pouvais être intéressante. Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre mais après tout ce n'était qu'un détail.

J'attendis que le capitaine, son second ainsi que la majorité de ses hommes disparaissent pour pouvoir me faufiler tranquillement à l'intérieur. Le bateau était bien plus calme et plus propre que ce que j'imaginais. J'entendis des voix provenant de l'une des pièces mais passa le plus rapidement possible sans me faire voir. Je plongeais un peu plus profondément dans les entrailles du bateau, arrivant finalement dans une pièce où les trésors s'entassaient. Je commençais à fouiller rapidement tout en faisant un minimum de bruits.

Ma besace se remplit vite, devenant plus lourde. J'avais trouvé presque tout ce que je voulais, il ne me restait plus que ma mèche de cheveux. Mais voilà, j'avais déjà vidé la pièce et rien, pas même un indice. Peut-être dans la cabine du capitaine avec un peu de chance. Il fallait au moins que je m'assure qu'il ne l'avait plus. Je rebroussais chemin et commença à fouiller chaque pièce ressemblant à une chambre.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi, il ne restait plus que cette pièce, la dernière cabine. Hm, c'était un peu en bazar mais propre d'une certaine manière, on pouvait voir le parquet, les fenêtres et le lit. C'était bien assez pour une chambre de garçon j'imagine. Je me dirigeais vers l'armoire et commençait à fouiller. Hm, je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'il pouvait avoir des chemises. Pas d'autre manteau de fourrure remarque, au prix que ça coûte. Je fermais l'armoire, ce que je cherchais n'y était pas. Bon, j'avoue avoir fouillé par pur curiosité dedans.

Si j'étais un garçon et que je voulais cacher quelque chose de compromettant, où le mettrais-je ? Je passais en revus la pièce, laissant glisser mon regard sur le mur recouvert d'avis de recherche ou encore sur un bureau où s'entassais diverses choses et enfin le lit défait. Peut-être… Je souris, venant me glisser sous le lit. Bingo ! Je le sortis de sous le lit pour le regarder de plus près. Hm, finement sculpté, facile à transporté, pas très sécurisé pourtant. Juste un cadenas.

« Il mio tesoro, sei mio. »

Je commençais à martyriser le cadenas. Je tendis l'oreille encore un peu, aucun bruit suspect. Ce cadenas était assez solide mais pas assez pour moi. Avec un sourire triomphant, le cadenas céda et je le posais doucement sur le sol sans faire trop de bruit. Alors, qu'est-ce que ce coffre pouvait bien cacher d'autre que mes cheveux ? Des revues coquines ? De l'argent ? Bah je verrais bien. Et je fus réellement surprise. Il n'y avait que mes cheveux. Je pris la mèche, la passant devant mes yeux.

« Eustass Captaine Kidd, serait-il par le plus grand des hasards sentimental ?

_ Je ne me poserais pas ce genre de question stupide à ta place. »

Je me tendis avec surprise, les yeux écarquillés puis me retourna lentement. La porte était fermée et Eustass y était accoudé avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Je ne l'avais même pas senti venir. Il n'avait pas fait un bruit. Merde. Qu'est-ce que je faisais maintenant ?

« Voilà, maintenant tu dois certainement te poser la bonne question. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » »

Je gardais la mèche contre moi et me relevais prudemment. Les yeux de Kidd étaient fixés sur moi. Je dois avouer que j'étais vraiment intimidée.

« Alors tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ?

_ Euh, ouais, et même des choses surprenantes.

_ Ah ?

_ Tu sais, les chemises ce n'est pas fait que pour rester dans une armoire. En principe, on les porte.

_ Remet ça dans la boîte avant que je ne me fâche sérieusement.

_ C'est à moi.

_ Plus depuis que je l'ai, comme l'argent dans ta besace.

_ J'en ai besoin et c'est toi qui m'a dis de continuer à voler pour récupérer la somme que vous m'aviez pris.

_ Je ne t'ai pas dit de nous la voler. C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

Je fis une moue septique, cherchant un moyen de m'enfuir.

« Les fenêtres sont renforcées. Cette porte, sur laquelle je suis appuyé, est la seule sortie.

_ Ah. Bon à savoir. Hm alors, la galanterie ?

_ Pas avec moi.

_ Dommage. Che merda che ancora mi cattura? »

J'avais décroché mon attention de Kidd un instant et il profita de ce bref instant d'inattention pour me coincer les poignets d'une main tout en récupérant mes cheveux de l'autre.

« Je reprends ça et aussi l'argent. »

Je sentis ma besace tirer un peu et le tissu se déchira tandis que les pièces d'or venaient voler autour de nous. Malgré la situation je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ce spectacle magnifique. Mon attention avait complètement quittée le roux pour régler de ce spectacle, un petit sourire naissant doucement sur mes lèvres. Je suis sûr que mes frères auraient adoré voir ça. Je fus alors tirée d'un petit coup, me rapprochant un peu plus de Kidd.

« J'ai horreur d'être ignoré. Retiens bien ce détail.

_ Oh, mais j'avais bien compris ça.

_ Je n'ai aucune patience aussi.

_ Je l'avais remarqué.

_ Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi.

_ Je m'en étais rendue compte.

_ C'est déjà ça. Assure toi de bien le garder en mémoire, je ne te ferais pas de rappel la prochaine fois.

_ Ouah, alors je vais pouvoir repartir et en vie ?

_ Pas tranquillement. »

C'est moi ou il se rapprochait un peu trop près de moi ?

« Désolée mais je préférais partir tranquillement.

_ Pas deux fois.

_ La dernière fois t'es partis avec mes cheveux et mon or.

_ Et cette fois je ne peux pas prendre tes cheveux vu que je l'ai déjà fait. Alors je vais me servir autre part. »

Argh ! Je m'en sors comment maintenant ?

« Captaine ! »

Oui ! Sauvée. Les pièces tombèrent brutalement au sol tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur le second.

« 'Tain ! Killer tu ne vois pas que j'allais punir cette voleuse !

_ Si, mais il y a quelqu'un qui viens justement chercher la dite voleuse.

_ Tiens, tiens. Je croyais que tu ne travaillais pour personne. »

Je le croyais aussi mais pour seule réponse, je lui offrais un sourire et un haussement d'épaule. Ce « boss » me sortait d'un sacré pétrin là. Pas qu'Eustass soit moche, loin de là, mais je dois avouer ne pas avoir particulièrement envie de me faire punir par ses soins. Le rouquin lâcha un grognement, se contentant de me tenir par les poignets. Sa prise se resserra un peu, pas jusqu'à être douloureuse mais assez pour être désagréable. Il me tira jusqu'au pont et stoppa en voyant mon dit « boss ».

« Barles D Ivy. Depuis quand as-tu besoin des services d'une voleuse, dis-moi ?

_ Depuis que j'ai besoin de certaines choses qui ne m'appartiennes pas.

_ Ah et qu'est-ce que j'aurais quelque chose que tu convoites ?

_ Juste la voleuse que tu tiens.

_ Pourquoi je te la donnerais ?

_ Je tiens comme même à préciser que je ne suis pas une marchandise. » Glissais-je.

« Tu me dois un service Eustass, je t'ai sauvé du Pacifista.

_ Non, ça ce n'était même pas la moitié de ce que tu me dois.

_ Rends moi ma voleuse, s'il te plaît.

_ Ça ne me plaît pas. Elle s'est infiltrée sur mon bateau pour me voler. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle tente de me plumer.

_ T'es pas fine ma vieille. »Dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Excuse là, elle est très rancunière.

_ Oh, donc si je la laisse partir, il y a de grande chance qu'elle revienne essayer de me voler.

_ C'est une possibilité. Probablement. »

Le rouquin restait silencieux puis finalement me jeta dans les bras de la blonde en lâchant un grognement.

« La prochaine fois je n'hésiterais pas à lui passer dessus. Hors de ma vue ! »

J'allais répliquer mais un regard de la femme et je fus incapable de continuer dans ma lancée. Elle me prit par le bras et m'emmena avec elle. J'attendis que l'on ne soit plus à portée de vue ou d'oreille pour l'obliger à me lâcher en retirant mon bras sèchement.

« Hey ! Vous êtes qui ?

_ Celle qui vient de te sauver.

_ Non, vous venez de m'empêcher de récupérer mes biens !

_ Je t'ai sauvée. Tu ne peux pas simplement dire merci ? Sinon je peux très bien te ramener là-bas.

_ Grazie.

_ Bon, allez suis moi.

_ Hey ! J'ai jamais dit que j'allais vous suivre et pourquoi je le voudrai ?

_ Parce que je t'ai sauvée. Et que je ne t'ai pas livrée à la marine ce matin.

_ Ah ! C'est pas faux. Bon je le dit maintenant, je ne travail pour personne.

_ Maintenant si.

_ Ne décidez pas à ma place ! »

Elle se tourna vers moi, me faisant face.

« En ce moment je suis entrain de créer un endroit où tous peuvent vivre sans craindre pirates ou marines, famine et pauvreté. Est-ce que tu as envie de m'aider ? »

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me chantait ? Un endroit pareil n'existait pas. Et jamais il ne pourrait exister car quoi qu'il arrive, l'argent, le rang et la guerre sont impossible à éradiquer.

« Un endroit comme ça n'existe pas.

_ Pas encore, mais je m'y emploie. Mais pour le perfectionner j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

_...

_ Alors ?

_ A une condition.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je veux que mes frères soient mis en sécurité là-bas.

_ C'est d'accord. »

* * *

C'est deux mots avaient radicalement changés ma vie. Maintenant je savais qu'elle n'avait pas mentit rien qu'en voyant le regard de mes frères. J'atterris souplement sur le pont, camouflant ma bouche et mon nez avec un tissu. Bon, personne à l'horizon, la sentinelle avait été endormie grâce à un poison. Je commençais à m'infiltrer doucement, avec prudence, chaque sens en alerte. Cette fois je ne devais surtout pas me faire prendre.

Bon, je n'étais pas aussi douée qu'Ivy pour sentir la présence des gens autour de moi. Il faut dire qu'elle était avantagée par ses fils, elle. Je réussis à atteindre la salle des trésors sans incident. Je lâchais un petit soupir, c'était plus bordélique que dans mes souvenirs. Bon, commençons les recherches. Je pris l'initiative de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ce bazar. Finalement rien ne tiqua dans mon regard, aucune trace du cristal. Il ne restait plus qu'une option, si le cristal avait intrigué Eustass alors il devait le garder dans sa cabine.

Je me mordis la lèvre et pris une profonde inspiration, il fallait que je me dépêche, j'avais déjà perdu bien assez de temps dans cette pièce. Bon ce sera l'occasion de reprendre mes cheveux. Je remontais rapidement le long du couloir pour arriver à la cabine du capitaine, cabine fermée à clé. Aurait-il commencé à être plus prudent ? Je commençais à faire céder la serrure et rapidement le déclic se fit entendre et je pénétrais dans la pièce avant que quelqu'un arrive.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise. Ouah, la chambre était… propre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer un peu.

« Lui sa come Servire una scopa e uno straccio di polvere? Non l'avrei mai creduto. »

Je secouais ma tête légèrement et me glissa instinctivement sous le lit. Le coffre y était encore. Je le saisi, pas de cadenas cette fois ci, hm. J'ouvris avec prudence le couvercle. Mes cheveux n'y était plus, à la place un petit parchemin.

**_« Je me doute que tu vas essayer de les récupérer donc je les gardes avec moi._**

**_Ainsi tu seras forcée de venir me les demander. »_**

Le salop ! Raaah ! Je me retiens de crier ma frustration et ferma rageusement le coffre puis déchira le papier. Bon pour mes cheveux c'était grillé, pour le cristal, mes yeux se posèrent sur le bureau. Le cristal y était. Il brillait énormément. Magnifique et majestueux. Je me saisis de ce dernier et le glissais dans ma besace. Je ne devais prendre que ça même si j'aurais préféré récupérer mes cheveux. Je partais vers la porte lorsque j'entendis des échos de voix. Merde ! Ils étaient revenus. J'entendais leurs pas et la voix de Kidd gueuler sur son homme endormi. Je paniquais légèrement. Que faire, il avait dit la dernière fois que la seule sortie de cette pièce était cette porte. Je serrais les dents et me planqua sous le lit, le plus profondément possible jusqu'au mur. Je mordis ma joue et ferma les yeux un instant avant de les ouvrir pour savoir où il en était.

La porte s'ouvrit, je ne voyais que ces chaussures mais c'était déjà bien assez. Il resta immobile, à mon avis à regarder ce qui avait changé dans la pièce. Puis il se précipita vers son bureau. Je vis des papiers tomber au sol et il lâcha un râle colérique et je me recroquevillai un peu plus. Qu'il ne me trouve pas ! Qu'il ne me trouve pas ! Per favore. Il changea alors de direction, allant au coffre que j'avais laissé sur place. J'entendis un rire rauque. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, le second.

« Kidd, Urson a était empoisonné. Quelqu'un a pénétré le bateau. Mais rien n'a disparu dans la salle des trésors, le voleur a même tout rangé correctement, à mon avis il cherchait quelque chose de précis.

_ Ouais et je sais exactement quoi, le cristal qu'on a trouvé il y a quelques jours. Et je sais exactement qui nous l'a volé. »

Ils sortirent de la chambre après que Kidd eu balancé le coffre sous le lit. Je lâchai un soupire soulagé que lorsque je fus certaine qu'ils ne pouvaient plus m'entendre. Je sortis de ma cachette et maudis Yaën qui devait être mort de rire en ce moment. Je passais sur le lit pour accéder aux fenêtres. Il y en a bien une qui pouvait s'ouvrir non ?

Je sortis mon coupe-verre et commença doucement, je souris lorsque la dernière barrière fut enlevée. Bon je n'étais vraiment pas une bonne nageuse mais j'allais devoir faire un effort cette fois-ci, Yaën viendra me récupérer un peu plus loin. Je pris une petite inspiration et passais ma tête.

« Allez, à trois. Uno, due… Due…

_ Trois. »

J'allais crier mais une main se plaqua sur mes lèvres, je commençais à me débattre comme une lionne. Nin mais ce n'est pas vrai ? Pas encore ! Je fus plaquée sur le lit, le rouquin au-dessus de moi.

« Je ne vais pas te louper cette fois. »

Bon. Je pourrais au moins profiter un peu.

* * *

Merci tous le monde pour vos impression.

Et gros gros merci à Lisen-chan ^^


	28. Chapter 27

Je tombais à terre. Ma vue était troublée et je me sentais bouillonnant. Je titubais en m'appuyant contre le mur pour pouvoir avancer plus facilement. C'est fou comme ma vue était instable. Je me sentis tiré en arrière et plaqué contre le mur. Je lâchai un grognement, trop saoul pour me défendre. Mes créanciers. Je reçus un bon nombre de coups mais ne brocha pas, restant inerte au sol. Une ombre passa devant moi, je sentis une main douce se poser sur mon front et je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Une odeur de cannelle et de gingembre. Je grimaçais un peu. J'avais mal au crâne et j'avais soif. Je voulus bouger mais mes mains étaient sanglés, j'étais attaché. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement, il y avait deux femmes auprès de moi.

« Eden, il se réveille.

_ Génial. Tu vas l'interroger ?

_ Attendons qu'il reprenne totalement ses esprits. Il n'a pas l'air très clairvoyant.

_ Normal, c'est ce que l'on appelle UNE GUEULE DE BOIS ! »

Je grimaçais et lâchai un râle. Bon sang cette salope avait une voix des plus sonores. Je détaillais les deux gonzesses. Une fille latino aux cheveux argentés et court et des yeux émeraude et un corps à se faire damner, si elle n'avait pas gueulée autant je l'aurais embrassé. L'autre, blonde et pâle avec des yeux bleus mais la cape qu'elle portait cachait son corps. Dommage. Je grimaçai fortement lorsque la blondasse ouvrit les rideaux laissant entrer la lumière et m'aveuglant sur le coup me faisant lâcher une plainte.

« Putain ! Mais vous avez décidé de me torturer ! J'ai pas de fric et je ne peux pas vous rembourser !

_ On n'est pas là pour une dette. »

Je m'étais habitué à la lumière même si elle était encore un peu trop forte à mon goût. La blonde prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de mon lit en me regardant avec un sourire malicieux. La latino s'était accoudée au coin de la fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur, elle avait l'air en colère. La blonde me fit un petit signe.

« Quoi ?!

_ Je m'appelle Barles D Ivy. J'aurais besoin de votre aide.

_ Non abbiamo bisogno di un Ivy ubriaco. Egli pensa che il denaro e l'alcool, non esiterà a riportarci alla minima difficoltà.

_Eden, laisse-lui une chance. »

La latino lâcha un soupir et repris sa contemplation. Je portais de nouveau mon regard sur la blonde, Ivy.

« Je suis Yaën Quillin.

_ Je sais. J'ai appris que vous aviez travaillé avec Vegapunk et que vous aviez trouvé une énergie nouvelle mais que Vegapunk ne l'a pas validé parce que vous étiez trop peu … concentré.

_ Trop saoul plutôt.

_ Eden ! »

La latino leva les mains en signe de capitulation. La blonde reporta son regard sur moi.

« Excusez là. Bref, moi cette énergie m'intéresserait. J'ai un projet mais j'aurais besoin de votre science pour pouvoir mettre cela en œuvre, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche et je sais que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir la manipuler.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça ! Cassez vous !

_ Je vous laisse aux soins d'Eden et nous en reparlerons après. Bon courage. »

Elle se leva me laissant ainsi avec la latino. Avant de partir elle lança un regard à cette dernière et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Amuse-toi bien. »

La blonde partit en me laissant dans la pièce avec l'autre femme, cette dernière avait eu un sourire étrange en me regardant. Apparemment j'allais passer un sale moment. Bon sang j'avais soif.

« Hey, il y aurait pas un verre, n'importe quoi. »

Elle sourit sortant un verre d'un placard et le remplis d'eau, elle le posa sur la table silencieusement.

« Ah, non. Je veux à boire, de l'alcool.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit. Ivy m'a demander de vous sevrer donc je vais le faire.

_ J'ai pas besoin d'être sevrer ! Donne-moi à boire !

_ Non. »

Elle s'assit dans un coin après avoir resserré mes liens.

« Dit toi qu'il vaut mieux commencer en douceur, moi je te déteste et je n'ai aucune compassion pour les alcooliques donc n'attend pas de la pitié. On va être coincé ici pendant sept jours le temps que la plus petite goutte d'alcool ait quitté ton organisme et que tu reprennes tout tes esprits.

_ Sept jours ?! »

Je m'acharnais sur les liens après ses paroles. Hors de question que je reste avec une salope dans son genre ! Je lâchais des râles mécontents mais elle n'en fut pas perturbée. Pire, elle s'assit un peu plus loin et commença à lire tranquillement. Je m'ennuyais à mourir, commençant à transpirer fortement, j'haletais de plus en plus fort et qu'est-ce que j'avais soif. Je voulais bouger, j'en avais marre d'être allongé et je voulais boire !

Elle ne lâchait rien, cette pétasse ne me laissait rien boire à part de l'eau. J'avais envie de la cogner à chaque instant pour lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois. Après trois jours elle avait accepté de me détacher et de me laisser me déplacer. Elle avait laissé une grande quantité de nourriture à ma disposition et de l'eau. Je criais souvent mais elle n'avait absolument pas l'air perturbée. Le soir nous restions assis à une table. J'avais souvent froid et je tremblais mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire. Elle m'expliqua tout simplement que ça partirait avec le temps. Je me sentais nauséeux et je vomissais souvent. Elle, elle ne réagissait pas, de temps en temps elle jurait dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas.

« Pourquoi tu restes là ? Pourquoi tu as accepté de faire ça ?

_ Parce que je me fiche que tu me déteste et que tu es une sorte d'échauffement.

_ Je ne voulais pas boire au début.

_ Comme tous les alcooliques.

_ Ils ont tué ma femme.

_ Hm, continus, je t'écoute, je sais que ça va te faire du bien de tout déballé. »

Je la regardais, elle avait l'air tranquille, lisant toujours mais je voyais bien que ces yeux étaient maintenant arrêtés sur la page et ses doigts ne continuaient pas d'avancer le long d'une phrase.

« Si je parle, tu dois parler aussi.

_ Seulement si elle est intéressante, ton histoire.

_ Ils ont tué ma femme et mes filles. »

Elle relevait les yeux et me fixait, son visage n'exprimait rien.

« Cette énergie que vous voulez, le gouvernement ne voulait pas qu'on la développe pour la simple raison que c'était une énergie utilisée durant le siècle perdu. Ils ne veulent pas que des effluves de ce siècle soient remis au goût du jour.

_ Mais vous ne les avez pas écoutés.

_ Non, je ne les ai pas écoutés. Cette énergie était si passionnante. Elle permet d'alimenter beaucoup de chose, j'ai même trouvé comment elle fonctionnait. J'ai reçus beaucoup de menaces. Mais quand je me suis décidé à arrêter les frais, ce fut trop tard.

_ Ils avaient anéantis votre famille.

_ Ma femme a été brûlée vive devant mes yeux. Mes filles ont été égorgées et ils ont pris ma dernière.

_ Qu'est-elle devenue ?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ils ne m'ont jamais laissé l'occasion de la voir.

_ Il l'utilise comme otage depuis ?

_ A chaque fois que je désire reprendre mes travaux, j'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal. J'ai peur que si je refonde une famille ils viennent leur faire subir le même sort ou qu'elle se sente abandonnée.

_ Alors vous avez commencé à boire. »

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes, j'étais las. Normal que cette fille soit aussi dégoûtée d'une personne comme moi. Elle avait raison, j'étais pitoyable. J'avais abandonné ma fille. J'étais vraiment le pire des lâches. Je voulais la revoir, je voulais pouvoir la serrer à nouveau dans mes bras.

« Ivy a besoin de cette énergie.

_ Pourquoi ? Cette énergie n'a apporté que des malheurs.

_ Alors utilisez là pour faire de bonne chose.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Un endroit où les marines ne pourrait plus vous atteindre.

_ A quoi bon si ma fille n'est pas présente ?

_ Ivy pourra vous la rendre à mon avis. Si vous nous aidez.

_J e veux revoir ma fille, mais elle ne doit même pas se souvenir de moi. Elle avait à peine trois ans quand ils l'ont capturé. »

Je sentis une douleur cuisante, elle venait de me gifler. Je relevais les yeux sur la latino.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vouloir protéger quelque chose. Moi j'ai mes frères et Ivy à la possibilité de le faire si nous l'aidons alors ressaisissez-vous et aidez-nous. Si vous avez envie de boire, moi je serais là pour vous botter le cul. »

Je restais estomaqué devant une telle assurance. Les deux jours suivant furent assez pénible mais lors du huitième jour, je pus enfin sortir. La blonde était là avec deux autres hommes. Ils me saluèrent d'un signe de tête. La blonde se leva et me tendit la main avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Vous êtes prêt à m'écouter ?

_ Oui. »

* * *

Je m'écartais rapidement, un énorme morceau de bois s'écrasa juste à côté de moi.

« Oh ! Doucement ! je vous rappelle que vous avez besoin de moi pour continuer ! »

Quelques hommes avaient rient après ces mots. Je portai mon regard sur Josh un instant, il nourrissait son faucon, le vieillard nommé Cord le gardant à l'œil sur lui d'un peu plus loin. Je devais avouer que je trouvais ce gamin attachant. Les travaux avaient vraiment bien avancé. Après une semaine nous avions commencé à construire un bateau, le moteur marchant à l'énergie que j'avais trouvé, cela allait permettre de le faire naviguer dans l'eau mais aussi dans l'air ! Le moteur n'était pas encore complet mais j'atteignais mon but. Et pour couronner le tout, je n'avais pas bu depuis le sevrage qu'Ivy m'avait imposé. J'étais plus sain d'esprit et je réfléchissais beaucoup mieux.

« Eden. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je viens voir comment ça avance.

_C'est pas Ivy qui fait ça normalement ?

_ Si mais là elle n'est pas en état de le faire.

_ Comment ça ? »

Elle me fit une petite moue et un sourire rayonnant. J'écarquillais les yeux avant de sourire à mon tour.

« Ah, le ou la mini(e) Ivy à décider de nous montrer sa bouille ?

_ Ouais, bon je pense qu'elle dérouille un max mais d'après Daren elle s'en sort à merveille.

_ C'est génial, j'ai hâte de voir sa trogne.

_ Vous allez devoir attendre un peu. »

Nous nous retournions vers l'origine de la voix. Kuraï. Le ténébreux s'approcha de nous.

« Tu m'as bien dit que l'énergie était conservée dans des cristaux.

_ Oui je l'ai dit, je t'ai même donné la description.

_ Oui. Tu me l'as donné.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Eustass Captaine Kidd, ça vous tente ?

_ Je ne le sens pas là Kuraï. »Dit Eden.

_ Dommage pour toi, tu vas aller le cambrioler et comme Ivy ne peut pas t'aider c'est Yaën qui va t'aider.

_ Quoi ?! » Dit je d'une même voix avec Eden.

* * *

Je restais appuyé sur l'arbre, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter mais j'allais me faire écraser si j'essayais de récupérer Eden. Le soleil commençait à poindre et elle n'était toujours pas sortit, de plus l'équipage du Kidd était revenus depuis un bon moment. Eden devait se cacher quelque part, en tout cas je l'espérais pour elle. J'entendis enfin la porte s'ouvrir et elle apparut, allant rapidement prendre la corde que j'avais lâchée pour lui permettre de remonter. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près je lui tendis la main et l'aida.

« Bah alors ? Tu as le cristal ?

_ Je l'ai. »

Ces cheveux étaient en désordres et ses vêtements étaient mal remis. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et d'étouffer un rire. Elle me fixa avec interrogation. Je pointais mes doigts vers ma propre clavicule.

« Il te reste un suçon là. »

Elle détourna le regard et remis son haut de façon à camoufler la marque, le visage en feu.

« Hm, bon allons-y, je veux voir le bébé d'Ivy.

_ Oui, mais tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps avec le rouquin ?

_ Je suis partis pendant qu'il dormait alors si tu ne veux pas que l'on reste jusqu'à la fin de nos jours allons-y avant qu'il ne se réveille. »

Je levais les mains en signe de capitulation et nous partîmes dans l'heure. On mit un moment avant d'arriver à notre base même si les dauphins géants étaient plutôt rapides. Je me rappelle le regard émerveillé de Josh le jour où il était arrivé. Cord n'en revenait pas, moi aussi j'avais d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à me faire à ce moyen de transport. Ivy m'avait précisé que ce ne serait que temporaire. Le bateau serait plus rapide. Je tenais d'ailleurs le cristal entre mes mains et l'observais avec curiosité, l'étudiant déjà.

« Yaën ! Eden ! Le bébé est là ! »

Je relevais les yeux et souris. Cord nous accueillis à bras ouvert et nous conduit jusqu'à notre nouveau venu. Ivy avait des cernes assez voyants mais elle souriait. Elle était rayonnante de bonheur. Le nourrisson était dans ses bras et sa petite main tenait le doigt de Josh. Le garçon était absorbé par le nourrisson.

« Alors ? Vous avez réussis ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire, Eden me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avant d'ajouter.

« Autant que toi tu as réussis, allez fait moi voir ce bouchon ! »

Je me massais un peu les côtes mais autant intrigué qu'Eden, je me rapprochai pour venir observer cet enfant. Eden caressait doucement la joue du poupon.

« Alors ? Quel est son nom ? »

Ivy sourit venant poser ses lèvres sur le front de l'enfant, venant caresser son visage au sien. Le bébé ouvrit ses yeux, deux perles azurées.

« Elle s'appelle Maya. »

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Encore merci à Lisen-chan.


	29. Chapter 28

Je soufflais un doux nuage de buée. Mes joues et mon nez avaient rosis à cause du froid. Je frottais mes mains car malgré mes gants mes doigts étaient gelés. Nous filions à travers les nuages laiteux, le soleil surplombant cet océan blanc. Vu du ciel, le monde ne changeait pas, il restait pareil. Je me mordis un peu la lèvre, je commençais à être anxieuse. J'allais accéder à la dernière étape permettant de sécuriser mon projet définitivement. Après quatre années, j'allais y mettre le point final.

Je me retournais pour regarder un peu les gens présents sur le pont. Josh était dans un coin avec Furtif et le garçon avait bien grandit. Maintenant âgé de douze ans, Josh faisait un peu plus vieux que les garçons de son âge, il était aussi plus mature et plus posé. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, même s'il avait toujours deux petites mèches rebelles qui retombaient sur son visage, et son regard était toujours aussi perçant. Ce qui était un sacré atout lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec Cord.

Cord qui pour sa part était de plus en plus impressionné par le génie du garçon. Malgré ses quatre années écoulées, le vieillard avait l'air de se refaire une nouvelle jeunesse. Il était certes souvent obligé de s'assoir et de se reposer mais il se faisait maintenant un devoir de profiter de chaque instant offert par sa nouvelle liberté, même lorsque Josh lui imposait un entraînement. Il était aussi d'une grande sagesse et il voyait les choses d'un œil plus expérimenté. Ce qui faisait qu'il était aussi le seul à réussir à calmer les ardeurs d'Eden.

La jeune voleuse était toujours aussi sulfureuse et s'emportait toujours autant. Elle aussi s'était améliorée, désormais qui pouvait sentir lorsqu'elle le dépouillait ? Moi-même je ne le remarquais pas, ce qui était légèrement frustrant d'ailleurs. Elle remplissait ses missions avec efficacité et il lui arrivait de disparaître de temps en temps. Pour bien avantager son activité favorite, elle avait mangé un fruit du démon des plus intéressants. Le fruit du bouclier. Grâce à celui-ci, elle pouvait créer des sphères, plus ou moins visibles, permettant de protéger tout ce qu'elle voulait ou de les rendre invisibles aux yeux d'autrui. Nous avions même testé son efficacité avec une bombe, il n'avait pas cédé pour le plus grand soulagement de la latino et pour le plus grand damne de Yaën.

Le scientifique n'avait plus bu une goutte d'alcool depuis son sevrage forcé, il était d'ailleurs étroitement surveillé à ce propos. Malgré ça, il avait réussit à reprendre goût à la vie et il se dépassait chaque jour un peu plus pour nous offrir de nouvelles possibilités grâce à l'énergie qu'il avait redécouvert. Je devais avouer que j'étais enchantée de son travail. Cette énergie était inépuisable et très puissante lorsqu'elle est convenablement utilisée. Bon il y avait eu quelques accidents et explosions mais le tout fut bien maitrisé et rapidement effacé. Yaën avait même commencé à créer des prototypes d'armes et j'avais évidement précisé qu'elles ne devraient être à utiliser qu'en dernier recourt. Il avait été totalement d'accord. Les armes n'était pas des jouets et encore moins celles-ci. Mais malgré sa conduite impeccable, il se prenait souvent la tête avec Eden et Kuraï ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle.

D'ailleurs ce dernier venait vers moi et s'accouda à mes cotés. Il me sourit un peu et vins ébouriffer mes cheveux. J'aimais bien Kuraï, toujours discret mais à l'écoute, un espion comme on en trouve que très rarement.

« Alors ?

_ Je gère, on est tous prêt et s'il y a un problème ils savent ce qu'ils doivent faire.

_ Respire un peu. Tout ira bien ici. Par contre je m'inquiète pour là-bas.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Je lui fis un sourire complice.

« Avec l'ouragan qu'on a laissé là-bas…

_ Maya n'est pas aussi terrible.

_ Elle a essayée de peindre Furtif en rose.

_ Oui, c'est une bêtise de son âge.

_ Tu veux que je fasse la liste de ses bêtises de ta fille par ordre alphabétique ou chronologique ?

_ Oh, c'est bon ! Il n'empêche qu'elle sait être adorable.

_ Certes, c'est pour ça qu'on lui pardonne à chaque fois. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu en venant poser mes doigts sur mon pendentif. C'est vrai, Maya était pleine de vie et remplie de bêtises. Malgré ses trois ans, elle avait une petite autorité sur tous les autres enfants. Elle s'amusait de tout mais s'ennuyait rapidement. Elle avait de magnifiques boucles dorées et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond. Son sourire faisait tomber les garçons mais pour l'approcher ils devaient passer par la casse « grand-frère », rôle que Josh s'était imposé depuis la naissance de Maya. Tous deux partageaient un lien fraternel que même moi je ne désirais pas détruire. Et puis ça m'arrangeait que les yeux perçant de Josh reste sur Maya. Il arrivait à limiter les bêtises qu'elle pouvait faire ainsi.

« Ivy, on arrive. Marinford est en vue.

_ Bien. Tous à vos postes ! soyez près à attaquer si besoin ! Eden, je compte sur toi pour nous protéger !

_ Compris ! »

Je me redressais tout en restant sur la proue pour regarder en bas. Effectivement, Marinford était là. Je voyais les marines se ranger correctement en ordre. Chacun avaient une place bien précise. Une machine bien huilée.

« Eden ! Retire le bouclier autour du bateau, faisons leur une belle frayeur. »

La voleuse laissa les vrilles de son rire voler dans le vent et retira son bouclier qui se désintégra doucement en laissant notre bateau apparaitre aux yeux de la Marine. Je vis leurs rangs se défaire sous la surprise, certains lever leurs armes dans notre direction, bien que ce soit inutile par rapport à leurs angles de tir. Les hauts gradés avaient gardés leurs places, imperturbables. Parmi eux, Akainu se dressait fièrement, fixant notre bâtiment d'un œil curieux.

Richman descendit dans la cale avec Josh et je rabattis ma capuche pour camoufler mon visage, comme tous les autres membres de l'équipage. Voilà, nous y étions. Je descendis d'un pas sûr du bateau, posant pied à terre. J'avançais fièrement jusqu'à Akainu, ignorant les regards désapprobateurs ou incrédules des officiers de la marine. Les shichibukai étaient eux aussi présents. Je sentais la pression de Doflamingo m'entourer mais je réussis à ne rien montrer. Eden me protégeait de toute manière et nos capes cachaient nos identités. J'arrivais finalement devant l'amiral en chef et il resta à me fixer un bon moment avant de finalement parler.

« Pour ma part je suis toujours aussi peu convaincu de votre force, un navire qui vole ne veut pas forcément dire que vous êtes forte.

_ Je vous ai apporté quelques choses pour vous prouver le contraire, monsieur. »

Wichman commença à descendre, accompagné de Josh et derrière eux des chaînes tintaient dans un bruit désagréable.

« Il y a quatre ans durant la guerre la Guerre des Grands de Marinford, de nombreux prisonniers d'Impel Down ont réussis à s'enfuir. Je vous les ramène tous, à quelques exceptions près. »

Akainu resta interdit quelques instants, tout comme le reste des marines mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

« Exceptions ?

_ Disons que Baggy et ses magouilles enfantines n'ont pas éveillé mon intérêt. Je ne vous ramène que les plus dangereux, et aussi quelques uns moins dangereux également. Soit cinq cent trente-deux têtes.

_ Je ne vois pas Crocodile.

_ J'ai promis à quelqu'un de le lui laisser.

_ Wichman Cord.

_A payé vingt-sept ans de sa vie, il se rachète une conduite en travaillant pour moi.

_ Je pense que nous pouvons parler dans un endroit plus discret. Suivez-moi. »

J'acquiesçai, des marines venaient récupérer les prisonniers. Je n'étais pas sans cœur, j'avais donné une chance à chacun d'eux mais ils n'avaient pas su la saisir comme Wichman. Je fis signe à Eden de lever son bouclier. Ainsi, même si moi je mourrais, eux pourraient s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts. Furtif s'envola du bras de Josh. La porte de referma derrière moi et je ne pus que suivre Akainu dans un grand silence. Arrivé à son bureau, il s'installa tranquillement et me fixa à nouveau.

« J'aime savoir le nom des personnes me faisant face.

_ Tu ne reconnais donc pas ta filleule, je suis un peu déçue. »

Il écarquilla les yeux tandis que je retirais mon capuchon pour le laisser voir mon visage.

« Désolée de ne pas avoir pu donner des nouvelles plus tôt, mais comme tu as pu le voir. J'étais assez occupée.

_... »

Je souris devant son incrédulité, il se reprit finalement et se racla la gorge.

« J'ai vu. Hm, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es ici, à demander le statut de Shichibukai ?

_ Pour Alana. »

Il resta silencieux puis souris avant de rire.

« Alors ce n'est pas qu'une rumeur ?

_ Non, je l'ai créé.

_ Un endroit ou tous sont protégés. Je n'y croyais pas lorsque j'en ai entendu parler la première fois.

_ Je pourrais vous y conduire lorsque vous aurez un peu de temps.

_ Pourquoi avoir fait ça Ivy ?

_ Pour protéger quelqu'un, évidement.

_ Je vois. »

Il resta silencieux quelques instant avant de reprendre.

« Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi.

_ Elle, ne m'a jamais considérée autrement que comme un fardeau et une inutilité.

_ Il faudrait que tu aille la voir.

_ Quand j'aurais un peu de temps. »

Je détournais le regard. Je ne voulais pas parler d'Elle.

« Depuis ta dernière apparition, je me doutais que tu faisais quelques choses de grand. Je dois avouer être intrigué.

_ Je vous l'ai dit, je vous y conduirais un jour. Mais pour que je sois certaine que ce soit l'endroit le mieux protégé au monde, il me faut le titre de Shichibukai.

_ Et bien nous devons encore parler un peu pour cela. »

* * *

Furtif venait de revenir sur mon épaule et je lui caressais le bec du bout des doigts. Je fixais Mihawk et j'étais plutôt satisfait d'avoir ma capuche. Wichman posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Ça va gamin ?

_ Ouais.

_ Tu sais à force de le fixer, il va se douter d'un truc.

_ Je ne pense pas.

_ Alors ?

_ Je le voyais plus grand. »

Wichman ne pus réprimer un fou rire. J'esquissais un sourire tandis que Furtif lâchait un cri et s'envolait à nouveau. Je le suivis du regard alors qu'Eden venait se poser à côté de moi et s'étira tranquillement.

« Enfin on va pouvoir dormir sans entendre leurs gémissements ou leurs cris.

_ Ouais, j'ouvrirais bien une bouteille pour fêter ça. » Proposa Yaën.

« TU NE BOIS PLUS ! »

Fut notre seule réponse envers lui. Je ris un peu devant son air dépité. En tout cas, j'étais impressionné par le nombre de snippers. Il y en avait presque trop à mon goût. Je n'écoutais plus vraiment ce que disais les autres et reporta une nouvelle fois mon attention sur l'épéiste. Ils avaient tous raison lorsqu'ils disaient que je lui ressemblais. Mais lui ressembler ne voulait pas dire que j'étais comme lui, et je n'avais pas l'intention de l'être.

« J'espère qu'Ivy va y arriver. »Annonça Yaën.

Un silence s'installa doucement, je descendis de mon perchoir tranquillement, faisant face au plus vieux.

« Elle va y arriver, après tout, elle a réussis à nous accorder malgré nos différences et les prises de tête.

_ Tu as raison, gamin. »

Je souris aux paroles de Cord et le vieillard passa sa main sur ma capuche sans pour autant la retirer. Je dois avouer que j'étais toujours heureux de l'impressionner.

« Elle est là. »

On se retourna vers la porte. Ivy, elle avait retirée sa capuche et elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il y eu pas mal de cris et d'exclamations de surprise qu'Akainu calma d'un geste de la main.

« Barles D Ivy est officiellement une Shichibukai royale à partir de ce jour. »

Je souris, elle avait réussis. Sur le bateau tout le monde lâcha une exclamation de joie. Elle regarda un instant les autres Shichibukai et revins vers nous.

« On rentre. »

Ivy passa à côté de moi et glissa ses doigts sur mes cheveux en retirant ma capuche d'un coup. J'écarquillais les yeux avec surprise et l'interrogeai du regard. Elle haussa simplement les épaules et monta à bord. Je souris et me retournais une nouvelle fois vers Œil de Faucon. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres lorsqu'il afficha une expression surprise. Je suivis Ivy toujours en souriant et rappela Furtif d'un sifflement. Les autres remontèrent à bord à notre suite.

Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'état vraiment heureux. Ivy commençait déjà à donner les ordres pour le départ et je regagnais ma place auprès de Cord.

« Alors gamin ?

_ Maintenant qu'il sait que j'existe, je me sens mieux. Il va pouvoir se torturer toutes les nuits pour savoir qui je suis. »

Le vieillard ricana doucement. Je remis mes gants et mon bonnet car nous allions replonger dans le froid à nouveau. Eden entoura le bateau d'un bouclier protecteur, elle nous rendrait invisible plus tard. Je regardais à nouveau Mihawk, il me fixait lui aussi. Furtif venait dans ma direction, je sifflais doucement pour qu'il vienne à moi, ce qu'il fit en se posant sur mon bras. Je me décidai à tourner le dos à Dracule pour me concentrer sur le rapace, il lâcha un cri, ça me fit sourire. Je reportis mon attention sur Ivy. Elle avait l'air concentrée et un peu perturbée.

* * *

Je ne savais pas encore comment réagir. J'avais certes réussis mais maintenant Doflamingo savait que j'étais toujours vivante. Je secouais légèrement la tête et chassais son visage de mon esprit. Je n'avais pas à le craindre pour l'instant. Eden posa ses doigts sur mon épaule et me fit un sourire rassurant. Elle avait deux tasses de café dans ses mains.

« J'ai pris la liberté de demander à ce que l'on monte un peu plus haut que d'habitude.

_ Merci.

_ Alors qu'elle est notre prochain objectif ?

_ Hm, quartier libre et perfectionnement de la défense. Josh veut trouver un nouveau maître et Cord veut profiter du calme. Moi j'aimerais récupérer quelque chose.

_ Un vol ?

_ Non, juste une récupération.

_ Tu sais, il paraît que Barbe Noire fait de plus en plus de ravage, d'ailleurs beaucoup des personnes que tu as accueillis font partis des victimes de ses actes barbares.

_ Je sais, mais Barbe Noire est bien trop fort par rapport à moi. Pour l'instant tout ce que je peux faire s'est panser les blessures qu'il laisse derrière lui.

_ Tu te donnes beaucoup de mal Ivy.

_ Je ne suis pas une faiseuse de miracle.

_ Mais tu donnes une chance à tout le monde. Même à la voleuse que je suis.

_ Je ne l'ai pas donnée à tous.

_ Ah, oui c'est vrai. Le cannibale qui a tenté de dévorer Maya.

_ Tout à fait. »

Eden rit et me tendit une tasse. Je soufflais sur le nuage de buée doucement.

« Au final, c'est toi qui l'as castré.

_ On ne touche pas à ma nièce. Et puis si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre et peut-être pire.

_ C'est vrai. Il s'en est bien tiré au final. »

Je commençais à boire, un sourire complice naissant entre moi et Eden, finalement la latino explosa de rire et je ne pus que l'accompagner.

« En tout cas voilà une bonne chose de faite. Tu vas pouvoir profiter un maximum de ta fille pendant un moment.

_ Oui, Josh va pouvoir faire le « ménage » avec les garçons qui reste un peu trop près de ma fille.

_ Ouh, je ne manquerais pas ce spectacle. Ça me rappel la fois où l'autre gamin à voulus le défier à l'épée.

_ Et depuis personne n'ose. »

Je ris à nouveau.

« Et toi tu vas pouvoir rester avec tes frères, en plus je suppose que nous allons avoir le droit à une petite fête pour notre retour.

_ Sans doute. »

Je savourais cet instant de tranquillité. Profitant de l'air frais pour me revigorer et de la présence de mes amis pour chasser les mauvaises pensées. Cord frotta ses mains l'une à l'autre avec une tasse de thé à ses côtés, il gardait son nodashi contre son épaule, gardant un œil sur le garçon. Josh jouait avec Furtif, passant ses doigts entre les plumes de l'oiseau. Je ne l'avait jamais vu arborer un sourire aussi magnifique. Des éclats de voix attirèrent mon regard, Yaën et Kuraï débattaient sur je ne sais quel sujet et le ton montait. Je regardais Yaën un instant et souris. Le trentenaire avait de profondes cernes et une barbe de trois jours. Ses mains étaient toujours un peu tremblantes mais il s'en sortait mieux que la première année. Il arrivait maintenant à sourire même si au fond de ses yeux brillait une lueur de chagrin.

Je laissais un petit soupir glisser de mes lèvres lorsque je finis ma tasse et je libérais par la même occasion un nuage vaporeux. C'est vrai que dans le ciel il faisait toujours froid mais j'appréciais ça, sentir l'humidité sur mon visage, glisser à travers les nuages et surtout sentir la chaleur du soleil contre ma peau. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et remarquai que la nuit commençait à tomber.

Je repris la tasse correctement et rentra tranquillement. Il faisait bien meilleur à l'intérieur. La salle de repas était très animée. J'aimais tant cette ambiance, je m'y sentais à ma place. Les lampes avait été allumée, le repas servis et une douce odeur venait m'enivrer. Kuraï me fit signe et je m'assis à côté de lui. Il mâchouillait un morceau de viande.

« Je t'ai entendus avec Eden. »

Il avait parlé à voix basse pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

« Sur Barbe-Noire ?

_ Oui. Ivy, tu crois qu'un jour nous réussirions à le mettre hors d'état de nuire ?

_ Oui, mais pas pour le moment. Tu vas devoir patienter encore. »

Il acquiesça et continua de manger, finissant de boire sa choppe.

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de ne pouvoir que regarder mais tu le savais lorsque tu as accepté de m'aider. Je ne peux rien faire contre lui.

_ Je sais, excuse-moi. Je vais me coucher. »

Il posa rapidement sa main sur mon épaule et partit. Je ne pus que le regarder silencieusement.

« Ivy ? »

Je relevais les yeux sur Yaën. D'ailleurs tous les autres me regardaient.

« Je sais que ça fait quatre ans mais, tu ne nous a jamais dit comment tu avais rencontré Kuraï.

_C'est vrai, il était là avant moi. » Précisa Eden.

« Vous saurez tout sur lui le moment venu, faite-moi confiance.

_ Mais c'est un espion et en plus, nous n'avons jamais vu son visage. »

Je ris et me levais à mon tour.

« Faite-moi confiance, au pire ça vous fera un nouveau jeu. »

Je partis dans mes quartiers malgré leur exclamation. Je m'étirais tranquillement et commença à retirer mes épais vêtements. A cause de l'altitude nous avions dû faire ce petit arrangement, ne porter que des vêtements d'hiver. Je glissais mes doigts sur un cadre photos. Maya. Elle était si belle. Même si à l'origine elle n'était pas née avec mon consentement, je dois avouer que j'étais reconnaissante à Donquixote. Maya était sans doute la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivée. Je lâchais un petit soupire. Il nous faudrait encore plusieurs jours avant d'atteindre Alana.


	30. Chapter 29

Je soupirais, la tête sur mes bras, regardant l'horizon nuageux en essayant de voir une quelconque forme familière. Je sentis la main de Josh sur mon bras. Je lui souris un peu et passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai déjà envoyé Furtif là-bas pour les prévenir de notre arrivé.

_ Tu veux dire que Maya sache qu'on arrive, Maya et les garçons qui la poursuivent ?

_ Entre autre.

_ Tu es trop protecteur. »

Il haussa les épaules et je glissais mes bras autour de son cou et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Maya ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme garde du corps. »

Je libérais le jeune brun et même s'il était dos à moi je savais qu'il était rouge rien qu'en fixant la pointe de ses oreilles. Je m'accoudais de nouveau au bastingage, fixant chaque forme de nuage. Eden avait relevée le bouclier ce qui permettait aux nuages de glisser sur le pont. Je me relevais après plusieurs minutes et un sourire vint illuminer mon visage. Alana. La vigile criait déjà la présence de l'île et durant un instant, tous les membres de l'équipage la fixèrent. Même si cela faisait quatre années j'étais toujours aussi époustouflée par la beauté de la cité volante.

La cité principale était faite de tours majestueuses et finement décorées, quelques arbres et plantes vertes venant donner un petit côté sauvage. De longs champs et étendues d'herbe verte longeaient les bâtisses dorées où plusieurs personnes y travaillaient. Des cascades glissaient à intervalles réguliers de l'île, elles n'étaient pas assez larges pour noyer l'île mais leur couleur était aussi éblouissante que celle de l'océan quoi qu'un peu plus translucide. Je souris, Alana. Mon chez moi.

Je voyais déjà au loin les enfants courir pour arriver au port le plus rapidement possible. Nous arrivâmes à quai rapidement, la manœuvre ne prenant pas trop de temps. A peine eu-je posé le pied à terre que mon regard fut attiré par une petite silhouette aux boucles blondes courant dans ma direction.

« Maman ! »

Je me préparais à l'accueillir.

« Maya. »

Elle se blottit dans mes bras, son visage contre mon cou, ses petites mains venant serrer le tissu de mes vêtements. Je restais un instant ainsi, profitant de la chaleur que dégageait ma petite fille. Elle s'écarta finalement et je pus l'admirer, venant glisser une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et dégager son visage. Elle me fit un sourire rayonnant.

« Alors ? Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

_ Oui mais tu m'as énormément manquée. »

Je lui fis une ribambelle de bisous. Elle rit à nouveau mais son attention se détourna rapidement de moi.

« Josh ! »

Je ris en la laissant se jeter sur le jeune garçon, qui lui sourit en venant ébouriffer ses cheveux et l'enlacer un peu. Je la regardais encore un instant puis dû me tourner vers la nouvelle arrivante. Je me mordis un peu la lèvre et retiens mon souffle, Maya se faisant alors très discrète.

« A-t-elle était sage ? »

Vu son visage et le fait que Maya venait cacher son visage dans le cou de Josh, j'imagine qu'elle avait encore débordée d'imagination. Je me tournais vers Maya et lui lança un regard voulant bien dire que nous en reparlerions plus tard. Josh ricana un peu et la petite partit faire le tour du bateau allant saluer chaque membre de l'équipage. Je lâchais un petit soupir et suivis la nourrisse de ma fille. L'équipage allait s'en sortir sans moi. Septa me conduisit dans un coin tranquille à l'abri des regards et surtout des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Elle n'a pas fait trop de bêtises, les habituelles, courir dans les couloirs et les repeindre, organiser des batailles de boue, ramener des grenouilles et crapaud dans la réserve. Mais par contre…

_ Elle a encore posé des questions sur son père.

_ Tout à fait. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre et vous savez quand elle veut savoir quelque chose …

_ Oui. Je sais. Merci Septa d'avoir veillé sur elle.

_ Madame Barles. Un jour il faudra qu'elle sache. »

Je relevais les yeux vers elle et eu un sourire triste. Septa était la seule à savoir. Cette femme d'un grand âge avait acquis l'expérience et la sagesse pour voir lorsqu'une mère était perdue. J'avais eu du mal dans les premières semaines et Septa m'avait soutenue, elle m'avait remis dans le droit chemin. Evidement j'avais eu des hauts et des bas, des coups de cafards et beaucoup de doutes mais grâce à Septa j'avais réussi à élever ma fille correctement sans que son père occupe son esprit trop souvent, jusque-là en tout cas. Septa était aussi un peu ma nourrisse.

« Maman ? »

Je me tournais vers Maya. Josh la portait sur son dos.

« Je vais être grondée ?

_ Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui nous allons profiter, demain c'est grondage et après on va partir un peu en mer. Maman doit régler quelques petites affaires.

_ Alors grand frère Josh va partir aussi ?

_ Non, il va rester s'entraîner mais toi tu vas rester avec moi cette fois ci. J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.

_ Ah ? C'est quelqu'un de gentil ?

_ Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon tu vas rester encore un peu avec Josh, j'ai des affaires de grandes personnes à régler. »

Elle sourit et Josh partit vers les jardins. Cord avait insisté pour garder le garçon avec lui mais je devais avouer que j'aimais beaucoup passer du temps avec lui et Maya restait scotchée avec lui et s'amusait énormément en sa compagnie.

Eden m'interpella et je quittai Septa d'un signe de la main, la remerciant encore. Je remontais le long de l'allée en essayant de la rattraper mais je n'y arrivais pas avant les cinq tornades qui l'écrasèrent. Julius, David, Félix, Ruth et Fyn. Enfin, Julius avait juste ébouriffé les cheveux de sa sœur. Je me rappelle le jour ou Eden était partie les chercher. Les garçons étaient presque mort de faim et ils manquaient de soin. L'ainé, Julius avait des bleus partout, il avait expliqué que leur père avait pris tout l'argent qu'Eden leur envoyait et qu'il avait tout bu ou tout perdu dans des paris. La latino était devenue incontrôlable. Elle était rentrée dans la petite maison délabrée et y était restée un bon moment. Pas de cri, pas de bruit suspect, elle est retournée là-bas lorsque ses frères furent bien installés à Alana. Quand je lui avais posé la question elle haussa les épaules en me disant que son père était toujours en vie.

Ses frères avaient bien grandis, repris des forces et beaucoup de confiance en eux. Les quatre premiers avaient rapidement demandé à pouvoir s'entraîner pour pouvoir se défendre et surtout défendre leur sœur ainée. Fyn lui restait dans son innocence enfantine et n'y pensait pas le moins du monde. J'adorais leurs tignasses argentées et leurs yeux bleus, à part Fyn et Julius qui les avaient bruns. En tout cas tout le monde avaient deviné en les voyant que ce ne pouvait être que les frères d'Eden. Julius vint me saluer poliment. De tous ses frères, il était le plus calme et réfléchis.

« Alors ? Tout s'est bien passé durant notre absence ?

_ Oui, on s'entraine toujours autant.

_ Ne vous surmener pas trop.

_C rois-moi Ivy, nous faisons ça par pur plaisir. Bon c'est dur certain jour mais après tout ce qu'a fait Eden pour nous, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Et puis, personnellement, je veux protéger Alana.

_ Vai a giocattolo ulteriormente. Ho delle cose da risolvere. Julius favore. » Appela la voleuse.

Julius sourit, allant récupérer ses frères. Eden leur fit un dernier signe en souriant.

« Allons-y.

_ Ouais, alors, de quoi va t-on parler cette fois à ton avis ?

_ Hm, le statut de Shichibukai, les récoltes et pour finir le projet que Yaën développe depuis un moment en secret.

_ Comment sais-tu qu'il a un projet ?

_ Kuraï. »

Elle fit un simple « ah » et acquiesça. Nous remontâmes le long du couloir jusqu'à une gigantesque porte. Celle-ci débouchait dans une immense salle ou plusieurs cartes du monde étaient affichées sur des panneaux virtuels. Le scientifique, Quilin, tapait sur les claviers en regardant chaque détail qui s'affichait. Finalement il s'écarta tranquillement en lâchant un petit soupir.

« Tout va bien ?

_ Ouaip, il n'y a aucun défaut ni bizarrerie. Je vais pouvoir installer mon projet. »

Eden sourit un peu. Je saluais les six autres personnes présentent, chacun d'eux était le chef des villages que nous avions sauvés. Nous nous retournâmes tous lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Shugo Toshi. Elle ouvrit grand ses bras et nous accueillis avec un grand sourire.

« Ivy ! »

Elle vint m'enlacer rapidement.

«Tout s'est bien passé ?

_ Eh bien nous allons en parler un peu. »

Elle avait mis une élégante robe blanche et bleue, longue, trainant un peu derrière elle, ses manche aussi mais elles étaient fendues au coude pour pouvoir laisser ses mains passer sans problème. Ses cheveux corbeaux avaient été noués en un chignon très élégant, laissant ses yeux rosés découverts. Elle s'installa sur son siège tout comme les autres, pour ma part je préférais rester debout pour le moment. J'observais les sept personnes que j'avais choisies pour garder la cité lorsque je n'étais pas là. Chacun étaient remplis de sagesse et j'avais pleinement confiance en eux et en leur capacité à diriger. Nous parlâmes des banalités en premier puis vins le sujet de mon nouveau titre. Chacun dona son avis mais aucun ne mirent en doute ma décision, car c'était bien la mienne.

« Grâce à ton statut nous n'avons plus à craindre la menace des petits pirates, par contre les gros poissons vont vouloir s'approcher. Je pense à ceux comme Mugiwara no Luffy qui a déjà retourné énormément le monde avec ses actes, il a déjà battus des pirates aux noms prestigieux. Il pourrait très bien vouloir prendre cette cité. »Avoua Shino, le plus vieux des sept dirigeants.

_ Il n'est pas comme ça. » Intervins Kuraï. « Luffy ne s'attaque qu'à ceux qui le mérite, s'il se retrouvait face à Ivy il ne lui fera pas de mal pour la simple raison qu'Ivy n'est pas une personne mauvaise.

_ Et comment peux-tu en âtre aussi certain Kuraï ? »Demanda Asha.

_ Je le sais c'est tout. »

Un silence s'installa mais il fut rapidement brisé par le scientifique, ce dernier se redressa et posa sèchement ses mains sur le bois de la table.

« En attendant je dois vous parler d'une chose que j'ai développé qui pourrait permettre de rajouter une sécurité supplémentaire à la cité en cas d'attaque même si c'est peu probable.

_ Allez-y Quilin, nous vous écoutons. »Déclara Asha.

Cette femme avait la quarantaine passée et avait tenu son village d'une main de fer. Elle était un peu stricte mais c'est sans doute grâce à elle que nous ne dépassions pas un certain stade de psychose.

« Quilin, cette sécurité ne serait-elle pas un peu exagéré, nous avons votre équipage en premier lieu, de plus la cité se déplace et elle est donc difficile à suivre en plus du fait qu'elle soit en vol constamment. »

Je regardais Yaën, le scientifique approuva simplement les fait énuméré par Orgate.

« Il ne pourra être utilisé qu'en dernier recours et ce n'est pas une arme. Je me suis inspiré du bouclier d'Eden et j'en ai créé un aussi efficace mais pouvant recouvrir la cité entière.

_ Je peux très bien en faire un aussi gros !

_ Oui mais tu n'es pas toujours sur l'île et la dernière fois que tu as essayé, tu t'es vidée de ton énergie et tu es restée dans le coma pendant une semaine. Et encore tu as laissé le bouclier qu'un instant alors imagine plusieurs minutes. Tu te tuerais même avec un entrainement intensif.

_ Sono grato per la fiducia nelle mie capacità.

_ Eden, s'il te plaît.

_ Perdono Ivy. »

Yaën continua de parler du bouclier, je devais avouer avoir un peu perdu le fil de la conversation après un moment. Après tout, j'avais confiance en mes hommes. Je laissais mes pensées paresser doucement. Finalement j'interrompis leur débat d'une simple phrase.

« Il faut que je parte faire quelques chose. »

Ils se tournèrent vers moi avec interrogation.

« Je dois aller récupérer quelques chose et voir plusieurs personnes, normalement pas de danger. J'aurais juste besoin d'un transport moins imposant.

_ Excusez-moi Ivy-sama mais c'est un peu tôt pour partir, non ? Vous venez tout juste de revenir.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que je partirais maintenant, juste qu'il fallait que j'aille régler quelques affaires personnelles. Et normalement je ne serais pas longue. »

Ils désapprouvèrent de vive voix mais comprirent que je ne céderais pas. Nous continuâmes de parler encore un long moment réglant chaque détail pour qu'il n'y ait aucun incident sur Alana et Raknard pris la parole en déclenchant un lourd silence. Cet homme avait une grande haine envers le pirate.

« Quand est-il de Barbe-Noire ? »

Je lui lançais un regard désapprobateur. Ce nom était devenu une hantise dans cette cité, la plupart des personnes que nous avions accueillies avaient tout perdu par sa faute.

« Il a encore détruit une île mais lorsque nous avons envoyé des personnes pour récupérer les survivant, c'était trop tard. Depuis un moment il ne laisse plus que des cadavres derrière lui, femme ou enfant, il ne doit plus y avoir de différence pour lui. » Dis Frost.

« On ne va tout de même pas le laisser continuer ainsi ! Nous avons les armes ! » Déclara Raknard.

_ ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Racknard se tut et se rassit. Je passais mes doigts sur l'arrête de mon nez. Racknard avait la vingtaine passée, presque trente ans, il était aussi bouillonnant d'Eden mais il n'avait aucune retenue contrairement à la jeune femme. Et il avait soif de vengeance, j'avais demandé à chacun des gardiens de garder un œil sur lui. Pas que je n'avais pas confiance en lui mais je me méfiais de son impulsivité.

L'homme lâcha un grognement malgré tout il avait levé le sujet. Ce fut Kashikoi qui se leva pour prendre la parole et régler le conflit. Âgé de trente-neuf ans et d'une carrure imposante cet homme était un peu comme Law, calme, réfléchis et surtout autoritaire. Il s'occupait de l'entrainement de tous ceux qui le demandait comme les frères d'Eden par exemple.

« Que l'on soit bien clair, même si tu le pense très fort, Alana n'est pas une cité bâtie pour créer une armée et aller à la guerre. Ivy l'a créé pour que ceux qui le demande puisse être en sécurité. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Kashikoi se rassit tranquillement, je le remerciais d'un regard.

« Bon, maintenant que nous avons passé en revus tous les sujets et problèmes demandés, nous devrions allez nous préparer pour la fête de ce soir. »

Je souris un peu et nous quittâmes la salle tranquillement. J'eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que Maya se jeta sur moi.

« Maman ! Je t'aime vraiment trop beaucoup !

_Maya ! »

J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant Josh arriver en courant. Un coup d'œil sur ma fille et son air innocent et je compris. Josh s'arrêta devant moi, la petite blonde se cachant derrière moi. Josh avait les joues rouges de colère, son regard l'aurait tué s'il avait pu.

« Attendez, qu'est ce qu'elle a fait Josh ?

_ J'ai rien fait.

_ Maya ! Elle s'est amusée à peindre les œufs et les bébés rapaces !

_ Maya. » Dis-je en regardant ma fille.

« Sur le coup ça avait l'air très amusant. »

Je lui lançai un regard courroucé. Depuis maintenant deux ans, Josh s'occupait de la volière, au lieu d'élever des pigeons voyageurs, il dressait des rapaces. Allez savoir pourquoi mais il n'y avait que ce type d'oiseaux qui s'approchaient de lui, pour sa plus grande joie.

« Demain tu ne seras pas loupée ma chérie. Josh je vais la punir ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Je sais qu'elle sera punie mais si elle recommence je vais vraiment me mettre en colère. »

Maya cacha son visage dans le tissu de mes vêtements. Je soupirais et nous partîmes vers nos appartements. Le soir la fête fut déclarée, l'alcool, la musique et la danse battant son plein. Maya en profita pleinement sachant qu'elle serait punie dès le lendemain. Elle fut sévèrement punie le reste de la semaine en devant aider Josh à nettoyer la volière et lorsque ce fut fait, elle dû rester assise sur une chaise à devoir s'ennuyer. Pour certain ce n'était pas une punition mais croyez-moi lorsqu'il s'agit de Maya, c'était une torture. Durant cette semaine, j'avais organisé notre voyage me fiant aux rumeurs pour localiser une certaine personne et aux paroles d'Akainu pour Elle.

La veille de notre départ, on toqua doucement à ma porte et je souris en voyant Josh.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ J'aimerais aller quelque part.

_ Ah ? Tu veux qu'on t'emmène ?

_ Oui, je voudrais aller fleurir la tombe de ma mère.

_ Ça ne me gêne pas et même si elle te boude en ce moment Maya sera très contente. Va préparer tes affaires, nous partons demain à la première heure.

_ J'y vais. »

Josh repartis rapidement, jetant un coup d'œil à ma fille celle-ci étant toujours sur sa chaise elle l'ignora royalement, lançant un petit « je m'en fiche je lui parlerais pas. » qui me fit rire. Je savais qu'elle se jetterait dans ses bras dès qu'elle le verrait. Je posais nos affaires dans un coin, des personnes viendraient les récupérer pour les mettre dans ma cabine. Je passais ma main dans les cheveux de Maya qui s'ennuyait énormément, seule sur sa chaise au milieu de la pièce sans pouvoir prendre ne serait-ce qu'un objet à part les livres d'études. Je passais derrière mon bureau suivant nos différentes destinations modifiant alors l'itinéraire pour laisser une place à la demande de Josh, ça ne me prit pas longtemps d'ailleurs.

« Maman ? On va voir qui ?

_ Beaucoup de personnes. Je pense que tu vas bien les aimer.

_ Il y aura mon papa ? »

Je me stoppais un instant et la regarda, mine de rien elle avait un peu du caractère de son père et sa peau était un peu plus dorée que la mienne, moins que celle de Doflamingo malgré tout.

« Pourquoi personne ne veut me dire qui est mon papa ?

_ Parce qu'il n'y a que maman qui le sait.

_ Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ? »

Je lui caressais la joue du bout des doigts et lui souris. Elle était si petite et encore tellement innocente malgré ses bêtises.

« C'est compliqué mais un jour je te le dirais. »

Elle fit une petite moue mais ne me posa pas plus de questions. Je continuais de regarder ma fille un instant puis reviens à ma carte. Cette nuit-là Maya me rejoignit. Malgré sa présence, mes cauchemars étaient revenus.


	31. Chapter 30

Je marchais dans les rues et beaucoup de personnes me fixaient en écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise. Mais aucunes ne me ralentissaient, ils savaient tous simplement ce que je venais faire sur Baterilla. J'essayais d'effacer les visions qui me prenaient, remplaçant la réalité par les souvenirs de cette nuit. Finalement j'arrivais devant la barrière blanche, Maya eu le même réflexe que moi il y a quelques années et elle l'escalada pour regarder le large.

« Maman ! On voit tout l'océan.

_ Je sais. »

Je regardais la maison blanche qui avait été restaurée et un frisson me parcouru le dos. Je repris ma route lorsque Maya redescendit. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit en laissant une personne sortir, cette dernière regardant dans notre direction. Elle était là.

« Reste un peu derrière moi. »

Ma fille obéit docilement. J'arrivais devant Elle, son habit de Vice-amiral étendu, séchant au gré du vent. Elle me fixait les lèvres pincées, ses cheveux blond noué en un chignon sévère. Elle s'approcha de moi et je sentis le cuisant contact avec sa main. Elle se recula ensuite et posa ses yeux sur Maya. Elle fronça les sourcils un instant puis rentra dans la maison. Maya était choquée, pour ma part je ne l'étais pas, je m'y attendais et même à pire.

« Maya, si tu veux, derrière il y a une balançoire.

_ D'accord Maman. »

Elle partit vers l'endroit que je lui avais indiqué et je rentrais dans la maison, je voyais Furtif planer au-dessus de Maya et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, même à distance Josh veillait sur ma fille. Je m'arrêtais un instant en entrant dans la maison.

« Tu étais obligée de la reconstruire comme à l'origine ?

_ Je vis ici alors je fais ce que je veux. »

Je me tus et m'assis à la table.

« Ça fait longtemps, Ivy.

_ Depuis que tu m'as fait clairement comprendre que j'aurais dû mourir avec les autres au lieu de m'en sortir et que je n'étais qu'un fardeau. Sachant que tes reproches étaient tous aussi subtiles avant.

_ J'étais en colère.

_ Et moi je n'avais rien demandé.

_ Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose !

_ J'avais huit ans ! Et contrairement à toi, je n'étais pas un génie déjà en école pour me former à devenir marine !

_ Oh oui, tu es carrément devenue pirate ! Bravo ! Papa et Maman auraient honte de toi !

_ Je n'ai pas choisis de le devenir !

_ Bien sûr, miss Shichibukai ! »

Je me levais, ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec elle.

« Bon t'es toujours là en forme, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir plus.

_ Tu pars ?

_ Tu vas me retenir ? Comme la dernière fois ? »

Elle restait silencieuse puis s'assit et laissait un soupir glisser et passa ses mains sur son visage.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois tombée aussi bas.

_ Bon, je ne vais pas rester c'est bon j'ai compris, tu es la perfection. Juste pour que tu le sache, elle s'appelle Maya, c'est ma fille et j'espère que tu l'as bien regardée.

_ C'est qui le père ? »

Je la regardais un instant, elle n'avait pas changée, toujours aussi prétentieuse et inflexible.

« Crois moi, toi tu n'as perdu que ta famille, moi il m'a pris beaucoup plus. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Lorsque tu seras un peu moins campée sur tes positions et que tu voudras me revoir et la rencontrer, tu n'auras qu'à demander à Akainu, il me fera passer le message. »

Je sortis rapidement et me dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison pour atteindre le grand chêne pourvu d'une balançoire, Maya était dessus. Elle s'arrêta en me voyant.

« Maya, on y va.

_ Je vais pas rencontrer la dame ?

_ Non, elle est fatiguée, mais pour notre prochaine destination croit moi, ils voudront te rencontrer.

_ D'accord. »

Je pris sa petite main et nous repartîmes, Zane se tenait sur le pas de la porte les yeux fixés sur nous.

« Au revoir Zane.

_ Ivy. »

Elle retourna dans la maison. Je devais avouer me sentir plus mal en venant qu'auparavant, la main de Maya se resserra sur la mienne et nous repartîmes vers le port. J'avais laissé un mot pour elle. Je dois avouer envier Josh et Maya pour leur lien fraternel. Avec Zane nous n'avions jamais eu un lien aussi fort. Zane est ma sœur ainée de cinq ans. Depuis qu'elle petite elle rêvait de devenir marine et du coup s'entrainait dans ce but. Quand elle eut onze ans, mon père l'emmena dans un camp d'entraînement et elle y resta. Pour elle je n'avais jamais était autre chose qu'un profond ennui. Bref lorsque l'incident a eu lieu, n'étant pas présente, elle m'accusa d'être la cause de tout ça et à force, j'avais commencé à le croire. Zane m'obligea à rentrer dans l'armée, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre car grâce à ça j'avais appris beaucoup de choses mais maintenant un fossé s'était creusé et n'avait cessé de s'agrandir dès lors. A mes yeux, durant cette nuit, j'avais aussi perdu ma sœur.

« Maman, tu pleures ?

_ C'est rien, ma puce. Ça va passer. »

Je souris à ma fille en essuyant mes larmes d'un revers de main. Elle me tendit ses bras et je la pris contre moi.

« Merci ma chérie. Allez, on y va. »

Elle acquiesça et on arriva au bateau rapidement. Eden me sourit.

« Alors ?

_ C'était une perte de temps. On y va, par le ciel, direction le nouveau monde. »

L'équipage s'exclama par un cri pour montrer son approbation. On remonta à bord et Josh me fit un petit sourire. Je rentrais dans ma cabine tout en gardant Maya contre moi. Je me sentais lessivée. Eden se chargea de tenir le navire pendant que je me reposais. Maya resta avec elle et je restais dans ma cabine le reste du voyage. Je ne me sentais vraiment patraque à cause de cette entrevue qui m'avait chamboulé.

Les jours défilèrent doucement et Maya s'ennuyait ferme. Pour détourner son attention j'avais commencer à lui tresser les cheveux avec Eden. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et nous avions mis des vêtements plus adaptés et légers. Nous étions sur West Blue devant l'île natale de Josh.

« Ivy, l'île est en vue.

_ Alors on commence la descente, tu nous laisse à distance le temps que nous arrivions.

_ Bien m'dame ! »

Barnabas repartis dans la salle de navigation.

« Kuraï et Eden vous retiendrez ce petit tsunami, que je puisse parler un peu avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

_ Bien cap'taine. »

Je souris finissant la tresse que j'avais faite et Eden fit de même. Je me tenais au bord lorsque que nous entrèrent en contact avec l'eau. Je pris une longue vue et inspecta l'île.

« Pas de pirates, nous allons pouvoir accoster, ça va aller Josh ?

_ Ouais. Si ma tante me voit elle risque de faire une crise de nerf, après je pourrais me défendre avec le Haki si les autres m'ennuient.

_ N'abuse pas trop.

_ Merci de venir avec moi.

_ C'est rien. Prêt ?

_ Oui. »

On descendit simplement, tout comme moi lorsque j'avais posé pied à terre sur Baterilla, un silence s'installa, mais celui-ci était bien plus profond et lourd que celui que j'avais dû subir. Josh passait simplement, pas le moins du monde perturbé, un bouquet de fleur sur son épaule et dans l'autre main un seau et de quoi nettoyer une tombe convenablement. On arriva au petit cimetière et Josh n'attendit pas le déluge pour commencer à frotter avec acharnement la pierre tombale. Moi j'étais resté devant, à distance comme le petit brun me l'avait demandé. Des gosses passèrent devant moi, certain allant frapper avec acharnement sur une porte.

Je les regardais faire un peu intriguées quand une femme sortit de la maison et les écouta. Ses yeux s'agrandir et elle les releva dans notre direction. Je sentais les ennuis venir.

* * *

J'avais finis de nettoyer la tombe et j'épongeais mon front d'un revers de main. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Furtif s'était posé dessus avec Obscure, un aigle royal que j'avais élevé, il s'entendait bien avec Furtif donc tous deux réussissais à ne pas se plumer l'un et l'autre.

« Je ne t'ai pas oublié et j'avance. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'accepte et une place où je suis vraiment bien. »

Je lui parlais d'Ivy, de Maya, de Cord, de tout le monde, lui parlant des quelques petites aventures que j'avais eu et les bêtises de Maya. Lorsque je n'eus plus rien à dire, je la remerciai et lui dit au revoir, que j'essaierais de revenir quand je pourrais. Je repris ensuite mes affaires et partis simplement, Ivy avait les yeux tournés vers la maison de ma tante.

« J'ai finis. On peut y aller ?

_ Josh, là-bas. »

Je regardais dans la direction qu'elle m'indiquait, je reconnus la maison de ma tante, cette dernière à la porte à me regardait. Ce sont les personnes à côté d'elle qui me prirent au dépourvu. Shanks Le roux et Dracule Mihawk. Ils me fixaient et je reportais mon attention sur Ivy.

«Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de pirates.

_ Ils ont dû se mettre sur l'autre versant de l'île.

_ Hm, on y va ? »

Ivy m'interrogea d regard et je haussai les épaules, Furtif vint se poser sur mon épaule en lâchant un cri tandis qu'Obscure planait au-dessus de nous. La blonde partit en premier et je la suivis.

« Hey ! Gamin ! Reviens là ! »

J'avais reconnus la voix du manchot et j'accélérai le pas. Ivy avait un sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Je n'interviendrais pas Josh.

_ Je sais. »Murmurais-je.

_ Hey ! »

La main du roux se posa sur mon épaule et la réaction ne se fit pas atteindre. Furtif quitta mon épaule pour l'attaquer et Obscure piqua pour faire de même. Le roux s'écarta. Mihawk était à quelques mètres, le visage impénétrable. L'attaque des rapaces nous avaient arrêtés.

« Oi, il y avait qu'un seul poulet la dernière fois. »

Je sifflais, Obscure se posa sur mon épaule et Furtif sur mon bras.

« Ce sont des rapaces, je pensais qu'un manchot serait faire la différence. »

Je passais mes doigts sous le bec de Furtif.

« Tch, tu veux pas lâcher tes pigeons ? Ton père veut te parler. J'ai faillis me faire trancher quand il a appris pour toi !

_ Et alors ? »

Un blanc s'installa, Ivy retenait un rire. Je regardais l'œil de faucon.

« Je m'appelle Josh, douze ans, bonjour merci, au revoir. »

Les rapaces s'envolèrent et je repris ma route.

« Attend ! »

La main de Shanks se posa à nouveau sur mon épaule. Je me sentais tiré en arrière et me retrouva en face de Mihawk.

« C'est pas vrai ! Père ou fils, vous êtes tous les deux des glaçons.

_ Je suis sûr que je le suis moins que lui.

_ T'es sûr ?

_ J'ai fait le premier pas. Lui ne s'est même pas présenté pour le simple fait que son nom est partout.

_ Argh, pas mieux l'un que l'autre. Bon pour com….hey !

_ On va vous laisser tranquille. »

Ivy avait tiré le rouquin par l'oreille et s'écartait me faisant un signe d'encouragement. Je me retrouvais en face de Mihawk et le fixais, il faisait de même. Après plusieurs minutes, aucune paroles n'avaient été échangées et je lâchai un soupire et décida de rentrer au bateau. S'il n'avait rien à dire tant pis pour lui, moi je n'allais pas rester là éternellement. Je devais avouer être déçu par cet homme, autant le lui dire. Je me retournais vers lui avec un regard de reproche.

« Quand vous aurez quelques chose à me dire faites le moi savoir. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. »

Je repris mon chemin, Furtif et Obscure venant vers moi. Je sentis l'air changer et refis face à Dracule.

« Vous avez pas besoin d'utiliser le haki pour m'arrêter, dire mon nom est suffisant pour capter mon attention.

_ Ne me parles pas ainsi.

_ Vous arrivez un peu tard pour me faire la leçon.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu existais.

_ Et ? Maintenant que vous le savez et que je suis devant vous, vous n'ouvrez la bouche que pour me dire ça ? Ça m'est égal, je le savais, ma tante me l'a dit bien trop de fois pour que je l'ignore. Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai vécus avec votre réputation sur le dos, je sais qui vous êtes. »

Il fronça les sourcils et apparemment voulu faire quelque chose mais n'osa pas. Je lâchai un nouveau soupir et repris mon chemin. J'entendais ses pas derrière moi mais d'autre plus précipités se firent entendre, j'avais reconnus leur propriétaire. Je me stoppais et me retourna sachant l'accueille que j'allais recevoir. La douleur cuisante comme il y a quatre ans. Je posais mes doigts sur ma joue rougie.

« Espèce d'ingrat.

_ Bonjour ma tante, moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir.

_ Sais-tu tout ce que j'ai perdu à cause de toi ? »

Je regardais Mihawk un instant, celui-ci était surpris ne sachant pas comment réagir, mes yeux dévièrent ensuite sur ma tante. Rapidement une autre gifle glissa sur mon autre joue.

« Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux ! Tch ! Maintenant que tu as fait mumuse et que tu es revenus crois-moi je vais te faire regretter ton geste !

_ En me frappant comme la dernière fois ? Je suis assez grand pour faire mes choix.

_ Espèce de … sale bâtard ! »

Elle allait me frapper à nouveau mais sa main fut interceptée par une certaine blonde. Ivy. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

« Je vous interdit ! »

Son point s'abattit sur le visage de ma tante.

« Josh, tu as finis ?

_ Oui.

_ On y va, je ne supporterais pas de rester plus longtemps sur cette île. »

Elle repartit furibonde vers le bateau. Je me tournais vers Mihawk une dernière fois.

« Là vous auriez pu agir en tant que père. Si vous vous inquiétez quand même de moi… »

Je sortais ma vive card de ma poche et découpa un morceau pour le donner à l'épéiste.

« …vous saurez si je suis mort. »

Il fronça des sourcils mais je n'en fus guère effrayé. Je partais sur la trace d'Ivy tournant le dos à Dracule Mihawk. Moi je lui avais dit ce que je voulais, s'il en avait à me dire il devra attendre la prochaine fois. Je me sentais bien plus léger qu'avant. Un poids en moins. Ni Mihawk, ni le manchot ne nous suivaient. Ma tante était restée immobile au sol en se tenant la joue. On arrivait au port quand une tornade blonde se précipita vers nous. Maya. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ma place était ici après tout.

L'île s'éloignait et je frottais mes mains l'une contre l'autre. Il commençait à neiger les jours défilèrent à nouveau et le froid se renforçait. Eden ne cessait de trembler comme une feuille.

« E 'più freddo nel cielo! Odio questo tipo di rughe!"

Nous étions pourtant dans la salle commune, bon c'est vrai qu'il faisait étrangement froid. Maya avait le nez, les joues et les oreilles rougis et Ivy lui avait donné un élégant manteau d'hiver de couleur rose. Elle ne tenait pas en place désirant jouer dans la neige encore un peu, mais la nuit était déjà bien tombée tout comme la fatigue. Maya venait s'assoir à côté de moi et me sourit.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ?

_ Comme tu veux.

_ Ouais !

_ Seulement si tu es sage et obéissante le reste de la soirée. »

Elle fit une moue dépitée mais accepta. Comme promis elle fut sage le reste de la soirée. Elle proposa même son aide à Julius qui l'accepta de bon cœur. Personnellement j'avais bien vu cette petite lueur de malice briller dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua que le savon faisait beaucoup de bulles. La nuit elle vint se blottir contre moi et je me sentis un peu à l'étroit, entre Maya, Furtif et Obscure, je n'avais plus beaucoup de place dans mon propre lit. Je ne m'endormis que tard dans la nuit.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, je sentais un poids bouillant sur moi. Mon regard retomba sur Maya. Elle était rouge et respirai anormalement. Je posais mon front sur le sien. Elle avait une forte fièvre. Je quittai ma chambre précipitamment pour aller frapper à la cabine d'Ivy. Elle m'ouvrit après un moment, elle n'avait pas l'air bien elle aussi. Les yeux brouillés et en sueur. Elle avait l'air un peu perdu. Elle avait une dague dans la main et se radoucit en me voyant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Maya, elle est malade.

_ Quoi ? J'arrive. »

Je la conduit jusqu'à ma cadette. Elle confirma mon diagnostique et emmena Maya dans sa propre chambre. Je m'inquiétais. Ivy nous fit accélérer au court de la journée mais plus nous approchions de l'île plus le froid devenait dur. Nous ne quittions plus nos manteaux. Maya ne réapparut pas de la journée, apparemment elle avait attrapé une pneumonie.

« Eden pourquoi Ivy nous a demandé d'accélérer ? Si Maya est malade nous devrions nous arrêter sur une île le temps qu'elle soit remise sur pied.

_ Trafalgar Law.

_ Quoi ?

_ Trafalgar Law. Nous allons droit vers l'île qui lui sert de repère.

_ Comment tu sais ça ?

_ Kuraï, il est vraiment doué pour espionner, on dirait presque un fantôme. Bref, c'est lui qui a récolté cette info. Donc elle ne peut être que juste.

_ Mais pourquoi on va le voir ? Et pourquoi on ne passe pas par le ciel ?

_ Tu as vu le temps ? Il y a une tempête de neige, son nuage est plus dangereux que la mer. Pour la première question c'est parce qu'Ivy veut récupérer quelque chose qu'il a en sa possession.

_ Comme toi avec Eustass Kid ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas la même chose. Law doit être un peu plus gentleman que l'autre stupido.

_ Ouais mais t'es comme même amoureuse de ce « stupido ». »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en la voyant recracher ce qu'elle venait de boire.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

_ Rien. »

Le bateau fut secoué d'un coup, comme si quelqu'un avait retourné le bateau. Je m'étais retrouvé propulser contre le plafond. Des cris parcourant le bateau. Ivy sortit du couloir.

« Tout le monde va bien ?

_ Ouais. »

Répondirent tout l'équipage.

« Eden tu peux créer un bouclier autour du bateau ?

_ Oui. »

La voleuse le fit et réaction tout à fait normale, le bateau commença à tomber. On se retrouva soulevé dans les airs en criant à plein poumons. Ivy donna son ordre terrifié.

« Retire-le ! Retire-le ! »

La voleuse retira précipitamment le bouclier. Par chance le bateau se stabilisa directement, par moins de chance on se retrouva plaquer avec force contre le bois. Je lâchai un râle douloureux.

« Cosa succede l'inferno?

_ Aucune idée. Vous restez là, je vais voir.

Ivy quitta la salle en mettant une écharpe sur son visage et une cape en fourrure épaisse sur les épaules. Je la fixai jusqu'à ce que la porte ferme.

* * *

Je plissais les yeux on ne voyait rien à travers ce blizzard. J'avançais comme je pouvais en encourageant ceux accroché au bateau de retourner dans la salle commune sans faire d'histoire. Je dois avouer avoir une petite inquiétude pour Maya mais Kuraï veillait sur elle. Bon sang, il faisait réellement froid. J'adorais la neige mais là je dois avouer que j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas là. Je remarquais quelques silhouettes, plus bas. Je préparais mes fils, ça faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas battue sérieusement.

Je pris mon élan et sauta, utilisant mes fils pour ne pas m'étaler en beauté. Ma capuche était restée sur ma tête ne permettant à personne de me reconnaître J'atterris souplement à quelques mètres de la silhouette et fonçai vers elle. Je reconnus le bonnet tacheté et je souris. Je saisi le bâton argenté rangé sur le côté de ma cuisse et le déploya juste sous ses yeux. Il les écarquilla de surprise et esquiva de justesse, ce qu'il ne pus prévoir c'est qu'une lame se déployais à son tour et que j'emprisonnais ses main avec la chaîne que mon bâton portait, il suffisait de le séparer en deux. C'était l'arme parfaite pour moi. Pour optimiser son efficacité elle était en granit marin. Le brun me fixa et sourit.

« Barles D Ivy.

_ Trafalgar Law. »

Je souris mais ce sourire disparut bien vite en entendant le grondement de mon bâtiment. Je compris que le capitaine était à l'origine de ce phénomène et qu'en l'entravant avec mon arme je lui retirais son pouvoir.

« Merde. »


	32. Chapter 31

J'avais retiré mon arme précipitamment permettant ainsi au capitaine de reprendre possession de ses capacités et de remettre mon bateau correctement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un soupir soulagé quitter mes lèvres et confier à Law un regard reconnaissant. Il sourit en baissant un peu la visière de sa casquette.

« Ça faisait longtemps.

_ Oui.

_ Alors ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?

_ Je viens récupérer ce que je t'ai confié. »

Il ne répondit pas, paraissant déçut. Il lâcha finalement un soupir et je partis vers le bateau.

« Je vais voir si mon équipage va bien.

_ Je t'accompagne, je pourrais vous conduire à l'entrée.

_ Merci. Law. Je suis vraiment contente de te voir. »

Il sourit et m'accompagna. C'est la voix d'Eden qui nous accueillit.

« Affrettatevi accidenti a te! Julius e Barnaba di controllare ogni stanza! La squadra di meccanici andare a motore centrale verrifier se non vi è alcun problema. Quando Josh è andato Ivy?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Julius ?

_ Barnabas et moi on doit vérifier les dégâts matériels et les mécaniciens au moteur. Josh, elle demande où est passée Ivy.

_ Euh, juste là. »

L'équipage se tourna vers nous tandis qu'Eden avançait rageusement vers Law, allant pointer le capitaine du doigt en l'engueulant.

« No, ma sei un uomo malato! Non sei mai stato insegnato a chiedere prima di agire? Idioti Sick! Ma non è un pubblico pericolo! Avrebbe potuto uccidere uno di noi! Una possibilità che i nostri mobili è fissato al suolo! »

Je souris en voyant la latino aussi déchaînée.

« Questo non è Ivy divertente!

_ Désolée. »

Elle me lança un petit regard mécontent tandis que je souriais. Furibonde elle partit aider son frère. Law était assez déconcerté.

« Elle est …

_ Volcanique.

_ Oui.

_ C'est Eden.

_ La voleuse blanche avec une prime de 214million de Berry ?

_ Ouais. Elle est forte, avec un caractère de cochon mais forte. »

Law la suivit du regard un instant et pour ma part je partis m'assurer de la bonne santé des membres de mon équipage. Barnabas revint et demanda à Law s'il pouvait lui indiquer la bonne direction. Le capitaine accepta d'un signe de tête et le suivit. Je partis rapidement dans ma cabine, elle était en désordre mais rien de grave, Kuraï avait remis ma fille dans mon lit.

« Elle va mieux ?

_ Elle s'est réveillée quand on a basculé mais elle s'est déjà rendormie. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Trafalgar Law nous a accueillis en personne.

_ Chaleureux l'accueil.

_ Eden s'est déjà chargé de le lui signaler.

_ Je n'en doute pas.

_ Tu pourras rester veiller sur elle ?

_ Je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger d'ici de toute façon.

_ Merci. »

Ayant retiré son écharpe pendant qu'il gardait ma fille, je pus voir son sourire et je lui répondis de la même façon. Nous entendîmes alors des coups contre la porte, Kuraï cacha son visage rapidement et j'ouvris. C'était Law accompagné de Josh.

« On est arrivé.

_ Je suis là, je viens. »

Je fermais la porte rapidement de façon à ce que l'on ne voit pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Law partis devant et nous le suivions. Josh frottais ses mains l'une contre l'autre en soufflant dessus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux et il fit une petite grimace sans pour autant retirer ma main. Le médecin sortit alors à l'extérieur et nous dans ses pas. Je remarquais plusieurs bateaux un peu plus loin mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer leurs pavillons à cause de la tempête.

Une entrée apparue devant nous et Law l'ouvrit pour nous permettre d'entrer dans l'enceinte. Le froid ne disparu pas mais fut moins pénible. Law se stoppa à quelques pas devant nous.

« Ah, j'y pense. J'ai des invités.

_ Tu fais ce que tu veux après tout, c'est nous qui nous imposons. »

Law haussa les épaules et nous fit parcourir de nouveaux couloirs. Ceux-ci débouchèrent finalement dans une salle commune où un nombre important de regard se posa sur nous.

« On peut savoir ce que fiche un shichibukai ici ? Trafalgar.

_ Une visite de courtoisie. »Répondis-je à l'épéiste aux cheveux vert.

_ Ah ? C'est chouette ! Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque enfantine. Les journaux ne mentaient pas, le chapeau de paille était une personne assez excentrique.

« Oi ! Barles ! La voleuse est là ? »

Eustass Kidd était aussi présent avec son équipage.

« Au bateau avec Julius. »

Le pirate fronça les sourcils lâchant un petit grognement tout à fait charmant. Je lançais un regard à Law pour lui demander mon cœur. Il me fit signe et je le suivis en laissant Josh derrière. Le gamin me fit un signe de tête pour me confirmer qu'il ne craignait rien. J'accélérais un peu pour être à la hauteur du brun. Il jeta un coup d'œil et s'arrêta et je suivis son mouvement en le fixant avec curiosité.

« Un problème ?

_ Non, c'est juste que je n'aie pas envie d'entendre les moqueries de l'autre lorsque je te le donnerais.

_... ? »

Il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit mon cœur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de le regarder.

« Tu l'as gardé sur toi tout ce temps ?

_ Oui.

_ Et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée de le mettre en sécurité dans une boîte ou je ne sais pas ?

_ Entre mes mains, il est en sécurité et tu as dû remarquer que je ne l'ai pas écrasé ou abîmé par inadvertance.

_ Oui je t'en remercie d'ailleurs. Par contre j'ai une question.

_ Dit. »

Je me mordis un peu la lèvre, ce n'était pas un sujet facile à aborder, surtout avec lui. Il avait vu mon hésitation.

« Un problème ?

_ Est ce que tu as croisé Doflamingo à plusieurs reprises ? Comme s'il te suivait alors que c'est impossible. »

Il écarquilla les yeux un instant.

« Comment sais-tu ça ?

_ Je voulais juste avoir la confirmation d'un doute.

_ Donquixote te cherche, c'est ça ?

_ Oui mais comme mon cœur et avec toi ça doit faire une sorte de confusion.

_ Donc il serait plus sûr que je le garde avec moi.

_ Je déteste quand tu as raison. »

Il sourit en restant silencieux un instant.

« Il y a autre chose qui brouille sa détection, je me trompe ? »

J'écarquillais les yeux un instant avant de lâcher un soupir, on ne peut rien lui cacher à lui !

« Maya. »

Il fronçait les sourcils un instant rangeant le cœur dans sa poche.

« C'est ta fille ?

_ Oui, quand elle est à mes côté je ne ressens plus aucune pression.

_ Hm.

_ Elle est mon portrait craché.

_ Pas totalement, elle est la fille d….

_ Oui mais elle est surtout ma fille, Law. Tu verras, elle saura te conquérir. »

Il me lança un regard incrédule, je lui répondis par un simple haussement d'épaules.

« Attend. Je n'ai pas finis de parler avec toi moi.»

* * *

J'étais toujours debout dans le salon, attendant patiemment Ivy mais je devais avouer que je m'ennuyais un peu. Dans un réflexe, je m'écartai en évitant la main d'un homme.

« Oi. Je voulais juste vérifier si je ne me trompais pas.

_ Pour ?

_ Tu es le fils de Mihawk.

_ Et ? »

Je retirais ma capuche pour laisser mon visage à découvert.

« Ça pose un problème ? Je ne suis pas comme mon père.

_ Oui, t'es plus bavard. Ton paternel n'aligne pas plus de deux mots et encore si c'est absolument necessaire. »

Je levai les yeux vers l'épéiste à trois sabres. Il connaissait personnellement mon père ? Lui ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'envier et de le détester en même temps.

« Il est aussi moins expressif. Un épéiste ne doit pas montrer à quoi il pense. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son raisonnement.

« Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas suivre ses traces, moi. »

Apparemment ce que je déclarai surpris tout le monde car un silence s'installa dans la pièce et je me sentis fortement observé. C'est l'homme baraqué aux cheveux rouge qui prit la parole.

« Le fils de Mihawk ne veut pas être le meilleur épéiste. C'est vraiment comique.

_ Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de drôle.

_ T'es encore trop jeune. »

Ils avaient raison, je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Je fixais le couloir où Ivy avait disparu avec le chirurgien. Elle en mettait du temps pour récupérer son bien. Je lâchais un soupir et m'appuya contre un des murs. Les pirates faisaient la fête buvant à outrance. Je les observais tranquillement avant de me relever sur mes gardes, je dégainais Kagami. Il y avait eu un changement dans l'air, d'ailleurs les pirates le sentirent eux aussi et se préparaient à l'attaque. La porte céda juste devant mes yeux et je fus tiré en arrière par le pirate aux cheveux vert. Je reconnus la paroi qui avait fait céder la porte.

« Attendez ! N'attaquez pas ! N'attaquez pas ! »

Eden. Elle passa comme une flèche devant nous avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner. Je confirmais la direction qu'elle indiquait et la suivie partir du regard.

« Putain qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Hurla Eustass Kidd.

Je m'extirpais de la poigne de Roronoa et suivit la voleuse. Elle n'aurait pas fait ça si ce n'était pas urgent. Je les trouvais finalement. Eden employait sa langue natale ce qui faisait que personne ne comprenait y compris Ivy. Law avait l'air un peu sonné et je compris qu'il s'était pris le champ de force. J'avais déjà fait l'expérience et je savais que ce n'était pas la chose la plus agréable du monde. Je posai ma main sur son bras pour savoir s'il allait s'en remettre, il confirma d'un signe de tête. Le son de la claque résonna dans le couloir. Ivy avait ensuite attrapé Eden par les épaules pour qu'elle se calme.

« C'est bon ? Tu as les pieds de nouveau sur terre ?

_ Ouais. Ouais, je suis bien, c'est bon. C'est la panique j'ai perdu mon sang froid.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Raknard! Ha preso Alana! Attualmente sta portando lo stesso diritto di Barbanera con l'intenzione di schiacciare la città su di lui! Per la corona su tutte le persone che usa come ostaggio e le difese della città per impedire la loro fuga.

_ Je n'ai absolument rien compris.

_Elle dit que Raknard a pris Alana. Il la dirige en ce moment même droit vers un certain personnage avec l'intention de faire écraser la cité sur lui ! Pour couronner le tout il utilise les habitants comme otage et les défenses de la cité pour les empêcher de fuir. »

On se retourna vers Julius. Il était en nage malgré le froid et avait le souffle complètement saccadé.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter. »

Je me tournais vers Ivy, elle réfléchissait.

« Ivy ?

_ On y va maintenant. Excusez-nous du dérangement.

_ Hey attend. C'est grave ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda le chapeau de paille.

« On s'en occupe, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en faire pour ça. Merci pour ton hospitalité Law. »

Ivy partit comme une furie vers le bateau, je suivis le mouvement comme les autres en laissant les pirates sur place. A peine avions-nous les pieds sur le bâtiment que ce dernier leva l'ancre.

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il se passait, comment cela avait-il put arriver !? Raknard ! Je me méfiais et l'avais mis sur surveillance pourtant ! Comment avait-il pu prendre la cité ? Je bouillonnais rageusement. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. On ne se joue pas de moi sans en subir les conséquences.

Eden avait réussis à se calmer grâce à Barnabas. J'étais dans la salle de navigation où Kuraï nous avait rejoins sous l'urgence de l'événement. Je faisais des allers retours sous leurs yeux.

« Proposition maintenant.

_ Il doit avoir mis les canons en route et les habitants dans la grande salle. »Proposa Eden.

« Connaissant les habitants, Raknard a dû prendre des précautions pour qu'il ne se rebelle pas. Il a dû séparer les adultes des enfants et conduire ses derniers autres parts. » Dit Kuraï. « Enfin je pense car sinon cette information ne nous serait pas parvenu.

_ Qui l'a envoyée ?

_ Cord en utilisant Fantôme. Josh est déjà partit s'occuper de l'oiseau. »

Nous continuâmes de parler stratégie de longues heures, chaque membre d'équipage écoutant avec attention. J'avais toujours songé à ça, Alana se retournant contre nous c'est pour cette raison que j'avais pris certaines précautions sans en parler à personne. Les armes n'allaient pas nous ralentir.

« Le seul problème majeur c'est que Yaën a dû mettre le bouclier.

_ J'en fais mon affaire personnelle ! Ce bouclier doit être plus faible que ceux que je peux créer. Je vous ferais passer.

_ Alors nous comptons sur toi Eden.

_ Je suppose qu'il n'a pas pris la cité seul. Il a forcément été aidé. »Nous informa Barnabas. « Je ne suis pas un expert mais je ne pense pas que Asha, Toshi, Shino, Orgate, Frost et Kashikoi se serrait laissé faire. Si je me rappelle bien Ivy tu les as mis à ces postes pour leur personnalité mais aussi pour leur niveau de combat.

_ Oui, c'était l'une des raisons, je voulais que ce soit des personnes capables de défendre la cité. Mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle soit attaquée de l'intérieur.

_ Oui, maintenant c'est chose faite.

_ Merci de la précision Kuraï.

_ J'ai une autre question.

_ Oui Mily ?

_ Ta fille et Josh. On va les déposer où ? »

Je restais silencieuse avant de pâlir et d'écarquiller les yeux. Comment avais-je pus oublier ça. Etais-je à ce point aveuglée par la colère ? Au point d'oublier les deux mineurs présents sur mon bateau ?

« Avoue que tu n'y a pas pensé.

_ Je reste ici. »

On se retournait dans un même mouvement. Josh était dans l'entre bâillement de la porte.

« Je suis assez mature et vous êtes témoin, pour prendre les décision me concernant. Je sais me battre et je veux défendre Alana parce que c'est chez moi et que chaque personne y étant présent fait parti de ma famille. »

Son regard était droit, sans aucun faiblesse et remplis de détermination. Nous n'allions pas pouvoir lui faire changer d'avis. J'accusais le coup et laissais un soupir m'échapper.

« Et pour Maya ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien préparé dans ce genre de situation.

_ Nous n'avons qu'à la confier à quelqu'un.

_ Et qui ?

_J'ai une idée mais pour cela il faudrait que tu me fasses confiance.

_ Alors fait le Kuraï, je compte sur toi. »

Il acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. J'avais toute confiance en lui et je refusais de savoir ma fille en danger, bon c'était exactement la même chose pour Josh mais il voyait cela autrement. Je posais ma main sur la carte.

« Alors voilà le plan d'attaque pour reprendre Alana. »

* * *

J'avais la tête bouillonnante et pourtant j'avais froid. J'avais beaucoup dormi et oncle Kuraï avait veillé sur moi. Mais depuis que maman était revenu il y avait beaucoup d'agitation. Tonton Kuraï était rentré dans ma chambre et avait pris un sac. Il fourrait mes vêtements dedans.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose à Alana et nous devons y retourner le plus rapidement possible mais c'est dangereux donc toi je vais t'emmener dans un endroit où tu seras en sécurité.

_ Quoi ? Mais maman ? Et grand frère Josh il vient ?

_ C'est ta maman qui m'a demandé et elle passera avant que nous partions, Josh a décidé de rester.

_ Je ne veux pas partir.

_ Tu es en danger ici. »

Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes larmes de rouler sur mes joues. Avec la fièvre, mes yeux étaient encore plus brouillés. Je ne voulais pas partir. Kuraï m'aida à me lever et à m'habiller chaudement avant de passer une cape en fourrure par-dessus mon manteau déjà bien fourré.

« Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes plus malade que tu ne l'es déjà. »

Je fourrais mon visage dans son épaule cachant un peu mes larmes. Je répétais que je ne voulais pas partir et que je voulais rester avec maman mais Kuraï restait silencieux. Il nous fit sortir de la cabine et maman arriva devant nous. Je tendis mes bras vers elle et elle me pris en venant embrasser mes joues le plus possible.

« On ne sera pas long et Kuraï va t'emmener dans un endroit où personne ne pourra te faire de mal. Soi courageuse et tu seras très sage, je te fais confiance ma chérie.

_ Je veux rester avec toi.

_ Je viendrais te chercher quand tout sera réglé. »

Je retenais à nouveau mes larmes. Maman m'embrassait de plus belle mais je n'étais pas mieux pour autant. Elle retira un objet de sa poche. La petite boite à musique que j'adorais.

« Tu pourras l'écouter autant que tu veux ma chérie, n'oublie pas que je t'aime plus que tout. »

Elle regarda Kuraï et ce dernier parti avec moi dans ses bras. Je tendis mes mains vers maman l'appelant en criant.

« MAMAN ! »

J'ai beaucoup pleuré après et Kuraï m'avait consolé du mieux qu'il avait put. Il nous conduisit jusqu'à une petite île. Là, il traversa la forêt et s'arrêta devant une maison à la porte de laquelle il frappa. Une femme en sortit et se stoppa en voyant le visage de Kuraï.

« Impossible…

_ Salut Dadan. »

* * *

Pour ceux qui veulent absolument savoir ce que dit Eden, allez sur google translation ^^

Encore merci à Lisen-chan.


	33. Chapter 32

Alana était devant nous, plongée dans un silence pesant et sans aucune lumière. Il nous avait fallu trois jours pour réussir à rattraper la cité sachant que nous avions dû sacrifier nos nuits pour réaliser cet exploit. Nos nerfs étaient à vif mais nous étions parés, armés et prêt à nous battre. Eden avait levé son bouclier pour nous permettre de passer, son frère était à ses côtés. Elle avait essayé de le ligoter dans le garde-manger mais nous avions réussis à l'en empêcher. Elle nous avait maudits dans sa langue maternelle à n'en plus finir et Julius n'avait pas osé nous traduire ces paroles. Et je m'en passais fortement. Kuraï pour mon plus grand soulagement était revenu la nuit dernière m'affirmant que ma fille était en sécurité. J'en fus grandement soulagée.

Mais l'inquiétude avait été rapidement balayée. Nous avions une bataille à mener. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, je pris une profonde inspiration et nous franchîmes le bouclier que Yaën avait conçut. Les armes commencèrent à se déclencher, provoquant une tension chez mes hommes, mais j'appuyais sur le bouton de mon escargophone et elles se désactivèrent.

« Ivy ?

_ Juste une précaution au cas où. Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait de plus.

_ Dommage. Brrr. Ça me fait froid dans le dos ce silence. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Restez sur vos gardes. Ils doivent déjà être extrêmement vexés que les armes et le bouclier ne nous est pas freiné. Nous sommes bien d'accord, j'espère, si vous savez que votre adversaire est plus fort, que vous ne tenterez pas le diable. Et je vous prierais de ne pas mourir. »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Je dois avouer ne pas être non plus à mon aise avec ce silence. Le calme avant la tempête. Je commençais à étendre mes fils. Je sentais chaque vibration et comme nous le pensions les adultes étaient dans la grande salle. Je cherchais maintenant les enfants. Je les trouvai enfin, dans une salle souterraine en dessous de la volière. Je fis part de cette nouvelle information à la personne chargée de cette partie du plan.

Le bateau se stoppa et je partis en tête de mes hommes. Là nous nous séparâmes en plusieurs groupes. Je fonçais pour ma part droit vers l'investigateur de ce désordre avec la ferme intention de lui remonter les bretelles avec enthousiasme. Je remontais les marches tout en évitant quelques projectiles. Ça y est, la bataille commençait. Des hommes apparurent et s'attaquèrent à moi. Je sortis mon arme et me défendis, mes fils s'enroulant autour de leurs corps pour les laisser ensuite suspendus au-dessus du vide. Je n'en avais tué aucun, ce n'était pas à moi de décider de leur sort, du fait qu'ils doivent vivre ou mourir. Je continuais de parcourir ces couloirs, qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, était sans aucun danger. Tout semblait lugubre et sans vie. Je chassais ces pensées d'un mouvement de tête, il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre alors que rien n'avait totalement commencé. Je me trouvais maintenant en face de la porte massive conduisant à la salle que nous utilisions pour nos réunions.

Raknard y était. Il était assis sur le siège le plus imposant, un regard hautain sur le visage. Un sourire apparut sur ces lèvres tandis que pour ma part je fronçais les sourcils. Il se leva lentement.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi rapide.

_ Raknard. Je viens t'arrêter. »

Il ricana et je me mis en position de combattre.

« Je ne te laisserais pas mettre en périls l'avenir de cette cité !

_ On va voir ça ! Serpent ! »

Je fis une petite grimace en voyant une quantité impressionnante de serpents sortirent de ces manches. Je n'étais déjà pas fan de ces bestioles mais là c'était pire.

« Je vais écraser la cité sur Barbe-Noire !

_ Tu as pensé aux habitants ?

_ Des insectes sans importance.

_ Tch ! Tu baisses encore plus dans mon estime Raknard !

_ Je vais t'écraser et te garder en vie assez longtemps pour que tu puisses voir le spectacle ! »

Je tranchais les serpents trop près en évitant leurs crochets avant d'utiliser mes fils pour me maintenir au-dessus d'eux et courir vers mon adversaire. Raknard sauta à son tour, essayant d'utiliser mes fils à son avantage mais ce ne fut pas le cas. J'allais le trancher lorsqu'il utilisa son bras comme bouclier.

« Hebi Hebi no Mi, Cobra Cracheur ! »

J'évitais de justesse ses griffes acérées, perdant un peu l'équilibre mais je réussis à me rattraper.

« Hey t'es pas au courant mais normalement les serpents n'ont pas de main !

_ Va te faire, l'araignée ! »

Je me précipitais à nouveau vers lui et quelques serpents, qu'il avait lâché, avaient réussis à trouver mes fils et s'y enroulaient pour ensuite tenter de se rapprocher de leur cible, c'est-à-dire moi. Je montais encore d'un cran et attaqua à nouveau Raknard. Je ne lui laisserais pas l'avantage. Pour Alana.

* * *

Je me mordis la lèvre en grimaçant. Je relevais mon bouclier et lançai mes dagues dans le corps de mes adversaires. Je me relevais et épousseta mes vêtements. Deux bras puissants me saisir et se resserrèrent sur mon corps avec violence. Je lâchais un gémissement en essayant de me libérer. La personne qui me tenait se pencha alors en arrière avec l'intention de me fracasser le crâne contre le sol. Je créais un bouclier et fis lâcher prise à mon adversaire qui se retrouva propulsé un peu plus loin.

Je me redressais et récupérais les dagues que j'avais lancées avant que l'autre gorille ne se relève. Ce qui ne tarda pas mais je ne le remarquai que lorsque son point s'abattit sur ma joue. Je « volais » jusqu'à entrer en contact avec l'un des piliers où je retombais au sol bien sonnée.

« Bah alors Eden ? Tu n'arrives pas à te battre ?

_ Sta 'zitto!

_ Je ne crois pas non. Prépare-toi ! »

Il se saisit d'un marteau et commençait déjà à frapper l'air pour essayer de m'atteindre. Je me protégeais avec mon bouclier mais sous la force des impacts je reculais de plus en plus et mon bras encaissait tous les coups. C'était ça le problème majeur avec mon bouclier, chaque choc encaissé se répercutait sur moi. Autant dire que lorsqu'ils l'avaient testé avec la bombe j'avais eu un mal de chien à rester debout après. Je grimaçais un peu plus à chaque coup. Prenant une profonde respiration je relâchai mon bouclier et l'expulsa le plus loin possible, entrainant le gorille qui se prit la paroi en pleine face. Il grogna et réattaqua.

J'esquivais de mon mieux mais par rapport à lui j'étais une petite fourmi. Je gardais mon épée courte en main. Je me jetais sur lui et lui fit de même. Je me servais de mon bouclier pour esquiver ou prendre appui pour ensuite lui infliger une blessure. Après plusieurs minutes d'esquives et de feinte nous étions tous les deux dans un état peu engageant.

J'essuyais ma lèvre d'un revers de main. Il fallait que je le mette hors-jeu maintenant car là je n'allais pas tenir plus longtemps. Je tendis ma main pour tenter une chose mais le marteau s'abatis sur mon poignet le brisant net. Je ne pus retenir un cri douloureux en gardant le membre blessé contre moi.

« Je vais te briser sec, voleuse à deux Berry. »

Il leva son marteau au-dessus de lui. Avec les dernières forces qu'il me restait je créais une sphère mais celle-ci était dans le corps de mon adversaire venant se resserrer autour de son cœur. Il écarquilla les yeux et se mit à cracher du sang avant de s'écrouler juste devant moi.

Autant dire que j'avais lâché un soupir extrêmement soulagé. Je me relevai rapidement et descendis au laboratoire où j'emprisonnai les adversaires dans une sphère.

« Eden !

_ Yaën, Daren, tout le monde. Vous allez bien ?

_ Non, libère nous maintenant ! »

Je les détachais rapidement et Yaën se précipita vers le tableau de bord tandis que Daren examinait mon bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yaën ?

_ Pas de bonnes nouvelles, je le crains. »

* * *

Je me glissais telle une ombre. Ils étaient nombreux, tous biens plus grands que moi, il faut dire aussi que je n'ai que douze ans. Je voyais la trappe et j'entendais la voix des enfants à travers. Je n'étais pas rassuré sans mes rapaces mais pour une raison de sécurité je les avais enfermés dans ma cabine. Je me mordis un peu la joue et me décida à attaquer. Dégainant Kagami je me jetai sur le première adversaire. Il sortit une lance et répondit avec acharnement. Je suivis le moindre de ses mouvements, prévoyant la moindre attaque pour ensuite répliquer efficacement, Cord m'avait appris à me battre et ce n'est pas pour rien.

Je lui fis une large entaille au torse et il s'écroula. Maintenant, fini l'échauffement, passons aux plats de résistance. Les hommes se jetèrent sur moi sans crainte et j'allais devoir utiliser la capacité de Kagami pour m'en sortir. J'interceptais le premier coup en posant ma deuxième main sur la garde. Un nouveau coup résonna et l'épée se sépara en deux pour donner deux lames jumelles. Je souris et lança l'originale plus loin et laissa la doublure donner une nouvelle copie. Kagami était unique. Elle avait la capacité de se copier elle-même autant de fois que son utilisateur le désirait.

Je continuais d'attaquer du mieux que je pus mais je n'en sortais pas indemne. J'avais un énorme bleu à la joue et sur le corps. J'avais reçus un coup assez violant pour me propulser plus loin. Je tentais de me débarrasser du dernier obstacle quand une explosion se fit entendre, détournant notre attention et je vis le bâtiment principal s'écrouler. J'écarquillais les yeux, Ivy, Eden et Kuraï étaient partis dans cette direction.

« Ça doit être les bombes. Ils n'ont même pas dû sentir le coup venir.

_ C'est pas une bombe ça, c'est autre chose.

_ Qu'est ce tu veux dire gamin ?

_ Le feu ne réagit pas comme ça lorsqu'il y a une explosion.

_ Et moi je reviens rapidement à l'attaque ! »

Je passais devant lui, allant ouvrir la trappe.

« Pas assez rapide pour moi. »

Il tomba lourdement au sol dans une gerbe de sang. Lorsque la trappe s'ouvrit les enfants hurlèrent d'abords de terreur et ensuite de joie en me reconnaissant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rosir un peu.

« Faites le moins de bruit possible, je vais vous conduire au bateau, là vous n'en bougerez plus.

_ Compris.

_ Allons-y. »

Ils sortirent tous en vitesse et me suivirent comme promis. On arriva rapidement au bateau, j'avais mis hors d'état de nuire ceux qui tentaient de nous ralentir et je les conduisis jusqu'à la cabine d'Ivy, comme elle me l'avait demandé. Hana me saisit par la manche lorsque je voulus repartir.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient tuer tous les oiseaux que tu as élevé parce qu'ils ont attaqués les méchants messieurs.

_ Quoi ?! »

Je sortis du bateau à la vitesse de l'éclair, retournant à la volière le plus rapidement possible où je montais les marches quatre à quatre en ne faisant pas dans la dentelle lorsqu'un ennemi tentait de m'arrêter. Hors de question qu'ils tuent mes amis ! J'arrivais au sommet mais j'arrivais trop tard. Ils avaient saccagés l'endroit et de nombreux œufs étaient éclatés à terre, tous comme les corps inanimés de mes amis. Je me mordis la lèvre et ne pus retenir mes larmes.

Malheureusement, le bâtiment se mit à trembler et craqueler. Un très mauvais signe.

* * *

Kuraï avait dû mettre le paquet pour qu'une telle explosion ait lieu. Je ne vis pas l'attaque de Raknard et fut propulsée contre le mur. Je lâchai un grognement sourd et retomba lourdement au sol.

« Tu sais, de toute façon Ivy même si elle n'atteint pas Barbe-Noire, Alana va sombrer sous les yeux de tous !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Que j'ai bousillé les réacteurs. Même si Alana n'écrase pas Barbe-Noire je suis bien décidé à vous obliger à le faire ! »

Je réussi à lui trancher la jambe d'un mouvement souple mais il cracha je ne sais quoi qui m'aveugla alors. Je retombais au sol et grimaça en remarquant que les serpents m'empêchaient de voir avec mes fils. Je vis la silhouette de Raknard se jeter sur moi. Je me protégeai avec mon bras me je sentis très nettement ses crochets pénétrer ma peau. Merde !

Je l'envoyais à l'autre bout de la pièce et frottais mes yeux de mon bras intact, ma vue s'éclaircis un peu mais pas assez pour empêcher ce sale serpent de s'enfuir. Je n'hésitai pas un instant à trancher les serpents encore vivants. Je tentais de poursuivre le traitre mais malgré sa jambe en moins il allait vite. Trop pour moi qui me cognais partout à cause de ma vue. Il entra dans le port et prit possession d'un des bâtiments. Pas mon bateau mais l'un des plus rapides. J'ai tenté de l'empêcher de partir, réellement, mais rien n'y fit.

« Raknard ! »

Il se tourna vers moi je crois.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, la guerre va éclater et Alana en sera le déclencheur ! »

Je lâchai un cri rageur. J'allais sauter mais deux bras m'en empêchèrent.

« Ivy ! Arrête ! On a d'autre problème.

_ Kuraï ! Lâche-moi ! Je vais lui faire la peau !

_ Ivy la cité va s'écraser ! »

Je me stoppais en relevant les yeux sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

« Grouilles, viens ! »

J'acquiesçai mais après seulement un pas je m'écroulai inconsciente dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression que mon corps brûlait. Du poison.

* * *

Nous étions dans la salle de navigation, le regard posé sur l'île qui se rapprochait.

« On va s'écraser ?

_ Oui mais tu peux limiter les dégâts. Mettez tout le monde dans les bateaux, ceux qui pensent pouvoir rester en vie ici malgré le fait que l'île va bientôt s'écraser alors restez. Eden tu vas créer un bouclier.

_ Bien.

_ Pas autour d'Alana.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu vas le créer autour de cette île.

_ Pourquoi ?!

_ Parce qu'Alana peut être reconstruite et qu'ici nous pouvons sauver un maximum de gens. Dans leur cas à eux c'est impossible. Wicks tu l'emmène sur l'île. Maintenant !»

La voleuse lâcha un grognement mais elle obéit. Wicks se transforma en corbeau et transporta la voleuse sur l'île. Je me mordis la lèvre.

« Ou est Ivy ?

_ Dans un sale état. Raknard l'a empoisonnée. Daren fait son possible.

_ Quelqu'un à de l'alcool ?

_ Moi.

_ Sers moi un verre.

_ Oui, Yaën. »

Mon collègue me servit un verre et je le savourai. Autant en profiter si ce sont mes derniers instants.

« Bon si on crève autant vous dire que j'ai été ravis de travailler avec vous et de vous avoir rencontré. »


	34. Chapter 33

Le spectacle était au-delà des mots. Une horreur. Des silhouettes se tenaient debout, les yeux perdus dans le vague. La plupart étaient blessées et désorientées. La cité s'était effondrée lorsqu'elle avait percuté le bouclier d'Eden qui entourait l'ile. Ce dernier s'était disloqué à peine quelques minutes après le choc. Un nuage de poussière glissait sur la cité, découvrant petit à petit la catastrophe. On entendait des cris, des pleurs et des plaintes. La plupart des bâtiments s'étaient effondrés, ne laissant plus aucunes idées de leur

splendeur. Grâce au bateau, tous les enfants et beaucoup d'adultes avaient pu être sauvés. Malgré ça, la majorité étaient resté sur l'île, désormais champ de désolation. Des cadavres étaient au sol et sans doute d'autres se trouvaient sous les gravats. L'infirmerie installée à la hâte était déjà bondée et les médecins ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Sur l'île, Wicks avait dû rattraper Eden car la voleuse s'était écroulée. Elle saignait du nez et respirais difficilement, le visage fermé et les yeux clos. Le pauvre homme la secoua mais elle n'eu aucune réaction. Il l'appela et tenta de la réveiller mais la jeune femme n'avait pas esquissée un seul geste. Des voix se firent entendre et il se retourna. Les habitants de l'île. Quelques maisons s'étaient écroulées sous le souffle de l'impact et les gens étaient pas mal perdus et gardaient une distance par rapport à cet homme qui tenait la femme inconsciente dans ses bras. Ayant fait parti du voyage de l'expédition qu'Ivy avait organisé, il reconnut facilement cette île. L'île natale de Josh. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient l'aider. Wicks les appela, suppliant une aide mais les habitants reculèrent. Miraculeusement l'aide vint d'autres personnes. Shanks le roux et Dracule Mihawk.

Cord avait réussi à atteindre le bateau. Il cherchait quelqu'un mais il était introuvable.

« C'est Shanks le roux, il est avec Dracule Mihawk.

_ Attendez il a trois bateaux pirates qui arrive de l'autre côté.

_ C'est les Mugiwara ! Avec l'équipage du Kidd et les Hearts Pirate ! »

Une lueur d'espoir naquit en chacun d'eux. Pourvus qu'ils viennent aider.

« Mr. Wichman ! »

Le vieillard se retourna vers une petite fille presque en larmes.

« La volière ! Josh, il est retourné à la volière. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, pâlissant fortement. Il sortit la vive-card qu'il gardait dans sa poche. Elle brûlait. La peur lui saisit les tripes. Il parcourut les ruines du regard avant de repérer les restes de la volière. Merde, le bâtiment s'était écroulé. L'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy avait débarqué et il fit appel à deux des hommes qui acquiescèrent et tous trois partirent vers les décombres. A peine arrivé qu'ils commencèrent à retirer les gravats, creusant le plus profondément.

L'épéiste brun était préoccupé, la vive Card que son fils lui avait confié avait commençé à brûler. Il avait aidé beaucoup de personnes mais les dégâts étaient considérables.

« On a besoin d'aide par-là ! Il y a un gamin qu'est coincé !»

Le shichibukai partit apporter son aide. Il reconnut Roronoa Zoro qui le salua d'un signe de tête et continua sa tâche. Ils retournèrent les ruines un long moment mais tout ce qu'ils arrivaient à sortir des décombres s'étaient des cadavres de rapace. Un homme trouva un cadavre d'homme puis un deuxième et un troisième. La plupart d'entre eux portaient de graves blessures faites avec une épée. Épée qui fut découverte par le cuisinier du chapeau de paille. La dite lame chatouillait la mémoire de l'épéiste. Plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir de trouver un survivant s'amenuisait.

* * *

J'avais mal, je grimaçais et laissais un grognement m'échapper. Je ne pouvais même pas bouger et du sang m'empêchait d'ouvrir mon œil droit sans parler de mon nez. Mon bras droit était dans un mauvais état, bien déchiqueté et j'avais reçus un rocher sur l'épaule, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'elle soit déboitée. Ma jambe droite était bloquée sous les gravats mais je la sentais encore donc c'était plutôt bon signe. Je grimaçais encore, j'avais mal au crâne et du mal à respirer. Mon attention fut reportée par la boule de plume que j'avais réussis à récupérer. Un busard à peine sortit de l'œuf. Je l'avais vu juste au moment où le plafond avait cédé. C'était le seul survivant du massacre. Il piailla un peu et de ma main libre je passai mon doigt sous son bec. Il avait bien choisit son moment pour naître.

Je suppose que maintenant j'étais sa seule famille. Mon cœur s'alourdit un peu. J'aurais bien aimé reparler à mon père et le connaître un peu plus. Je retiens mes larmes difficilement, je ne voulais pas mourir. Un bruit d'éboulement résonna jusqu'à moi. Des échos de voix également. Le bébé busard piailla plus fort et je me mordis la lèvre, son cris me faisait mal au crâne. Les voix étaient plus fortes, je commençais à crier en espérant que quelqu'un m'entende. N'importe qui.

« Je suis là ! Oh ! On est là ! Quelqu'un ! Je suis coincé ! »

Il y eu un silence et je criais de plus belle.

« On est là ! Sortez nous de là !»

S'ils m'entendaient alors ils allaient pouvoir me repérer. Je fus rassuré en entendant plus de bruit de gravas. Les voix devenaient plus claires mais en contrepartie il y avait plus de poussière et je me repliais un peu sur moi-même pour protéger le petit busard, pas question de le laisser mourir maintenant. Je me mordis la lèvre car en bougeant la douleur de mon épaule s'était douloureusement réveillée. La lumière transperça alors mes ténèbres et je lâchai un petit grognement, étant aveuglé par l'éclat soudain. Puis je sentis une puissante main sur mon crâne.

« Hey ! Le gamin de Mihawk qu'est ce tu fiches là ?

_ Roronoa.

_ Ça va ?

_ Euh … Bah je suis un peu coincé et je viens de recevoir un immeuble sur le crâne.

_ C'était pas une bonne idée. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu avant de grimacer en me tenant la tête.

« Oi ! J'ai trouvé le gamin ! Il est coincé ! »

Ma tête commençait à tourner. Roronoa dégagea un peu les gravas autour de moi sans toucher à ceux qui coinçaient ma jambe au cas où. Je relâchais l'oisillon et Roronoa le prit entre ses mains.

« Tu t'es fait écraser pour ça ?

_ Il n'a plus personne. Ils ont massacré les rapaces. »

Il remonta un instant et d'autre personne apparurent, en premier Cord.

« Bah alors ? Tu t'éclates à faire ce genre de chose maintenant ? »

Il m'assit un peu et regarda mon épaule.

« Déboitée et ton bras est sans doute cassé. »

Je n'avais rien dit mais rien qu'en regardant mon visage je suis certain que n'importe qui aurait compris que j'avais envie d'hurler de douleur. Puis je le vis. Il était là un peu plus haut et je crus apercevoir une lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire un peu.

« Mihawk, vous voulez bien venir ici ? »

Je fus surpris et Cord me sourit tandis que l'épéiste venait prendre place en me tenant fermement. Je crois que j'ai dû rougir un peu, voir beaucoup, car Cord fit un petit commentaire.

« Tu te trahis gamin. Mihawk tenez le ferment et tirez le vers vous. Josh serre les dents. »

J'acquiesçais en prenant une profonde inspiration. Les hommes commencèrent à soulever la roche. Je me crispais, me mordant la lèvre en fermant les yeux et ne pouvant retenir mes larmes et un grognement douloureux. Mon père me tiens un peu plus fort et lorsque le membre fut libéré, il me tira et je me sentis soulevé. Cord revint vers moi, il me prit le bras.

« Bon gamin, tu comptes jusqu'à trois. »

Je m'accrochais à mon père instinctivement.

« Un. »

Cord resserra sa prise sur mon bras.

« De.. »

Le craquement sinistre dû faire frémir plus d'un. Moi le premier, je ne pus retenir une plainte en insultant copieusement mon maitre.

« 'Tain ! T'avais dit trois ! »

Il ricana et posa ses doigts sur mon épaule.

« Ah … elle n'est pas remise. Et bien coincée en plus. »

Sans blague, je ne l'avais pas senti. Cord parla encore mais je devais avouer avoir légèrement perdu conscience durant un instant. Il coinça mon bras avec un morceau de tissu et mon père me souleva.

« Emmenez-le à la tente des médecins. »

J'ouvris les yeux à demi-conscient. La douleur était une réelle torture et lorsque je vis l'état de ma jambe j'eu une profonde nausée. Mihawk me sortit des ruines et partis vers la tente blanche instalée un peu plus loin. J'étais certain de perdre conscience d'un instant à l'autre.

« Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je t'aime bien. »

Je ne pus attendre une réponse car l'obscurité m'entoura violemment.

* * *

« Ivy rassit-toi !

_ Fichez moi la paix ! Je vais bien, occupez-vous des autres ! »

Daren essayait de me retenir mais un regard de ma part et il s'écarta. Il m'avait déjà injecté l'un de nos plus puissants antipoison et effectué des soins provisoires. Je ferais le reste plus tard. Mes yeux se posèrent sur les lits et les visages qui m'étaient familiers. Je reconnus Eden, la voleuse était amochée et inconsciente et Julius près d'elle. D'après Daren, son cerveau n'avait pas supporté une utilisation aussi intense de son pouvoir et elle avait plongé dans un coma pour s'en remettre. Plus loin Yaën était étendu, il avait un énorme bandage sur le crâne et son bras était mis en écharpe. Il me lança un regard chagriné. Plus loin, Josh dormait à point fermé malgré sa forte fièvre, sa jambe était en mauvais état et Daren craignait une amputation. Son épaule avait était replacée avec difficulté et comme Cord l'avait estimé son bras était cassé. Tout ça sans compter les nombreuses hématomes et contusions. Mais une chose me consola, près de lui, se tenait Dracule Mihawk. Il veillait sur lui avec les trois rapaces encore vivants, sans compter l'oisillon toujours retourné par le nouveau monde qui l'entourait.

Je baissai les yeux et continua mon chemin, sortant de la tente. Je me mordis la lèvre. Le travail que j'avais mené durant ces quatre années avait été détruit si facilement. Je passais ma main devant mes yeux, ma vue était encore un peu floue mais c'était mieux qu'au début. Nous avions installé le campement de fortune dans le champ de fleurs que Maya aimait tant. Les Hearts Pirates s'étaient rapidement occupés des blessés. Les Kidd Pirates avaient eu la gentillesse de s'occuper des décombres avec les Mugiwaras et l'équipage de Shanks le roux. Les gens de l'île avait accepté de nous donner le matériel nécessaire au soin et nous abriter mais sans plus.

Je me retournais vers la personne qui s'approchait. Kuraï. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé.

_ Ça va aller. Nous pouvons reconstruire la cité.

_ Ivy, la marine va sans doute arriver d'ici quelques jours et comme ils ont eu vent de la présence de Mihawk ici ils ont demandé à un autre shichibukai de venir voir les dégâts.

_ Donquixote Doflamingo.

_ Oui. Il va arriver rapidement.

_ Je veux Maya.

_ Crois-moi, elle est mieux là où elle est. La personne à qui je l'ai confié à toujours adoré les petites filles. Elle la pouponnera comme une princesse.

_ Hm.

_ Barles ! »

Je me retournais vers mon nouvel interlocuteur, Kidd.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Elle est où la voleuse ? »

Je baissais les yeux un instant en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Ça n'allait pas être facile cette histoire.

« Alors ?

_ Avec Julius. »

Le rouquin fronçait fortement les sourcils.

« Où ?

_ La tente numéro sept. »

Il repartit rageusement. Kuraï le regardait partir et mis de longues minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ivy.

_ Oui ?

_ Il sait que Julius est le frère d'Eden ?

_Non, pourquoi ? »

Je donnais un coup de pied dans l'un des cailloux devant moi.

« Ivy, Eustass Captaine Kidd.

_ …

_ Eden.

_ Oui et ?

_ « Avec Julius » ? »

Je me stoppais alors comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir. Je partis en courant vers la tente et évita de justesse Julius. Le pauvre atterrit plus loin, rattrapé par Kuraï. Kidd était hors de lui.

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle, sale ordure. »

Killer et Ben Beckman tentèrent de calmer le capitaine mais celui-ci les envoya paître d'un mouvement.

« Je vais te tuer ! »

Il était plus qu'à quelques pas de l'argenté et je m'interposais à mes risques et périls.

« Attend Kidd ! Il y a un malentendu là !

_ Dégage ! Je vais le tuer !

_ C'est son frère ! Le frère cadet d'Eden ! »

Il se stoppa, dévisageant le cadet.

« S'il te plaît ne rajoute pas un mort au bilan de cette catastrophe.

_ Son frère ?

_ Oui.

_ Elle a un frère ?!

_ Quatre. »

Il continuait de dévisager Julius. Kuraï l'aidait à se relever et je crois bien que Kidd lui avais cassé le nez. Kidd me regarda alors en pointant sa main dans la direction de la tente, Law venait d'ailleurs d'en sortir.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi elle est dans cette état ?

_ Elle a dû étendre son bouclier sur l'île pour pouvoir la protéger de l'impact.

_ L'île ? A côté ?

_ Oui.

_ Avec ces enfoirés qui refusent de vous accorder ne serait-ce qu'une petite aide ?

_ Oui.

_ Je vais les butter.

_ Non ! »

Il fronçait une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

« Je crois qu'il y a eu largement assez de victimes aujourd'hui. Et les médecins sont tous déjà bien assez occupés. »

Il rageait mais retourna dans la tente. Julius y fut également conduit.

« Ivy ? »

Je me retournais vers Law. Il essuyait ses mains en sang.

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait, toi et tous les autres.

_ Tu devrais aller remercier Luffy, c'est lui qui nous à traîné jusqu'ici. Bon je dois avouer que j'avais l'intention de te suivre quand même.

_ Merci de l'avoir fait. »

Il fit un mince sourire et tendit sa main vers moi.

« Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en ce Daren mais je veux faire mon propre diagnostique.

_ Je dois voi….

_ Je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

Il s'assit sur une caisse et j'obéis docilement en m'asseyant en face de lui. Il m'ausculta rapidement.

« Je vais retirer ces pansements et te recoudre. »

C'est vrai que Daren n'avait mis que du provisoire. Law commença son travail avec cet air concentré qui le rendait adorable.

« J'ai cru comprendre que les enfants n'ont rien.

_ Oui, à part Josh, aucun d'eux n'a été blessés.

_ Donc ta fille va bientôt montrer le bout de son nez ?

_ Pas pour le moment, avant d'arriver ici j'ai demandé à Kuraï de l'emmener dans un endroit en sécurité.

_ Hm. »

Je vis un ours polaire se précipiter dans notre direction avec les autres Hearts. Law eut juste le temps de finir et de s'écarter que je me retrouvais à nouveau au sol. Les retrouvailles. Autant dire que je ne pus retenir toutes mes larmes. Chacun d'eux me serra fort pour ensuite me parler sans que je n'arrive à saisir la moitié de ce qu'ils me disaient. Grâce à eux, je pus rire un peu. Une petite consolation.

Une odeur de nourriture flotta rapidement dans l'air. Tous les cuisiniers s'étaient mis à l'œuvre pour nous fournir un repas chaud et bon. Je les laissais partir avant moi, allant régler quelques affaires avant de les rejoindre autour du feu. Cord me fit signe.

« Kuraï nous l'a dit, tu comptes leurs annoncer quand ?

_ Maintenant. »

Je me relevais pour que tout le monde puisse me voir. D'ailleurs tout le monde à part les médecins et les blessés étaient présents.

« Je vais être un peu brutal mais vous devriez partir le plus rapidement possible. Les marines arrivent et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient très envie de coopérer avec vous. Croyez-moi, je n'ai pas de mots pour vous exprimer ma gratitude. Mais pour votre sécurité vous devriez quitter les lieux avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

_ Tu penses que vous allez pouvoir vous en sortir ? » Demanda le chapeau de paille.

_ Oui.

_ Nous avons combien de temps ?

_ Jusqu'à demain midi maximum, vous pouvez rester dormir ici.

_ Alors nous le ferons. Et puis on risque de te causer pas mal d'ennuis si on reste. »

Je reconnus alors l'homme qui avait battu Big Mom et Shanks le roux. Un homme sérieux et réfléchi qui mettait sa fierté de côté pour la sécurité d'autrui.

«Merci. »

Je m'inclinais respectueusement.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud. Je grimaçais un peu. Mon corps entier me faisait mal. Surtout ma jambe. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Il faisait sombre, nuit en réalité. Il y avait quelques bougies posées çà et là près des lits mais pas assez pour faire croire au jour. Mon bras était coincé contre mon torse pour m'empêcher de le bouger. Ma jambe, je ne voulais même pas regarder, j'avais déjà bien assez mal. Je fronçais les sourcils, j'avais faim mais en même temps j'avais envie de vomir. Et ma tête…une torture. Un mouvement attira mon attention.

« Furtif. Obscure. Fantôme. »

Les rapaces lâchèrent quelques cris et un piaillement se fit entendre, je souris en voyant l'oisillon. Mes doigts glissèrent sur le haut de sa tête.

«Il va falloir lui trouver un nom. »

Je sursautai en entendant cette voix, lâchant un grognement en regrettant ce stupide réflexe. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et m'aida à me relever. Je remerciais Cord d'un regard. Le vieillard ricana et s'assit près de moi. Je devais avouer avoir été un peu déçu que ce soit lui. Je balayais la salle du regard.

« Il n'est pas là ?

_ Non, mais il va revenir. Il est parti chercher à manger. Mais tu sais il a veillé sur toi depuis que tu es sortis des décombres. Il m'a posé beaucoup de questions à ton propos.

_ Je suis content qu'il soit là. Je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir à un moment.

_ Ça aurait été dommage, je n'aurais pas pu te remonter les bretelles sur ton imprudence mais comme tu t'en sors en un seul morceau je vais juste dire que la leçon est apprise.

_ Oui. »

Je grimaçais un peu en me tenant les côtes de mon bras valide.

« Tu en as quelques-unes de cassées. Mais Trafalgar à fait un excellent travail. »

J'hochais un peu la tête avant de relever la couverture pour regarder ma jambe. Pas jolie, mais les bandages cachaient presque tout sauf le sang.

« Je vais pouvoir marcher à nouveau ?

_ Ah, seul le temps et ta volonté nous le dirons. »

Je me mordis un peu la lèvre.

« Au fait qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Cord me raconta alors la destruction d'Alana, les longues journées de recherche qui s'en suivirent et le bilan des dégâts. Je fus effaré par l'ampleur de ceux-ci.

« Mais, où on va aller maintenant ?

_ On trouvera maintenant, excuse-moi mais je vais retourner au feu, je vais annoncer à Ivy que tu es réveillé. »

Il ébouriffa très légèrement mes cheveux et au moment où il partit, mon père entra.

* * *

Merci encore à tous le monde.


	35. Chapter 34

Je passais au-dessus de Law pour récupérer mon haut. Je souris en voyant son visage endormi, ce qu'il était craquant comme ça. Je me glissais hors du lit et finis de m'habiller, attachant mes cheveux en une longue tresse quand deux bras se glissèrent autour de moi pour me tirer en arrière.

« Tu ne veux pas simplement oublier un peu tes problèmes ?

_ Je l'ai fait cette nuit, mais maintenant c'est le matin.

_ Le soleil n'est pas encore levé.

_ Oui mais je dois m'assurer que tout va bien, et c'est plus fort que moi.

_ Reste encore un peu. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu seul à seul c'était il y a quatre ans. Alors laisse-moi en profiter un peu plus.

_ Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

_ Non. »

Il nous fit tomber contre le matelas.

« Surtout que tu m'as repris ton cœur et que tu l'as caché je ne sais où. »

Je souris un peu.

« Oui, parce que tu ne voulais pas me le rendre.

_ Il était en sécurité avec moi.

_ Oui mais il est temps pour moi d'affronter mes peurs. »

Il resta silencieux, prenant une grande inspiration avant de lâcher un profond soupir.

« Au fait, pourquoi Kidd a frappé ce gars ?

_ Ah…euh….aucune idée.

_ Tu ne sais pas mentir.

_ Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Je peux y aller ?

_ Non, répond au moins à la question que je t'ai posée.

_ Parce qu'il croyait que Julius tournait autour d'une certaine personne.

_ Eden, « la voleuse », « l'autre latino ». Alors le rouquin peut avoir des sentiments. »

Je me retournai et me mis à califourchon sur lui.

« Dit le chirurgien de la mort réputé sans cœur.

_ Ah je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en avais pas. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et me releva.

« Je dois vraiment y aller.

_ Ivy. Rend-moi ton cœur.

_ La prochaine fois.

_ J'en prends note. »

Je partis de sa chambre après l'avoir embrassé rapidement. Je devais aller voir comment allait les autres. Je rentrais dans l'une des tentes et souris en regardant Josh. Durant la soirée il avait parlé à son père et apparemment leur relation s'était vraiment bien améliorée. Enfin, je l'imaginais car Mihawk s'était endormis à côté de son fils, assis sur la chaise, ses bras sur le bord du lit avec sa tête posée dessus. Josh releva les yeux et me sourit en me voyant, il nourrissait l'oisillon sous le regard des trois autres rapaces. Je m'approchais, venant embrasser son front.

« Tu as pu dormir ?

_ Pas trop.

_ La tête ?

_ Et la jambe, mes côtes me font mal aussi mais c'est supportable. Law a dit qu'il repasserait pour vérifier.

_ D'accord.

_ Maya va bientôt revenir ?

_ Pas encore, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle revienne et voit ce désastre.

_ Je pense qu'elle se dirait juste que c'est un nouveau de terrain de jeu amusant.

_ C'est vrai, j'irais chercher son canard en peluche pour rendre tout ça encore mieux. Eden s'est réveillée ?

_ Pas que je sache. Je crois que Kidd va finir par la gifler pour la faire réagir.

_ On a déjà essayé ça si je me rappelle bien.

_ Je lui ai déjà dit.

_ Et maintenant tu devrais dormir un peu toi aussi.

_ Ivy ?

_ Hm.

_ Comment on va faire maintenant qu'Alana est détruite ?

_ Ce n'est rien. Nous ne pourrons pas remplacer les morts certes mais nous allons nous relever et reconstruire une cité encore plus belle. Yaën retravaille sur les cristaux pour pouvoir la faire voler de nouveau.

_ D'accord. La volière aussi sera reconstruite ?

_ Oui, bien sûr. »

Mihawk bougea très légèrement et notre conversation se stoppa tandis qu'il se réveillait. Il leva les yeux vers nous. Josh retira son doigt que l'oisillon venait de pincer avec son bec.

« On vous a réveillé ?

_ Non. »

Je passais ma main dans les cheveux de Josh.

« Si quand je repasse tu n'as toujours pas dormi, je t'assomme.

_ Ivy !

_ Je ne plaisante pas et ce n'est pas ton père qui m'en empêchera. »

Il fit sa moue craquante, celle-ci devant montrer du mécontentement. Je souris et repartis pour aller voir Eden. Je fus assez surprise d'y trouver Kidd. Il dormait lui aussi. Je dois avouer que j'étais assez amusée de voir les pirates les plus forts du monde dans un tel état de faiblesse. Je remis la couverture correctement sur Eden et le rouquin se réveilla soudainement en venant saisir mon poignet avec force et posa sa dague sur mon cou.

« Aïe.

_ Qu'est-ce tu fous ?

_ Mon poignet. Aïe. Eustass.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

_ Je passe voir si tout le monde va bien. Tu peux me lâcher ? »

Il obtempéra et se rassit.

« Elle se réveille quand ?

_ Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois ça à durée une semaine. Mais cette fois ci son bouclier est resté actif beaucoup plus longtemps.

_ Quand ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Tch !

_ Je pense qu'elle viendra te voir rapidement après son réveille.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'y te fait penser ça ?

_ Tu as frappé son frère, elle viendra te faire regretter ton geste soit en sûr.

_ Il y a intérêt. »

Je souris et passa mes doigts dans les cheveux de la latino.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui laisser un mot.

_ J'écris pas. »

Je souris et lui tendis une main.

« Tu peux me rendre mon cœur maintenant ?

_ Ouais, d'ailleurs pourquoi tu me l'as passé ?

_ Parce que Law n'aurait jamais pensé que tu l'avais. Et il n'y aurait songé qu'au dernier moment.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Je vais le passer à Mihawk vu qu'il reste. »

Je ris un peu et quitta cet endroit pour les laisser tranquille. Josh était encore éveillé. Je revenais à la charge.

« J'y pense tu ne lui as pas encore donné de nom.

_ Non, je n'arrive pas à trouver.

_ Bon, tu trouveras plus tard.

_ Tu ne vas quand même pas m'assommer ?

_ Non. »

Je posais rapidement un tissu recouvert de chloroforme sur son nez et sa bouche, Mihawk voulut m'arrêter mais lorsque Josh ferma les yeux, il comprit que je n'avais pas fait ça pour lui faire du mal. Je regardais Mihawk.

« Qu'est-ce s'est ?

_ Chloroforme, on reconnait l'odeur rapidement normalement.

_ Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

_ Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Sa jambe l'en a empêché. Même si c'est un peu brusque maintenant il dort, et si j'avais eu de mauvaises intentions, Furtif, Obscure et Fantôme m'auraient attaqués.

_ Hm.

_ Je me suis occupée de lui durant quatre années. Croyez-moi, je sais ce qui est bien pour lui.

_ Comment vous pouvez le savoir ?

_ J'ai une fille. »

Il relevait les yeux vers moi, apparemment surpris.

« Maya, elle va bientôt avoir quatre ans. Josh pourra vous parler d'elle autant que vous voudrez, elle est comme une petite sœur pour lui.

_ Vous avez vraiment bien veillé sur lui.

_ Il a quand même besoin de vous. Même s'il ne le dit pas haut et fort il a toujours voulu être près de vous. »

Il ne parlait plus, observant son fils, intrigué.

« Mais il ne sait pas lire dans les pensées, donc n'hésitez pas à lui parler quand il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse. Oh, il utilise aussi une épée mais il n'a pas l'intention de vous surpasser. Et aidez-le pour trouver un nom à son busard.

_ D'autres conseils ?

_ Il vous ressemble et pas que physiquement. Bonne journée, je vous attends pour l'arrivée du flamand rose, c'est le moins que vous puissiez faire pour moi. »

Je crus voit l'esquisse d'un sourire.

« Ah si, gardez aussi ça pour moi.

_ C'est…

_ Oui. Merci de le garder un petit moment. »

Mihawk rangea mon cœur dans sa poche et Law entra la tente à cet instant. Il me dévisagea un instant avant d'examiner Josh. Il prit le tissu recouvert de chloroforme et me dévisagea à nouveau.

« Il n'a pas dormi cette nuit, je l'aide pour quelques heures. Bon j'y vais. »

Je partis rapidement, les laissant tranquille. Les habitants d'Alana et la pluparts des pirates étaient réveillés et s'entre-aidaient. Cord me fit signe, il parlait avec Roronoa.

« Oui ?

_ Comment va le mioche d'œil de faucon ? » Demanda le plus jeune.

_ Je l'ai endormi et Law l'examine.

_ J'ai retrouvé tous les rapaces et j'ai brûlé les corps. Je pense que Josh saura quoi faire des cendres.

_ Oui, merci Cord.

_ Et Eden ?

_ Rien. Pas d'amélioration.

_ Ses frères sont intenables, Julius ne réussira pas à les retenir éternellement.

_ Je lui fais confiance. »

Le vieil homme ricana avant de me donner une tape dans le dos.

« Nous allons bientôt partir et j'ai parlé avec Killer, il m'a confirmé leur départ tout comme le nounours et Beckman. » M'informa Zoro.

« Quand ?

_ Moins d'une heure. » Me confirma Roronoa.

« Kuraï est partit en repérage et il a vu quelque chose.

_ Doflamingo.

_ Oui et il est très rapide.

_ Chouette. » Dis-je amèrement.

Durant l'heure qui suivit les pirates s'activèrent à préparer leur départ. Je remarquai alors leurs cernes et leurs mains sales et esquintées. Ils avaient tous travaillés jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour nous faciliter la tâche. C'est vrai qu'en regardant un peu mieux il y avait moins de décombres.

« Oi ! Ivy ! »

Je relevais les yeux sur le chapeau de paille. Il vint vers moi en me tendant un objet.

« Wicks a dit que tu serais vachement contente de récupérer ça. Tu dors avec un doudou ?

_ Non, c'est celui d'une personne qui m'est très chère. Merci Luffy.

_ C'est rien. Et puis de toute façon je sais pas ce que j'en aurais fait.

_ Merci quand même.

_ En contrepartie, tu nous laisse venir quand on veut ici !

_ J'ai déjà donné l'éternel pose à votre navigatrice.

_ Ah ! Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi elle m'a rien dit ? Oi ! Nami ! »

Je souris en le voyant repartir, puis je reportais mon attention sur la peluche. Un canard bleu, déchiré à quelques endroits, quasi décapité. J'allais devoir faire de la couture mais au moins Maya allait le récupérer. J'entendis un grognement et relevai les yeux, Kidd sortait de la tente avec Law. Tous deux s'affrontaient du regard. Je sortis quelque chose de mes poches et leur lançais.

« Réflexes ! »

Ils attrapèrent chacun l'un des objets que j'avais envoyé.

« Qu'est-ce s'est ?

_ Eternel pose. Vous pourrez toujours venir ici si vous en avait besoin.

_ Ou envie.

_ Oui, ou envie. »

Law sourit tandis que Kidd rangeait son éternel pose et partit en grognant vers son équipage. Law me fixa un peu plus longtemps.

« Tu vas y arriver ?

_ Oui. Je suis une grande fille, je sais lacer mes chaussures toute seule.

_ Hm. Bon courage pour Doflamingo.

_ J'y arriverais et puis Akainu sera là donc forcément il n'osera sans doute pas faire grand-chose.

_ Hm, ta fille. Elle ressemble à quoi ? »

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise et souris. Je retirais mon pendentif et l'ouvris.

« C'est Maya. »

Le pendentif contenait une photo de ma fille ainsi qu'une mèche de ses cheveux. Law prit le pendentif pour regarder de plus près.

« Effectivement elle te ressemble, sa peau est un peu plus foncée que la tienne.

_ Oui.

_ Elle a quelques choses de lui ?

_ Oui, sa bêtise.

_ Oh, alors tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer.

_ Pas trop non.

_ Elle revient ici quand ?

_ Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je verrais bien. »

L'heure des départs arriva finalement. Bepo refusait tout simplement de me lâcher, essayant même de m'embarquer et le capitaine n'essaya même pas de l'en empêcher. Kidd monta sur son bateau dans un grognement, Julius était resté un peu à l'écart par rapport lui. Luffy avait foncé à son tour tout comme Shanks le roux qui embêta encore un peu Mihawk. Law finit lui aussi par partir. Nous fîmes de grands signes d'adieu aux pirates et Mihawk repartit aux côtés de son fils dès que les bateaux disparurent.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Donquixote ne devrait plus tarder.

_ On se remet au boulot.

_ Bien. »

Je retirais ma cape et retroussais mes manches pour aller aider tout le monde. Cord me donna des gants pour que nous n'abimions pas trop nos mains. Midi était passé depuis un moment et les pirates étaient partis depuis trois heures maintenant. J'évacuais un énième morceau de roche et épongea mon front puis je m'assis pour reprendre un peu mon souffle. Nous avions réussis à dégager la majorité des débris, les plus imposants en tous cas.

« Barles. »

Je relevais les yeux, Mihawk.

« Oui ?

_ Je pense que je peux te le rendre maintenant.

_ Ah, oui c'est vrai, merci. »

Il me redonnait mon cœur et je le remis à sa place. Je ne me rappelais pas que c'était aussi lourd. Un frisson de frayeur parcouru mon échine.

« Il arrive. Je dirais dix minutes maximum.

_ Doflamingo ?

_ Hm. Josh s'est réveillé ?

_ Oui. Je viens chercher quelques choses pour qu'il puisse manger un peu.

_ D'accord. »

Mihawk repartit et je me relevais en retirant les gants pour les coincer dans ma ceinture. Je partis chercher le canard en peluche de Maya et commença à le recoudre. Cord était à côté avec Yaën, tous deux parlant autour d'une tasse de thé. Je sentis soudainement un poids. Une pression. Une peur. Deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules.

« Ivy-chan~ ! »


	36. Chapter 35

Autant dire que je me relevais et m'écartais plus que rapidement tandis que Yaën et Cord avaient déjà sorti leurs armes respectives. Le canard de Maya était tombé au sol pendant que je m'étais écarté. Je regardais le blond avec hostilité. Il s'assit sur la rambarde en riant mais je savais à sa voix qu'il était tout sauf satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait créé. Il ramassa la peluche et l'observa un instant.

« Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de la couture Ivy-chan.

_ C'est juste du raccommodage.

_ Oh, a qui est cette peluche si ce n'est pas la tienne ?

_ Quelqu'un. Tu peux me la rendre s'il te plaît ?

_ Tiens, je n'ai plus le droit au vouvoiement ?

_ Je n'en vois plus l'utilité, je te connais un peu trop à mon goût malgré le fait que tu restes imprévisible.

_ C'est ce qui fait mon charme Ivy-chan. »

Je fronçais les sourcils et fis signe aux deux hommes de baisser leurs armes, il n'était pas là pour attaquer.

« Tiens Ivy-chan. »

Je le regardais avec méfiance et repris la peluche qu'il me tendait.

« Je vois que la raclée que Mugiwara no Luffy t'a infligé t'a également calmé. »

Apparemment la remarque l'avait vexé vu le froncement de sourcils qu'il eut. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu. Doflamingo lâcha un soupire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai vraiment été blessé lorsque j'ai remarqué ta disparition, tu avais pourtant arrêté d'essayer de t'enfuir, Ivy-chan.

_ Je n'ai pas pu refuser le coup de pouce du destin. Un jour ou l'autre j'aurais quitté cette tour. Même si cela signifiait mourir. »

Il eut un nouveau froncement de sourcils, restant silencieux. Je lâchais un soupir en croisant les bras.

« Donc que viens-tu faire ici ?

_ Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce détail. Le gouvernement m'a demandé de répertorier les dégâts et d'envoyer un rapport complet. Je pourrais même faire un rapport sur toi mais pour moi seul. »

Il tira la langue en prononçant ces mots. J'eu une légère grimace et lui tourna le dos. Yaën et Cord suivant mes pas, tout comme lui, mais avec un peu plus de distance. Les gens se tendaient lorsqu'ils voyaient le shichibukai. Nous arrivions aux tentes servant d'infirmerie et je rentrais dans une d'elles pour trouver Daren. Le médecin ne tarda pas à apparaître, retenant un frisson d'effroi en voyant Donquixote.

« Donc nous arrivons à cent quarante-trois morts et soixante-sept blessés.

_ Autant ?

_ Je suis désolé. Surtout qu'il doit rester des corps sous les ruines.

_ Hm.

_ Après pour les dégâts matériels il suffit de regarder dehors.

_ Où est Josh ?

_ Ah… euh… i…il est…..dors.

_ Son lit est vide.

_ Douche, ma langue à fourché.

_ Avec sa jambe ?

_ S'il te plaît. Ne me mêle pas à ça.

_ Il est où son protecteur ?

_ Ah….. Il…. Douche.

_ Tu devrais trouver de meilleures excuses.

_ Je mens aussi bien que toi. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je me retournais vers Doflamingo.

« Bilan catastrophique mais réparable tout simplement. Autre chose ?

_ Tu dors avec le canard ?

_ Il n'est pas à moi.

_ Il est à qui ? Quelqu'un d'important pour que tu le répare toi-même.

_ Très. La personne autour duquel mon monde tourne.

_ Je vais tuer cette personne et te reprendre avec moi.

_ Je ne crois pas. Tu seras incapable de tuer cette personne. »

Je le narguais d'un sourire.

« Yaën, propose donc à boire à notre invité. Je vais retrouver l'autre chenapan avant qu'il ne fasse plus de bêtises.

_ Tout de suite Ivy.

_ Cord.

_ J'y vais aussi. »

Je m'inclinais pour ensuite partir tranquillement sous les nez du blond. J'avais déjà une idée d'où pouvait être Josh. La volière, où ce qu'il en restait. J'aperçus Mihawk un peu plus loin à observer chaque visage à la recherche de celui de son fils. Je le trouvais finalement, assis sur les pierres avec un sachet de cuir dans les mains. Il regardait l'horizon avec une expression songeuse. Je le rejoignis discrètement pour venir ensuite m'assoir à ses côtés. Furtif et Obscure surveillaient l'oisillon tandis que Fantôme se débattait avec son aile bandée.

« Ce sont leurs cendres ?

_ Hm, Cord me l'a donné ce matin, quand mon père est parti te voir.

_ Il te cherche d'ailleurs. Il avait l'air inquiet quand je l'ai aperçu.

_ Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit de venir ?

_ Je me suis dit que ça faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas parlé seul à seul.

_ Ce matin.

_ Ce n'étais pas le même genre de discussion. »

Il resta silencieux.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Tu veux rester avec ton père ? »

Il me regarda puis détourna le regard venant jouer avec la ficelle du sachet.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas quitter Alana, on a besoin de moi ici. Je suis l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir contenir Maya et les frères d'Eden réunis.

_C'est vrai, mais tu as le droit d'être égoïste de temps en temps.

_ La dernière chose que j'ai demandé pour mon plaisir personnel, c'était la volière. Regard maintenant. Les rapaces sont morts à quatre exceptions près. »

Obscure piailla. Je souris légèrement et passa ma main dans les cheveux du garçon.

« On ne peut pas remplacer ce que tu as perdu mais on peut reconstruire.

_ Tu crois ?

_ J'en suis certaine.

_ Alors je referais une nouvelle volière.

_ Et as-tu l'intention de donner un nom a celui-ci ? »

Je lui donnais l'oisillon sous l'œil courroucé de Furtif. Josh le prit dans ses mains en réfléchissant un instant. Il fit un petit sourire finalement.

« Hope. »

Je souris et embrassai le front de Josh.

« Et pour ton père ?

_ Je voudrais bien le suivre, mais pas maintenant.

_ Bien. Je suis certaine qu'il comprendra. Maintenant tu viens je te ramène. D'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

_ J'ai ignoré la douleur et je me suis débrouillé. »

Je souris à nouveau et lui présentai mon dos. Il monta dessus et je me relevais et avança tranquillement. Furtif et Obscure au-dessus de nous, Fantôme et Hope dans ma sacoche à exprimer leur mécontentement.

« Et les cendres ?

_ Quand Alana sera de nouveau dans le ciel je les lâcherais le ciel. C'est leur place à eux.

_ Tu as raison. »

Je le remis correctement sur mon dos, lui faisant lâcher un grognement douloureux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant de croiser du monde et tous furent soulagés en voyant le jeune garçon en forme. Je retrouvai Mihawk rapidement. Il commença à le sermonner copieusement ce qui me fit légèrement rire.

« Vous prenez votre rôle de père très à cœur.

_ C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

_ Je vais bien. » Informa Josh.

«Où était-il ?

_ A la volière. Quand il a envie d'être seul ou de réfléchir ne cherchez pas plus loin. Il sera là-bas.

_ Mwéhéhé ! C'est ce mioche, le propriétaire du canard ? »

Je reportais mon regard à l'origine de la voix, tout comme les deux Dracule et nombre de villageois.

« Ce n'est pas le sien.

_ Non, le canard est à Ma… Hmph ! »

J'avais posé ma main sur la bouche de Josh pour l'empêcher de continuer. Un regard de ma part et il comprit qu'il ne devait surtout pas continuer. Mihawk reprit son fils en gardant ses yeux posé sur le blond.

« Ma…? Je serais curieux d'entendre la suite.

_ Je te le dirais quand je t'en penserais digne. Tu en es loin pour le moment. »

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, je savais que je jouais avec le feu. Je savais que je ne serais jamais assez forte pour le tuer, et quand j'y réfléchissais la mort serait bien trop douce pour lui. Je préférais lui montrer mon bonheur, un bonheur sans lui. Il fit une soudaine moue en regardant Mihawk et Josh.

« Hmmmmm. Ça me donne envie d'avoir un gosse en vous regardant. Ivy-chan ? »

Je le foudroyai du regard.

« Il y a une différence entre toi et moi Doflamingo. Je ne pourrais pas tourner le dos à ma propre chaire, toi dès que tu trouveras quelques choses de plus distrayant, tu t'en irais.

_ Oh et c'est toi qui me dit cela alors que tu ne connais l'existence de ton fils que depuis deux mois. Mihawk.

_ J'ignorais son existence jusque-là mais j'essaie de me racheter. »

Ils continuèrent de se battre du regard mais un habitant bouscula accidentellement Josh qui lâcha un râle en se tenant l'épaule.

« Ça va, j'ai connus pire. »Dit-il tandis que son visage se décomposait. « Je vais bien.

_ Je le reconduis à l'infirmerie. »

Je dois avouer que j'aurais préféré qu'ils restent encore un peu.

« Et si nous parlions un peu Ivy-chan ? »

Je croisais les bras en lui lançant un regard septique et lâchais finalement un soupire.

« De quoi ?

_ Quatre ans.

_ Je te déteste toujours autant.

_ C'est blessant.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrais des gants avec toi. Tu n'en as pas pris avec moi.

_ J'ai été très patient.

_ Tant mieux pour toi car tu ne me toucheras plus comme tu l'as fait.

_ Que tu crois. J'ai une question, jusqu'à très récemment je n'arrivais plus à trouver ta position exacte, comme si tu étais à deux endroits différents ou que quelques chose brouillait ton signal. Comment as-tu fait ?

_ Un cadeau de ta part et une précaution que j'ai prise. Excuse-moi mais j'ai du travail. »

Raaah ! J'avais l'impression de le fuir, merde ! Je me renfrognais un peu plus allant aider à dégager les ruines une nouvelle fois. Doflamingo restait assis sur un tas de roche le regard fixé sur moi. L'odeur de viande se rependit un peu plus tardivement faisant gargouiller l'estomac de bon nombre de personne. L'un d'elle se releva brutalement.

« Barles-san ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Un cadre photos avec Maya dessus. Tandis que Doflamingo commençait à se relever je me précipitai pour récupérer l'image avant lui. De justesse mais l'homme parla avant que je n'arrive à l'en empêcher.

« Maya-chan et vraiment adorable sur cette photo. »

Doflamingo se releva un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ma. Maya ? Maya-chan. Mwéhéhé il ne m'aura pas fallu longtemps pour savoir le nom, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à trouver cette personne. »

Je me relevais rangeant la photo.

« Je vous prierais de ne pas parler de Maya-san à cet homme. Il ne doit rien savoir pour sa sécurité. »

Ils furent assez surpris mais obtempérèrent en signalant d'un mouvement de tête qu'ils avaient compris.

« Je la trouverais.

_ Je ne sais même pas où elle est en ce moment. Et la seule personne connaissant sa position exacte ne se laissera pas prendre par ton petit jeu.

_ On verra bien. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il ne posera pas un seul doigt sur ma fille. Pour le moment j'avais bien l'intention de la protéger de lui. Elle était trop jeune et risquait de trop s'attacher à lui sans voir le mal et la folie qui l'entourait. Et je refusais qu'elle s'éloigne de moi pour aller vers lui. Un appel se fit entendre pour nous signaler l'heure du repas. Je partis la première, mon ordre avait déjà fait le tour et donc tout le monde savait qu'aucunes informations ne devaient filtrer sur Maya. Même Mihawk avait accepté ma demande, après tout, Josh avait sans doute déjà dit beaucoup de chose sur ma fille à son père.

Daren posa sa main sur mon épaule et nous partîmes vers le feu. Je sentis une pression mais mes fils me protégeaient. Je narguais Doflamingo d'un sourire avant de m'installer près de Cord. Je repris ma couture tranquillement, une mouette se posa près de moi. Je fus assez surprise et pris le message à sa patte. Un message de Kuraï.

**_« Partis rejoindre Maya par précaution. Reviens dans une semaine, désolé s'il est toujours là. »_**

Je souris puis fis une petite moue contrariée. Je jetai le papier dans le feu. J'aurais préféré qu'il reste un mois. La mouette s'envola et disparus. Je réfléchis un instant, j'espère que d'ici là l'autre sera parti.

« Un problème Ivy-san ? Demanda Ashal.

_ Ah, non, un message de Kuraï. Il va s'absenter un peu.

_ D'accord, une mission ? Interrogea Kashikoi.

_ Oui. Donquixote, les marines arrivent quand ?

_ Je dirais une semaine, peut-être deux. Personnellement je vais rester jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de t'emporter avec moi.

_ Dès qu'ils arrivent tu pars. »

Je lâchais un soupire devant ce débordement de confiance. Il n'y arrivera pas. Je me rassis près de Wicks et repris la peluche, il fallait que je la termine avant le retour de Maya. La nuit s'installa doucement, j'abandonnais tout le monde pour aller à l'infirmerie où Josh dormait mais seulement grâce aux drogues que Daren lui donnait et Eden n'avait pas bougé. Je soupirais un instant avant de trouver Frost. Il me fit signe et je m'assis en face de lui, lui donnant mon bras pour qu'il regarde. Il retira le bandage en grimaçant un peu.

« Ce n'est pas joli, je reconnais bien l'œuvre de Racknard. Daren t'a donné des antipoison ?

_ Oui.

_ Le poison agit quand même un peu n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je m'épuise plus rapidement et je n'arrive plus à porter certaine chose.

_ Il t'arrive d'être pris de vertige ou de lâcher quelques choses que tu tenais pourtant fermement ?

_ Oui ça m'arrive.

_ Et ton œil ? Ne me mens pas, j'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps tu t'arrêtes pour le frotter ou passer tes doigts dessus.

_ On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher.

_ J'aurais pu l'arrêter.

_ Frost ?

_ Racknard, j'aurais dû pouvoir l'arrêter, le raisonner. »

Je posais ma main sur son épaule.

« Tu n'y est pour rien. Racknard avait sans doute déjà pris ses résolutions avant même qu'il n'ait posé pieds sur Alana.

_ Hm. Et lui, il va te suivre longtemps ? »

Il me fit signe vers l'ouverture de la tente. Doflamingo. Je fronçais les sourcils et l'ignorai royalement.

« Il y a malheureusement des chances.

_ Ah. Bref, fait attention et ne te fatigue pas trop. Je vais t'injecter encore un peu d'antipoison.

_ Merci.

_ Et si l'état de ton œil s'aggrave, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

_ Compris. »

Il fit comme prévus et je sortis de la tente, m'arrêtant à la hauteur de Doflamingo.

« Un problème ?

_ Mwéhéhé non. Je pensais entendre des choses intéressantes.

_ Et ?

_ Il y en a. »

Je laissais échapper un soupire, ne voulant même pas lui parler plus. Je partis vers le bateau pour entrer dans ma cabine. Shugo, Asha et les enfants la partageaient avec moi. Les hommes qui occupaient la cabine de Cord avaient décidé de céder la pièce au shichibukai et de s'installer dehors sous les tentes. Shugo se tenait devant la fenêtre le regard vide. Je posais ma main sur son épaule pour la faire un peu réagir, elle leva ses yeux sur moi sans vraiment me voir.

« C'est tout de même fou, on s'est protégé de tout les danger extérieurs sans pour autant penser à l'intérieur.

_ Oui, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû le voir.

_ Qui aurait pu prévoir une telle chose ? Moi je n'ai rien vu comme tout le monde. »

Elle reporta à nouveau son regard sur l'extérieur. Shugo avait perdu son fiancé. Il s'était vidé de son sang juste sous ses yeux. La pauvre était anéantie, Ashal et moi-même avions essayé de ne pas la brusquer et de la réveiller un peu mais elle s'était plongée dans un état second. Et je savais exactement ce qu'elle traversait.

Les jours défilèrent, comme promis personne ne parla de Maya à Doflamingo mais en contrepartie, je me le coltinais toute la journée. Une chance pour moi, je n'avais pas encore perdu mon calme et pourtant j'aurais pu à de nombreuses reprises. J'avais finis de raccommoder le canard de Maya et avait rajouté un nœud autour du cou de celui-ci pour pouvoir cacher les point. Eden ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et Shugo était toujours dans sa bulle, elle commençait à ne plus s'alimenter. Son état se détériorait de jour en jour. De plus Maya et Kuraï allaient bientôt arriver.

« Ivy ! Les marines ! Les marines arrivent ! »

Je me relevais et allais vérifier par moi-même. Effectivement un imposant bâtiment arrivait. Doflamingo lâcha un soupire.

« J'aurais préféré rester seul encore un moment avec Ivy-chan, la Ivy-chan de maintenant est si intéressante. Mwéhéhé.

_ J'ai encore un tour dans mon sac Donquixote. »

J'hésitais à sourire car derrière les marines se tenait Kuraï avec une forme endormie à ses côtés.

* * *

Gros merci à Lisen-chan!


	37. Chapter 36

Sakazuki hurlait des ordres çà et là. Il dirigeait ces hommes avec efficacité les envoyant aidé les charpentiers. Durant cette semaine personne n'avaient chaumé, nous avions tous continué à évacuer les décombres pour ensuite commencer à bâtir une nouvelle cité. Eden était toujours dans le coma et l'état de Shugo était plus qu'inquiétant. Elle ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, ne vivait plus tout simplement. Je pense que je n'allais pas tarder à la secouer un peu. Je sentis une petite pression et lâchai un soupire, finalement Doflamingo était bien décidé à rester, malgré la présence de mon parrain.

Josh avait, malgré le désaccord avec Frost, commencé la rééducation avec Cord. Mihawk en avait était vraiment vexé. J'avais dû lui expliquer avec précipitation que Josh ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse. Il avait trouvé ça ridicule et moi je lui avais simplement répondu qu'il devait bien tenir son entêtement de quelqu'un, là-dessus, l'épéiste n'avait rien répondu. Mais je l'avais aperçu entrain de surveiller son fils de loin.

Julius avait réussis à remettre de l'ordre entre ses frères, Fynn le plus jeune avait décidé de rester avec sa sœur et de ne plus prononcer un mot tant qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas. J'avais essayé de raisonner l'enfant mais il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il dormait avec ses frères, le matin se levait tôt pour ensuite resté jusqu'au coucher du soleil voir tard dans la nuit si nous étions trop occupé pour le déloger de sa chaise.

Le nombre de blessé était moindre, ceux pouvant bouger, marcher et aider, le faisaient de plein gré. J'avais essayé de limiter les excès mais je n'étais pas vraiment aidée, encore moins maintenant que les marines étaient présent. Wicks avait d'ailleurs intercepté Kuraï et Maya pour les conduire rapidement dans ma cabine et ils devaient y rester cacher. Apparemment Maya avait fortement bronché mais elle était tellement fatiguée par son séjour et le voyage que ça ne dura pas longtemps.

Surtout que maintenant je sentais le regard d'une autre personne sur mes épaules. Je réussissais à gérer celui de Doflamingo mais le sien à elle, j'en étais incapable. Un regard de reproche, de haine et de rancune. Celui de Zane. Akainu m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait elle-même demandée à venir mais elle n'avait pas précisée pourquoi. Mais je voyais bien ses yeux se poser sur le visage de chaque enfant qu'elle croisait.

Une journée s'écoula sans aucun incident majeur, une deuxième où Akainu arriva à se retenir de plumer le flamant rose et à l'aube du quatrième jour, je compris que Zane ne tiendrait pas plus. Elle était là pour savoir quelque chose et ce qu'elle voulait, elle obtenait. Elle se planta devant moi. L'attention tournée vers nous bien malgré moi. Pour ajouter à ça, tout le monde était présent vu que nous prenions le petit déjeuné. A l'exception de Maya et Kuraï évidement. Je relevais les yeux sur elle.

« Un problème ?

_ Où est ma nièce ? »

Je fermais les yeux un instant en entendant plusieurs personnes s'étouffer dans leurs assiettes et lâcher une exclamation, dont Doflamingo.

« Elle n'est pas là, pourquoi ?

_ Je l'emmène avec moi.

_ Oh, très gentil à toi, tu sais tu peux rester ici pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. »

Elle ricana légèrement.

« Je dois avouer avoir été impressionnée par ce que tu as fait, oh, pardon, par ce qu'il en reste. Mais comme je le constate, une nouvelle fois la destruction t'entoure. Tu n'arrives pas à garder quelque chose sans qu'il ne soit détruit par une catastrophe meurtrière.

_ Où veux-tu en venir ? » Je commençais à être énervée.

« Je viens la chercher, je l'éloigne de toi et de ton incapacité à l'élever correctement. Qu'elle ait une enfance heureuse, ce qu'elle n'aura pas tant qu'elle sera près de toi. Elle doit déjà être une ratée. »

La gifle partie plus vite que je ne le cru. Je me surpris moi-même à vrai dire. Jamais je n'aurais songé un jour à faire une telle chose. Mais elle avait touché le point sensible. Elle écarquiller les yeux un instant avant de poser sa main sur sa joue et me regarder avec colère.

« Lui éviter justement ce genre de réaction.

_ J'ai été gentille, compréhensive et très patiente avec toi. Je t'ai laissé m'insulter, m'abaisser et me détruire autant que tu le souhaitais. Mais je t'interdis de bourrer le crâne de ma fille avec ce genre d'absurdité !

_ Je l'emmène avec moi que tu le veuille ou non.

_ Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te laisser poser un doigt sur elle après ce que tu viens de dire ? Ne rêve pas. Tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux mais ma fille, tu ne lui feras aucun mal.

_ Espèce de …. »

Elle leva la main pour me gifler, mais je n'allais pas baisser les yeux devant elle, plus maintenant. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est le canard en peluche qui entra en collision avec son crâne.

« Touche pas à maman sale méchante grosse moche sorcière ! »

Alors là, question discrétion, c'était râpé. Maya se tenait entre Josh et Yaën, tous deux la dévisageant avec surprise. En fait tout le monde la regardaient avec surprise. Petite frimousse déterminée et rouge de colère. Les cheveux tombant sur ses épaules et les bras collés contre son corps tandis que ses points restaient fermement serrés. Recouverte de pansement et les yeux légèrement humides. Mon portrait craché.

« Maya. » Murmurais-je.

« T'es qu'une méchante dame toi ! Je t'aime pas ! » Cria-t-elle en pointant ma sœur du doigt.

Ma sœur ne sût quoi faire et je saisis cette opportunité pour récupérer ma fille. Elle blottit instinctivement son visage contre mon cou. Je caressais ses cheveux doucement et me tourna vers ma sœur.

« Tu ne l'emmèneras pas. Personne ne me séparera d'elle. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, je savais qu'elle reviendrait à la charge mais maintenant j'étais gonflé à bloc pour lui mettre une bonne raclée.

« Excusez-moi et bonne soirée. »

Je remis Maya correctement contre moi et partis vers le champ de fleur encore intact, Maya adorait cet endroit, tout comme moi. C'était le seul endroit qui n'avait pas était touché par la catastrophe et où aucune tente n'avaient été posée. Je m'assis à terre, ma fille contre moi.

« Elle va encore te faire pleurer ?

_ Non, plus maintenant. Alors ? Comment c'était là-bas ? »

Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, j'avais réussis à détourner son attention. Mes doigts glissèrent sur une petite natte fait près de son oreille.

« Dadan elle est trop gentille. Elle m'a fait plein de câlin et je veux être comme elle ! Avoir plein de garçons sous mes ordres !

_ Ah bon ? » Je n'avais pas pu me retenir de rire en entendant ça.

« Ouais ! Je vais être un brigand des montagnes ! »

Je marquai un arrêt. Kuraï, tu allais me devoir des explications là.

« Ah ? Jusqu'à récemment tu ne voulais pas être comme moi ?

_ Si aussi. Je ferais les deux !

_ Fais comme tu veux ma chérie.

_ Dis, c'est qui les messieurs qui sont là ? »

Je me mordis un peu la lèvre caressant sa joue.

« Des marines, ils arrêtes les pirates et les brigands.

_ Oh… et pourquoi ils sont là ?

_ Ils nous aident car Alana reste tout de même un lieu d'habitation avec des gens tout à fait normaux.

_ Alors ils vont t'arrêter ?

_ Non car je suis une shichibukai. Un pirate qui aide les marines.

_ Ah, d'accord et le monsieur avec son manteau rose, c'est qui ? »

Je restais silencieuse avant de serrer ma fille dans mes bras et embrasser sa joue.

« Il est l'heure d'aller faire dodo.

_ Oh mais j'ai même pas pu voir Josh.

_ Alors on passe le voir avant. »

Je nous relevait et on partit à l'infirmerie. Maya devint intenable lorsqu'elle vit Josh. Je la posai à terre pour la laisser sauter dans les bras du garçon. Il lâcha un grognement douloureux mais sans plus laissant Maya déverser son lot de parole. Mihawk eu le droit à son lot lui aussi.

« Elle vous ressemble beaucoup.

_ Je sais.

_ Elle n'est pas malheureuse contrairement à ce que croit la femme de tout à l'heure.

_ Zane. Barles D Zane.

_ Votre sœur ?

_ Oui. Elle me reproche le fait d'être encore vivante et de ne pas avoir sauvé ma famille.

_ J'ai entendu parler de votre histoire. Quel âge aviez-vous ?

_ Huit. Mais ça elle n'en tiens jamais compte.

_ Vous ne pouviez sans doute rien faire contre un groupe de pirates.

_ Disons simplement qu'elle et moi ne partagions pas la même vision des choses. Maya ?

_ Roh ! Je veux rester avec grand-frère Josh. »S'exclama ma fille.

« Non, c'est au lit maintenant. »

Elle lâcha un petit soupir déçu mais obtempéra et embrassa la joue de Josh rapidement. Je posais mes lèvres sur son front et salua son père d'un signe de tête. Maya était partie un peu en avance par rapport à moi. Je vis ma sœur un peu plus loin, un pansement sur sa joue, apparemment je n'y avais pas été de main morte. Je sortis de la tente et tomba nez à nez avec Akainu, il parlait avec Maya. La petite riait aux éclats en voyant la main du marine fondre doucement, je souris et m'approcha.

« C'est bien ta fille. Elle te ressemble et elle s'amuse des mêmes choses que toi.

_ Oh, ça ce n'est qu'une partie des choses qu'elle trouve amusante.

_ Hm.»

Il me redonna ma fille et je baissais les yeux gardant le silence.

« Tu as fait du très bon travail Ivy. »

Je resserrais Maya contre moi. Akainu lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux.

« Maya ?

_ Au revoir monsieur et bonne nuit. »

Elle lui sourit et se blottit contre moi.

« Je la couche et je viens régler cette affaire avec Zane.»

Je partis donc vers le bateau en passant sur le pont tranquillement car Maya s'était endormi durant le trajet. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux et dû m'arrêter avant la cabine.

« Elle a oublié ça. »

Je fronçais les sourcils et repris le canard qu'il me tendait.

« Moi je peux la prendre.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est ma fille, non ?

_ Non, c'est la mienne. Toi tu n'es rien, elle ne connait même pas ton existence et vu la façon dont elle a été conçu tu n'as aucun droit.

_ C'est elle qui brouille ton signal, c'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à savoir où tu étais.

_ C'est exact. Et je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas la tuer. Maintenant écarte toi je dois la coucher. »

Il s'écarta pour me laisser passer. Je couchais Maya entre deux enfants et vis Shugo. Je m'agenouillais devant elle.

« Il ne reviendra pas.

_ Non, il ne le fera pas.

_ Comment je vais faire ?

_ Comme moi avec ma famille, tu les gardes dans ton cœur et tu vis pour eux.

_ Je ne voulais pas vivre sans lui.

_ Moi non plus mais regarde maintenant. J'ai trouvé un nouveau bonheur et réunis une nouvelle famille.

_ Merci, Ivy. Je vais essayer de vivre comme toi.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Allez courage Shugo. »

Elle me sourit en commençant à pleurer doucement. Je voulus la consoler mais elle me fit comprendre qu'elle voulait être seule. Je la laissai donc comme elle le demandait. Doflamingo était toujours là.

« Tu sais quoi Ivy, maintenant, je vous ramènerais toutes les deux à Dressrosa.

_ La situation a changé par rapport à il y a quatre ans. Maintenant je ne suis plus seule et j'ai des amis qui n'hésiteront pas à venir me chercher, quitte à te tuer.

_ Ivy, je t'aurais quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »

Je le foudroyai du regard.

« Je ne t'aime pas Doflamingo, je tolère ta présence ici par pure politesse. Mais n'exagère pas. Je n'essaierais pas d'arrêter Akainu s'il essayait de te tuer. »

Je me sentis soulever et du sol et plaquer contre le mur sans réelle violence.

« Je vais accéder à ta demande, celle de quitter les lieux si tu me laisses lui parler.

_ Même pas en rêve.

_ Alors je resterais autant qu'il le faut.

_ Dis-moi, « Do-san » ? Qu'est ce qui t'énerve le plus ? Le fait que je ne suis plus entre tes mains ou le fait que je suis heureuse lorsque tu n'es pas présent ? »

Il me relâcha.

« Tu te fais un malin plaisir à me mettre dans cet état n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. Surtout que ton pouvoir ne marche pas sur moi.

_ Comment as-tu fais ça ?

_ Confidentiel.

_ Tu n'as pas dû être en permanence avec Maya-chan. Et quand j'arrivais à te trouver tu étais à deux endroits, pourquoi ?

_ Law. »

Je me relevais en lui laissant entrapercevoir un sourire narquois.

« Je lui ai donné mon cœur. Ainsi tu ne m'auras jamais eu pour toi seul. »

Je ne compris pas comment mais je me retrouvais à nouveau contre le mur, mon T-shirt soulevé par la main de Doflamingo. Il était en colère, plus que cela même. Comme lorsque j'avais faillis réussir à m'enfuir. Un frisson glissa sur mon dos, j'essayais de l'écarter de moi avant de finalement saisir ma faux. Il me lâcha et pris une distance de sécurité.

« Du granit marin, tes fils sont fait du même métal, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas utiliser mon pouvoir. Tu sais quoi ? Je t'accorde cette manche mais je veux comme même parler à Maya-chan. Lorsque je lui aurais parlé, je quitterais l'île.

_ Tu n'auras pas plus de cinq minutes et je serais là avec un témoin de confiance capable de t'arrêter sans problème.

_ J'accepte. »

Il me laissa tranquille et après un grognement je partis pour régler l'affaire avec ma sœur. Je sentais que ça aussi ce ne serait pas une discussion agréable. Mais une chose était sûr, elle ne me prendra pas ma fille.


	38. Chapter 37

Je me mordais la lèvre en tentant de me retenir de rire.

« Non ci posso credere! Accidenti merda! E eliminare quei sorrisi! Dormo una settimana e ci appendere un bordello non è possibile! Ucciderò Racknard! E Eustass! Ivy perché non gli ha impedito di fare questo? La mia merda capelli! Più Josh è in uno stato è il reddito non è possibile e Maya mentre i loro padri si trova sull'isola! Perché devo cadde in coma e io Louppe tutto questo? Ah ... Giulio quello che è successo al naso? »

Julius détourna le regard rapidement. Nous mangions le repas du midi, les marines restaient silencieux et aussi surpris que lorsque Maya avait montré le bout de son nez, sauf que cette fois le bout de nez appartenait à Eden. Maya était sur les genoux de Julius et s'amusait avec ses mains en regardant Eden s'énerver.

« Tu as finis ? » Demandais-je par pure politesse.

_ Non. J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à dire ! Et je veux savoir où il est en ce moment !

_ Aucune idée.

_ Kuraï ! Je suis sûre que tu as sa position exacte ! Donne-la-moi !

_ Non. » Déclara simplement le concerné.

« Mais il a recommencé ! Il a encore coupé mes cheveux et vous ne l'avez même pas empêché de le faire !

_ En plus il a cassé le nez de Julius et l'a fait voler. »Glissa rapidement Yaën.

« IL A QUOI !? »

Je grimaçais un peu, c'est que mine de rien Eden avait pas mal de voix.

« Crier ne changera rien Eden. » Dit simplement Asha.

La voleuse lâcha un grognement furibond. Durant son court séjour Kidd avait recoupé ses cheveux, au plus court cette fois-ci et les avait emportés avec lui. Donnant une raison supplémentaire à Eden pour venir le voir. Eden s'assit en ronchonnant et Maya vint se blottir contre elle, Fynn n'avait pas quitté sa sœur un seul instant.

« Le principal c'est qu'à part ta fierté tu vas très bien. »

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête, de toute façon sa présence devant nous et sa crise le prouvaient amplement. Des enfants firent signe à Maya et cette dernière les suivit rapidement. Je la suivais du regard, Furtif et Obscure venant planer au-dessus d'elle. Je souris en voyant les rapaces. Josh était si soucieux d'elle. Yaën se leva pour retourner dans son laboratoire tandis que Cord allait chercher Josh pour la rééducation. Eden restait avec Shugo, cette dernière avait réussis à reprendre du poil de la bête pour notre plus grand soulagement. Eden lâcha une plainte en se tenant la tête, à part ça elle était en pleine forme mieux que bien d'ailleurs.

Je me levais à mon tour et avec Kuraï partit aider les charpentiers. Nous travaillâmes de longues heures lorsque des cris nous firent sursauter. Je reconnus la voix de Maya et abandonnais mon travail pour me précipiter vers l'origine des cris. Je vis ma fille qui se précipitait vers moi avec les autres enfants et un marine derrière eux, immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Je me retrouvais submergé par les enfants sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ils étaient paniqués se collant à tout le monde sauf aux marines. Le soldat qui était derrière eux s'approcha vers nous complètement grognard et le regard rempli d'incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Wichman Cord leur parlaient et j'ai voulu redonner son jouet au garçon mais quand ils m'ont vu ils se sont mis à crier sans raison et à courir.

_ Cord ! »

Je voyais le vieil homme plus loin, se tenant le ventre en riant franchement, Josh semblait affligé à côté de lui.

« Grand-père Cord nous a tout dit. » Commença l'un d'eux.

Les autres enfants acquiescèrent, se resserrant contre leurs parents ou les personnes n'étant pas marines.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

_ Que les hommes en uniformes, qu'ils sont...

_ Oui ? »

Doflamingo, Mihawk et mon parrain étaient arrivés ainsi que ma sœur.

« Qu'ils sont ?»

Ma fille pointa son doigt vers le pauvre marine aussi perdu que nous d'une façon théâtrale, clamant haut et fort la terrible vérité que Wichman leur avait révélée.

« DES PEDOPHILES ! »

Les rires de Cord redoublèrent, rapidement rejoins par Kuraï et Doflamingo. Je me mordais fortement la lèvre pour me retenir de rire, comme sans doute beaucoup des personnes présentes. Les marines étaient silencieux, interdits. Maya précisa rapidement.

« A l'exception de grand-père Akainu. »

Autant dire que nous mîmes beaucoup de temps à nous en remettre en essayant de nous retenir de rire en voyant les pauvres marines victimes de cette stupide farce. Kuraï et Cord était déjà perdu tout comme Yaën lorsqu'il l'apprit. Eden ne se retenait même pas pour cacher son amusement. Nous avions tout de même réussi à calmer les enfants et les convaincre que Cord ne leurs avait dit que des histoires pour leur faire peur. Ce qui avait bien marché mine de rien, ils n'osaient plus s'approcher des marines à part quelques courageux. Mihawk avait préféré raccompagner son fils et ce dernier n'avait pas essayé de jouer au fier trop affligé par la bêtise de son mentor.

J'avais accompagné ces deux derniers là-bas car je voulais demander à Mihawk de surveiller Doflamingo avec moi durant la petite discussion qu'il aurait avec ma fille. Maya avait voulu rester avec mon parrain et je dois avouer que je préférais ça. Zane n'oserait pas faire une quelconque remarque et Doflamingo s'approcher de trop près.

« Tu me demande beaucoup de chose, Barles.

_ Désolée d'être à ce point ennuyeuse, Dracule mais je ne t'ai demandé qu'une chose depuis ta venue, prendre mon cœur le temps que Law parte. Après c'est vous qui avez pris vos propres initiatives. »

Il resta interdit quelques instants avant de rire légèrement.

« Vous n'avez donc pas de limite à l'impertinence ?

_ J'ai été détruite une fois, mon mental est d'acier maintenant.

_ Hm. »

Après un débat assez court il accepta, à vrai dire je devais cet accord à Josh qui avait simplement formulé le fait que je l'avais élevé durant quatre années et beaucoup mieux que sa tante. Il avait été assez vexé mais au final le résultat était là. Maya passa l'entrée de la tente pour venir voir Josh et s'assit à côté de lui en lui donnant une brioche.

* * *

« Tu vas faire comment ?

_ De quoi ?

_ Bah, Fantôme est un garçon et Obscure et Furtif aussi.

_ Ah, ça. C'est rien je vais y arriver.

_ Je t'aiderais !

_ En repeignant les œufs en rose pour voir si les oiseaux prennent le même couleur ?

_ Il faut bien essayer ! Avoue qu'un aigle bleu comme le ciel ce serait trop marrant.

_ Arrête de dire des bêtises. »

Elle rit un peu croquant la brioche qu'elle avait elle-même gardée. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil.

« L'aile de Fantôme va être réparée ?

_ Oui, je lui retirais l'attelle d'ici quelques jours pour qu'il puisse à nouveau voler. »

Elle sourit avant de poser ses yeux sur mon père et sa mère.

« Il a l'air gentil ton papa, il fait un peu peur mais comme il te ressemble ça dure pas longtemps.

_C'est moi qui lui ressemble Maya, pas le contraire.

_ Oh … J'aimerais bien avoir un papa moi aussi. Tu sais qui c'est toi ?

_ Non, Ivy ne nous l'a jamais dit.

_ Tu sais quand il fait nuit et que je dors pas avec maman, elle pleure et elle fait des cauchemars. Mais quand je la rejoins elle arrête. »

Elle arrêta de parler, se contentant de fixer sa mère.

« Il y a autre chose ? »

Elle hocha la tête vaguement mais ne répondit pas gardant le silence. Je compris de quoi elle parlait.

« Tu as peur ?

_ Non, je n'ai pas peur. »

Vu son ton je savais qu'elle ne mentait pas. Elle constatait simplement ce qu'elle sentait. Maya m'avait souvent dit que quelque fois elle avait l'impression qu'une personne l'observait sans vraiment la voir mais que lorsqu'elle se retournait, il n'y avait rien. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un instant.

« Tu veux que je t'attache les cheveux ?

_ Oh oui ! »

Elle rit me faisant sourire à mon tour. Je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et commençais à lui faire plusieurs petites tresses. Ivy partit alors de la tente, nous laissant avec mon père. Maya parla en toute innocence.

« Elle vous a grondé ? »

Mon père dévisagea Maya avec étonnement, je me doutais qu'elle avait pris un air compatissant.

« Moi aussi elle me gronde souvent mais vous inquiétez pas elle ne reste pas fâchée longtemps. »

Je me retenais de rire car mes côtes me faisaient encore un mal de chien. Je continuais mon travail, Furtif venant passer entre mes jambes pour picorer mes doigts et m'embêter un peu. Mon père se rassit sur sa chaise en observant Maya.

« Tu fais beaucoup de bêtises ?

_ Non. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avant de me stopper en me tenant les côtes et laissant un grognement douloureux m'échapper. Il rit un peu en voyant ma réaction, je trahissais fortement Maya sur ce coup.

« Bon d'accord. J'en fais beaucoup. »

Il sourit un peu et retourna dans son silence. Je continuais de coiffer Maya tranquillement, c'était assez facile vu la longueur qu'elle avait. Je finis après quelques minutes, Maya était aux anges et s'imposa sur les genoux de mon père qui la récupéra de justesse pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

« Vous parlez pas beaucoup.

_ Oh… je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

_ Elle était comment la maman de Josh ? »

Cette question me brûlait la langue depuis des années et je n'avais pas osé la poser à mon père. Maya était vraiment unique en son genre. Capable de briser la glace n'importe où et ce quelle que soit les conséquences. Maya s'installa sans gêne sur les genoux de mon père. Ce dernier me fixa un instant comme s'il attendait mon autorisation. Je ne pus faire qu'un sourire gêné en me réfugiant auprès de mes amis à plumes. Je crois qu'il avait remarqué que lorsque j'étais gêné je me concentrais sur eux pour détourner l'attention.

« Elle s'appelait Sophia. Elle était une de ses rares personnes à ne pas se fier aux apparences et à se faire son propre jugement. Son tempérament calme faisait qu'elle était très appréciée à son village. Je crois que beaucoup des hommes présents sur l'île auraient voulu l'épouser.

_ Elle était belle ?

_ Oui.

_ Belle comment ?

_ Magnifique.

_ Oh… Josh lui ressemble ?

_ Oui. »

J'écarquillais les yeux. Je lui ressemblais ? Pourtant tout le monde dit que je suis le portrait craché de Mihawk. Ce que Maya lui fit remarquer.

« Eh bien, il a mes yeux mais son nez est celui de sa mère, tout comme ses cheveux et il est moins pâle que moi. »

Maya sourit tandis que moi je rougissais comme une tomate évidement. Elle rit en voyant ça.

« Josh t'es tout rouge ! »

Je ne préférais rien dire et caressais le bec de Furtif. Je portais mon regard sur mon père un instant, il me regardait avec amusement. Je détestais rougir autant lorsque j'étais gêné.

* * *

« Alors pourquoi le papa de Josh viens avec nous ?

_ Parce que maman se méfie du monsieur.

_ Alors pourquoi je dois aller lui parler ?

_ Pourquoi pose-tu toujours autant de question ?

_ Parce que je veux savoir ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu, c'était bien ma fille. On arriva près de Doflamingo et ce dernier sourit en voyant Mihawk. Ce dernier était resté à distance raisonnable. Je n'avais parlé de cette entrevue à personne et nous étions sur l'île qui avait reçu malgré elle Alana, ainsi personne ne pouvaient nous voir.

« Tu as bien choisi.

_ Cinq minutes, pas plus. »

Maya regardait son père avec curiosité. Ce dernier s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour Maya.

_ Bonjour Monsieur.

_ Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta maman. Allez viens je vais te parler un peu. »

Il tendit sa main pour que Maya la prenne. Cette dernière hésita mais je l'encourageais d'un regard. Elle prit donc la main tendue et Doflamingo partit un peu plus loin avec elle tandis que je repartais vers Mihawk, il était accoudé à un arbre et me regardait avec une légère surprise.

« Vous ne les surveillez pas ?

_ Si. »

Je tirais sur mes fils, lui prouvant ainsi le contraire.

« Seulement le contenu de leur discussion ne me regarde pas. Maya m'en parlera si elle le désire.

_ Il est son père.

_ Je me doutais que vous aviez déjà deviné depuis un bon moment.

_ Depuis qu'il est arrivé sur l'île vous êtes beaucoup plus sur vos gardes et quand votre fille est arrivée vous l'avez cachée. Sans l'intervention de votre sœur, je suis certain qu'il n'aurait jamais appris son existence.

_ Mais Zane était là.

_ Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Les marines partent dans une semaine.

_ Nous allons repartir, le moteur de l'île a déjà été réparé et il est en état de marche. »

Il resta silencieux.

« Josh viendra avec nous.

_ Je sais.

_ Si vous voulez rester…

_ Non. Nous ne prenons pas la même voie et j'ai des affaires sur le feu.

_ Roronoa Zoro.

_ Entre autre. »

Je souris et m'étirais un peu. Puis je lâchais finalement un soupire encore trois minutes. Mihawk était vraiment calme le regard droit et le visage impénétrable. J'attendis encore deux minutes et repartis vers là où j'avais laissé Doflamingo. Maya se jeta dans mes bras dès qu'elle me vit, se blottissant contre moi avec force.

« Tu dois tenir ta promesse. maintenant, pars.

_ Mwéhéhé. Oui, oui. Je l'ai promis et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Ivy-chan, je te promets qu'un jour je reviendrais vous chercher. »

Je fronçais les sourcils resserrant ma fille contre moi.

« Ah, avant de partir… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il posa violement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de disparaître dans un nuage de plumes. Je crachai au sol et m'essuyais la bouche d'un revers de manche.

« Il est gentil.

_ Je ne l'aime pas.

_ Je sais il l'a dit.

_ Il a dit quoi d'autre ?

_ C'est secret. »

Je fixais ma fille un instant, elle avait changé, son regard avait l'air plus…mature. J'embrassais son front et resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant de repartir vers Alana. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire de plus, Maya jouait distraitement avec mes cheveux.

« Maman ?

_ Hm.

_ Est-ce que tu m'aime ?

_ Plus que tout au monde ma chérie. Tu es ma raison de vivre. »


	39. Chapter 38

Je m'étirais tranquillement, un poids m'avait été retiré. Maya dormais à côté de moi, son visage paisible et enfantin. Je caressais doucement sa joue et embrassais son front avec douceur. Une semaine. Les marines étaient partis la veille. Zane n'avait pas recommencé sa crise grâce à Akainu, ce dernier m'avait encouragé à recommencer mais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me combattre si je dérivais trop profondément dans le côté de la piraterie. J'avais ris et garantis que ce n'étais pas dans mes intentions. Maya avait voulu partir avec lui mais je la retiens de justesse en voyant ma sœur sourire victorieusement.

Maya la vit et comprit. Je fus légèrement triste de voir le bateau disparaître à l'horizon. Je laissais Maya dans les bras de Kuraï et je partis vers la chambre laissée à Josh, Mihawk partageait la sienne avec Cord. Une rivalité était née entre deux. Apparemment Cord était finalement très affecté du rapprochement de Josh avec son père, il devenait étrangement très protecteur et restait collé le plus souvent possible au gamin. Je rentrais et m'installais près du lit en fixant Josh.

« Alors ? »

Il relevait ses yeux de son livre pour ensuite me regarder avec curiosité.

« Alors quoi ?

_ Ton père.

_ Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon père ?

_ Cord t'en a parlé ? »

Il fit une petite grimace et fit un signe de tête négatif.

« On parle pas des sujets qui fâchent. Il est bizarre en ce moment, quand je parle de papa il se met en colère ou lance des critiques assez rustres. Et ils sont toujours deux doigts de se battre quand ils se croisent.

_ C'est un peu normal.

_ Je ne comprends pas. »

Il s'était assis correctement sortant sa jambe de sous sa couverture, elle était encore recouverte de bandages mais il pouvait marcher convenablement mais s'aidait toujours d'un bâton. Son bras était parfaitement guéri grâce au soin de Law et il voulait déjà reprendre son entrainement. Au moins les deux hommes furent d'accord sur ce point, hors de question. Je souris en m'accoudant au lit.

« Bien, ce sera simple, Cord s'occupe de toi depuis que tu as sept ans, il t'aime comme son propre fils et maintenant il y a un autre homme qui porte le même rôle que lui. Il ne veut pas lui faciliter la tâche malgré ce qu'il dit.

_ Il est jaloux ?

_ Oui. Très. mais il ne le dira jamais.

_ Mais j'adore Cord, il ne pourra pas être remplacé.

_ Et ton père ?

_ Pareil mais j'aimerais bien le connaître un peu mieux encore.

_ D'accord. Et donc tu vas rester ici ?

_ Bien sur, Alana c'est ma maison.

_ Tu ne suivras donc pas ton père.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, un jour mais pas pour le moment.

_ Bien. »

Je lui embrassai le front et sortis de la pièce, m'arrêtant lorsque la porte fut fermé.

« Satisfait ? »

Les deux hommes étaient appuyés chacun sur l'un des côté de la porte. Les bras croisés et le visage fermé.

« Vous avez terminé votre petite querelle maintenant que vous avez entendu Josh ? »

Le silence me répondit.

« Bon, vous répondez oui ?

_ Oui, je n'essaierais plus de contrarier Mihawk.

_ Je ferais de même.

_ Merci, maintenant arrêtez avec le haki vous avez fait tombé un nombre incalculable de personnes au court de vos petites altercations et dieu, s'il existe, sait que nous avons besoin de tout les bras disponibles.

_ Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois Ivy.

_ Cord tu retournes au travail.

_ Bien capitaine. »

Il partit obéissant à mon ordre. Je me tournais vers Mihawk.

« Je partirais ce soir.

_ Comme vous voudrez. Josh vous a donné ça…

_ Oui, elle a un peu brûlé mais ce n'est rien.

_ Moi je vous donne ceci en plus. C'est l'éternel pose d'Alana. »

Il le prit avec précaution.

« Doflamingo n'en a pas reçu.

_ Il y a des limites à tout.

_ Il a la vive card de Maya, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Elle le lui a donné pour mon plus grand bonheur. » Dis-je avec ironie.

«Pour les vive card, combien d'habitants en ont ?

_ Tous. C'est une précaution que j'ai prise. Ainsi, si l'un d'eux se perd, je le retrouverais où qu'il soit.

_ C'est astucieux surtout lorsque vous cassez l'éternel pose.

_ Tout à fait. Ce qui m'est déjà arrivé. »

Il sourit très légèrement et partis de son côté. Je soupirais un instant et repartis à l'extérieur. Je fus satisfaite de la vue. L'océan à perte de vue, même plus l'île étant donné que les marines avaient accepté de nous aider à éloigner Alana de ces pourritures. A un moment, des gosses de là-bas avaient voulu profiter de la faiblesse de Josh, manque de peau pour eux, le fils de Mihawk n'avait pas pris de gants, Furtif et Obscure non plus. Évidement le comité des mères saintes nitouches avait rapidement rappliqué en voulant humilier le gamin. Même sa tante était présente. Le retour, pour elles, fut des plus gênant lorsque je leurs fis remarquer la lâcheté de leurs fils attaquant un enfant, plus jeune, pour certain, blessé et seul contre une bonne dizaine. Honteuses et humiliées par d'autres paroles que je ne répéterais guère. Eden avait eu la gentillesse de boucher les oreilles de ma fille.

Comme convenu, Mihawk partit le soir même. Josh avait été très déçu mais il avait réussi à ne pas trop montrer sa peine, osant même enlacer son père rapidement. Ce qui choqua assez ce dernier et faillis provoquer une crise cardiaque à ce cher Cord. Et Alana put s'envoler de nouveau sous les cris de joie de ses habitants. Alana renaissait. Mais l'énergie manquait et donc nous allions une nouvelle fois être dans l'obligation d'aller en rechercher. Eden se porta volontaire dès la première seconde. Je clos le sujet rapidement en annonçant que l'équipage originel partirait et que les cristaux seront envoyés par rapace. Kashikoi serait à la tête d'Alana avec Asha pour diriger le conseil durant mon absence et Shugo viendrait avec nous pour se refaire une santé.

* * *

Sept mois, ça faisait sept mois qu'Alana avait repris les cieux. Nous passions à travers les nuages, ma peau frissonnant toujours autant à ce contact. Un nuage de buée glissa entre mes lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Josh s'assit à côté de moi en me tendant une pomme tandis qu'il croquait dans la sienne, des piaillements sortaient de sa besace.

« Ils vont bien ?

_ Ouais, c'est vraiment sympa de la part de Boa de me les avoir donné.

_ Quand elle a appris pour ta volière elle a était plutôt touchée.

_ Je suis désolé de te contredire mais elle était plutôt touchée par la destruction du jardin botanique d'Asha-San.

_ Et les excellentes tisanes et plantes médicinales qui allaient avec.

_ Oui.

_ Alors tu leur as donné un nom ?

_ Mika, Nymphadora, Nym et Desmon.

_ Trois filles et un gars.

_ Hope, Fantôme, Obscure et Furtif sont là eux aussi.

_ Oui c'est vrai. D'ailleurs Furtif ne se fait pas un peu vieux ?

_ Je ne sais pas quel âge il a.

_ Comment tu l'as eu d'ailleurs ?

_ Je l'ai trouvé blessé sur le clocher du village quand j'avais quatre ans et il était déjà adulte.

_ Il t'a suivi comme ça ?

_ Non, il était malade donc je l'ai soigné comme je pouvais et quand il alla mieux il ne me lâcha plus. »

Le concerné se posa sur la rambarde près de son maitre. Josh passa ses doigts sous le bec avant de lui donner un morceau de viande, évidement les autres ne tardèrent pas à venir réclamer le même dû. Je souris en voyant Josh, je n'arrivais pas à le voir à une autre place. Eden sortit du salon.

« Ivy ?

_ Oui ?

_ Le journal viens d'arriver on a un problème. »

Kuraï, Cord, Yaën et Shugo sortirent à leur tour. Eden me tendit le journal. Je fronçais les sourcils.

« J'aurais dû l'écraser quand j'en ai eu l'occasion.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda le plus jeune.

« Racknard. »

Je donnais le journal à l'enfant qui parcourut rapidement les lignes. Il prit un air grave à son tour. Racknard avait finalement fait ce qu'il avait désiré, il avait jeté son bateau sur Barbe-Noire et apparemment ce dernier l'avait écrasé avec son pouvoir et avait aspiré le bateau dans les ténèbres.

« Et alors ? En quoi ça nous concerne ? Racknard est un traître.

_ Oui, mais quel pavillon était sur le bateau ? »

Il eut un petit blanc avant de comprendre.

« Le nôtre ?

_ Barbe-Noire va prendre ça pour une déclaration de guerre de notre part et il ne nous laissera pas nous expliquer. » Termina Cord.

« Il va tout faire pour nous trouver et nous écraser.

_ Mais nous n'avons rien fait !

_ Il se fiche de ça, il voit le profit que notre perte pourrait provoquer. » Précisa Eden.

_ Quoi ?

_ Une cité volante, une nouvelle technologie et des esclaves à souhait. »

Eden se tût.

« Mais avec les défenses, on ne court aucun risque.

_ Si. »Avoua Yaën.

Je m'éloignais un peu et Yaën expliqua le problème à Josh. A cause des dégâts et de la destruction de la plupart des cristaux, la cité n'était plus capable de lever le bouclier de Yaën et elle était à la merci de n'importe qui dans l'état actuel malgré le fait que nous avions envoyé quatre nouveaux cristaux. Il fallait que la cité puisse voler et lever le bouclier simultanément, ce qui n'était pas envisageable en ce moment avec l'énergie disponible. Shugo vint s'installer près de moi.

« J'espère que nous n'aurons pas trop de problèmes.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Je sais que vous en sortirez à peu près mais moi, je n'ai aucune force et il y a de grande chance pour que je meure dès le premier combat. Je ne suis pas aussi courageuse et forte que toi, Ivy.

_ Ne te sous-estime pas. »

Elle acquiesça vaguement puis s'installa sur la rambarde, regardant un peu en bas. Il y eu une soudaine secousse. Faisant tomber pas mal de monde, j'avais réussis à me retenir à la rambarde de justesse. Je me retournais pour voir si tout le monde allait bien. Cord remontais Josh qu'il avait rattrapé de justesse.

« Une chance que tout le monde aille bien, hein Toshi ? Toshi ? »

Je me retournais horrifier, passant mon regard au-dessus de la rambarde dans un cri paniqué. La forme de mon amie était encore présente sur le nuage.

« Toshi ! »

* * *

Je criais comme une folle. J'avais basculé par-dessus la rambarde. Le vent fouettait mon visage tandis que je rejoignais rapidement un atterrissage mortel. J'imaginais déjà la tête d'Ivy, j'espère qu'elle ne s'en voudra pas trop. J'avais un peu honte tout de même, mourir d'une telle façon c'est si stupide. Je n'osais même pas regarder en dessous. J'entendais d'étranges explosions et des cris. Me connaissant, j'allais sans doute atterrir au milieu d'un combat. J'attendais le choc douloureux contre ma peau mais à ma plus grande surprise je rentrai en contact avec autre chose. M'enfonçant à l'intérieur bien malgré moi. Je me fis la plus petite possible, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration coupée à cause du choc. Un silence pesant s'installa tandis que j'étais pétrifié d'effroi.

« Qu'est c'était que ça ? Une de tes attaques foireuses ? »

L'étrange matière se retirait petit à petit.

« Je m'excuse de te décevoir mais cela ne doit avoir aucun rapport avec notre combat. »

J'étais toujours statufiée, incapable de raccorder mes pensées correctement. Je sentais quelque chose contre mon dos qui me maintenait debout.

« Hey mais t'es l'autre d'Alana ! »

Je n'arrivais même pas à me retourner, l'objet qui me retenait bougea et je tombais légèrement en arrière.

« Une femme ! »

Je commençais à bégayer voulant m'excuser mais les mots n'étaient vraiment pas raccorder correctement et encore moins audible.

« Elle a l'air en état de choc. Madame ?

_ Elle vient d'où ? Elle n'a pas pu tomber du ciel ?

_ Bah tu sais sur cette mer on ne sait jamais.

_ Tendez vos bras les mecs, la femme de votre vie va bientôt atterrir ! »

Le blond passa sa main devant mes yeux.

« Tout va bien ?

_ Je suis vivante ?

_ Je confirme.

_ Je suis vivante.

_ Oui.

_ Je suis vivante. Oh mon dieu j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir quand je sous tombée.

_ Tombée d'où ?

_ Du bateau. »

Je me tournais vers la voix pâlissant à nouveau.

« Eustass Captaine Kidd.

_ Pas trop tôt. Qu'est ce tu fous là toi ?

_ Je suis tombée. Enfin, Ivy m'a bousculé sans le vouloir quand elle a voulu se rattraper pour ne pas tomber elle aussi. Quoiqu'un y pensant elle n'aurait pas fait une chute comme celle que je viens de faire. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance de m'écraser sur… sur quoi me suis-je écrasée d'ailleurs ? »

Le rouquin éclata de rire en pointant le blond près de moi. J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise avant de m'incliner honteusement et en toute humilité.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous écraser en tombant. »

Il ne disait rien sortant quelques cartes.

« Qu'est ce t'as Hawkins ? Tes cartes t'avait pas prévenus ?

_ Elles m'avaient dit… un imprévu bénéfique. Je ne pensais guère à une telle chose.

_ Et a quoi tu penses ?

_ Au bateau de Barles D Ivy qui arrive à grande vitesse sur nous. »

Je vis la coque du bateau émerger des nuages, un sourire soulagé naquit sur mes lèvres. Hawkins me tendis la main avec galanterie, je la pris en le remerciant sincèrement. Malheureusement une tornade de cheveux blancs me fit rejoindre le sol rapidement.

« Toshi ! No, ma che cosa è questa idea di noi temono la stessa cosa ? Disappear in volo pieno ! Autunno ! In pieno volo !

_ Désolée, Ivy m'a légèrement bousculé en voulant se rattraper.

_ Ivy ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu en voyant la latino remonter les bretelles de notre chère Ivy et cette dernière se défendant en utilisant sa maladresse maladive et sa malchance pour provoquer des situations incongrues comme bouclier. La latino ne put rien réfuter. J'en étais, d'ailleurs, l'une des preuves.

C'est à cet instant qu'un certain pirate ne supporta plus d'être ignoré par une certaine voleuse. Il se posa devant elle l'air sévère. Il fut largement déstabilisé en entendant la question qui suivit.

« T'es qui ? »

Je me cachais derrière le bras de Hawkins, qui m'avait déjà relevé, pour cacher le fou rire qui me prenait, Ivy se retenait de rire et je l'avais aperçu se mordre la lèvre.

« Tu te fiches de moi ?

_ Pas que je sache.

_T… »

Elle lui saisit les mains l'air compatissant.

« Désolée mais je préfère les blonds aux allures nobles et chevaleresques, courtois et poli. Sachant prononcer des phrases sans fautes de prononciation. »

Le pirate écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement. Son équipage et celui d'Hawkins n'en croyant pas leurs yeux ni leurs oreilles. Eden partit un peu plus loin dans sa plaisanterie passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis certaine que vous trouverez une femme digne de vous. Shugo, on doit y aller. »

J'hochais rapidement la tête en reprenant un visage sérieux pour que la farce paraisse crédible, le roux me regardant un instant et je réussis à lui lancer un regard compatissant. Ivy aussi avait pris un air sombre, Josh baissait les yeux en s'occupant de Furtif. Eden me tira par la main pour me reconduire au bateau. Je cru entendre Kidd murmurer quelque chose avant d'éclater.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule comme ça !

_T'avais qu'à pas frapper mon frère ! »

Elle lui tira la langue d'une façon très gamine et je dû l'attraper pour l'empêcher de tomber. Ivy donna rapidement l'ordre de repartir assurant que sinon ce serait notre fête. Je souris en voyant le capitaine à la chevelure flamboyante et la volcanique voleuse se disputer sans gêne devant nous tous. Ivy posa ses doigts sur mon épaule avant de récupérer une carte qui s'était accrochée à ma robe.

« Oh ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ La carte de l'amour. »

Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de dériver nos regards vers les deux explosions présentes.

« Je crois qu'elle est à Hawkins.

_ De quoi ?

_ La carte.

_ Ha. »

Je la pris et la lançai au concerné, il la rattrapa avec son étrange pouvoir avant de me regarder. Je retournais près de Kuraï pour ma part en portant ma main sur l'alliance que j'avais mis sur une chaîne autour de mon cou. Ivy me suivait tandis que Yaën essayait d'empêcher Eden de passer par-dessus bord.

« Ma lo ha messo uno schiaffo!

_ Lascia perdere non ti consente di andare !

_ Lasciatemi ! Merda ! Kid non credo di avere a vincere questa partita ! »

Elle lâcha rageusement l'affaire dans un soupire. Le bateau repartait rapidement. Ivy était hilare devant le désarroi de la latino lorsqu'elle se souvient qu'elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré ses cheveux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'envier. Elle était tellement lumineuse avec l'amour qui l'entourait et qui la rendait heureuse malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient jamais collés ensemble. George me manquait énormément.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent doucement pour se transformer en un mois puis deux, on s'était énormément éloigné des pirates. Je scrutais l'horizon avec méfiance, un mauvais pressentiment me torturait l'estomac. Un nuage sombre se profilait à l'horizon. Mauvais et ténébreux.

« Ivy ?

_ Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Josh ?

_ Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'atroce. »

Je le regardais et remarquais sa pâleur inhabituelle. C'est vrai que Josh était extrêmement sensible à ce qui l'entourait. Et chacun de nouveau, chaque personne présente ressentait une peur inexplicable. Puis, une explosion, un rire les ténèbres.

« Zéhahahaha ! »


	40. Chapter 39

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, j'étais en sueur et je n'arrivais pas à respirer correctement. Je voulus me relever mais la blessure sur mon flan me fit lâcher un râle douloureux. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Je ne devais surtout pas pleurer. Je fixais le paysage m'entourant. Une forêt, lugubre sombre et effrayante. Depuis combien de temps étais-je resté inconscient ? Pourquoi Freiz m'avait envoyé ici ? Pourquoi avait-il simplement fait ça ?! Nous étions en plein combat contre l'équipage de Barbe-Noire. J'avais vu Cord se faire blesser par Lafitte, grièvement je crois et Freiz avait utilisé sa capacité du Tensō Tensō no mi. J'avais vu Eden disparaître juste avant que Catarina Devon ne la blesse de sa lance. Le dernier ordre d'Ivy me revint en mémoire.

« Protégez Alana ! Vivez ! Freiz envois les en sécurité ! »

Et Freiz nous avait chacun téléporté là où il nous pensait en sureté. Le problème c'est que j'avais beau regarder autour de moi, je ne reconnaissais rien, en neuf mois Alana ne pouvait pas avoir autant changé. Je tentais une nouvelle fois de me relever. Une torture, ma plaie suintait et le sang ne cessait de couler. Shiliew ne m'avait pas loupé. Il s'était même acharné sur moi.

Je pus faire un premier pas et continua ainsi. Je passais devant les arbres me sentant de plus en plus observé. Il devait y avoir des créatures dangereuses ici et moi j'étais le steak présenté sur un plateau d'argent. J'essayais de les ignorer mais leurs cris commencèrent à s'élever. Ils s'agitaient et moi je n'étais pas en état de me défendre. Je pris une profonde inspiration, commençant à utiliser ce que Cord m'avait appris, il m'avait demandé de ne l'utiliser que si je ne pouvais pas me défendre autrement, car si je l'utilisais où que je sois les ennemis percevraient ma présence.

Je grimaçais à nouveau en tombant au sol quelques instants. Ma jambe, Shiliew l'avait entaillée profondément elle aussi. Je ne m'étais pas totalement rétabli de ma première blessure. Un des singes atterrit devant moi. Il hurla sauvagement puis leva son épée. J'ouvris les yeux et le fixa avec intensité une aura imposante le stoppant, je continuais d'utiliser cette aura pour le dissuader de m'attaquer. Le résultat fut plus satisfaisant que je ne l'espérais, l'animal tomba en arrière en crachant des bulles. D'autres le suivirent dans sa chute. J'y avais été un peu fort sans doute, mais au moins il n'y aura plus de problème pour moi.

Je me relevais de nouveau pour continuer mon chemin. Je peinais à avancer et finalement la forêt se termina en laissant un champ de ruines et plus loin un château imposant se montrait. Il devait être habité car je voyais la lueur des flammes à travers les fenêtres. Un sourire soulagé m'échappa alors et je remontais du mieux que je pus la pente. Je chutais à nouveau durant la monté et remarquai la traîné de sang que j'avais laissé derrière moi, normal que ma tête tournait, je dirais même que c'est miraculeux que je sois encore capable de marcher.

Je lâchais un nouveau grognement et me remis sur mes pieds avec peine. Je ne devais pas abandonner si près du but. J'atteignis finalement la porte en bois massif et frappa comme je pus, laissais des marques sanglantes, mes mains était toujours recouverte de sang s'écoulant de mon flan, je n'arrivais plus à supporter une telle douleur. Une voix de femme me parvient. Ce fut elle qui m'ouvrit, elle écarquilla les yeux et lâcha un cri terrifié. Ma vue devint flou un instant puis un homme apparut au bout de couloir et écarquilla les yeux en me voyant, pâlissant fortement.

« Papa… »

A cet instant une gerbe de sang m'échappa et je tombai lourdement au sol dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Devon allait me transpercer, je n'avais pas eu le temps de former un nouveau bouclier. Josh n'était pas en position de force et il avait était sonné par l'explosion du bateau, du sang coulait de son oreille et sa lèvre était fendue sur le côté. Cord était lui aussi en mauvais état, il avait reçu un coup de traitre de la part de Lafitte. J'avais réussis à lever un bouclier autour de lui le temps que Freiz le téléporte autre part tout comme le reste de l'équipage. Josh tenait tête à Shiliew mais il allait perdre, il n'était pas assez fort face à un adulte. Julius avait été transporté dans un endroit sûr à peine quelques instants avant Cord.

« Eden, désolé mais tu vas te faire tuer ! »

Je me retournais. Freiz. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule tandis que je sentis l'air changer et un instant plus tard tout disparut. Je me sentis partir en arrière et heurta le sol violement, le choc me coupant le souffle. Je mis quelques secondes à reprendre ma respiration, lâchant un cri douloureux, cette salope m'avait pratiquement décapité. Je posais ma main sur ma hanche pour comprimer la plaie. Il faisait nuit, j'entendis un cri et des pas lourds. Une personne vint sur moi et posa ses mains sur ma hanche pour mon plus grand soulagement, je crachais un peu de sang et grimaçais.

« Che una cagna! Che una cagna! Che una cagna! Ucciderò! »

Une porte claqua et d'autre pas se firent entendre.

« Eden. Putain qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Doc ! »

Le roux se plaça près de moi posant sa main sur mon front.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Ha attaccato la nostra barca! Ivy stati lì! Si deve essere salvata!

_ Je comprends que dalle. »

Je tentais de me relever mais le roux en décida autrement en me forçant à rester au sol. Je grimaçais, ma cuisse me faisant soudainement très mal. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, Van Augur. Une chance que son acolyte l'est bousculé au moment où il avait tiré car sinon je sais très bien où la balle aurait traversé. Mais en attendant ça faisait quand même un mal de chien. Le Doc m'examinait et me faisant lâcher des plaintes douloureuses à chacun de ses contacts, je pensais un instant que si j'arrêtais de me tortiller ça ferait sans doute moins mal. Kidd et Killer me maintenais tandis que le médecin de l'équipage tentait de retirer les fragments de plomb. J'avais la chaire à vif et mordais la main que Kidd avait plaquée contre ma bouche.

« Il faut refermer les plaies avant de la transporter sinon je ne donne pas chère de sa peau. »

J'hurlais de douleur, il ne pouvait pas me donner quelque chose ou même m'assommer pour que je ne sente plus rien ? Je les entendais parler sans pour autant réussir à les comprendre. J'avais l'impression que l'on me martelait le crâne ou que des géants dansaient la samba sur mon cerveau. Une horreur. Ma vue se floutait mais je ne devais pas perdre conscience, il fallait que je leur dise. Je fermais fortement les yeux lorsque le doc commença à refermer la plaie partant de mon nombril à ma hanche. Je sentais le goût métallique du sang sur ma langue comprenant que je l'avais mordu et je tentais d'arrêter mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le doc passa un tissu autour de mon ventre et le serra fortement, Kidd retira sa main avant de la secouer légèrement.

Je n'eus pas le temps de parler car Killer me souleva pour me conduire à leur infirmerie. Je commençais à perdre conscience durant quelques instants. Le contact avec la table froide me fit frissonner.

« Soigne là on l'interrogera après. »

Kidd commençait à partir. Je pus crier rapidement quelques bribes avant que le médecin ne m'endorme.

« Barbe-Noire ! Attaque ! Ivy ! »

Il se stoppa avant de se tourner vers moi les yeux écarquillés, ce fut la dernière chose que je pus voir avant de plonger et me blottir dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

« Il a de la fièvre. Comment ça se fait qu'il soit dans cet état ?

_ C'est des coups de serres ça.

_ Un rapace ? Josh ?

_ Non, désolé mais ces oiseaux n'ont pas une telle taille. Et les serres des rapaces n'infligent pas de telles entailles. Son cœur à presque était arraché.

_ Capitaine, cet homme c'est…

_ Wichman Cord, il fait partis de l'équipage d'Ivy. Je sais. »

Le médecin s'écarta et sortit la vive card de la blonde. Elle brûlait. Comme lors de l'attaque d'Alana à la différence que cette fois, un membre de son équipage était apparus soudainement dans le sous-marin alors qu'ils sont à des milles de la surface. Il était dans un état critique pour rajouter à tout ça. L'inquiétude s'intensifia alors, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Où était Ivy ? Law partit dans la salle de navigation prenant l'escargophone.

Quelqu'un décrocha après plusieurs minutes. Mais ce n'étais pas Ivy.

« Ici Asha. Je peux savoir pourquoi Trafalgar Law nous appelle ?

_ Où est Ivy ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ J'ai un membre de son équipage sous respirateur dans mon bâtiment en ce moment. Sa vive card brûle bien trop à mon gout et malheureusement le dit blessé ne peut pas nous répondre. Alors, où est Ivy ? »

Le silence lui répondit. La personne semblait chercher ses mots pour ne pas le blesser, une autre voix prit alors place. Il reconnut celle de l'homme nommé Kashikoi.

« Excusez-nous mais nous sommes aussi perdu que vous. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée une partie de l'équipage d'Ivy à atterrit sur l'île. Le mécanicien dénommé Freiz était le seul conscient. Il nous expliqué ce qui s'était passé.

_ Et qu'en est-il ?

_ Apparemment l'équipage de Barbe-Noire a attaqué. Freiz a tout juste eu le temps d'envoyer les membres de l'équipage en sécurité.

_ Pourquoi j'en ai reçu un ?

_ Car il doit être dans état grave et qu'Ivy a dû juger nécessaire sa venue. D'après elle vous êtes l'un des plus talentueux chirurgiens du monde. »

Le chirurgien détourna le regard un instant venant enfoncer un peu plus sa casquette sur son crâne.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Où est Ivy ? »

Un nouveau silence. Bien plus long que le précédent. Dans la salle les membres de l'équipage connaissant Ivy étaient tous présents. Une expression inquiète sur leurs visages. Law commençait à s'impatienter.

« Nous l'ignorons. »

Il écarquilla les yeux un instant, articulant difficilement.

« Excusez-moi ?

_ Elle n'était pas dans les personnes déposées à Alana. Dracule Josh, Wichman Cord, Quilin Yaën, Kuraï, Eden et Shugo Toshi sont aussi portés disparus. Freiz nous a assuré avoir téléporté ces derniers mais il s'est évanoui avant de pouvoir nous assurer la sécurité d'Ivy.

_ Donc elle est quelques part sur le globe et personne ne sait où ?

_ C'est exact. Nous commencerons les recherches dès que possible.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Quand l'un des membres se réveillera pour nous indiquer la dernière position qu'ils avaient.

_ Trop long pour moi.

_ Attendez ! Vous pouvez venir à Alana, vous êtes la seule personne à posséder une vive card d'Ivy. Il nous la faut. »

Le chirurgien réfléchit un instant. Il était tiraillé par l'envie de partir maintenant et celle d'aller à Alana pour s'assurer de la sécurité de la jeune femme. Il interrogea son équipage du regard et finalement prit sa décision.

« Nous arrivons. »

* * *

J'ouvris les paupières doucement. Un bip résonnait dans la pièce avec des bruits de diverse machines médicales. Je fus ébloui par la blancheur de la pièce. Mon regard dériva légèrement sur ce qui m'entourait. Une infirmerie, où hôpital, je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas il y avait de très jolies infirmières. Je tentais de bouger légèrement mais remarqua que j'avais été menotté au lit. Regardant d'un peu plus près la décoration, je compris que j'étais dans une base marine. Pas vraiment génial tout ça. Les infirmières comprirent que je m'étais réveillé et partirent chercher un médecin. Durant l'attente j'essayais de me rappeler de ce qui s'était passé. Je regardais le plafond, mes souvenirs revenant petit à petit.

J'étais dans la salle des machines, nous avions eu un petit problème avec le cristal, un petit problème de sous-énergie. Le bateau avait perdu pas mal d'altitude et nous étions tout juste sous les nuages. Je souriais aux blagues de Freiz, il s'amusait à téléporter des objets à divers endroits, dont la tasse de café du vieux Anatole. Ce dernier devenait presque fou à la chercher, mais cet amusement ne servait qu'à détourner notre attention car une peur insensée nous avait pris les tripes depuis notre réveil. Ivy était sur le pont avec les autres. Je passais mes doigts sur les claviers puis il y eu une première secousse.

Notre matériel tomba au sol tout comme certains de mes hommes. Je me relevais difficilement sur les coudes. Je n'eus pas le temps de me relever qu'un nuage noir traversa le bateau le découpant en deux. Je me retrouvais à glisser sur le bois, des cris déchiraient l'air.

« YAËN ATTENTION ! »

L'une des armoires, sous le choc, n'était plus fixée au sol et au mur. Je me la pris en pleine face, sonné pendant un bon moment, je fus sauvé de justesse par Kuraï qui me tira pour que le lustre ne me transforme pas en crêpe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ On est attaqué. Attention ! »

Il me poussa à nouveau et nous évitâmes de justesse l'attaque d'un homme étrange. Il avait un aspect maladif et son cheval ne serait sans doute pas bon à manger. On se retrouva projeté en l'air et l'eau commençait à s'infiltrer. Kuraï eu un mouvement de recul et je compris qu'il devait avoir mangé un fruit du démon.

« Es-tu chanceux ? »

Je relevais les yeux et les écarquilla en le voyant lancer une pomme. Je fronçais les sourcils et lança mon poignard pour intercepter l'objet. La pomme explosa, je fus propulsé plus loin, la moitié de mon corps brulait. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'hurler sous cette douleur. Des mains se posèrent sur moi et le feu disparu, j'écarquillais les yeux en voyant Kuraï aspirer les flammes grâce à ses mains. Je compris alors mais avant que je ne puisse confirmer ma théorie, le bateau craqua à nouveau et nous fûmes séparés. Ma peau était devenu ardente, je ne supportais pas cette douleur mais je devais l'encaisser.

J'arrivais enfin sur le pont et écarquilla les yeux. Freiz téléportait tout le monde dès qu'il avait une ouverture. Eden venait d'être transportée et le mécanicien essayait de s'approcher de Josh. Je ne pouvais qu'admirer la bravoure du gamin mais il était vraiment dans un sale état. L'enfant disparu au contact de Freiz et ce dernier fut touché par un coup de Shiliew, il tomba au sol mais avait l'air encore en vie. Il ne restait plus que

* * *

moi, Freiz et Ivy sur les restes du pont sans compter l'équipage de Barbe-Noire. Valco allait porter un coup fatal à Friez mais il fut retenu par les fils de notre capitaine.

« Zéhahahaha ! T'es vraiment très intéressante, gamine et avec un sale regard.

_ Je vous prie, une nouvelle fois, d'évacuer les lieux ! »

Ivy tenait fièrement tête à Barbe-Noire, ne baissant pas le regard un instant, je voyais ses fils dépasser de son manteau et de ses manches, ses cheveux étant soulevés par quelques-uns d'entre eux. Une araignée. Magnifique, splendide, mortelle. Je voyais la puissance d'Ivy. Elle était en colère, plus que cela d'ailleurs.

« Ivy ! »

Elle porta son regard sur moi un instant, surprise de me voir encore présent sur les lieux. Friez se souleva à cet instant et vint vers moi.

« Vous partez maintenant ! Tous les trois ! »

Une explosion se fit entendre, une gerbe de flammes derrière moi. Kuraï en ressorti, son visage à nu.

« Oh putain ! » S'exclama Freiz.

_ Je ne te laisse pas derrière Ivy !

_ Tu n'as pas le choix Kuraï ! Les morts ont toujours tort. »

Barbe-Noire jura à son tour et les fils d'Ivy nous rapprochèrent de façon à ce que le mécanicien nous téléporte.

Et maintenant, me voilà là. Allongé sur un lit, menotté et la moitié du corps carbonisé. Je boirais bien un verre. Un homme arriva, je le reconnus comme étant le vice-amiral Smoker. Il s'assit près de moi.

« Quillin Yaën. Je viens pour vous interroger, vous aurez les soins nécessaires après.

_ Ivy.

_ Je sais que vous faites parti de son équipage. Ce que j'ignore c'est comment vous êtes arrivé ici sans laisser de traces.

_ Freiz. Téléport.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Barbe-Noire nous a attaqués. Ivy est toujours là-bas. Il faut la retrouver avant qu'elle ne meurt. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant la femme qui arriva quelques minutes après, venant se placer aux côtés de l'homme aux cheveux grisés. Un tremblement prit possession de mon corps, des larmes roulant sur mes joues alors que je n'arrivais plus à articuler un seul mot.

« Tashigi… »

Ma fille.

* * *

Action ? Réaction ?

J'attend vos impression avec impatience.

Encore merci à Lisen-chan et merci à vous tous.


	41. Chapter 40

Une bataille des plus difficiles avait lieu en ce moment même. Entre un roux capricieux et une latino volcanique. Aucun des deux n'allait lâcher l'affaire.

« Retire ce bouclier et ta chemise ! Je veux voir les dégâts.

_ Ramène moi à Alana d'abord. Je peux tenir mon bouclier longtemps, très longtemps, tu seras à court de patience avant que moi je ne sois à cours d'énergie.

_ Je vais défoncer ton bouclier quand j'en aurais marre d'attendre.

_ Mon bouclier est infranchissable et tu le sais mieux que quiconque. »

Le roux lâcha un grognement et jeta la chaise sur laquelle il était assis contre le bouclier, faisant légèrement sursauter la voleuse.

« Quand j'en aurais marre Killer prendra la suite jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

_ J'imagine que Killer ne tardera pas alors. »

Le roux fronça les sourcils, lâchant un grognement colérique. La voleuse avait un don pour l'exaspérer et user sa patience à vitesse grand V.

« Jure que tu me ramèneras à Alana. Sur ton honneur, ta fierté et la tête de Killer.

_ Je le jure.

_ C'est vraiment pas sympa pour Killer.

_ Je confirme. » Dit simplement le concerné.

Une veine battait fortement sur le front du capitaine dont les yeux s'obscurcissaient.

« En gros, vous êtes sûr que je ne tiendrais pas parole ?

_ Tout à fait ! » Avouèrent Killer et Eden d'une même voix.

S'en fut trop pour le pirate qui explosa en remontant sur le pont, aboyant des ordres à tout bout de champ, posant l'éternel pose violement sans pour autant le casser. Eden et Killer échangèrent un regard avant de rire chacun de leur côté. Eden releva son bouclier pour donner une tape dans la main du second. Mine de rien, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire tourner en bourrique le capitaine.

« S'il m'empêche de partir on fait le même truc que la dernière fois ?

_ Ouais mais s'il nous intercepte, je te balance.

_ Marché conclu. »

Le blond sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant la voleuse seule. Cette dernière se replia sur elle-même et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, ses yeux plongeant dans le fil de ses pensées. Le coup porté sur son ventre lui restait en travers de la gorge. Catarina était passée à travers son bouclier alors qu'elle avait pour fierté de n'avoir jamais laissé ne serait-ce qu'un insecte le traverser de part en part … les fils et l'arme en granite marin d'Ivy. Elle lâcha un grognement avant de comprendre qu'elle tenait un indice capital sur son ennemie. Elle lui ferra ravaler ce sourire moqueur. Puis ses pensées glissèrent jusqu'à son frère et son cœur se serra. Elle l'avait vu tomber puis être téléporté mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec le corps de son frère. La voleuse n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et cela la faisait rager un peu plus. Elle pria pour que son cadet soit en pleine forme.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd. Elle ne douta pas un instant de celui qui venait de provoquer ce vacarme. Eustass Captaine Kidd. Il s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par le bras pour ensuite la poser sans aucune délicatesse sur son épaule, arrachant un râle douloureux à la voleuse.

« Perché non ho balenato il principe azzurro?

_ Perché si crepa di cattivo ragazzo come me. »

La voleuse écarquilla les yeux de stupeur se redressant légèrement sur l'épaule du roux.

« Pardon ?

_ Tu crois que tu es la seule à venir de South Blue ?

_ Oh j'y crois pas ! Depuis quand ?

_ Le début mais ça me faisait marrer tes monologues et de te faire croire que je pigeais que dalle.

_ C'est de la triche !

_ Comme toi, en ce moment, tu ne crois pas que je ne sens pas ta main se glisser dans mon manteau pour essayer de retirer un quelconque butin. »

Il était vraiment trop fort concernant ça.

« Tch. »

Elle se mit dans une position plus confortable pour soulager sa blessure qui lui tiraillait le ventre au plus haut point mais hors de question de l'admettre devant lui. Surtout Lui. Ils pénétrèrent dans la cabine du capitaine et ce dernier la jeta sur son lit et la pointant du doigt l'air sévère.

« Tu bouges pas et tu t'excuses !

_ De quoi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

« Tu parles d'il y a deux mois quand je t'ai fait croire que je ne me rappelais plus de toi ?

_ Exactement.

_ Alors excuse toi d'avoir frappé mon frère. »

Ils se défièrent à nouveau du regard.

« Rends-moi mes cheveux.

_ T'es mieux les cheveux courts.

_ Je te déteste.

_ C'est totalement réciproque. »

Un baiser passionné s'en suivit, leurs langues commençant une folle et sensuelle danse. La main d'Eden remonta doucement le long du bras mécanique du capitaine. Mais ce dernier interrompit soudainement l'échange. Un sourire élargissant ses lèvres, il pointa du doigt la voleuse en ricanant fortement.

« Dans ton état actuel tu ne pourrais même pas satisfaire un vieux débris alors rêve pas. A ta place j'attendrais que mes blessures soient correctement cicatrisées ! »

Il lui lança la couette sur le visage puis la laissa en plan sur le lit et ferma la porte à clé. La voleuse était complètement perdue tandis que le capitaine remontait sur le pont. Killer lui tendit le journal qu'il saisit rageusement.

« Tu lui as dit ?

_ Non. Elle risque de faire une bêtise sinon.

_ On ne pourra pas le lui cacher éternellement.

_ Crois le ou non Killer mais j'en ai parfaitement conscience. De toute façon je ne laisserais pas une telle chose se passer. Et je ne serais sans doute pas le seul.

_ Alana doit être en apesanteur.

_ On se démerdera et au pire je la ferrais descendre de force.

_ Fait comme même gaffe. »

Le roux grogna en s'installant dans son siège en fixant le gros titre du journal. Killer resta à fixer son capitaine, attendant la suite. Mais évidemment son capitaine restait silencieux, ce qui commençait à agacer le massacreur. Une sale habitude que son capitaine avait pris, lorsque le sujet était trop grave ou qu'un détail concernant ses ennemis l'enquiquinait. Et le détail en question n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Pour Trafalgar on fait quoi ?

_ Je réfléchis. Je voudrais d'abords savoir s'il est au courant tout simplement. Avec un peu de chance il va arriver après nous à Alana et avec encore plus de chance il n'aura pas eu le journal durant son voyage.

_ Si c'est le cas ?

_ On va devoir lui mettre une raclée pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie s'il n'arrive pas à se contrôler. »

Il reposa le journal dans un grognement.

« Il y a pas à dire, cette femme a un don pour se mettre dans la merde jusqu'au cou. »

Il se releva et donna un ordre simple à son équipage. Ne donner aucune information sur Barles D Ivy à la latino. Elle avait eu assez d'émotion forte pour le moment et rajouter ça ne lui ferait que du mal. Même si le roux était reconnu comme sans cœur et sanglant, il restait tout de même humain et n'aimait pas lorsque les personnes qu'il appréciait ou respectait étaient dans une mauvaise posture. Barles D Ivy n'échappait pas à cette régle.

Ils continuèrent de naviguer encore un bon moment. Eden était de plus en plus perturbée par des cauchemars venant hanter ses rêves. Elle avait à de nombreuses reprises surpris l'équipage. Kidd faisait de son mieux pour ne pas l'égorger lorsqu'elle faisait une crise de panique, surtout la nuit. Bon il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire du mal car l'instinct de la voleuse lui murmurait à chaque fois de créer un bouclier autour d'elle. Heat avait tenté de cramer la protection mais fut vite déçu et se jura de pouvoir le détruire sous les ricanements de son capitaine.

Eden se trouvait sur le pont, Kidd avait accepté de la laisser prendre l'air. Seulement voilà, après plusieurs heures un bateau fut en vue et ce dernier allait dans la direction du bateau de Kidd. Le navire battait le pavillon rouge de X-Drake. Ce dernier se tenait fièrement sur la proue du bateau tout en fixant le capitaine. Après un long silence, l'ancien marine put pénétrer sur le bâtiment, lançant un bref salu à la voleuse. Ils avaient déjà eu affaire par le passé et ce connaissaient assez bien.

« Qu'est-ce tu fiches là ?

_ Je viens ici pour vous demander de l'aide.

_ Toi ?! Ah ! Tu me fais bien rire !

_ Moi je ne ris pas dans une telle situation. Je sais que tu peux accéder à Alana et je pense que mon aide ne sera pas de trop pour ce qui va suivre.

_ Attendez une seconde. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »Demanda la voleuse.

« Killer tu la ramène dans ma cabine.

_ Quoi ? Hé ! »

Le blond fut éjecté un peu plus loin grâce au champ de force de la latino. Drake dévisagea la voleuse puis le capitaine qui lui fit un léger signe de tête pour qu'il reste silencieux. Le bouclier s'épaissit, apparemment, elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire facilement. Le roux haussa les épaules et conduisit le capitaine du pavillon rouge dans un coin plus loin où la latino n'entendrait rien. Drake ne tourna pas autour du pot longtemps, il lança l'article de journal à Kidd. Ce dernier prit un air détaché.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux que ça me foute ?

_ Pas besoin de faire semblant. Je sais que la voleuse blanche est de l'équipage d'Ivy. Et je sais aussi que soixante-dix pour cent des pirates ont une dette envers elle. Moi, compris.

_ Et ?

_ Il parait que tu sais comment accéder à Alana.

_ T'as de bonnes infos. »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Drake commençait à perdre patience, il savait que Kidd voulait le mettre à jour concernant cette femme.

« Nous étions dans la même unité et il y a trois ans elle m'a donné un sacré coup de pouce alors que nous étions dans une très mauvaise position. Et ça … »

Il pointa l'article.

« Je refuse de le laisser faire !

_ Faire quoi ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers l'intervenant, la voleuse, Killer était à ses côté.

« Qu'est-ce t'a foutus !?

_ De toute façon elle le saura.

_ Savoir quoi ?! Merde ! » S'exclama Eden.

« Barbe-Noire à prit Barles D Ivy en otage.

_ Qu…quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ? »

Un silence s'installa. Kidd cracha sur le côté.

« Il nous déclare la guerre. A tous les pirates. Ceux qui désirent sauver ton capitaine doivent venir.

_ Pas que les pirates. Il la déclare aussi aux marines. Il veut éjecter toutes les mouches qui le dérangent en un seul coup. » Rajouta Drake.

La voleuse écarquilla les yeux en commençant à trembler tandis que ses jambes la lâchèrent.

« Alors… Racknard…

_ N'était qu'un prétexte. Pratiquement tous les pirates et un nombre important de marines ont une dette envers ton capitaine. »

Killer tandis le journal à Eden. Une photo d'Ivy y était. Barbe-Noire la tenait ferment à la nuque alors qu'elle était inconsciente et recouverte de sang. En bas de l'image, les mots de Teach était retranscris.

**_« Venez la chercher si vous en êtes capable. »_**

« Pour l'instant notre plus grande crainte c'est que Mugiwara soit déjà partit. On prie fort pour que quelqu'un ait réussi à l'empêcher de partir devant. »

* * *

A cet instant, à des lieux de cet endroit. Sur le Sunny-Go. L'équipage était réuni dans la cuisine et fixait toujours avec autant d'intensité le nouveau venu. Lorsqu'il avait débarqué, la peur avait saisi chaque membre de l'équipage. Puis les larmes pour certain et l'incrédulité pour d'autre. C'était un sacré choc que de voir ce visage. Même Luffy, d'un habituel enjoué avait pris un air sérieux et avait failli lui casser la gueule en pensant à une imposture. Mais la personne s'était justifiée rapidement, promettant de raconter les détails plus tard mais qu'il fallait d'abord faire cap vers Alana. La situation était urgente. Plus que cela lorsque le journal arriva.

Et maintenant, Kuraï se trouvait au centre de la salle ne sachant pas vraiment par quoi commencer. La situation était assez complexe même lorsqu'Ivy lui avait raconté, il avait mis plusieurs jours à comprendre totalement.

« Alors ? Tu nous explique comment ça se fait ? » Demanda Zorro.

« Ouais. Je ne sais juste pas par quoi commencer.

_ Moi je sais. Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas mort ?

_ Ah ! Je le suis ! Je suis bel et bien mort, même maintenant. »

Usopp, Chopper et Brook lâchèrent un cri de panique. Ils blêmirent, sauf le musicien qui, n'étant qu'un squeletten ne pouvait pas être plus blanc.

« J'en ai l'estomac tout retourné ! Ah ! Je n'ai pas d'estomac vu que je suis un squelette. Wohohoho ! Blague de squelette ! »

Un silence suivit tandis que le cuisinier frappa le crâne des trois abrutis pour les faire taire.

« Donc ?

_ Gecko Moria. C'est lui qui m'a ramené.

_ Mais il est mort durant la bataille de Marinford. » Annonça Nami.

« Non, il était encore vivant. Ivy a été aussi surprise que vous lorsqu'elle l'a découvert. Bref. Il est venu sur ma tombe, à déterré mon corps et son médecin l'a remis en état. Moria a réussi à capturer un criminel du sixième niveau de la prison d'Impel Down et a introduit son ombre dans mon corps. C'est à ce moment qu'Ivy est arrivée. »

Un silence s'installa, Luffy frappa violement la table, son expression était brouillée de rage.

« Je vais lui casser la gueule !

_ Oh, Moria est déjà dans un sale état avec son équipe.

_ Je ne parle pas de lui ! Je parle de Barles ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça ! »

Kuraï écarquilla les yeux comprenant le malentendu, il saisit le bras du capitaine avant que ce dernier ne fasse une bêtise.

« Elle n'y est pour rien et je la respecte autant qu'Oyaji.

_ Continue tant que tu le peux. » Ajouta judicieusement Robin.

« Quand Moria m'a ramené il n'avait pas prévu que je garde toute ma personnalité et mes souvenirs, même si au début ils étaient complètement fragmentés.

_ Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ? »Demanda Usopp.

_ Ben, l'ombre est celle de Gilbert Furiso dit l'Ombre. Il a été enfermé à Impel Down pendant plus de quarante ans. Il n'est plus qu'un légume, c'est malheureux à dire mais c'est ainsi.

_ Alors comme le propriétaire de l'ombre n'a plus de personnalité, c'est la personnalité du corps qui est restée. » Conclua le petit renne.

_ Exactement.

_ Et Ivy dans tout ça ? Pourquoi elle ne t'a pas laissé ? »Demanda le capitaine furibond.

_ Je lui ai demandé de m'emmener, après tout j'ai eu le droit à une deuxième chance et j'aurais été plus utile que Furiso.

_ Alors… » Commençait à dire Francky.

« Elle a insisté pour que je repose en paix mais quand elle a compris que je n'allais pas lâcher l'affaire, elle a accepté de m'impliquer dans son projet.

_ Et Moria ? Furiso ? Où sont-ils ? » Demanda Sanji.

_ Alana n'est pas dépourvu de prison. Il y en a une, bien enterrée profondément et elle n'a pas été détruite par l'incident. Bon les prisonniers ont été légèrement écrasés mais sinon ils sont toujours en vie. Furiso a été placé dans un endroit sans lumière, il vit tranquillement de toute façon et il n'aurait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit.

_ Donc tout s'explique. » Conclua Robin.

Un lourd silence se réinstalla. Chacun regardant le corps de Kuraï. Son torse surtout, ce dernier portant une affreuse marque témoin de la violence de sa mort. C'est Nami qui trancha ce silence.

« Mais et ton pouvoir ?

_ Je l'ai toujours mais je préfère en limiter l'utilisation. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à le contrôler depuis mon retour, soit ce n'est pas assez soit c'est trop. Dans les deux cas je suis dans la merde alors j'utilise plus le corps à corps.

_ Pourtant tu as disparu à un moment. Je veux dire pendant les travaux. » Précisa le charpentier.

« Gilbert Furiso ne se faisait pas appeler l'ombre pour rien. J'ai reçu quelques-uns de ses talents, dont sa discrétion et sa facilité à se glisser dans les endroits les plus protégés au monde. »

Luffy fit face à Kuraï. Il le regarda un instant.

« Alors t'es vraiment lui.

_ Ouais, Ivy a demandé à Freiz de m'envoyer ici parce que je suis sans doute le seul capable de ralentir tes ardeurs. »

Un sourire timide s'empara du jeune brun, ses yeux se brouillèrent légèrement.

_« Ace… »_


	42. Chapter 41

« Tu devrais retourner te coucher.

_ Je vais bien et puis je préfère être ici, je peux voir le ciel.

_ Tu t'inquiètes pour tes oiseaux ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre très légèrement en regardant mon père avant de lui adresser un sourire gêné avec les joues rosies. Il savait vraiment comment me percer à jour. Un cri attira notre attention, Perona. Elle sortit de la cabine pour venir m'attraper, m'étouffant au passage. Je retiens un râle douloureux, je détestais ça. Ivy était la seule à pouvoir faire ça avec Maya, Eden avait bien assez de ses frères pour les câlins. Je lâchais un soupire las en lançant un regard à mon père qui étrangement regardait autre part à cet instant. De ce que j'avais compris, cette femme était redoutable, je l'avais déjà payé avec son fantôme bizarre.

« T'es trop choux.

_ Hm. »

Elle continuait resserrer sa prise avant de me lâcher et de planer à droite et à gauche tranquillement. Je baillais en fixant l'horizon. J'avais vu l'article de journal, une colère sourde avait pris possession de moi et j'avais déjà calculé un plan pour être d'une réelle utilité durant cette période. Mon père avait décidé que je resterais à Alana pendant que eux partiraient à la guerre, évidement il ne m'avait rien dit comme Perona. Mais j'avais compris la situation car oui, même si je n'avais que douze ans j'avais très bien compris où Barbe-Noire voulait en venir et par conclusion ce que mon père allait faire. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser faire, Ivy était ma mère de cœur, hors de question de l'abandonner.

« Josh ! »

Un frisson parcouru mon échine et je me relevais prestement en lançant un regard paniqué à mon père. Pas encore.

« Ah ! Non ! Je le garde !

_ Ce n'est pas une peluche Perona, c'est mon fils et tu le laisse tranquille.

_ Négative Hollows ! »

L'esprit me traversa, j'écarquillais les yeux tandis qu'un lourd poids prenait possession de mon corps. Une peine indescriptible s'infiltra jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon être. Mais je ne fis que tomber à genoux sans afficher une seule émotion. J'avais connu bien pire. J'avais connu les coups assassins de ma tante, ses insultes et ses crises, ce fantôme n'était rien par rapport à ce que j'avais déjà vécu. La première fois, j'étais tellement faible que je n'avais pas pu réagir face à son étrange pouvoir mais plus maintenant.

« Ça n'a pas marché ? »

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Celle de la femme aux cheveux roses. Finalement c'est la colère qui me submergea.

« T'es qu'une lâche ! Utiliser ton pouvoir pour ce genre d'attaque, c'est pitoyable ! Tu crois que c'est facile ? Tu imagines un peu ce que ressentent ceux qui ne t'ont rien fait à part ne pas vouloir être ton toutou ?! »

Elle n'osa pas piper mot et je ne lui en laissai pas le temps, continuant dans ma lancée quitte à la blesser. Moi aussi j'avais besoin de me défouler.

« Ton pouvoir ne rend pas les gens que dépressifs ! Il leur fait revivre la pire souffrance qu'ils ont put ressentir ! En réalité, tu te caches derrière tes fantômes pour ne pas avoir à ressentir cette souffrance toi-même ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre en me pointant du doigt.

« Comment oses-tu me parler comme cela ?! Espèce de sale mioche ! »

Elle repartit dans la cabine, traversant le mur comme à son habitude. J'essayais de me calmer comme je pouvais mais je n'arrivais pas à retirer ce poids. Mihawk me saisit alors par les épaules avant de m'étreindre chaleureusement. Évidement mes joues ne tardèrent pas à devenir cramoisies. Il me relâcha finalement et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil puis il me fit un signe et je m'assis sur le bras de son siège.

« Ta tante… elle t'a frappé souvent ?

_ Dès qu'elle était énervée donc tous les jours pratiquement, certain plus que d'autre. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne lui en veux pas. »

La surprise lui fit relever les yeux, je gardais les yeux fixés sur l'océan.

« Au début, je la détestais mais maintenant j'ai juste de la pitié et je suis triste pour elle. Au lieu de profiter de ce que maman lui a laissé, elle s'est laissée ronger par le chagrin. »

Il me fixait.

« Je voudrais l'aider, quand je serais plus grand et que tous sera rentré dans l'ordre. »

Il posa sa main sur mes cheveux, les ébouriffants avec un sourire.

« Je dois avouer être fière de toi, moi je l'aurais tué. »

Je détournai le regard souriant un peu. Une lueur bleue attira mon regard, je la reconnu facilement, descendant du siège. Mon père suivit mon regard et vint s'appuyer à la rambarde.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il pour lui-même.

_ Marco. C'est Marco, je reconnais ses flammes.

_ Marco le phœnix ?

_ Oui, il est du côté d'Ivy. J'en suis certain.

_ Comment peux-tu l'être.

_ Parce qu'après la mort de Barbe-Blanche, ils ont dérivé pendant un long moment et Ivy les a accueillis le temps qu'ils arrivent à se retrouver. »

La lueur dériva un instant en se rapprochant de nous et je vis un point noir se rapprocher.

« Les orphelins de Barbe-Blanche. »

Le phœnix était juste devant nous et il atterrit sur le pont. Il me sourit et je fis de même.

« Yoh Gamin. Comment tu vas ? T'as l'air amoché.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais sur mon bateau.

_ Vu que le gamin, c'est le tiens, je suis quasi certain que l'Arachné t'a donné un éternel pose. Je veux me rendre à Alana, Ivy a fait beaucoup pour nous. Et nous avons un compte à régler avec Teach, je pense qu'il est grand temps d'aller le remettre à sa place. »

Ils continuaient de débattre et je me mordis un peu la lèvre, mon objectif d'il y a trois ans était toujours dans ma tête. Je reportais mon attention sur un point noir à l'opposé du bateau de Marco. J'essayais de le distinguer avant de sourire. Les Mugiwaras. Les deux adultes étaient encore prit dans un débat bien trop houleux pour remarquer le bateau qui se rapprochait, je lâchai un petit soupire en essayant d'attirer leur attention en les appelant mais rien n'y fit. C'est le cri de Luffy qui les arrêta dans leur débat, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en les voyants.

« Josh ! »

Je fixais l'homme qui venait de se montrer. Marco écarquilla les yeux, tout comme mon père. L'homme rit un peu en remarquant leurs expressions.

« Yo ! Désolé de me montrer comme ça mais je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. »

Ils ne disaient rien et pour ma part je fixais l'homme. Il avait l'air jeune, le teint pâle et des taches de rousseurs. Ses cheveux étaient aussi à la même longueur que moi, arrivant au menton. Il avait un sourire amusé tout comme ses pupilles. Ce qui me choqua un peu plus c'est son corps recouvert de bandage.

« A….A...Ace ….?

_ Yep. Ça faisait un bail Marco.

_ Mais, j'étais là, tu es mort.

_ Oh je le suis toujours ! Mon cœur ne bat plus et le sang ne circule plus, on peut dire que je suis un zombie.

_ Mais….comment ?

_ Moria. T'inquiète avec Ivy on l'a empêché de troubler le repos bien mérité d'Oyaji. Bon après c'est moi qui ai décidé de ne pas retourner avec dans la mort.

_ Ah…euh…. »

J'assistais à leur échange.

« Comment t'as fait pour que personne ne sache que tu étais….revenus.

_ Je suis devenus l'espion d'Ivy en changeant de nom et d'apparence.

_ Kuraï ? » Interviens-je.

« Dans le mille. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de sauter sur la rambarde du Sunny pour faire face à l'espion.

« Prouve-le. »

Il réfléchit un peu avant de sourire. Mon père et Marco en profitèrent pour mettre le pied sur le Sunny, dévisageant toujours autant Kuraï.

« Quand t'avais neuf ans. On devait récupérer Eden et quand on a ouvert la porte on les a surpris en plein « débat » avec un certain capitaine. Pour que tu ne sois pas traumatisé j'ai poser ma main sur tes yeux mais j'ai pas calculé ma force et je t'ai assommé. »

Je souris très légèrement, a vrai dire je n'avais pas vu grand-chose et la suite est toujours très floue, je me suis juste réveillé avec une grosse bosse le lendemain et Eden ne m'avait plus parlé pendant une semaine sachant qu'à chaque fois son visage prenait une teinte cramoisie. Les seules personnes au courant étaient moi, Eden et Kuraï, sans oublier Eustass Kidd.

« Pas de doute, c'est bien toi.

_ Autre chose, vu que je t'ai aidé pour la volière, Furtif me laisse le toucher.

_ Furtif ?

_ Il est dans l'infirmerie avec les autres. »

Mon cœur bondit de joie.

« Comment ? »

Luffy se posa à côté de son frère.

« On est retourné là où a lieu l'attaque. Il ne restait rien sauf les rapaces du gamin.

_ Comment ils vont ?

_ Chopper les a soignés, t'inquiète pas. »

Le raton-laveur me fit signe et je le suivis, lançant un dernier regard à mon père pour lui demander une autorisation muette. Ils recommençaient déjà à parler. Un grand soulagement prit possession de moi en entendant les cris de mes compagnons. Obscure avait un bandage sur le crâne, Fantôme était en forme, tout comme Hope mais tous deux dormaient. Par contre les oisillons piaillaient joyeusement. Je notais rapidement que les quatre plus vieux avaient les ailes légèrement brûlées.

« Ils sont content de te revoir.

_ J'avais compris. Qu'est-ce qu'il a Obscure ?

_ Un œil crevé. Il va rester borgne mais j'espère qu'il va réussir à voler.

_ C'est bon je suis là et puis Furtif l'aidera.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu des rapaces aussi attachés à une personne, ils n'ont fait que de te réclamer et c'est grâce à Ace qu'ils ne sont pas partis.

_ Ils seraient allés à Alana. Ils ont eu à manger ?

_ Ah… pas encore.»

Je repris la besace avec les petits qui piaillèrent joyeusement et on ressortit avec le raton-laveur, Obscure, Furtif, Fantôme et Hope sur nos talons. Les adultes s'étaient regroupés sur le pont et l'équipage de Marco avaient rejoint la discussion naviguant avec les mugiwaras. Apparemment ils avaient déjà un plan. Je repartis près de mon père, la situation se calma et je lançais un regard interrogateur à mon géniteur.

« On passe à Alana. Tous les pirates s'y réunissent et comme c'est un endroit où marine et pirate n'ont pas le droit de se battre et que les marines ont aussi une dent contre barbe-noire, ils y vont aussi.

_ Donc ce sera une guerre.

_ Oui. Sans doute la plus grande de l'histoire.

_ J'espère que tout iras bien.

_ Tu vas rester là-bas. Hors de question que tu sois mis en danger. »

Je ne dis rien mais j'avais déjà un plan.

« C'est parce que je suis trop jeune ?

_ Oui, un enfant n'a rien à faire sur un champ de bataille. »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Alana réunissait les plus grands pirates et marines connus. Mugiwara no Luffy, Eustass Captaine Kidd, Trafalgar Law, Donquixote Doflamingo, Shanks Le roux, Boa Hancock, Basil Hawkins, Urouge, Jewelery Bonny, Aokiji, Akainu, Sengoku, Tous… Ivy n'avait pas chômé durant ses quatre années. A plusieurs reprises ses hommes et elle-même avait aidé pirates et marines sans distinction. Chacun d'eux ressentant une dette plus que grande envers la jeune femme. Bien sur quelques personnes eurent une grosse gêne concernant Portgas D Ace mais la pilule, quoique difficilement, fut avalée.

Maya regardait ce spectacle de la fenêtre, tout ça l'énervait. Sa mère était en danger et elle devait rester ici parce qu'elle était trop petite. C'était injuste, elle voulait elle aussi aider sa mère ! Même son père ne lui avait pas laissé la possibilité de choisir. Elle grogna un peu quand quelqu'un attira son attention. Fynn. Elle partit le voir rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Suis moi. »

Il partit en courant et je le suivis comme je pus, enfin il me tenait la main donc je ne pouvais que le faire. On atterrit dans la chambre de Julius, les frères d'Eden, Josh et encore quelques autres enfants s'y trouvaient. Julius était dans le coma donc cette pièce n'était donc plus utilisée pour l'instant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ On a un plan. »Déclara Félix. « Enfin Josh en a un et on est tous d'accord avec lui.

_ C'est quoi ce plan ? »

Josh m'expliqua et je ne pus que sourire et accepter d'y participer. Le soir arriva et les enfants retournèrent dans les bras de leurs parents, amis ou juste les adultes qu'ils aiment bien. Josh pour sa part était resté à l'écart cherchant quelqu'un. Son père et Cord, qui entretemps s'était réveillé, le recherchaient mais l'enfant avait réussi à les esquiver avec habilité, trouvant finalement la personne qu'il cherchait. Le débat fut court et la personne accepta de les aider. Le lendemain les adultes partirent en guerre.

* * *

Je toussais un peu, grimaçant tant la douleur était insupportable. Ma tête bourdonnait toujours autant. Mes pensées dérivèrent vers ma fille, j'espérais qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était en sécurité. Je bougeai légèrement, faisant tinter les lourdes chaînes qui m'empêchaient de fuir. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un rayon de lumière qui disparu lorsque la porte se referma lourdement. Les pas résonnèrent et se stoppèrent devant moi.

« Quelle chance j'ai le droit à de la visite aujourd'hui. »

Le capitaine s'assit devant moi et je ne pus que lui lancer un regard haineux.

« Zéhahaha ! C'est vraiment amusant de vous voir dans une telle position de faiblesse.

_ Ravi de vous faire rire. Vu que ça fait maintenant deux semaines j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi vous nous avez attaqués.

_ Ah je ne réponds qu'à votre attaque.

_ Arrêtez, je suis certaine que vous saviez que Racknard était un traître et qu'il n'attaquait pas en mon nom.

_ Zéhahahaha ! T'es intelligente. On ne peut rien te cacher.

_ Alors ?

_ Simple, tu t'en doute déjà mais j'ai déclaré la guerre à tous les pirates et marines parcourant notre planète.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis utile, me tuer aurait été plus simple.

_ Il fallait une motivation pour qu'ils ramènent leurs fesses ici. Morte tu ne me sers plus à rien.

_ Vous croyez sincèrement qu'ils vont venir pour moi ? Vous me faites bien rire.

_ Zéhahahaha ! »

Il continuait de rire avant de se calmer.

« Ils sont déjà en route, tous ! Tout une armée, marines et pirates ! Zéhahahaha ! »

J'écarquillais les yeux d'horreur. Mais quelle bande d'abruti ! Ils ne devaient pas ! Surtout après ce que j'avais vu ! Je me mordis la lèvre. Barbe-Noire partit de la pièce en me laissant à nouveau seule et dans l'obscurité. Comment faire ? Je n'avais plus mes armes et dehors …. Je me mordis un peu plus la lèvre. Dehors il y avait une armée entière ! Ils n'avaient vraiment aucune chance ! Ils fonçaient tout droit dans un piège !

* * *

Je vais insister mais n'hésité pas à me dire vs avis.


	43. Chapter 42

Un silence de mort enveloppait la scène. Personne n'osait l'interrompre à part le clapotis de l'eau contre la coque des divers bâtiments. Monkey D Luffy laissa un soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres en remettant son précieux couvre-chef correctement sur son crâne.

« Bon, au moins on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer.

_ Pas de s'ennuyer ?! Mais tu te fiches de moi ?! Ils sont des milliers ! On va mourir ! » Hurla la sulfureuse rousse avec une voix partant très haut dans les aiguë.

« Relax, on est fort nous aussi. Bon avant tout... »

Le jeune brun regarda l'armée devant eux. De leur côté, ils étaient nombreux mais comparé à leurs adversaires, ils avaient intérêt à être doués car se sera sans doute une bataille historique. Un souvenir traversa l'esprit du capitaine au chapeau de paille. Un souvenir de ce qui s'appela par la suite la guerre des grands de MarineFord. C'était à peu près la même chose à la différence que là, ils étaient sur Raftel et qu'au lieu d'un échafaud se trouvait une croix où Ivy était enchainée, sans connaissance. Barbe-Noire était assis sur un trône de cadavres entouré ses compagnons. Le bougre avait réunis toutes les conditions pour qu'à la fin de cette bataille le roi des pirates soit officiellement désigné et sans possibilité de rejet. Luffy se leva, remplit d'air ses poumons et hurla :

« Je m'occupe de Barbe-Noire ! Celui qui devra le seigneur des pirates, ce sera moi ! »

Un sourire traversa le visage de son équipage et de son frère. Depuis le temps, même Eustass Kidd ne doutait plus de ça. Les marines se mirent en formation comme convenu. Ils allaient rester en arrière et couvrir les pirates. Luffy s'étira et se jeta dans l'armée, la volonté dans ses yeux étant plus que lisible. Shanks le roux suivit de près son protégé, les supernovas également, hors de questions de se laisser doubler aussi facilement puis tous les autres pirates suivirent le mouvement. Les shichibukais étaient, par leurs obligations, forcé de rester sur le côté des marines, choses extrêmement difficiles pour eux, Mihawk lui-même désirait ardemment rejoindre le champ de bataille, tout comme Doflamingo, Hancock, Kuma, et les trois autres.

Le sang glissait sur le sol, la volonté des pirates ne faiblissais pas d'un iota. Jimbei s'occupait du flanc est de l'armée de Barbe Noire avec l'armée des hommes-poissons assistée par Jewelry Bonney, X-Drake et Scratchmen Apoo. De l'autre côté, Crocodile, Urouge et Hawkins s'en sortaient avec brio, chacun de leurs hommes se battant corps et âmes. Les orphelins de Barbe-Blanches se mêlaient aux hommes de Shanks et de Baggy et créaient un passage pour faire passer les autres jusqu'à l'équipage principal. Il était hors de question qu'ils laissent Teach gagner.

Le bruit était assourdissant. Les explosions se suivaient régulièrement, puis les corps commencèrent à tomber mais les hommes de Barbe-Noire se relevaient à chaque fois comme si la douleur n'existait pas pour eux. Ace voulut porter un coup à l'un d'eux mais son bras tomba à cet instant provoquant l'hilarité de quelques-uns de ses compagnons malgré la gravité de la situation.

« Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton feu ? » L'interrogea rapidement Joz alors que le médecin raccommodait le bras du fils de Roger.

« Très peu. Quand je l'utilise je dois éviter d'être à son contact direct, sinon je serais moi-même carbonisé. Si mon bras droit est recouvert de tous ses bandages avec une partie de mon torse ce n'est pas pour rien.

_ Il te faut des flammes à distance ? » Demanda Marco.

_ Oui.

_ Alors tiens. »

Le phœnix fit bruler l'un des hommes de Barbe-Noire, les flammes bleutées devenant rouge ardentes. Ace ne put s'empêcher de sourire et fit de ces flammes les siennes, leurs faisant prendre une forme de tigre qui se jeta sur les ennemis dans une gerbe mortelle. Aokiji profita de cet instant pour geler quelques hommes et soutenir Izou. Plus loin, Eden se défendait comme une lionne en transperçant les hommes de Barbe-Noire grâce à ses boucliers, elle avait même réussit à faire une onde choc sur l'un de ceux qui l'avait touché, évidemment, instinctivement elle récupérait les bourses plus ou moins remplis de ses ennemis… et alliés. Elle se plaça dos contre dos avec Jewelry.

« Ils sont combien, merde ? Plus on en tue, plus il en arrive ! en plus ceux qu'on tue se relève comme si de rien n'était.

_ Aucune idée. Jewelry là-bas ! »

La gloutonne se baissa rapidement et Eden prit appuis sur son dos pour poser avec une délicatesse des plus remarquable son pied sur le visage de l'intervenant qui tomba lourdement plus loin. Elles se tapèrent dans la main un instant.

« Ça me rappelle quand on a fait équipe la dernière fois.

_ Oui, tu venais de manger ton fruit du démon et tu contrôlais que dalle.

_ Je te rappelle que grâce à moi le bâtiment a été détruit.

_ Tu voulais mettre le gamin dans une sphère et le faire descendre comme une bulle à ce moment. »

Eden ne put s'empêcher de rire, c'est vrai qu'elle s'était un peu loupé sur ce coup et Josh avait faillis perdre un bras durant cette manœuvre. Un bras métallique se posa à côté de la latino et de la gloutonne écrasant les ennemis qui s'avancaient vers elles. Kidd gardait un œil sur la petite voleuse depuis le début.

« Fait gaffe 'spèce de dinde !

_ Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule ! »

Un cri les interrompit, une percée venait d'être faite. Les hommes de Barbe-Noire avaient réussis à traverser le flot de pirates pour aller vers les marines. L'occasion qu'attendaient les shichibukais depuis le début. Un sourire traversa leurs visages respectifs. Enfin ! Ils plongèrent à leur tour dans la bataille, Hancock statufiant les hommes, Doflamingo et Mihawk tranchèrent d'un même mouvement, Kuma et les Pacifistas suivirent en crachant leurs rayons lasers puis les trois autres rookies prirent enfin part à cette guerre. Akainu restait fièrement debout en ordonnant à ses hommes d'éliminer les salopards qui retenaient Ivy. Malgré le fait qu'il haïsse les pirates il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, il risquait de blesser leurs alliés temporaires.

Sengoku retira sa veste et avec Monkey D Garp massacrèrent à tour de bras les pirates ennemis à leur portée. Kizaru sourit et commença lui aussi à foncer dans le tas, il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Smoker faisait glisser de la fumée au sol avec la ferme intention de ne pas rester en arrière. Tashigi qui suivait le même rythme se retrouva finalement à combattre aux côtés de son éternel rival, ce qui agaça grandement ce dernier.

« Mais dégage tu ne vois pas que tu me gêne !

_ Tu dis ça parce que je suis une femme ! Tu n'as toujours pas honte d'un tel comportement ?

_ T'es lourde merde ! Le même discours qu'elle !

_ Mais de qui tu parles à la fin !?

_ Ça ne te regarde pas !

_ Si, vu que c'est moi qur tu t'en prends !

_ Mais arrête de gueuler !

_ Macho ! »

Peine perdu pour l'épéiste, il ne voulait même pas continuer cette discussion sans fin. C'est à cet instant que Shiliew De La Pluie apparut, voulant attaquer Zoro par derrière mais une autre épée se mit en travers de son chemin. Celle de Mihawk. Depuis le début, il avait fait de Shiliew sa cible, après ce que ce dernier avait fait à son fils il n'avait pas le droit d'espérer s'en sortir. C'était un combat à mort et si quelqu'un intervenait il subirait la colère d'un père enragé, même si le visage de ce dernier était de marbre. Katarina Devon fit face à Eustass Kidd et Shanks le roux, elle était forte, aucun doute possible et de plus, elle ne leur laissait aucune ouverture. Sa lame en granit marin l'avantageait énormément par rapport à Kidd.

Petit à petit, le moral baissait. Les armées de Barbe-Noire étaient toujours aussi nombreuses et les morts du côté de l'alliance augmentaient. Kobby ressentait chaque vie perdue ce qui le perturbait énormément. Hermepp arrivait à le faire se ressaisir mais à chaque fois de justesse. Même les plus forts étaient en difficulté, Mihawk peinait sous la lame de Shiliew mais il refusait la défaite. Doflamingo et Law tentaient chacun de leur côté de détacher Ivy mais ils furent repoussé par le pouvoir de Teach dont le rire les mettant de plus en plus en colère. Luffy peinait lui aussi à avancer mais il y était presque à peine quelques mètres. Il devait éclater la gueule de Teach.

Barbe-Noire gagnait du terrain, des hommes se trouvaient sur les bâtiments de Marines et faisaient face à Akainu et tous les principaux marins. Une bataille sanglante. L'homme de lave réussit se hisser près de sa nièce mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, il écarquilla les yeux et lança son point de magma sur le corps créant un choc à toutes les personnes présentes.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! C'était Ivy !

_ Non. »

Un silence prit place, les combats se stoppèrent un instant.

« Cette femme n'est pas Ivy ! C'est Kurohana la sorcière ! »

Les marines écarquillèrent leurs yeux de surprise. Le corps embrasé ricana pour se poser avec délicatesse au côté de Teach. Les combats reprirent par la même occasion.

« Kurohana, disparu depuis sept ans et toujours activement recherchée pour sa capacité à changer d'apparence et d'imiter la capacité des personnes à qui elle prend l'apparence. Mais surtout connu pour être toujours en compagnie de Kurohime.

_ Qui ? »Demanda Luffy.

_ Elle a mangé un fruit du démon lui permettant de retirer les sens et les émotions des gens comme bon lui semble, ce qui en fait de parfaits pantins sans volonté ni cervelle. Comme le touché. C'est pour ça que les hommes de Barbe-Noire relèvent, ils ne sentent plus la douleur donc ils peuvent continuer de se battre. » Ajouta Nico Robin.

« On fait comment maintenant ? » Interrogea Aokiji.

« On doit mettre Kurohime hors d'état de nuire. » Ordonna Sengoku.

« Faut retrouver Barles ! » Hurla Luffy. « TEACH ! »

Le jeune pirate arriva enfin en face de son adversaire et un combat déchaîné commença.

De sombres nuages avaient pris place au-dessus du champ de bataille, Nami faisait tout pour ne pas se faire toucher mais Katarina Devon la faucha à cet instant, ce n'est que grâce à la rapidité de Shanks que Nami eu droit au salut.

« Il y a quelques chose qui cloche !

_ Tu veux dire à part que nos ennemis sont insensible ?

_ Non, l'équipage de Barbe-Noire n'a pas un géant dans ses rangs ? Il est où alors ? »

Le sol trembla à ce moment, un cri surpris échappa à la rouquine que se retient à Shanks. La terre se soulevait et les deux roux comprirent.

« Barrez-vous ! C'est Sanjuan Wolf ! On est sur le géant ! » Hurla Shanks.

Le géant se trouvait depuis le début à terre et maintenant il se levait et faisait tomber toutes les personnes présentent sur lui. Chacun tentaient de se rattraper comme il pouvait. Eden créa une plateforme dans les airs et beaucoup purent s'y refugier avec soulagement. D'autre eurent moins de chance, Mihawk réussit à mettre pied à terre mais Shiliew, dans sa malfaisance habituelle, profita de cette perte d'attention pour attaquer l'épéiste.

« Le touche pas ! »

Le choc de deux épées résonna sur le champ, les yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la silhouette qui venait de s'interposer entre Mihawk et Shiliew. Un jeune garçon âgé de vingt ans, les cheveux châtain remis en arrière avec quelques mèches rebelles, une musculature prouvant un dur entrainement et surtout, les yeux d'un faucon.

« Josh ? » Murmura Mihawk avec surprise, légèrement incertain.

« T'as dit que j'étais trop jeune, je me suis arrangé pour que l'âge ne pose plus de problème.

_ Que…. »

Un sourie naquit sur les lèvres de Josh et les adultes regardèrent tous une certaine femme aux cheveux roses qui se contenta de ricaner.

« Il a de la suite dans les idées, je n'ai pas pu refuser. » Déclara Jewelry.

D'autres silhouettes atterrirent avec souplesse.

« On a dû faire un petit détour pour ramener de l'aide par contre. » Ajouta Josh.

Ivankov atterris un peu plus lourdement, un homme plus sombre à ces côtés.

« Dragon ! » Hurla Garp.

Le dénommé sourit un instant avant qu'une rafale de vent ne glisse à travers les nouveaux venus, Dragon et son père allaient s'occuper de Kurohime. Ivan, Bon Clay et l'armée des révolutionnaires se mêlèrent aux pirates. Mihawk nota dans son esprit que son héritier n'allait pas s'en sortir sans remontrance et pour une fois Cord était du même avis et ce sans même se converser. Mais pour le moment, Mihawk et Josh devait faire équipe pour mettre Shiliew hors-jeu.

Une femme se posa devant Law et Doflamingo, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Hey ! Désolé mais moi aussi j'apprécierais de ne pas être mise de côté.

_Maya ?! » Crièrent les deux hommes.

« Hey ! Yep ! C'est vrai qu'on me l'a toujours dit mais finalement je ressemble vraiment à maman. »

Ce qui était tout à fait véridique, à part la peau bronzée et les cheveux légèrement plus dorés, c'était la réplique d'Ivy.

« T'as moins de poitrine que ta mère et tes hanche sont moins larges. » Précisa Buffalo.

Ce dernier se retrouva plusieurs mètres plus loin après que Doflamingo lui est donné un coup de pied assez douloureux.

« Ne reluque pas ma fille. »

Maya ria légèrement et sortit un bâton de son sac avant de courir entre les gens.

« Maya ! Où vas-tu ?!

_ Chercher Maman. » Répondit-elle simplement à Trafalgar.

Le chirurgien comprit immédiatement, le lien qui unissait Maya à Ivy lui permettait de la retrouver où qu'elle soit. Doflamingo suivait déjà sa fille, écartant toutes les personnes qui essayaient de la toucher. Law les rejoignit rapidement, pour retrouver Ivy il était prêt à faire équipe avec le flamand rose même si cela l'écœurait. Plus loin, les retrouvailles n'était pas aussi chaleureuses.

« Vi assicuro che avrete difficoltà a tornare! Io non sono venuto questo non è per niente! Inoltre non è nemmeno hanno smesso di Giulio? Beh, io sono contento che tu certamente surper scia, ma comunque si dovrebbe avere per fermare il fratello grande che sei! Credimi ti farò ne pentirete! »

La voleuse avait créé un bouclier autour d'elle et de ses frères et les engueulaient comme il se devait. Les quatre hommes se retenaient de rire mais le sourire sur leurs lèvres ne disparaissaient pas pour autant. Mais ils étaient calme certainement à cause de leurs nouvelles apparences et maturités.

« Et puis comment se fait-il que même Fynn réussissent à se battre comme un adulte ?

_ Parce que je le suis, c'est comme si les « nous » du futurétaient là à la place des « nous » du présent. » Expliqua Fynn

_ Je comprends pas.

_C'est normal. » Précisa Félix.

La voleuse lâcha un cri de colère et retira son bouclier.

« Si vous crevez, je vous tue ! »

Un rire traversa les frères et ils se mirent en position, ils allaient écraser l'adversité ensemble. L'arrivée de ses nouveau bras avait donné une grande bouffée de courage aux combattants qui mettaient encore plus d'ardeur à vaincre leurs ennemis. Cord et Yaën se démenaient contre Lafitte et furent rejoins par Scratchmen Apoo. Une explosion les surpris durant un instant, Luffy et Teach étaient sans contexte dans un combat difficile que ce soit pour l'un ou l'autre. Sanji, Urouge et Koby faisaient face à Jesus Burgess. Puis soudain Shiliew De La Pluie tomba au sol, mort. Mihawk passa avec hésitation la main dans les cheveux de son fils, qui maintenant était à peine plus petit que lui.

« Bon travail.

_ Merci, papa. »

Un bref sourire traversa le visage de Mihawk. Atarina Devon suivit son camarade quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Kidd, surmontant sa faiblesse par rapport au granite marin, retourna l'arme de la femme contre elle-même.

« Ça t'apprendra à amocher l'autre dinde. »

Le « plus que neuf » passa à travers les esprits durant un instant. Maya ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Josh durant un instant, il avait réellement la classe son grand-frère. Elle se retourna par la suite vers la profonde cavité creusée dans la roche. Pointant l'ouverture du doigt, elle prit la parole.

« Elle est là-dedans. »


	44. Chapter 43

Trafalgar descendait avec précaution, le sol était plus que glissant. Pour l'aider, Maya s'accrochait à son bras pour ne pas tomber ou du moins, pas seule. Doflamingo était devant eux, il ne prenait pas de gant pour se débarrasser des ennemis.

« Il est en colère.

_ Normal, ta mère s'est encore mise dans une situation des plus compliquées et toi tu y fonçes la tête la première.

_ Je ne m'excuserais pas, j'ai fait ce que je pensais juste.

_ T'es comme ta mère.

_ Je sais. »

Elle rit un peu, ça, elle le tenait de son père. Law remis sa casquette en place et il suivit le chemin que Doflamingo avait tracé. Ils se stoppèrent, tous sans exception, en entendant un hurlement inhumain.

« C'est la voix de maman.

_ Maya-chan, tu restes là et si tu désobéis, même Ivy-chan ne pourra prendre ta défense. »

Law partait déjà, devançant le shichibukai tandis que Maya, dans un élan d'inquiétude enlaça son père puis le laissa partir. Le brun arriva le premier et son sang ne fit qu'un tour devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Ivy était suspendue par des chaînes, touchant à peine le sol et son visage était recouvert d'ecchymoses et du sang aux commissures de ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air inconsciente et l'inquiétude envahit le chirurgien. Il activa son « room » mais avant qu'il ne puisse dégainer son nodachi, les hommes présents furent découpés grâce à la capacité de Doflamingo. Law les acheva en désactivant simplement son room sans les recoller correctement. Vasco Shot apparut soudainement et se jeta sur le blond.

« Law ! Je te confis Ivy. »

Il donna un puissant coup au nouveau cloporte avant d'ajouter.

« Temporairement ! »

Law récupéra la femme inconsciente, la secouant un peu pour avoir une réaction quelconque mais rien, elle respirait c'était déjà ça. Il la prit avec délicatesse et après un dernier regard à Doflamingo, s'élança vers la sortie. Maya se releva en les voyants approchés et se précipita vers eux. Elle regarda sa mère avec inquiétude avant deregarder derrière le chirurgien.

« Où est mon père ? »

Law lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer sa position et il dû relâcher Ivy pour rattraper sa fille, agrippant son bras de justesse.

« Obéis à ton « père ». »

Maya fit une moue mais acquiesça et suivit le brun à contrecœur.

Sur le champ de bataille Kizaru, Sengoku et les deux nouveaux amiraux venaient de réussir à mettre Sanjuan Wolf hors d'état de nuire définitivement. Rayleight et Shanks s'occupaient d'Avalo Pizarro avec brio. Josh avait rejoint les frères de la voleuse blanche pour leur donner un coup de pouce. Garp et son fils, Dragon, donnaient de grosses difficultés à Jesus Burgess qui s'était interposé entre eux et Kurohime, laissant Koby, Sanji et Urouge de côté. Garp rivalisait de par sa force et Dragon utilisait sa matière grise et ses capacités de fruit du démon pour le désavantager un maximum. Ace vint s'ajouter à la liste, utilisant toujours autant le feu de Marco. Mais tous avaient remarqué que régulièrement leur regard se posait sur le plus jeune d'eux. Luffy.

Ce dernier était dans un état pitoyable mais en face de lui, Teach n'était pas mieux. Aucun d'eux ne laissait l'autre prendre le dessus. Barbe-Noire avait légèrement abusé de sa capacité à faire trembler le monde. Malgré tout, le jeune mugiwara écartait et repoussait tous ceux qui tentaient de l'aider. Comme si ces personnes ne pouvaient rien faire contre Barbe-Noire. Ace s'écarta du combat contre Jesus, venant aider l'ancien premier lieutenant de Barbe-Blanche. C'est Joz qui cria pour prévenir Ace en voyant que les flammes bleues du phœnix rongeaient la chair du zombie.

« Ace ! Ton bras ! »

Ce dernier sursauta avant de lâcher un cri douloureux. Douloureux ? Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il avait…. Mal ? Il grimaça fortement alors que les flammes se répandaient sur son corps. Marco essayait de les éteindre avec Izou et Crocodile. L'ancien corsaire essayait d'étouffer les flammes avec son sable mais rien, elles continuaient de se propager dévorant même le sable. Ace brulait entièrement, il sentait les flammes bleues passer dans son corps douloureusement. Il hurla, il avait si mal. Mais pourquoi avait-il mal ? Ce n'était pas normal. Marco réussit à contrôler les flammes durant un instant avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Mais…..tu n'as pas cramé…. »

Ace regardait ses mains plus étonné encore que le phœnix. Il vit l'un des pirates adverse se jeter sur Izou et s'interposa entre eux. La balle lui pénétra l'abdomen et il se retrouva à terre sous le choc. Il posa sa main là où la balle l'avait atteinte. Sa main était recouverte de sang. Du sang…. Il n'avait plus saigné depuis marinford. Depuis sa mort. Bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Rayleight voyant qu'il y avait un problème se précipita, retirant son manteau pour en faire une compresse.

« Doc ! Raton-Laveur ! Viens vite !

_ JE NE SUIS PAS UN RATON-LAVEUR ! »

Le renne vins les rejoindre, évitant une bombe au passage puis Crocodile forma un dôme de sable pour les protéger. Chopper commença à examiner le zombie, recouvrant la plaie pour stopper le sang légèrement noir, comme s'il n'avait pas coulé depuis longtemps. Le renne écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, encore plus qu'Ace qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire l'espace d'un instant avant de prendre une expression perdue. Chopper avait déjà fait un bilan complet de l'état du zombie et il avait très clairement vu que le sang ne glissait pas dans ses veines et que son cœur ne battait plus. Pourtant…

«…il bat. »

Marco interrogea le renne du regard comme Izou et Crocodile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce qui bat ?

_ Son cœur…. Le cœur d'Ace bat. Le sang circule de nouveau dans ses veines.

_ Et ? Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Crocodile.

« Ace est vivant…. Il a ressuscité. »

Un long silence suivit cette phrase. Silence interrompus par Rob Lucci.

« Quoi ?! »

Chopper se tourna vers l'homme jaguar.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, si ça se trouve c'est temporaire !

_ Comment c'est possible ?» Demanda Izou.

« Les flammes bleues, celles du phœnix. Elles régénèrent les cellules de Marco alors quand Ace est entré en contact avec elles et comme il utilise le feu grâce à son fruit du démon…. Les flammes ont dû le régénérer instinctivement. » Expliqua le médecin.

« C'est génial, je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris… mais c'est génial. »

Ace tenta de se relever suite à cette phrase tremblante mais il perdit l'équilibre, pire il tombait même dans les pommes, apparemment ça avait été épuisant de récupérer un corps de chair et de sang en parfait état. Chopper lui appliqua les premiers soins et retira rapidement la balle, soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas touché d'organes importants.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Demanda Izou.

« Je vais le planquer dans l'infirmerie du Sunny. Personne n'en parle et vous, vous n'avez rien vu, si les marines l'apprennent il mourra à nouveau, ce qu'il faut éviter. Crocodile ? » Déclara Lucci.

_ Je dois avouer que voir leurs visages horrifiés par une telle nouvelle serait distrayant mais je vais garder le silence. » Déclara le brun en tirant légèrement sur son cigare.

« Je m'occupe de le ramener là-bas, discrètement. » Rajouta l'ancien agent du CP9.

Il prit le nouveau vivant sur son dos et dès que Crocodile releva le bouclier de sable, il disparut durant plusieurs minutes avant de réapparaitre aux côtés de Marco en faisant un signe de tête au renne des mugiwaras. Un nouveau cri déchira le fracas des combats, Jesus Burgess venait d'être tué par Monkey D Garp. Le défunt avait tenté de tuer Dragon alors que son attention avait été détournée par un autre adversaire. Instinctivement et avec colère, haine et rancune le vieillard n'avait pas hésité. Il avait ensuite remis sa cravate correctement avec un simple : « Je ne laisserais plus personne s'en prendre à ma famille. » Il lança rapidement un regard sévère envers Sakazuki qui était pour sa part occupé à exterminer la vermine sans intérêt et chercher sa nièce du regard.

D'ailleurs Trafalgar commençait à peiner, les ennemis étaient de plus en plus nombreux et maintenant il faisait face à Doc Q qui apparemment n'était pas satisfait de la nouvelle libération de sa patiente. Le brun confia Ivy à sa fille et un combat sanglant débuta. Maya avait pris sa mère sur son dos et avait continué d'avancer, glissant régulièrement à cause du poids supplémentaire qu'elle portait. Elle entendait les cris et le choc des lames puis devant elle se leva Kurohana. Elle sourit en voyant la jeune femme.

« Je viens t'arrêter. Redonne-nous ta mère, fillette. »

Maya foudroya son adversaire du regard avant de poser sa mère à terre et de se placer devant elle bras écartés tandis qu'une volonté de fer pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

« Je ne suis pas très forte mais je vais gagner assez de temps pour t'empêcher de récupérer ma mère ! »

La sorcière ricana et se jeta sur Maya l'épée à la main. La jeune femme utilisa son bâton et interceptait tous les coups que la sorcière lui lançait avant de répliquer par des coups de pieds bien placés.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire plus de mal à ma mère.

_ Et moi à ma sœur ! »

La jeune blonde écarquilla les yeux en voyant une réplique parfaite de Kurhana se jeter sur elle. Kurohime. Elle avait réussit à quitter la bataille pour retrouver sa sœur et surtout pour ne pas faire face à Dragon et Garp. Maya lâcha un cri en sentant le contact de Kurohime, elle commençait à ne plus rien voir. Elle entendit pourtant un choc violent et sa vue revient instantanément alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux en voyant l'intervenant.

« On ne touche pas à ma fille !

_ Maman ! »

Ivy lança un regard courroucé à sa fille durant un instant, lui promettant l'une des plus sévères corrections qu'elle ait jamais eu. La mère nota mentalement que Bonney aussi allez y avoir droit. Reprenant son sérieux la mère et la fille combattirent ensemble pour mettre les deux sœurs hors-jeu rapidement. Ivy réussit à transpercer le corps de Kurohime qui tomba au sol dans une gerbe de sang. A cet instant, la plus grande partie de l'armée de Barbe-Noire s'écroula, morts eux aussi. Les alliés comprirent que Kurohime venait de se faire tuer et que son pouvoir avait cessé de faire effet et que maintenant ils allaient pouvoir gagner sans problème. Alors que Marco allait s'attaquer à un adversaire, la roche à côté de lui se fracassa et il fut percuté par quelque chose qui le projeta plus loin.

Il se releva, encore un peu sous le choc et vit la forme se relever, il se retrouva face à… lui-même ?

« Espèce de salope ! Viens là que je te casse toutes tes jolies dents !

_ Tu vas voir ! »

Ivy arriva à cet instant, furieuse et dans un état déplorable. Derrière, Maya avait les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte. Plusieurs personnes appelèrent la blonde mais elle ne répondit pas, s'approchant de son adversaire en tenant fermement son arme. « Marco » se releva en rageant et son corps se recouvra de flammes bleues. Ivy ne bougea pas pendant un instant et attaqua au dernier moment, enfonçant le manche de sa faux dans les côtes de Kurohana. Elle lâcha un grognement, l'arme étant entièrement forgée en granite marin, et la jeune femme perdit momentanément ses pouvoirs en retrouvant son apparence originelle avant de cracher une gerbe de sang.

« Tu n'es qu'une piètre copie ! Au final, tu n'es pas si forte que ça, tu utilises juste la notoriété de ceux dont tu prends l'apparence en espérant que ce soit suffisant pour gagner. Ça aurait pu marcher mais je suis désolée de t'apprendre que Marco est un adversaire bien plus coriace ! »

La jeune femme prit l'apparence de Barbe-Blanche, insultant ainsi sa mémoire. Encore plus lorsqu'Ivy et elle se croisèrent, car par la suite la jeune femme tomba au sol, sa tête roulant plus loin. Ivy restait immobile, le souffle saccadé avant de lâcher une plainte et de laisser son genou toucher le sol. X-Drake posa sa main sur son épaule et la retira dès qu'il entendit le cri d'Ivy. Elle était en larmes.

« C'est si douloureux ?

_ Oh oui. J'ai trop mal.

_ On va te mettre en sécurité. Tu vas t'en sortir.

_ Maman ! »

Maya se jeta au cou de sa mère qui tomba au sol et chacun put voir cette expression de pure douleur dont elle étouffa le cri. Josh se précipita pour soutenir sa bienfaitrice et Maya fut retenu par Félix. Mais une explosion attira leur regard et ils écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant le spectacle.

« Mugiwara !

_ Luffy ! »

Luffy était à terre, incapable de respirer vu la prise de Teach autour de son cou. Il avait perdu connaissance. Un cri indigné s'empara des personnes présentes.

« Zéhahahaha ! Je suis le roi des pirates !

_ Alors où sont tes nakamas ? »

Une lame passa près du capitaine qui s'écarta. Un nuage orageux se forma au-dessus de lui, des mains surgirent de partout pour l'immobiliser ainsi que plusieurs plantes tandis que Francky, Zoro, Brook et Sanji lançaient leurs plus puissantes attaques. Barbe-Noire n'en fut que légèrement amoché puis la foudre s'abatit alors sur lui. Chopper soigna Luffy à une vitesse inouïe tandis que ses amis détournaient l'attention de Teach. Ses nakamas s'écartèrent ensuite, c'était maintenant à lui de faire le nécessaire.

« Un roi des pirates n'est rien s'il n'a pas un équipage solide et fidèle à ses cotés ! Tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir trouvé ça, Teach ! Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir fait toutes ses horreurs ! »

A cet instant. Devant les yeux de tous, Luffy devint le roi des pirates. Teach ne serait jamais plus une menace. Luffy se releva, remettant son couvre-chef correctement. Il y eu un long silence interrompu par un petit rire. Luffy écarta alors les bras en hurlant l'évidence au monde entier.

_« JE SUIS LE ROI DES PIRATES ! »_


	45. Chapter 44

« Ivy… Tu ne de… » Commença Lucci.

« Non, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Ils ont délibérément désobéis et se sont mis en danger. »

Des grognements se firent entendre et tous tournèrent leur regard sur les enfants et Bonney. Ivy avait « gentiment » prié la jeune femme de leur rendre leur âge véritable et chacun fut aligné sur le pont les mains nouées dans le dos, agenouillés et sur leurs genoux était posé un gros bloc de glace que Kuran avait eu la sympathie de fournir. Tous les médecins de chaque équipage avaient été réunis pour former une énorme équipe et ainsi permettre à tous de bénéficier de soins corrects. Ivy n'avait même pas essayé de se dérober à la prise de Law lorsque ce dernier était revenu.

Évidemment tous ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder un seul homme, pour certain par crainte et d'autre d'admiration. En tous cas le nouveau roi des pirates souriait de toutes ses dents avec ses camarades. Son grand-père le réprimandait mais on pouvait bien voir la lueur de fierté dans ses yeux, la même lueur présente dans les yeux de son père et de son frère adoptif. Ace avait vu de la fenêtre son petit frère accomplir son rêve. Pour plus de sureté il avait été entièrement recouvert de bandages et comme il avait perdu son teint cadavérique, Eden s'était fait un devoir de le maquiller un peu. Les marines n'y avaient vu que du feu et au pire, Ivy avait déclaré que Ace avait déjà été exécuté et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur donner une nouvelle vie.

« Ivy-chan~ ! »

La blonde lâcha un cri terrifié en se levant avant de grimacer et de se replier sur elle-même en se tenant l'abdomen.

« Donquixote !

_ Mwéhéhéhé ! Tes réactions sont toujours aussi amusantes.

_ Ça va Ivy ? » Demanda Cord avec prudence.

_ Oh oui, je n'ai jamais été en aussi bonne forme. » Dit-elle au bord des larmes tant la douleur était cuisante.

« Ah, je ne l'ai même pas touché, vous êtes témoins. » Déclara le blond en levant ses mains.

Ivy reprit son souffle et se releva.

« Qu'est ce tu veux ?

_ Juste te parler et enterrer la hache de guerre. »

Un très, très, très lourd silence s'était installé. Ivy se massa légèrement les tempes avant de soupirer.

« Tu patienteras jusqu'à ce que je sois rétablie et que je me sois assuré que tout vas bien à Alana. »

Doflamingo parut septique mais acquiesça, c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire. Lucci aida la jeune femme à se rassoir correctement. Les enfants continuaient à grogner tout comme Jewelry, s'était une torture d'infliger une chose pareille mais comme Ivy l'avait dit, ils avaient voulus jouer au grand maintenant il fallait assumer, Bonney c'est parce qu'elle les avait aidé.

« Merci. Désolé de vous avoir fait déplacer.

_ Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que tu as fait pour nous. » Avoua Kalifa.

« D'ailleurs ça ma drôlement surpris de vous voir dans la bataille. Pourquoi vous y étiez ? » Demanda Hina.

« Parce que lorsque Spandam nous a déclaré comme traite à la marine, nous nous sommes juré de lui faire payer. » Commença Kaku. « Et nous l'avons fait mais après, nous n'avions plus rien à faire, nous ne savions pas où aller et encore moins ce qu'il allait nous arriver.

_ Ivy-san nous a tendu la main lorsque nous étions perdus, elle nous a proposé de rejoindre son projet et de travailler avec elle. » Poursuivit Kalifa. « Nous nous sommes occupé de l'entrainement des soldats.

_ Autant dire qu'au début nous étions pires que des tyrans, nous ne savions même pas comment nous y prendre avec les gosses encore moins avec les adultes mais Ivy ne nous a pas laissé l'occasion de nous dégonfler. Elle-même mit une raclée monumentale à Lucci pour calmer ses ardeurs. C'était hilarant ! » Déclara Kumadori avant d'être assommé par le léopard.

Jabura ricana tandis que Lucci détourna légèrement le regard, agacé par les dires de son ami. Ivy rit très légèrement avant de grimacer.

« Faîtes tout de même attention avec vos blessures, Ivy-san.

_ C'est bon, je m'en remettrais, Borsalino-sama. »

Il fit une petite moue avant de retourner près de ses hommes avec Aokiji. Ils devaient remettre un peu leurs troupes en ordre avec Sakazuki et Sengoku.

« Nos pertes sont moins importantes que ce que nous avions imaginé.

_ D'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'il y en est aussi peu ? Pas que je n'en suis pas satisfaite, au contraire, je suis agréablement surprise. Même si juste une vie perdue est déjà trop.

_ C'est simple, ceux incapables de battre Tashigi, Usopp, Heat, moi-même et Bepo n'avaient pas le droit de descendre du bateau. » Expliqua Yaën. « Inutile de perdre des vies inutilement.

_ Hm. »

Ivy regarda distraitement l'océan, ils rentraient directement à Alana. Son regard passa sur ses amis. Kidd avait mis sa fierté de côté et tenait fermement Eden contre lui tandis que la voleuse blanche s'était blottie contre lui et observait ses frères d'un regard sévère. Yaën était reparti vers sa fille, ils parlaient vivement mais avec un énorme sourire. Cord partageait une coupe de saké avec Rayleight en parlant du bon vieux temps. Crocodile fixait le vieil homme depuis quelques minutes tirant sur son cigare. Les agents du Cp9 parlaient avec d'ancien camarades de la marine sauf Lucci qui se tenait en face d'Ivy et l'observait du coin de l'œil. Kuraï, enfin, Ace, restait à distance des marines et parlait avec Marco et Zoro. Ivy ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

_ Je pense que tous, sans exception, avons besoin d'un repos bien mérité. Moi en tout cas je sais que la première chose que je vais faire c'est prendre un bon bain et ensuite dormir.

_ Bon programme.

_ Oui, mais j'imagine que nous allons devoir faire une grande fête par rapport à l'évènement.

_ Avec les chapeaux de paille ? Même pas besoin d'imaginer y échapper. » Déclara Law en sortant de la cabine. « Ce sont des fêtards et ils vont nous l'imposer, cette fête. »

Ivy aperçut certains pirates et marines acquiescer à cette affirmation tout comme Usopp et Francky.

« Attendez au moins que nous ayons récupéré, personnellement je m'endormirais dans les cinq minutes qui suivront le début de la fête. »

Quelques personnes glissèrent un « moi aussi » ou « idem » pour apostropher les paroles d'Ivy.

« Maman ? »

Ivy regarda sa fille qui peinait sous le poids du bloc de glace.

« Tu assumes, jeune fille. Et pas besoin de me faire cette tête ça ne marche plus avec moi. »

Un petit « zut » fit rire les adultes. Luffy se leva finalement pour se poser à côté d'Ivy un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lucci et Law s'écartèrent pour les laisser parler tranquillement. Ivy tendit sa main que Luffy serra rapidement.

« Félicitation Mr. Le nouveau roi des pirates. J'espère que tu dureras plus longtemps que ton prédécesseur.

_ Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça. Au pire je suis sûr que vous viendrez me chercher. Mais je veux te parler d'autre chose.

_ Ace.

_ Oui. Je voulais te remercier pour lui avoir donné une seconde chance.

_ Ce n'est rien. Je te l'ai déjà dit l'année dernière.

_ D'ailleurs je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il était à côté de moi à ce moment là et que je n'ai rien senti. Mais plus sérieusement. Il lui reste combien de temps avant que son corps soit entièrement décomposé et qu'il ne soit plus que l'ombre de lui-même ? »

Ivy écarquilla les yeux, comprenant que même Luffy n'avait pas été mis au courant de l'état de son frère. Elle rit légèrement. Les seules personnes au courant étaient donc elle-même, Eden, Lucci, Crocodile, Chopper et Marco sans oublier Ace évidemment. Elle sourit légèrement et regarda le chapeau de paille.

« Nous parlerons de ça plus tard.

_ A ce point ?

_ Tu n'imagines pas.

_ J'y pense mais maintenant que vas-tu faire ?

_ Vivre simplement, continuer d'aider ceux que je peux. Donner une seconde chance à ceux qui me le demande et qui sont sincère et le plus important… » Ivy regarda sa fille et Josh. « Préparer la nouvelle génération. »

Luffy resta silencieux un instant avant de redresser son chapeau correctement.

« Le jour où j'aurais un gosse, compte sur moi pour le laisser sur ton île. »

Ivy sourit légèrement et son regard dévia sur Law. Le chirurgien gardait un œil sur elle et eu un léger sourire.

« Peut-être souffler un peu et plonger dans une relation plus sérieuse. »

Les joues d'Ivy se teintèrent de rouge et elle dévisagea Luffy qui ricana légèrement en effleurant son couvre-chef. La blonde détourna le regard les joues en feu.

« Tu sais Ivy, quand j'y réfléchis, moi je suis le roi des mers et des pirates mais toi tu es plus la reine des cieux.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

_ Dans quelques années, je pense que je vais venir te demander un service des plus importants. »

Il avait l'air sérieux mais ne dit rien de plus. Ivy fut intrigué par ses paroles. Il sourit et repartit vers son équipage. Durant un instant Chopper regarda Ivy, apparemment il hésitait à aborder le sujet « Ace ». Eden s'installa lourdement au côté de Ivy, elle fut suivit de Cord, Yaën, Ace, Shugo, Lucci et encore bien d'autre. Chacun avait une boisson dans la main. Ivy fit libérer les enfants, ça faisaient déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient coincés, la suite de la punition attendrait. Maya s'installa sur les genoux de sa mère et Josh s'assit à côté d'elle. Ivy leva son verre.

« A la nouvelle ère. »

Des sourires naquirent sur le visage de ses camarades et tous levèrent leurs verres.

« A la nouvelle ère ! » Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Ils burent cul-sec sous le regard des autres pirates. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, la fatigue pesant lourd sur leurs épaules. Il était temps qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Ivy ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, regardant le visage de ses amis. Non, ils étaient plus que des amis, ils étaient sa famille.

Durant les jours qui suivirent le retour à Alana, marines, pirates et révolutionnaires eurent le même programme. Manger, beaucoup, et dormir, beaucoup. Pour certain se retrouver, profiter de la présence de l'autre, sourire, jouer voir la vie sous un nouveau jour, profiter… encore et encore. Les tensions entre les différentes parties furent effacées durant la fête qui eut lieu. L'alcool coula à flots, tout comme les rires, la nourriture et la musique.

« Allez gamin, bois ça !

_ Hein mais… »

Josh n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut obligé de boire la chope de rhum pour ne pas se noyer. Shanks retira le récipient en sentant la lame froide se poser sur son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en trains de faire à mon fils ?

_ Aaaah mais il est grand et puis il faut bien qu'il commence un jour. »

Mauvaise réponse.

« Ça va aller Josh ? » Demanda Benckman.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne, c'est tout bizarre. » Répondit ce dernier les joues rougies.

Ben maudit durant un instant l'idiotie de son capitaine avant de garder le petit contre lui. Maya jouait avec Bepo et son père gardait un œil sur elle en jouant aux cartes avec X-Drake. Plus loin, dans le palais, Ivy parlait calmement à Luffy, personnes ne pouvaient les entendre et c'est ce qu'elle voulait, les marines ne devaient pas apprendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« Alors, combien ?

_ Aucune idée. Durant la bataille les flammes de Marco l'ont brulées, entièrement. Jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de son corps.

_ Mais…

_ Je sais, il est toujours là. Apparemment les flammes ont régénérées toutes les cellules mortes et en arrivant nous avons appris la mort de Gilbert Furiso.

_ Le propriétaire de l'ombre d'Ace ?

_ Oui et au moment où il a rendu son dernier souffle, les flammes régénéraient le corps de ton frère.

_ Alors tu veux dire que…

_ Oui, Ace est vivant de chez vivant, L'ombre qu'il a à ses pieds maintenant est la sienne. »

Luffy resta silencieux, longtemps, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte avant de sourire un peu et de rire.

« Ouah… je … AAAAAAAAAAAACE ! »

Il étreignit rapidement Ivy avant de partir en courant pour retrouver son frère. Ivy sourit en se retournant vers le pilier derrière elle.

« Et toi ? Tu vas les rejoindre ? »

Un homme sortit, un sourire gêné, avec un couvre-chef et une dent en moins.

« Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravi de te revoir eux aussi. Arrête de rester dans l'ombre, Sabo.

_ J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas.

_ Regarde Luffy avec Ace, tu crois quoi ? »

Sabo joua un peu avec son chapeau puis partit à son tour. Après être resté quatorze ans dans l'ombre et sous l'aile de Dragon, il était temps qu'il aille les rejoindre. Ivy sourit, elle avait rempli son quota de bonnes actions. Elle s'étira un peu et réajusta sa robe pourpre. Elle regarda en bas un instant et sourit en voyant la fête qui s'y déroulait. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sourit un peu plus en voyant Trafalgar. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs mains venant s'effleurer doucement.

« Kidd ! Je ne trouve pas mon soutien-gorge !

_ T'en as pas besoin. » Dit le roux en jouant avec le dit vêtement.

« Rend le moi, j'ai promis de rejoindre mes frères. Je ne les ai pas revus depuis que nous sommes revenus ici.

_ Laisse les tranquilles, ils peuvent attendre encore un peu.

_ Eustass… J'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'ils vont bien.

_ Tch ! C'est bon. Nous ne sommes pas à une minute près. »

Eden lâcha un léger soupire avant de se retrouver contre le torse nu du pirate. Elle fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'au visage d'Eustass, les glissant ensuite dans ses cheveux flamboyant. Des coups à la porte les interrompirent.

« Kidd, Eden, pas besoin de nier on sait que vous êtes là. Vous n'êtes pas sortis de la chambre depuis notre retour alors, s'il vous plaît, venez nous honorer de votre présence pour cette soirée.

_ Ça ne me plaît pas Killer. » Déclara Kidd.

_ Eden, j'ai des vêtements pour toi. » Dit Kalifa, la femme savon.

« Chouette. »

Avant que Kid ne puisse l'arrêter, elle sauta au sol gardant un drap sur elle et rejoignit la blonde. Kidd lâcha un soupir défait. Ils furent accueillis par plusieurs sourires remplis de sous-entendus. Eden se précipita vers ses frères. Félix parlaient avec Josh. Chopper lui avait donné quelque chose pour qu'il ne soit pas trop affecté par la bêtise du roux. D'ailleurs le gamin dû rapidement prendre la poudre d'escampette en voyant les filles l'appeler d'un ton mielleux, ce qui fit rire beaucoup les adultes. Les rapaces s'étaient posés sur les toits et observaient le spectacle avec intérêt. Puis Josh fut capturé par une étreinte qui refroidit les filles.

« Je vous laisserais pas toucher à mon grand frère ! Il est à moi et aucune de vous n'est assez bien pour lui. »

Et une langue fut tirée tandis que Josh prit Maya dans ses bras lui murmurant rapidement un petit « bien joué ». Oui, malgré leurs huit ans d'écart, ils arrivaient à former une super équipe. Le plus jeune frère d'Eden réussit à récupérer la petite blonde et ils partirent danser sous le regard amusé des adultes. Shugo s'était levé et était partis vers le port pour pouvoir plonger la pointe de ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle fut surprise de trouver une autre personne, passant ses cheveux derrière son oreille elle s'assit à son côté.

« Bonsoir, vous ne restez pas avec les autres ?

_ Vous non plus. »

Basil regardait les carte devant lui, il n'aimait pas ça. Depuis la fin de la bataille il n'arrivait pas à voir l'avenir des chapeaux de paille et celui d'Alana. Pire celui du gouvernement mondial était complètement brouillé, un véritable fouillis. Shugo remarqua sa mine contrariée.

« Un problème ?

_ Aucun. »

Il rangea ses cartes dans sa manche après un léger soupire. Shugo le regarda encore un instant avant de sourire.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous aviez fait.

_ Je n'ai rien fait de particulier.

_ Vous avez accepté de me ramener à Alana alors que vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire. De plus vous avez participé à la bataille pour sauver notre bienfaitrice. C'est plus qu'il ne faut.

_ Oh, j'imagine.

_ Vous devriez sourire un peu plus, . »

La jeune femme lui accorda un nouveau sourire avant de repartir vers le rassemblement. Elle rejoint Asha qui gloussa très légèrement en accepta l'invitation de Sengoku à danser. Zane regardait la scène avec amusement, même si elle ne faisait qu'enfoncer sa sœur, en réalité elle brillait de fierté à son égard malgré son impertinence. Elle se leva finalement, acceptant un danse avec Shanks le Roux. Après tout, ils avaient le droit de se défouler car à Alana, votre statut et votre passé ne comptaient plus. Ivy souriait en voyant le spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux. C'était ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle sentit les lèvres de Law dans sa nuque et sa tête se poser sur son épaule. Leurs mains se croisèrent doucement et la blonde sourit. Elle était heureuse et de là-haut, sa famille devait être fière d'elle.

* * *

Vos impression ?


	46. Epilogue

Je relevais les yeux, fixant Doflamingo. Dans la salle le silence était devenu presque palpable.

« Ce sont mes conditions.

_ Tu m'en demande beaucoup, Ivy.

_ Tu m'as pris beaucoup. »

Il resta silencieux mais sa mâchoire se crispa.

« Tu m'interdis de voir ma fille pendant dix ans tout de même.

_ Non, je t'interdis de t'approcher ou de poser les pieds sur Alana pendant dix ans. Et les escargophones ça existe. Je ne suis pas non plus sans cœur. »

Je me décollai de la colonne contre laquelle j'étais appuyée.

« Asha va te faire passer un contrat. Dès que tu t'approchas de trop près, la marque s'activera et tu auras exactement deux minutes pour t'éloigner.

_ Si je ne peux pas venir, comment je fais pour voir Maya.

_ Une à deux fois par an, Ace te l'emmènera et il restera. Une semaine maximum. Cord et Julius pourraient aussi s'en charger de temps en temps. Sinon, c'est Akainu qui se chargera de la ramener.

_ Tch ! Cinq fois ! Dont son anniversaire.

_ Tu ne sais même pas quand elle est née.

_ Vingt-cinq mai. » Déclara-t-il avec certitude.

Je tiquai légèrement et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Je me suis informé, couleur favorite : le rose, bonbon. Pendant que tu étais au fond de ce trou où barbe noire t'avait jeté, je me suis occupé d'elle, même si tes « amis » m'ont étroitement surveillé.

_ Et alors ? Tu sais des choses sur elle, ça ne signifie pas que tu peux prévoir toutes ses réactions. Tu n'étais pas là lorsqu'elle faisait ses cauchemars, ses premiers pas ou encore sa première grosse bêtise.

_ Non, mais Septa m'en a raconté plusieurs. Apparemment elle a pris ça de moi.

_ Quelle chance. » Dis-je avec ironie. « Va pour cinq mais pas l'anniversaire, juste après ou avant.

_ Et pour toi ?

_ Tu m'oublies, définitivement.

_ Hors de question.

_ Je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

Je relevais ma manche pour lui montrer le tatouage sur mon bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ Si tu m'enlève ou essayes de me toucher à nouveau, toutes les personnes à qui j'ai étais liée seront au courant et viendront me chercher. De plus, mon cœur s'arrêtera de battre vingt-quatre heures après l'enlèvement et pour finir, si tu restes en contact direct avec moi plus de cinq minutes… tu ne désires pas le savoir, crois-moi.

_ Tu préfères mourir plutôt que de rester avec moi.

_ Tout à fait.

_ Priver Maya de sa mère.

_ Si c'est le prix à payer, Maya le comprendra et au pire, c'est toi qu'elle haïra. »

Il resta silencieux suite à cette phrase.

« C'est d'accord. J'accepte tes conditions. »

Je souris m'écartant de lui. Asha, qui était présente depuis le début, s'avança en tendant sa main à Donquixote sous me regard. Ils joignirent leur mains, se tenant par les poignets puis la main d'Asha brilla, ou plus précisément son tatouage qui se propagea sur la peau de Doflamingo et s'y grava à même la chair.

« Contrat. » Annonça Asha avant de retirer sa main et de préciser. « Tu as une journée avant qu'il ne prenne effet. Le temps de dire au revoir à ta fille et de réunir tes hommes.

_ C'est un peu court.

_ Moi je n'ai pas eu la chance de dire au revoir à mes parents. »

Il se crispa un instant puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Ah, j'ai pris des précautions pour Maya, je les lui retirerais quand elle aura dix ans, à ce moment là elle sera libre de faire ce qu'elle souhaite.

_ Tu as vraiment tout prévus.

_ Je me suis doutée que si tu ne pouvais pas m'avoir, tu essaierais de l'avoir, elle. »

Il resta silencieux avant de soupirer et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Trafalgar est gagné.

_ Tu vas devoir t'y faire. »

Il sourit légèrement et quitta la pièce pour de bon cette fois. Je ne pus retenir le profond soupir de soulagement qui suivit son départ et Asha vint poser sa main sur mon épaule.

« Ça c'est mieux passé que ce que j'aurais cru.

_ Oui, heureusement que tu étais là avec ta capacité du fruit du démon. Sans tes contrats je dois avouer que je serais dans une panade monumentale.

_ Ah, autant qu'elle me serve. Avant d'arriver à Alana ce n'était qu'une idiotie m'empêchant de nager, au moins maintenant c'est une idiotie qui, certes, m'empêche de nager mais au moins qui est utile. Bon je dois retourner auprès des autres, on commence les récoltes aujourd'hui.

_ Je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

_ A tout à l'heure. »

Je souris et sortis à mon tour de la pièce, descendant les marches lentement pour me rendre à la chambre de Josh. Il sourit en me voyant, Maya était à côté de lui à l'aider avec ses vêtements. Les rapaces étaient sur le rebord de la terrasse à surveiller les gestes de l'enfant.

« Coucou, ça avance ses bagages ?

_ Oui, j'ai presque finis !

_ Ah. » J'étais légèrement déçu. « Hm ton père n'est pas là ?

_ Non, il est parti avec Cord, une discussion de grand qu'ils ont dit.

_ Et tu n'es pas curieux ?

_ Non, je n'ai pas envie de regretter ma curiosité plus tard. Et puis j'imagine déjà de quoi ils peuvent parler.

_ De quoi ? » Demanda Maya.

J'échangeais regard avec le petit châtain, pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour imaginer de qui ils parleraient. Josh sourit un peu et plia une chemise que Maya lui tendait.

« Josh partira combien de temps ? » Continua la petite blonde.

« Bonne question, j'ai oublié de demander à Mihawk. A ton avis, Josh ? »

Il haussa les épaules simplement en bouclant la valise. Je lui ébouriffai légèrement les cheveux.

« Content ?

_ Oui ! Je pense que ce sera amusant et il va m'apprendre plein de choses.

_ Parce qu'on t'a rien appris ?

_ Si mais lui, c'est le meilleur ! »

Je soupirai un peu mais ne pus m'empêcher de sourire ensuite puis mes yeux se portèrent sur ma fille.

« Tu devrais aller voir Doflamingo, il va partir et aimerais bien te dire au revoir. »

Elle sourit et partit en courant, appelant le flamant rose pour mon plus grand malheur, l'un des rapaces prit son envole à cet instant pour la suivre, Josh gardait toujours un œil sur elle. Maya s'arrêta soudainement pour ensuite faire demi-tour et enlacer fortement Josh avant de repartir. Le garçon rougit un peu avant de détourner le regard pour voir Maya disparaitre à l'angle d'un couloir. Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux un instant avant de me lever, lui mit son sac sur son dos et le suivis jusqu'au port où Mihawk l'attendait avec Cord, Ace, Eden et Yaën. Apparemment la voleuse faisait la leçon à l'ainé Dracule qui n'avait pas l'air plus dérangé que cela avec son masque de glace. En voyant Josh, Eden lui sourit et le prit dans une forte étreinte.

« Prend soin de toi, mon poussin. »

Josh rougit furieusement avant de lâcher un grognement en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

« Mais arrête avec ce surnom !

_ Hors de question et puis même si je ne l'ai plus utilisé depuis longtemps tu le resteras toujours. »

Josh rougit de plus belle et détourna le regard alors que la latino passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu vas me manquer. »

Il sourit légèrement. Je les laissais dire au revoir à Josh en me rapprochant de son père.

« Vous allez le garder combien de temps ?

_ Autant qu'il le désira.

_ Si je n'ai pas de nouvelle dans une semaine je débarque à Lugubra, vous êtes prévenus.

_ Oui, madame. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Ivy ? »

Je me tournais vers Josh et lui sourit.

« Ça va aller ?

_ Oui, t'inquiète, je suis grande je m'en sortirais. »

Il me sourit très légèrement.

« Allez, viens là. »

Il ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir contre moi, malgré ses douze ans je savais qu'il apprécierait toujours une étreinte maternelle. Il se blottit un peu plus et je l'entendis me murmurer un petit « merci ». Je me mordis la lèvre et m'enfonçant dans son cou avant de m'écarter et de lui embrasser le front et de le reprendre dans une forte étreinte.

« Tu vas pleurer, Ivy ? » Demanda Ace.

_ Non, je ne pleurerais pas.

_ Et tu vas le lâcher ?

_ Non !

_ Il doit partir là. »

Un soupire las m'échappa et j'eu du mal à relâcher l'enfant. Wichman posa sa main sur mon épaule avec un petit sourire tandis que le père et le fils partaient vers l'ile obscure.

« Il reviendra, il ne peut pas abandonner ses oiseaux et puis il va s'inquièter de plus en plus par rapport à Maya. Il reviendra.

_ Oui. Je sais mais bon… avoue qu'après avoir passé quatre ans à s'occuper de lui et le voir grandir, tu as dû mal à le laisser partir ainsi.

_ Largement mais je vais maintenant me défouler sur ta fille pour lui apprendre quelques trucs.

_ Quelle chanceuse. »

Il rit un peu et s'éloigna, Furtif était partit avec Josh mais les autres oiseaux allaient rester ici. Fantôme se posa sur l'épaule de Cord avant de lâcher un petit cri. Ace reparti tranquillement, avant de s'endormir en plein milieu du chemin. Yaën ricana et repartit pour sa part au laboratoire. Eden me sourit.

« Et maintenant ?

_ Je ne sais pas…. Et toi, tu vas nous faire des mini Kidd ?

_ Même pas en rêve. Je m'occupe déjà de Julius, David, Félix, Ruth et Fyn. Pas besoin d'en rajouter plus.

_ Julius à comme même seize ans et Fyn viens d'en avoir sept.

_ Il n'empêche que…. Je n'en veux pas. Si Kidd en veux un jour il ira engrosser quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je ris un peu.

« Ne sait-on jamais. Même pas un ? »

Nous rentrâmes dans la salle des fêtes, utilisée comme réfectoire pour nos amis en attendant.

« Maximum un, et s'il en veut plus, tant pis pour lui.

_ De quoi vous parlez ? »Demanda Heat.

« D'enfant, je demandais à Eden si elle en désirait. »

Kidd s'étouffa à moitié avec son verre, tandis qu'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Law.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce tu lui chantes ?

_ Une discussion comme les autres. Une discussion de femmes. »

Kidd nous regardait avec incrédulité. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en prenant place aux côtés de Law, Eden venant se blottir le roux.

« En parlant d'enfant, où est ta fille ? »

Je tirais légèrement sur un de mes fils et ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir les vibrations.

« Dans le champ de fleurs, elle parle avec Doflamingo, je crois qu'elle s'amuse à faire des colliers ou une couronne de fleurs. Septa la surveille.

_ Septa ? La nourrice ?

_ Elle est plus forte que ce que son apparence peut faire croire. Et j'ai pris des mesures. » Je saisis la tasse de thé en face de moi avant de reporter mon attention sur la voleuse.

« Donc même pas un ?

_ Non, excuse-moi mais ce roux-là » Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kid. « Me prend déjà tout mon temps.

_ Et toi Kidd ? »

Il s'arrêta dans son geste et me lança un regard noir.

« Je l'imagine pas courir après des mioches. » Appuya Law, Kidd le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée. « Il laisserais Killer s'en charger. »

Le roux s'étouffa de nouveau alors que la latino s'esclaffa. Killer confirma rapidement cette possibilité.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par là, Law ? Que je ne serais pas capable de m'occuper d'un gosse ?

_ Non, que je vais bien rire dans neuf mois. »

Eden se stoppa un instant comme tout ceux présent.

« Qu…q…quoi ? Excuse-moi Law mais j…je…crois que je n'ai pas très bien compris. Ttt…tu peux répéter ? » Articula difficilement Eden.

Law ricana en se levant. Je le regardais avec interrogation.

« Dans neuf mois, il y aura un autre Kidd, ici. »

Il repartit tandis que je voyais le visage de Kidd et d'Eden perdre énormément de couleur. Avant qu'Eden ne reprennent pied je me levais rapidement pour rejoindre le brun.

« Tu en es sûr ?

_ Certain. »

Je mis quelques minutes avant de me reprendre et de rire à mon tour.

« Une mini Eden ou un mini Kidd, quelle chance. »

Je regardais à nouveau Law, la porte se fermant derrière nous. Deux des doigts tenant son nodashi se levèrent. Un sourire narquois venant prendre place sur ses lèvres. Je ne compris pas ce geste à cet instant précis mais plus tard ce fut totalement clair. Law se baissa soudainement, sa main se plaça sur ma nuque et il plaqua ses lèvres sur la mienne. Je fondis littéralement entre ses doigts, mes bras venant se placer autour de son cou.

« Maman ? »

Dans un réflexe je lui mordis la langue avant de m'écarter les joues plus que rouge. Maya se tenait sur l'épaule de Doflamingo. Ce dernier ne cachait pas sa colère, sa main se resserrant un peu autour de la jambe de Maya.

« Tonton Law, c'est ton amoureux !?

_ Ouais, Law c'est ton amoureux ?!» Ajouta le blond.

« Affirmatif, ta maman est à moi. »

Il m'attrapa par les épaules pour me coller contre lui et léchant le sang sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Maya sourit en frappant dans ses mains contrairement à son père qui lui restait crispé.

« C'est génial !

_Non ! » Affirma Doflamingo en prenant Maya dans ses bras pour la placer face à lui. « Ce n'est pas « génial » maintenant n'oublie pas la mission que je t'ai donné.

_ Tu t'en va déjà ?

_ Pour l'instant, nous allons nous revoir.

_ Je remplirais ma mission ! Chef ! » Annonça Maya avec solennité.

« J'ai foi en toi. Viens par là. »

Il l'attira à elle pour une étreinte, son manteau de plume la cachant presque entièrement. Puis il disparut, comme ça, en un instant. Maya était dos à moi et elle se retourna avec un grand sourire.

« C'est quoi cette mission ?

_ Se-cret ! »

Et elle se jeta dans mes bras. Law regardait un peu les alentours préférant ne pas poser ses yeux sur Maya. Mais elle décida autrement en venant agripper sa manche.

« Si tu fais du mal à maman je te ferrais vivre un enfer ! »

Il la jaugea un instant avant de sourire.

« Comme ta mère, pas de doute. » Il enfonça un peu plus son chapeau.

« Papa a dit que c'était temporaire et que quand il pourra, il reviendrait chercher maman même s'il doit t'écraser.

_ Qu'il essai seulement. » Annonça Law en regardant Maya dans les yeux.

* * *

« Law ? »

Je passais ma tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ils n'étaient pas dans la chambre. Une tornade blonde passa près de moi que je réussis à intercepter de justesse.

« Maya, tu sais où…

_ Non, le connaissant, peut-être la bibliothèque. »

Je la regardai un instant, ce qu'elle avait grandi.

« Que fais-tu avec ça ? »

Elle cacha une fiole derrière son dos.

« Rien ! »

Je plissais les yeux en lui lançant un regard sévère et tendis ma main.

« Donne-moi ça. Taylor ne mérite pas une telle chose. »

Un soupire défait quitta les lèvres de ma fille. Elle me donna la petite fiole. Malgré ses neuf années, je voyais déjà qu'elle était plus que possessive. Le fait que Shanks amène sa fille ici ne lui avait guère fait plaisir, encore moins lorsqu'elle et Josh ont commencé à se rapprocher un peu trop à son goût.

« Elle aurait juste eu un beau mal de ventre.

_ File, sinon c'est moi qui vais te le donner ce mal de ventre. »

Elle rit en partant rapidement. Je secouais un peu la tête avant de descendre, je croisais Eden un peu plus loin. Elle s'était assise dans un coin pour surveiller les deux petites têtes rousses qui jouaient un peu plus loin. Je m'assis près d'elle un instant. Les enfants jouaient entre eux, ils y en avaient une bonne dizaine.

« Ça va ?

_ Kidd est un homme mort. Je le déteste. » Elle essaya de s'assoir un peu plus confortablement malgré son ventre arrondis. « J'en ai marre.

_ Soit contente, la dernière fois ils étaient deux.

_ Je me sens aussi grosse que la dernière fois.

_ Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es ravissante.

_ Tu es vraiment chanceuse toi. Je ressemble à une grosse baleine alors que ça ne fait que six mois. A coup sûr ce sera des triplés !

_ Ne parle pas de malheur, deux c'est déjà beaucoup.

_RIMA ! TORREN ! »

Les deux enfants relâchèrent le pauvre oiseau. J'écarquillais les yeux en reconnaissant Furtif puis je partis le récupérer en vitesse. Le faucon avait pris un coup de vieux. Ses plumes étaient plus ébouriffés et il avait l'air plus fatigué, volant moins souvent qu'auparavant. Il lâcha une faible plainte lorsque je le pris. La mère des jumeaux se leva rapidement pour les incendier. Au loin, les oncles de ses deux derniers riaient aux éclats. Rima et Torren étaient devenus de vrais chenapan et ils n'avaient que cinq ans.

Je les laissai tranquille pour emmener Furtif à son propriétaire. Furtif ne se débattait même pas, il n'en avait plus la force de toute façon. J'arrivais dans le dojo. Cord se tenait sur la terrasse avec une tasse de thé, lui aussi avait pris un coup de vieux.

« Ivy.

_ Tiens les deux terreurs l'avaient capturé. » Il le reprit et l'oiseau se posa confortablement sur l'épaule du vieil homme. « Fait attention, ils n'y vont jamais de main morte.

_ Je le sais. Des nouvelles de l'équipage ?

_ Ils vont arriver tout à l'heure normalement, Shugo organise déjà la fête. Tu pourras y aller ?

_ Je n'ai que soixante-cinq ans. Je suis encore assez jeune pour le faire.

_ D'accord.

_ Tu vas repartir en mer ?

_ Je vais attendre encore un peu pour ça. C'est trop tôt.

_ Ouais ! Ivy ! »

Je relevai les yeux, Bepo me sauta au cou tout comme Shachi, Penguin et Olive. Je sentis la poigne de Jock sur ma tête et je souris à Ruch. Les autres étaient restés dans le sous-marin.

« Tout va bien ?

_ Un peu fatigué et étouffée mais je vais bien. »

Il me sourit un peu et m'aida à me lever. Je les quittai après une petite discussion. Le bateau venait d'arriver, Lucci descendit et me fit un signe de tête. Josh descendit à son tour, Taylor derrière lui. Je souris un peu, au final il avait passé une année entière à Lugubra, ensuite il y était allé de temps en temps plus ou moins longtemps. Et puis un beau jour, c'est Shanks qui le ramena. Avec Taylor. Une petite rouquine sulfureuse aussi joyeuse que son père. Josh ne pouvait cacher ses couleurs lorsqu'elle lui faisait des compliments. En me voyant il sourit en vint m'enlacer chaleureusement.

« On est arrivé trop tard.

_ De cinq jours.

_ Il est où ?

_ Josh ! »

Et une tornade blonde se jeta sur lui, il garda Maya dans ses bras avec un sourire aux lèvres, j'embrassai rapidement Taylor sur la joue.

« Tu ne devais pas être avec ton père cette semaine ? »Demanda Josh.

« Si mais j'ai demandé à décaler. Je voulais le voir.

_ Comme tout le monde. » Déclara Ace en descendant de la passerelle. « Où est-il ? »

J'haussais les épaules. Il sourit et Maya retourna au sol. Je les laissai tranquille, Maya fusillait déjà son grand-frère de question en tout genre avant d'aller rejoindre Ace.

« Ivy ? »

Yaën, il me salua et sourit.

« On vient de récupérer d'autre cristaux.

_ Bien, c'est génial.

_ Law est dans la bibliothèque. »

Je souris et Yaën disparut dans un couloir tandis que j'arrivais enfin à la pièce désirée. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres tandis que j'ouvrais la porte. Law était tranquillement installé sur une chaise, un rayon de soleil découpant sa silhouette. Je m'approchais en silence, venant récupérer en toute discrétion la petite forme endormie sur son torse. Law avait toujours les yeux clos.

« Laisse le où il est. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter avant de soupirer.

« Donne-le-moi.

_ Tu l'as déjà eu pendant neuf mois, maintenant c'est à moi.

_ C'est aussi mon fils. »

Il soupira et Conor lâcha un grognement en se frottant les yeux. Law passa ses longs doigts le long du crâne brun. Je lâchai un petit soupire et saisi le bébé malgré les réticences de son père avant de m'assoir sur les genoux de ce dernier.

« Où est la gamine ?

_ Maya est avec Josh, tu devrais faire attention aux fioles que tu laisses.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Disons que Taylor à échappé à un terrible sort. »

Conor commença à pleurer un peu et je le resserrais contre moi, Law venant passer son doigt contre la joue de son fils qui se calma rapidement. Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Law. Le livre qu'il avait déposé sur la table parlait de médecine, je savais qu'avant de s'endormir il l'avait lu à voix haute. La porte grinça finalement et détourna notre attention. Maya. Elle lança un regard sur son petit frère.

« Je peux venir ? »

Law tendit son bras libre et Maya sourit pour nous rejoindre. J'embrassais rapidement le brun avant d'admirer à nouveau notre fils, Maya venant se blottir convenablement pour se rapprocher et le regarder d'un peu plus près. Un sourire naquit mes lèvres, j'avais trouvé ma famille.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et cette fois-ci un flot de personnes arriva. Josh, Taylor, Cord, Eden, Rima, Torren, tous. Ils s'assirent tranquillement peu soucieux du bruit qu'ils faisaient. Maya se décida à quitter nos bras pour aller sur les genoux de Lucci. Et le repas commença tranquillement.

_Un endroit où l'on peut se trouver chez soi… j'ai finalement trouvé._

* * *

Donc nous y voici, après 46 chapitres la fin de Renwal. J'espère que cette fiction vous à plus. Merci de m'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout.

Encore un énorme merci à Lisen-chan sans qui cette fiction serait un massacre niveau orthographe, conjugaison et vocabulaire.

Encore merci à tous les lecteurs.

La prochaine fiction... en cours de développement.

(Si vous avez envie de voir un personnage plus qu'un autre n'hésitez pas.


End file.
